Corre de la Obscuridad!(City nightmares)!
by Monica-kiss
Summary: Mitos?,Leyendas?,Será verdad todo esto?o Acaso Mentiras?Locos que inventaron esta clase de cosas?.Mikan no creía en eso y Sin embargo aquel Reto llevo a su alma a ser encerrada dentro de uno de los Mitos, donde conocerá a los guardianes ,El Ángel y El Demonio, Debera descubrir Quien es el demonio y quien el ángel, donde No deberá Juzgarlos! Y Tan Solo Corre de la oscuridad..
1. La ciudad de las pesadillas!

**Hola! Esta es mi tercer historia o mas bien segunda puesto que la de Diabolik lover la retirare por algun tiempo! Porque quisiera tener mas imaginacion para hacerla mas interesante a su vista e interes u.u!**

**ACLARO QUE: NO ME PERTENECE NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERNOSAJES!**

**Todo lo que lean en esta historia es tan solamente una fantasia!;)**

**Dejen review quiero saber si puedo contar con ustedes para continuarla! :$**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- La Ciudad Maldita**

* * *

**-MIKAN PDV-**

Me costaba entender ciertas cosas sobre el mito La ciudad Maldita, en realidad no quería entenderlas Simplemente por el hecho de que no son reales, nadie cree en los mitos, No existe! Es Tan Obvio que nunca existió Freddy krueger el dueño de las pesadillas, ni terror en silent hill o chernobyl o soy leyenda, o la del jinete sin cabeza o la Llorona ,terror en amityville, Extraterrestres, el kilometro 31 entre muchas otras historias imposibles de creer, si estos no existieron nunca y no fueron real, es inevitable pensar que el mito sobre La ciudad de las pesadillas no existe y los guardianes roba almas tampoco.

Por eso esta noche a las doce, En plena Luna llena Quiero demostrarle al mundo mediante un Reto que Estos mitos no Existen!.

¨- Sakura Estas lista!?¨- LA voz de Anna me saco de mis pensamientos, Su mirada era incrédula sus ojos azulados no me quitaban la vista de encima.

¨- Te vez nerviosa!¨- Comento tsubasa, Quien se colocaba frente a mi vista con una sonrisa interesante cosa que me hizo cruzarme de brazos y fruncir el ceño.

¨Yo Nerviosa!?¨- Me sorprendió el hecho de que me tomara por una chica débil,-¨Si yo fui la que los trajo aquí para cumplir el Reto Y …. Que todos vean que no existe Tal Mito¨-Solté con tono Serio, Volteando a ver a cada uno de los Ocho chicos que se encontraban conmigo esta noche para Cumplir el Reto, A unos tres metros de mi quien contemplaba con mirada nerviosa La obscuridad apoderarse del Pueblo, era Yu tobita, Sumire quien se encontraba murmurando cosas hacia los oídos de Machiage, Los dos a dos metros de mi, Anna quien se encontraba ahora peleando con Kokoro Ah escasos centímetros de mi por lo que escuchaba sus ruidosos gritos y a los cuales calle con rotundidad y separe para que no peleasen más. La chica de cabellos rojizos cortos que caían sobre sus hombros De nombre Misaki poseía ciertos ojos color castaños claros, dando a mostrar una mirada llena de terror Mientras observaba el solitario lugar a su alrededor y los extraños ruidos que hacia un búho que nos observaba arriba de una rama del árbol seco tras nosotros. Hotaru quien reparaba su baka-misil por si llegaba a suceder cierto ataque, ella simplemente quería tener algo con que protegerse ,incluso nos construyo un baka-misil a cada uno de nosotros incluyendo una linterna del tamaño de mi brazo. Y por ultimo Tsubasa quien sostenía entre manos unas sabritones a las que les echaba cada mordisco en escasos segundos puesto que no se había cenado antes de venir para este rumbo.

¨Bien¨- Dijo Tsubasa ,Dando un mordisco a la papa entre los dedos de su mano derecha, El era el mas ansioso por cumplir el reto.-¨Entramos o que!?¨- Pregunto impaciente.

¨Ya se van hacer las doce¨- se acercaron anna y sumire quienes observaban el rejo de la muñeca de Yu tobita. el chico al que no le dejaban de temblar las piernas.

¨Entonces todos a dentro Ahora mismo!¨- Les ordene apuntando con mi brazo derecho al pueblo solitario, Todos daban pasos lentos, menos tsubasa el iba a la adelantara junto conmigo , Mientras mas nos acercábamos al Pueblo pude notar lo horrible que este era , Sus edificios destruidos por el incendio, casas Destrozadas, Escasos parques, Calles derrumbadas, La soledad que invadía Sus áreas junto con la obscuridad de la Noche quien se apoderaba de las calles consumiendo toda tranquilidad a su paso, El frio viento que nos empujaba nuestros cuerpos para estar Cada vez más dentro, La Naturaleza fundida en la Muerte, La Luna era la única Luz que alumbraba nuestro camino Para llegar a nuestro destino. Una extraña presencia comenzó a invadirme por completo Una vez que pisamos territorio , Voltee insegura hacia los chicos, me observaron con intranquilidad, El viento frio se hizo cada vez más fuerte y golpeaba con brutalidad nuestros cuerpos como si ahora nos estuviese advirtiendo sobre algo.

Extrañas nubes Obscuras Cubrían la Luna Impidiendo que esta nos diese luz para seguir , El búho dejo de cantar.

¨-Adelante¨- Oí que Tsubasa me apuraba Con voz alta y rostro firme , Saque mi linterna de la mochila que luego de rápidos segundos prendí para Buscar con prisa, Al hallar su figura masculina Me fije que su frente estaba llena de sudor, porque? si hace tanto frio esta noche, El chico de ojos indigo se encontraba a unos seis metros de nosotros, algo que me sorprendió, en verdad estaba ansioso . Comenzamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a su mismo nivel . Comenzamos todos juntos ah recorrer las solitarias y obscuras calles de la ciudad. Las luces de las linternas se dirigían a diferentes áreas . Mi mano daba movimientos con algo de brusquedad para rodearme de la seguridad de que nada ni nadie nos seguía, Me había declarado hace poco como la chica más fuerte, pero estar en un lugar tan horrendo como este me daba cierta intranquilidad.

¨Que solitario¨- Callo el silencio Anna quien se encontraba de mi lado izquierdo a tan solo un metro de distancia.

¨En verdad Se incendio toda esta ciudad?¨- Cuestiono Tsubasa con un rostro incrédulo.

¨Pues que no lo estas viendo?!¨-Exlamo Misaki quien le dio un brusco zape sobre su nuca lo que lo hizo tirar sus sabritones al suelo, Tsubasa luego pataleo y volteo con rostro fruncido hacia la pelirroja.

¨Mis papas! ¨-Bufo Molesto¨- De casualidad recuerdas que no cene nada antes de venirme!?¨- Inquirió Con una mirada molesta. Misaki le sonreía con victoria ante aquello.

¨Dulce Venganza Amorcito¨- Soltó entre labios, Tsubasa estaba apunto de soltarle unas palabras, pero interrumpí antes de..

¨Chicos ya basta!¨- Los pare a Ambos-¨No se peleen¨- Mas que una sugerencia fue una petición, y se las hice de manera amable y formando una sonrisa dulce en mis labios¨Solo levanta la bolsa y si dentro todavía ahí mas papas, Ponte feliz porque al menos podrás cenar lo que resta de ellas¨- Apunte con mi linterna a las sabritones que se encontraban sobre el helado suelo bajo nuestros pies, Tsubas se encogió de hombros mientras a su vez soltaba un largo suspiro de irritación dada hacia la pelirroja y luego se agacho por la bolsa de sabritones.

Comenzamos nuestro recorrido nuevamente, Para ver con que nos encontrábamos, esto era como un curioso museo y a la vez un cine de suspenso que nos emocionaba Pero tambien nos mantenía alerta. solo por si a caso busque mi baka-misil que me había construido Hotaru. Al paso de media Hora, todo quedo silencioso entre los nueve, ni siquiera el viento nos acompañaba , ni siquiera el cantar del hubo, Ni siquiera la luna...

¨Miren!¨- Dijo Anna con tono represivo Apuntando con la luz de su linterna hacia mi lado derecho arribaba y directo a una tienda cuyo letrero que colgaba de él, escrito se encontraba como si fuera su nombre propio¨Fuera de aquí¨, Mis ojos se abrieron por completo, y sentí una extraña pulsación en mi pecho.

¨Miren allá¨- Voltee con rapidez a mi lado izquierdo, ahora era misaki quien apuntaba con la luz de su linterna a una casa que en su frente se encontraba escrito con..

¨-SANGRE!?¨- Pensé en mis adentros. No seguramente era pintura roja.

¨Vallan..se…cuanto…antes?!¨- Intentamos Captar aquella extraña letra deformada, Pero lo que Tsubasa pronuncio dudoso nos impactado a todos. Nos dirigimos una mirada que irradiaba temor.

¨Naa! le van a temer a eso!?¨- Les pregunte enseguida apuntando a la casa que ya no era alumbrada por la luz de la linterna de misaki¨- O a lo que dice en esta¨- Apunte con mi linterna a la Tienda de mi lado derecho. Observando las miradas nauseabundas de cada uno de los chicos. pero porque?, Voltee con lentitud hacia la tienda que apuntaba.

Pele los ojos y mis pupilas temblaban del terror, El nombre de la tienda había cambiado de ser ¨Fuera de aquí ¨a uno por ¨-Morirán si se quedan¨-

¨kiaaag¨- Un estruendoso grito se escucho de tras nuestro, Voltee con esmerosa rapidez alumbrando con mi linterna,¨- Algo…¨- Se le acorto la voz a sumire, se encontraba abrazada a sus rodillas casi tirada en el helado suelo , Respiro con profundidad y de manera rápida¨- ! Algo me ah Quitado mi zapato!¨- Escupió en una exhalación , Todos observamos sus pies, di una mirada incrédula puesto que sus zapatos seguían ahí mismo dentro de sus pies .¨- Mi zapato¨-

¨Chicos y mi mochila!?¨- Pregunto Al segundo tsubasa, Quien se movía reiteradamente a los lados derecha e izquierda buscando algo llamado mochila?.

¨Tsubasa-sempai, Tu mochila esta atrás de tu espalda¨- Señale con molestia, ¨- Y Permy , nadie te quito tu zapato!¨- La mire fijamente, Ella se me quedo mirando con notoria palidez en su rostro boca abierta y los ojos abiertos hasta el tope.

¨- Que le ocurre!?¨- Me pregunte enseguida

¨No! No ! Alguien tomo mi mochila¨- Negaba tsubasa con rotundidad volteando a sus lados en busca de su mochila.

¨Que les sucede!?¨- Quede desentendida.

¨Tsubasa tu mochila esta colgada de tu espalda¨- Le oi decir a Misaki con cierta debilidad en su voz. Pero que estaba ocurriendo aquí? o se estaban haciendo los mensos o es que se quedaron ciegos? porque yo seguía mirando su mochila colgada de su espalda.

¨No! No esta no la siento y no la veo N...

¨c-c-chicos Y Yu-san¨- Voltee hacia Anna se encontraba con su linterna buscando entre toda área obscura. Cierto, yu tobita era el que más asustado estaba, y se me hacia extraño que no hubiese gritado por los nombres que aparecieron en las destinadas tiendas a las que alumbramos.

¨Yu-san!¨- Llame repentinamente, Unas cuantas luces me alumbraron por completo lo cual me hizo taparme los ojos con mis dos manos y quejarme de aquello que calo a mis ojos.

¨-M-Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi-miikkaan-n¨- Quite mis manos de lo rostro y las luces habían desaparecido, pero observe que todos alumbraban a una sola parte, a la tienda tras de mí, lo que me hizo voltear de golpe y alumbrar junto con ellos. Sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo entero enchinando todo a su paso, Mis piernas temblaron, mi boca se abrió, Y de repente mi mano soltó la linterna, no la sentí en ese preciso instante . mis ojos abrieron hasta el tope Quienes no quitaban la vista de aquellas nuevas palabras que habían aparecido por encima del letrero de La tienda, una y otra vez lo leía. ¨ Se los Advertimos, Ahora! Están Muertos-Yu-¨

Que es todo esto!? Porque cada vez que dejábamos de alumbrar el letrero aparecía algo nuevo escrito en él!?, Porque ahora decía ¨Se los Advertimos!?¨Están muertos¨!? Y lo que era impactante leer y no cavia en mi asombro la palabra ¨-Yu¨-

¨ Esta … Esto esta¨- Escuche las voces de mis amigos que se encontraban intranquilos, sus linternas comenzaron a caer de la misma manera que la mía¨-Esta malditoooooo!¨- Termino de gritar kokoro, Después de eso se escucharon varios gritos hasta del mismo tsubasa quien gritaba ¨Tienen a Tobita-san¨- se manera reiterada y con tono Exclamante.

¨Yo mejor me voy!¨- Le oí Informar a Anna de manera rapida y con tono nervioso, y, ahí fue cuando reaccione Y comencé a parpadear unas cuantas veces¨- Giiaaaa!¨- oí gritar¨- Quien eres!?¨- Oí preguntar impaciente , pero por alguna razón no podía voltear, tampoco podía mover aun mi cuerpo, este estaba estático, Los gritos se volvieron cada vez más presentes y la pregunta ¨Quien eres¨ se reiteraba cada vez con mas exageración y horror, aquellos gritos me estremecían, porque no me podía mover!? , Sentí una clase de cosquilleo recorrerme por completo, Me comenzaba adormecer, pero sitia como luchaba por que esto no ocurriera, un zumbido trato de apoderarse de ser lo único que mis oídos oyesen, Mi corazón se aceleraba y golpeaba con terror mi pecho, Me era complicado respirar.

¨AYUDA¨- Intentaba pedirlo con mi boca, pero, en lugar de eso lo pedía en mis adentros, ¨-….-¨Intentaba decir algo, tan siquiera decir algo con mis labios, pero estos no se movían, hacia el máximo intento por que se moviera el labio inferior pero no! -¨Ayúdenme¨- Pero todo lo que quería decir, lo decía en mis pensamientos. mis ojos seguían muy abiertos era los únicos que se podían mover Buscaban a su alrededor ah alguien puesto que sentían la presencia de una mirada observante cerca de mi cuerpo, Sentí como algo golpeaba contra mi alma, Y este adormecimiento desaparecía después de tanta suplica, Fue entonces cuando recogí apresuradamente la linterna del suelo, Me agache y con la mirada puesta hacia donde mi linterna alumbraba fui descubriendo una capa negra que tocaba el seco césped,Entonces, Fui subiendo la linterna y con ella la luz Dejando ver una capa que cubría toda la parte de enfrente de aquella persona frente a mi, Esta Imagen se hacia mas notoria y mas clara, ah tan solo Tres metros de mi, La capa negro dejo a mi vista a una persona encapuchada, Quede paralizada nuevamente, no se le veía el rostro puesto que estaba cabizbajo o eso notaba yo. Quien era esta persona!?. Intente hablar pero no podía, porque aun no podía!?. Retrocedí un paso Puesto que note que este cuerpo dio dos hacia mí, Cuando retrocedí uno , Este con más aprisa dio más pasos que ni pude contarlos de lo rápido que camino,.

¨Quien eres!?¨- Quise preguntar pero mis labios no se movieron ,tan solo esto broto dentro de mis pensamientos. Quise darme la vuelta completa pero ni eso podía hacer, Porque!?.. Que estaba sucediéndome!? A caso nos tendieron una broma?. Pele los ojos al ver que aquella persona caminaba con más aprisa hacia mí, Pensé que yo correría o que retrocedería mas pasos pero ya no era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo, Gritaba, Peleaba por volver a mi cuerpo, Me sentía pequeñita, me sentí encerrada, encadenada, Que es esto?, Que estoy sintiendo? , Golpeaba lo que estuviera a mi vista o tan siquiera eso pensaba, Porque Tan solo podía ver como se acercaba a mí y extendía su mano que llevo hacia mi rostro Y la que tapo mi vista….

Me robo el alma….

* * *

Continuara...

Les gusto!? Continuo? Gracias por leer :)


	2. Pesadilla O Real?

**Hola! :) aqui les dejo otro más, la historia no es de terror terror, aun que parece, pero solo es puro suspenso! espero y les este gustando :o**

**ACLARO: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERNOSAJES! :)**

* * *

CAPITULO 2- Es Pesadilla? O es Real?

* * *

**-Mikan PDV-**

No recuerdo con exactitud que fue lo que paso, Pero, Esta sensación, Nunca antes la había sentido, es Nueva y penetra en mis venas dentro de mi ser, Además, Es la primera vez que me siento tan liviana como si fuera el peso mismo de tan solo una pluma de águila , paloma o algún pájaro. volando.

Abro los ojos con pesadez, hace cuanto quede inconsciente!?, Mi vista se aclaro al fondo oscuro que resaltaba en todo este lugar, observando grandes edificios que me rodeaban, no podía diferenciar bien ni su color ni su tamaño puesto que todo estaba a obscuras, era de Noche y la Luna era cubierta por las nubes que pronosticaban el acercamiento de una tormenta, así lo supe puesto que el cielo se iluminaba por truenos, pero porque no escuchaba su estruendoso ruido que naturalmente hacen todo el tiempo en una tormenta?.

Ah! si, Ahora recuerdo¨- Observe a mi alrededor con incredulidad Derecha eh izquierda, puesto que ya estaba recordando, Rete a mis amigos a venir a la ciudad Maldita, Es esta no!?, Busque y busque , pero en donde estaban los demás!?. Comencé a recordar más, Nos habían tendido una trampa, si!? Nos querían asustar, NO!?, Pero quienes eran aquellos!? y Donde están mis amigos!?. O es que todos ellos me tendieron la trampa a mí!?.

Intente caminar, Pero mis pies no reaccionaban, los observe varios segundos puesto que pensé que seguramente me habían atado esos traicioneros, Pero al instante en que los vi parpadee como diez veces y después los pele quedando impactada¨- Puedo ver atreves de mis pies!?¨- Exclame Horrorizada, ¨- Que esta sucediéndome!?¨- Me pregunte observando mis brazos, también podía ver a través de ellos, Es como si yo fuera, Fuera un fantasma!? Alce mis brazos Cosa que me sorprendió, porque puedo mover mis brazos pero mis piernas no!?, Los lleve frente a mi vista Parpadeando un par de veces, se me humedecieron los ojos por completo, que estaba sucediendo!?, Porque puedo ver atreves de mis brazos!?, A caso morí!?...

¨- Tsubasa-sempai, anna-chan, misaki-sempai, Permy¨- Comencé a llamarlos, buscando a mis alrededores, Pero no había nadie , estaba completamente sola, me habían abandonado!?- ¨Por favor salgan! Dejen de bromear¨- Les pedía con tono débil y dando a mostrar un rostro desconcertado, Ahora contemplaba una fuente de mi lado izquierdo, segundos despues Extendí mis manos puesto que enfrente de mí se encontraba un Poste de luz, pero este estaba fundido, Intentaba alcanzarlo porque pensé que si lo alcanzaba y me sujetaba con fuerzas de él , tal vez podría caminar nuevamente y salir de esta extraña sensación, Pero al momento en que las extendi mis manos golpearon contra lo que parecía ser un muro o vidrio transparente. Mis manos posaban sobre aquel duro vidrio, y segundos después comencé a lanzar puñetazos, No entendía lo que estaba pasando! Tan solo quería salir de aquí, o Tal vez esto simplemente sea una pesadilla más!

¨Vamos Mikan!¨- Me animaba al cerrar fuertemente mis ojos ¨- Esto es solo una pesadilla! Despierta! Despiertas¨- Susurraba en lo bajo, pose mis manos sobre mi rostro aunque no lo sentí, y eso fue extraño hecho que me hizo temblar, no podia sentir mi cuerpo, no podía mover mis piernas, podía ver a través de mi cuerpo y estaba atrapada dentro de un vidrio o una pared Transparente. ¨-!Por favor Abre los ojos!¨- Me ordene a mí misma, Quite mis manos de mi rostro o eso pensé que hacía, y al abrirlo seguía en el mismo lugar que hace medio minuto, Porqué por mas asustada que estuviera o pareciera no despertaba! ? Se supone que cuando uno se asusta mucho dentro de una pesadilla despierta, no!?.

Volví a cerrar fuertemente mis ojos ¨-Despierta! Despiértate Ya!¨- Decía reiteradamente hasta Que una estruendosa alarme sonaba a mi alrededor , Alarma que me recordó a la película de ¨Terror en Silent hill, Entre abrí mis ojos Al momento en que lleve mis manos a los oídos.

¨que estaba pasando!?¨- Me pregunte en mis adentros. Ahora las calles se encontraban cubierta por una extraña y densa neblina , Mire a mis alrededores, se miraban extrañas figuras miniaturas Sobre el cielo que se movían a todos lados con gran rapidez. ¨- Que serán? y Porque esta ruidosa alarma?¨- Me pregunte , seguía con mis manos puestas sobre mis oídos intentando no ser desorientadas por aquella ruidosa alarma Cuando en eso frente a mí es formada una extraña bola negra por aquellas figuras miniaturas. ¨- Pero que!¨- Al momento se dirigieron hacia mí con motivo de atacarme, así lo sentí, Eran cuervos, me percate de ello.

Lance un Grito cayendo sobre mis rodillas y a la vez defenderme con mis brazos de aquellas creaturas , Se acelero mi corazón, y esta sensación crecía aun más dentro de mí, esto era Miedo!, Tan Solo escuche un Golpe frente a mí, lo cual me hizo abrir los ojos , abrí mis ojos como si se me fuesen a salir Puesto que toda la pantalla frente a mi era golpeada por los cuervos, Aquel muro transparente me protegía de su ataque repentino. Cuando me di cuenta de que ya sentía mis piernas me levante de un jalón Para confirmar que también las podía mover ya! Seria gracias a aquella alarma!?.

Los cuervos ya no estaban, Pero para estar segura de ello voltee a todos lados, derecha e izquierda, arriba y abajo por si las dudas! Pose mi mano sobre mi pecho soltando un suspiro de alivio Que a la misma vez sentí bajar desde la punta de mi cabeza a la palma de mis pies un escalofríos.

¨Porque quisieron atacarme!?¨- Pensé, Me sentía tan confundida y a la vez tenía mucho miedo. ¨- No…es..Cierto¨- mi voz se quebranto al momento en que quise moverme a los lados y me di cuenta de que me encontraba dentro de una extraña caja transparente. Quería estirarme y ni eso podía hacer, era poco el espacio! Buscaba bruscamente una salida, Algo, un hoyo ,o Alguien a mi vista a quien pedir ayuda y Pensé¨- Mi mochila¨- Voltee de mi lado derecho y observe la tira del hombrero de mi mochila, la cual sujete de mi mano y la baje en segundos de mi espalda. Deslice el ciper y busque impaciente mi celular, Cuando por fin este fue hallado le abrí la tapa para marcar al primer número que viese. Pero al momento de apretar el primer botón El pulso de mi corazón acelerado golpeo mi pecho lo que me hizo marearme y segundos después note que la pantalla de mi celular se obscurecía por completo y a la vez todo a mi alrededor, Mis oídos captaron una risa maliciosa que iba en dirección hacia mí.

¨Quien es!?¨- Alcance a preguntar antes de quedar inconsciente. Esa voz..

A mi alrededor el fondo color negro se desvaneció después de segundos, Dejándome ver un cielo des nublado, un sol brillante, el sonido del canto de los pájaros, arboles tupidos de ramas y hojas, El viento que acariciaba tanto cada uno de mis cabellos como mi rostro por completo, Respire hondo me sentí en casa por unos segundos, Abre despertad?, Exhale Formando en mis labios cierta sonrisa de tranquilidad, Voltee a mi alrededor puesto que me percate de ciertos sonidos proveniente de varios pequeños niños quienes se encontraban Jugando a las atrapadas.

Me vi incrédula al momento de verlos puesto que no los conocía y aparte que esta no era mi ciudad… Subi mi rostro hacia un gran letrero en donde escrito con letra grande de multi color y bien marcada decía - ¨Bienvenidos a la ciudad de los Sueños Se me congelo completamente el cuerpo, A caso me encontraba en la ciudad, o más bien, Esta ciudad era.. La ciudad maldita!?.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y moví mi cabeza a los lados con rotundidad, tal vez sería posible que leyera mal!?, Pero como!?, Si esta ciudad ya no existía!?, En esta ciudad ya no habitaba nadie! Además esta ciudad se había invendido hace años, como es posible esto?, oh A caso es que crearon otra ciudad con el mismo nombre!? ¨- No, No, No¨- negó con rotundidad, Esto no era posible!, Los volví abrir con más aprisa y dirigí mi mirada hacia el letrero ¨ Bienvenida a la ciudad de las pesadillas¨- Ahora un huracán de escalofríos me corrían por todo el cuerpo, Quede pálida ante aquellas palabras ¨Ciudad de las pesadillas¨!? estoy soñando!?.

-Si, si estoy soñando! Esto tiene que ser un sueño¨- Me dije a mi misma retrocediendo unos pasos, No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando la ciudad comenzó a obscurecer y el sol se ocultaba de mi vista con una rapidez como si le temiese a Algo. Observe a mis alrededores otra vez mis piernas no me respondían! Escuche un estruendoso trueno a tan solo metros de mi y después de eso una marea de Gritos aterradores se lanzaban contra mi , Voltee repentinamente Impactada por aquella imagen, La ciudad repentinamente se encontraba incendiándose , Unas grandes y largas rejas cerraban la entrada de la Ciudad, Impidiendo la salida a todo individuo, Las personas Se aplastaban contra las rejas, Otros escalaban, Otros simplemente hallaban como poder abrirlas! rogaban Y Pedían Misericordia! Porque razón!?. Mis ojos se humedecieron con rapidez.

Las llamas consumían todo a su paso, estaba a punto de llegar a la vida de aquellas personas, Corrí hacia las rejas las cuales mis manos comenzaron a jalonear para lograr abrirlas, pero no pude, se embarraron contra mis mejillas sus tristes lagrimas las cuales se unieron con las mías, Intente hacer algo, busque las cadenas las cuales no encontraba por ningún lado, mi brazo fue sujetado con brutalidad por un anciano al que mire con incredulidad e intranquilidad.

¨No debiste entrar! No debiste!¨- Su anciana voz Ronca y quebrada me lo repetía una y otra vez. Yo quede en blanco y dejaba ser jaloneada por su brazo.¨- Este juego te puede llegar a matar…¨- Dijo con tono preocupante. Juego?...

¨Corre cuanto antes , Escapa de la oscuridad! Es lo único que debes de hacer para sobrevivir a este juego … Ocúltate… Ocúltate de la oscuridad¨¨- Ahora me jalaba la mano de una señora cuyo rostro era cubierto por un velo color rosado, Sus labios se abrían al momento y con exageración pronunciaba aquellas palabras haciendo énfasis en ¨Ocúltate de la oscuridad! ¨ No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Note que el sol salia nuevamente como si hubiese pasado todo un día! Que extraño lugar. o mas bien, que extraño sueño..

¨Y no juzgues a los Guardianes! ¨- Mas que una sugerencia parecía una gran petición que me hacia ahora el anciano de hace rato, Quede desentendida puesto que aquellas palabras ya antes las había escuchado o más bien leído, en el libro de Mitologías y leyendas…

¨ Las palabras Ángel o demonio! No llegues ah pronunciar, porque si te equivocas tu alma se llevaran¨- Aquella Frase, Aparte de que fue asombrosa su rima, Me perturbo el alma completamente, Me soltaron de un de repente, y Yo me aleje bruscamente, sus rostros se llenaron de llamas , Mi respiración se agitaba muy rápido y lloraba con fragilidad. Me alejaba rotundamente de aquellas rejas, ellos se habían vuelto carbón,?, seguían con vida, eso me impacto, sus cuerpos eran como el color del carbón ardiendo entre llamas, Sus brazos intentaban alcanzarme! Me di la vuelta para empezar a correr pero cuando me fije, Me di cuenta de que

No eran ellos los que se quedaron encerrados en la ciudad, No! , Ahora entiendo porque me estaban gritando aquello, La persona que se quedo encerrada, esa persona.

Era yo.. Yo me encontraba dentro de la ciudad. Como era esto posible!?. Voltee hacia atrás aquellos humanos en carbonizados seguían gritándome, Movían con brutalidad sus brazos que golpeaban aquellas rejas, intentaban entrar!?. Entonces fue ahí donde comencé a correr , puesto que recordé lo que me dijeron aquellos. ¨corre, Corre y ocúltate de la oscuridad¨

Debe ser una broma, Me encontraba corriendo Sobre las calles de aquella ciudad desbaratada por los incendios, buscando alguna salida que me sacase de este Horrible lugar.

¨- Tan solo es una pesadilla¨- Apreté mis labios mientras corría con más aprisa Cuando voltee DE de reojo hacia atrás para ver por última vez aquellas personas muertas en vida Me pare en seco, quede paralizada al ver que aquellas rejas ya no estaban ni siquiera aquellas en carbonizadas personas, NO! a mi vista estaba aquella fuente en la que me encontré cuando supuestamente desperté, Y aquel poste que no alcanzaba puesto que me encontraba encerrada dentro de una caja transparente. Que estaba pasando!?

¨- Por favor quiero salir de Aquí!¨- Grite a todo pulmón Apretando con fuerzas mis puños, tanto que mis nudillos se volvieron repentinamente blancos, comencé a llorar, Este era un sueño en el que no podía despertar. Porque!? Que estaba ocurriendo!?. Me limpie mis lagrimas decidida a continuar en busca de una salida.

Di vuelta a mi izquierda, calles repletas de cenizas , Brincaba sobre aquellas maderas quemadas que se encontraban en medio de las calles, Volteaba a ver a mis alrededores, A ver si me encontraba con algo o alguien. ¨Chicos¨- Pensé al instante, Aun no me cavia el asombro de que esto pudiera ser real, Tal vez algo me paso y me desmaye o tal vez quede en coma y por eso no puedo despertar, Pensaba en muchas respuestas que pudieran hacerme comprender el porqué de esta pesadilla.

Esta ciudad parecía un laberinto, Izquierda , Derecha rumbo a ninguna salida!, El viento parecía pasear junto conmigo , Pare frente a un local que se me era tan familiar por alguna razón, Subí mi rostro hasta tener a la vista el letrero con el nombre del local ¨ StarBuck¨- Al pronunciarlo entre mis labios al instante me rugió el estomago, Esto podía pasar dentro de las pesadillas!?.

¨Porque no!?¨- Pensé, Ya que estoy en esta pesadilla por qué no disfrutar de un frappe de Ore? o algún comestible!?, Aunque me pregunto, Abra alguien ahí dentro!? , Me encamine hacia las puertas de vidrio con una figura femenina de la diosa egipcia que era la imagen representativa de un starbucks. Cuando pose mi mano sobre las largas perillas, empuje la puerta de vidrio para abrirla, Y entre al momento.

Observe sorprendida que todo a mi alrededor estaba ordenado , Me Impacte, como podía ser posible!? Si mire hace segundos que toda la ciudad estaba desecha, los edificios sin techos, muchos sin paredes y ventanas, todo destrozado, todo en carbonizado, Madera podrida, y un starbucks completo!?. Qué ilógico! Esto sí que era tan solo un sueño!... Camine con pasos dudosos más adentro, Todo era tranquilo y cálido. Di en dirección al Estante colocado en la pared de mi lado derecha, este tenía Antojadles Panqueques que parecían ser recién hechos. Sería posible!?, Tal vez en la vida real tenía tanta hambre que hasta en mis pesadillas me imaginaba comida recién echa.

Camine hacia el estante, y estire mi mano a estar a escasos centímetros, me alce un poco para lograr alcanzar el panqueque, Al ser acorralado por los dedos de mi mano, lo sujete y lo baje hacia mi, Lo observe con incredulidad, ¨- Si es tan real! y Vuele tan real, Sabrá tan real!?¨- Me pregunte mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, Me arriesgaría a pegarle un mordisco!?, Antes de hacer esto alce mi mano nuevamente y los coloque en el estante , deslice con lentitud mi mano sobre el vidrio, y al estar segura los separe y dirigí mi mano hacia mi vista, Mis dedos estaban impecables! Como si hace poco alguien lo hubiese limpiado, Voltee observando cada mueble del estarbucks, Los sillones Con mirada acogedora quienes ansiaban ser tocados por alguna persona, Los pastelillos ansiaban sentir una mordida, Las bebidas en perfecto aliñamiento se mostraban en aquel refrigerador cristalino.

¨- Que extraño¨- Susurre, El miedo que me invadía hace tan solo media hora desapareció, Mis preocupaciones, mis cuestionamientos, mis ojos humedecidos, mi Todo!, Puesto que ahora solo me dedicaba a curiosear esta ciudad, Razón por la cual decidí pegarle un mordisco al delicioso panqueque con chispas de chocolates, Hice un sonido de Satisfacción y delicia puesto que en verdad estaban muy ricos estos panqueques. Sabían tan real!.

Me encontraba acostada en uno de los sillones del starbuck, Mientras me deleitaba con otro panqueque y un frappe de Oreo. Cruce mis piernas y sonreía al techo, esto era una delicia.

Al darle un trago al Frappe de oreo que sostenía entre mi mano izquierda, mis Oídos captaron un estruendoso ruido , como si alguien hubiese arrogado con fuerzas un vidrio que golpeara contra el suelo. Ruido que se escucho tras de mi , razón por lo que me hizo voltear bruscamente y hecho que me hizo lastimarme el cuello por lo tan brusco que lo llegue a voltear.

¨Q-Quien es!?¨- Pregunte instante y a la vez me queje por el dolor, Observaba a todos lados, y no mire a nadie, Me levante del sillón con rapidez y di tres pasos, miraba hacia los suelos , Una clase de liquido Verde estaba esparcido sobre el suelo, y no era solo eso, También observe que este liquido formaba ciertas letras que me dejaron escamada!.

¨Debes Pagarlo¨- Leí, esas palabras estaban escritas con aquel Liquido verde, Trague con fuerzas sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta que me asfixiaba, Cuando voltee a ver al panqueque para dejarlo en la mesa redonda de mi lado Me sobresalte, Hecho que hizo que lo soltara a la misma vez puesto que lo que traía entre mis manos era tan solo una bola de carbón. Como!? Y el panqueque!?.

Otro ruido mas provenía desde la barra de la cocina en donde preparaban los frappes, cosa que me hizo asustarme mucho y retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

¨Quien es!?¨- Pregunte enseguida y con firmeza¨- No me das miedo¨- Informe intentando no mostrar mi voz nerviosa y ninguna mirada de terror, El silencio gobernó aquella cafetería, Segundos Mi mirada alcanzo a capotar a cierta figura humana que corría desde fuera de las ventanas del starbuck, cosa que me hizo salir corriendo puesto que pensé que seguramente sería alguno de mis amigos. Al salir completamente voltee hacia los lados buscando lo que había aparentado ver hace segundos. Cuando voltee hacia frente de mi a unos diez metros alcance a distinguir aquella figura Humana Que corría a toda velocidad como si estuviese corriendo de alguna cosa o de alguien. Me eche a correr tras aquella persona, Mientras corria y me acercaba mas a la persona, note que era una figura femenina, sus cabellos volaban en el viento y estos eran color rubios, Ninguna de mis amigas tenían cabellos rubios.

¨- Espera!¨- Le pedí en voz alta, pero parecía que no me escuchaba, Intente llegar hasta su mismo nivel pero no podía, Ella era muy rápida ¨- Por favor Para¨- Dije a todo pulmón grito que la hizo voltear y colocar un rostro impactado , su velocidad disminuyo por sus sorpresa y su rostro incrédulo.

¨- Quien fregados eres!?¨- Me cuestiono al fruncir su ceño, ninguna de las dos parábamos de correr.

¨- Sakura Mikan¨- Le conteste enseguida lo cual la hizo parar y voltearme a ver estupefacta¨, tu también eres parte de mi sueño?¨- - me encontraba muy agitada , esta era la primera vez que corría tan veloz para alcanzar a alguien.

¨¨Que!¨-La oí exclamar con cierto enojo mostrado en su rostro¨- Como fregados llegaste a este lugar!?¨- Me empujo repentinamente¨- Tonta! Mensa¨- Me comenzó a insultar¨-Eres una Idiota! Como te atreves a poner tu vida en riesgo O lo que es mas razonable, como te atreviste a venir ah este lugar!?¨- me quede en blanco, porque me ofendía!?, Qué la hacía enojarse tanto?. Quien era esta chica?, Al hacerme estas preguntas una estruendosa alarma me saco de mis pensamientos, esa alarma la reconocí al instante, fue la que escuche en aquel lugar de la fuente. Miraba con incredulidad el rostro de la Chica de cabellos rubios, ella se encontraba asustada y miraba hacia el cielo, lo cual me hizo voltear, Me impacte al notar que el cielo obscurecía de una manera rápida, Las cabellas estaban siendo atacadas por una neblina escalofriante.

¨Ese...

¨Échate a correr!¨- Me ordeno Al darme la espalda, segundos después corrió con una velocidad sorprendente, yo salí tras ella,

¨-Espera!¨- le pedía, porque estaba corriendo!?¨- me pregunte en mis adentros

¨Busca tu propio escondite Tonta principiante¨- Principiante!? Segundos después mire como desaparecía de mi vista, La alarma seguía su estruendoso ruido, mis oídos eran atontados por aquello lo cual ocasiono que me los tapara, busque a mi alrededor, derecha e izquierda, casi no podía ver nada por la neblina, Qué estaba ocurriendo? Que ocurriera en mi sueño!?. Comenzó a correr para buscar algún lugar alumbrado y visible. o el starbusk en el que estaba.

En segundos me vi envuelta en la neblina, ni siquiera sabía ah donde me dirigía, Ya se estaba ocultando el sol para dejar más oscura la tierra.

¨- Que no vas a correr!?¨- Aquella voz masculina me saco de mi tranquilidad, Volta hacia todas partes, buscando una figura a la que le correspondiera aquella voz.

¨Quien eres!?¨- Pregunte , Seguía en su busca.

¨- Soy uno de los Guardianes Niñita!¨- Aquella voz se escuchaba de mi lado derecho lo que me hizo voltear con severa rapidez, frente a mí se miraba una figura que se iba acercando , Dejándose ver a mi vista, Abrí mis ojos hasta el tope, esta persona estaba encapuchada, No sería acaso la persona de aquella vez !?. Lo observe de pies a cabeza, Cuando esto hierbajo mi rostro nuevamente puesto que me di cuenta que el no tenia pies, o más bien estos eran cubiertos por aquella larga capa negra, Pero lo que me impactaba totalmente es que el estaba volando, retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás, cuando él Levanto su cabeza levemente dejándome ver su rostro. Aquella profunda mirada, Esos ojos que brillaban en lo que ahora ya era obscuridad, Esos ojos eran como el rojo intenso, un Carmesí nacido de la rosa mas roja con espinas que pudiera existir de la tierra, un color como el de la sangre pura de las venas, aquella mirada me estremeció¨-! Se te acaba el tiempo, y Deberías esconderte si es que quieres vivir ¨- Hablo ante mi repentino silencio-

¨Dijiste vivir!?¨- Inquirí con tono serio .

¨ Si no aprecias tu vivir entonces, quédate aquí a ser asesinada por los abominables¨- Aquellas palabras me paralizaron por completo, No paso mucho cuando comencé a escuchar gritos espeluznantes a mis alrededores gemidos de dolor, gritos que ansiaban piedad! Voces que reiteraban las palabras como ¨Tengo hambre¨ y ¨Quiero carne¨. Murmuraciones que daban terror proveniente de sujetos extraños y pasos que se acercaban con malicia hacia mí. LO que me escamo por completo que se me erizara la piel e hizo que me diera más miedo que cuando vi la película de la chica del Aro O la de una llamada perdida.

¨-P-per..

¨Demasiado tarde¨- lo oí decir entre dientes y lanzando cierta sonrisa iracunda hacia mi¨- mala suerte niña Idiota¨- Me dio la espalda y comenzó a irse sin importarle ni explicarme nada.

¨-Por favor espera!¨- Le pedí corriendo hacia él, volteando a mis alrededores para ver si nadie ni nada se me acercaba, comenzó a temblar de terror, el chico paro a centímetros de mi.

¨Tu miedo es la mejor traición que los atrae¨- Soltó sin voltearme a mirar, me quede en blanco. Mi miedo era el traicionero?

¨No te vayas¨- Le suplique estirando mi mano para sujetarlo de la capa pero esta la traspaso cosa que me exalto demasiado , Porque no lo podía tocar?.

¨Ni siquiera crees en mi¨- Soltó una risa burlona que luego de dos segundos paro.

¨No me dejes! …No se qué hacer¨- Dije con tono desesperante, por alguna razón me descontrolaba, claro eran aquellos gritos estremecedores que me aterraban por completo.

¨Como quieres que te ayude!?¨- Cuestiono con tono arrogante, sin voltearme ver, la neblina nos cubría por completo Tan solo dejándome ver su capa negra y larga.

¨Llevándome a un seguro lugar! Por favor¨- Pedí con intranquilidad, lo único que quería era salir de este sitio, de esta pesadilla, y sobre todo me desconcertaba más el sentir como esos ruidos arrastradores se acercaban hacia nosotros.-¨Por favor no me dé…

¨- Cállate¨- Intente terminar la última palabra pero cuando me interrumpió mis labios obedecieron a su orden. ¨- Me ofrecerás tu vida a cambio de que te salve!¨- Me vio a los ojos Me sentí nerviosa a la vez pero, por alguna razón le asentí enseguida, sin pensar en lo serio que sonaban aquellas palabras.

Lo vi mover su mano hacia la derecha extendiendo un palo algo angosto que parecía ser de metal color oro y en la parte de arriba de este, una figura resaltaba en forma de estrella de siete picos que se encontraba pegado a él , Esta resplandeció al instante haciendo que la neblina dejara ver un camino Vacio.

¨Sigue la línea Blanca pues te llevara a un escondite cual Luna llena no te alcance a tocar, donde no abra ventanas, Y donde la puerta sera segura. Ademas..¨Paro por determinados segundos al dirigir una mirada fija hacia mi¨- No debes tener miedo, puesto que si lo tienes, este te traicionara¨- sentí como me fulminaba con aquella mirada carmesí. Asentí reiteradamente y luego de segundos me eche a correr.

Extraños rugidos que parecían ser de animal se escuchaban a mi alrededor, golpes brutales contra el suelo lo hacían temblar, Cadenas que eran arrastradas por las calles, me hacían temer cada vez más. Me estaban persiguiendo!? Quienes!?.

Yo solo me dedicaba a seguir el camino que la neblina no podía cubrir y aquella línea blanca que me dirigía, corría a toda velocidad. Hasta que frente a mi apareció a la vista un edificio al cual Corrí mas velos que antes, me sentí algo aliviada, ahora solo era encontrar un lugar seguro, Aquella platica paso tan rápida que ni cuenta me di de lo que le había respondido, Cuando entre al edificio note que todo estaba muy oscuro, no me aterraba tanto a la oscuridad por lo que esta no me hizo tener más miedo, segundos cortos aparece la línea alargándose hacia unas escaleras que daba a mostrar, a las cuales corrí y comenzó a subir de manera apresurada , Al terminar las escaleras vi como la línea daba vuelta a la esquina y la seguí.

Al dar vuelta me encontré con unos angosto pasillos que hacían brotar miedo Puesto que cada paso que daba hacia el suelo de madera , este soltaba un rechinido que me delataría Por lo que comenzó a caminar lentamente, me sorprendió al ver que la línea blanca desaparecía tan de repente de mi vista. Porque!?, llegue a dos esquinas, derecha o izquierda?, cual debería elegir?, Tenía que ser con rapidez por lo que opte por dar vuelta a la derecha , Cuando hice este y di los primeros pasos, me maldije a mi misma y quede estática Puesto que note que frente a mí como salían de cierta habitación unas extrañas criaturas MIniaturas monstruosas que parecían niños por extraño que suene , aquellos parecían ser niños, y estos caminaban sin rumbo sobre aquel pasillo de mano derecha.

Me abran presenciado?...

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Quiero despertar!

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!

* * *

¨Capitulo 3- Quiero despertar!

* * *

Cuando me percate de que no me habían visto aun, me intente dar la vuelta sigilosamente , al momento de dar un paso daba otro, y después otro, y de este otro más, cuando me di cuenta que el pasillo frente a mí , la línea blanca me alumbraba el paso.

Me decepcione de mi misma. Cuando di el siguiente paso , la madera que pise soltó un rechinido que me estremeció por completo, Voltee con rapidez hacia tras para ver si lo escucharon , Parecía que ninguno de ellos se había percatado de mi presencia, Gracias a Dios!, Mire bien, ellos parecían estar dormidos, todos esparcidos en aquel pasillo. Me preguntaba si en verdad eran niños? niños en carbonizados?, por un momento recordé la película de ¨terror en silent hill¨, Me recordaba algo a esa película, los niños en carbonizados y deformados que corretearon a la señora rubia por la noche, Cuando di el quinto paso llegando a la otra esquina solté un Suspiro y di otro paso más.

Al momento de dar otros cuatro me sentí a salvo, pero cuando di el octavo paso la madera rechino con fuerza cosa que hizo que mi corazón sobresaltara del susto puesto que dé tras de mi sonaron algunos quejidos, quejidos que me hicieron voltear, Ellos comenzaron abrir sus ojos, estos eran color fuego, me invadieron distintos escalofríos.

Mi boca se abrió del susto cuando los vi correr hacia mí, lo que me hizo correr de la misma manera pero más aprisa. La línea blanca dio vuelta a la siguiente esquina y cuando hice esto mire otras escaleras las cuales no tarde en subir con prisa, Aquellas criaturas Rugían ,me correteaban , Me hacían ver como si fuese su presa.

Tropecé repentinamente y golpee contra la madera, Me levante de un jalón, me dolía el tobillo pero ahora eso no era lo que me debería de importar, ni su dolor, No! Seguí corriendo, Aquellas extrañas creaturas comenzaron a gritar unas palabras que me hicieron ver incrédula, porque me estaban pidiendo ayuda?!. No me detuve, ni siquiera voltee a verlos, Simplemente seguía la línea blanca. esa sería mi salvación. Me comenzó a cantar, y tan solo pare hasta estar perfectamente segura de que me había desaparecido de su vista y que dejara de escuchar aquellas extrañas peticiones que me gritaban con un tono…. impaciente!?. Pare en medio de uno de los pasillos, Voltee hacia atrás percatándome de que aquellas creaturas ya no me seguían, lo que me hizo lanzar un gran y largo suspiro , lleve mi mano a mi pecho, mi corazón no paraba de lanzar golpes bruscamente contra mi pecho, Inhalaba Exhalaba una y otra vez hasta poder tranquilizarlo y que este volviese a su pulso natural, Observe hacia el pasillo en el que Ahora me encontraba, este era alumbrado por la Luna llena que se reflejaba a través de las grandes ventanas Con un tono Amarillento. Me encamine a una ventana cercas mío con rapidez, me recargue en el marco, pero al momento de hacerlo y voltear mi rostro hacia la Luna Un calor me comenzó a invadir y a irritar mi piel, Lo primero que me ardió fue la mano derecha en la que había posado en el marco de la Gran ventana frente a mí, Abrí mis ojos hasta el tope puesto que esta estaba humeando y el color de mi piel cambiaba a uno rojo haciendo que ciertas ampollas saliesen a mi vista, hecho que me hizo sacudirla con brutalidad, Me queje de dolor al sentir que ahora mi cuello ardía, Algo estaba ocasionando esta irritación, Porque!?, Me aleje de la ventana dejándome tapar por la sombra de la pared de mi lado, el dolor de mi cuello comenzó a cesar un poco. De mis ojos brotaban lagrimas ciertamente dolorosas, puesto que mi mano me púlsame de manera brusca mientras la sacudía. La observe en medio de la oscuridad, estaba toda roja, me ardía y me ocasionaba mucha rasquera, mire asombrada los dedos de mi mano, estos estaban llenas de llagas. Ah caso la luz de la luna?, me asome un poco a la luz de la ventana, al medio segundo que lo hizo el dolor de mi cuello regreso, lo que me hizo retroceder con violencia y golpee contra la pared , golpee que me hizo caer al suelo.

Me percate de que La luz de la luna era venenosa, Me dolían ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que la luz de la luna había iluminado, Como es que aun no despierto de esta pesadilla?. Me levante del suelo, frente a mi observe la línea blanca recorrer el pasillo que estaba llena de ventanas y en ellas se asomaba la luz venenosa de la Luna.

Si aquella línea blanca que aquel chico misterioso hizo aparecer, que no me llevaría a un lugar seguro?, entonces porque me ah traído a esta parte!? que para llegar aquel lugar seguro, tengo que atravesar aquella luz!?, Aquellos gritos de las creaturas que creí que había dejado muy atrás, se escucharon nuevamente tras a de mí, lo que me saco de mis pensamientos y decidir correr por el pasillo frente a mí que alumbraba la venenosa luz de la Luna.

Coloque mi largo cabello alrededor de mi cuello para que este no fuese atacado por aquella extraña luz, Luego Me cubrí mis manos con mi blusa para que no me ardieran tanto , Y después, Me lance a correr sin retroceder por el ardor que mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir.

Mordí con tanta fuerza mi labio inferior que sentí el sabor de la sangre que salía de una rajada que me habían ocasionado la fuerza que hicieron mis dientes contra este Puesto que un ardor comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo recorría desde la palma de mis pies hasta la cabeza y dentro de. No quería gritar porque pensaba que si lo hacía seguramente me metería en más problemas. Mire por fin que la línea dio vuelta hacia la derecha lo que me hizo sentir esperanzada. Al dar la vuelta la luz de la luna dejo de tocar mi cuerpo, pero el dolor seguía dentro y fuera , me había debilitado demasiado, pero me asombraba el hecho de saber que tan solo por querer sobrevivir , mi cuerpo reunía todas las fuerzas suficientes para que yo siguiese en pie.

Ya no corría tan veloz! No, pero aun así seguía, Segundos después Note luego como la línea blanca paraba en dirección a una puerta de mi lado izquierdo, La cual abrí con severa rapidez , Esta estaba completamente obscura, Tendía cierta duda e incomodidad, y si un monstro dormía se encontraba aquí dentro!?, Me metí sigilosamente e intente ver atreves de la obscuridad, pero era imposible! La línea blanca se metió a la habitación y formo una fecha hacia un desconocido lugar, Cerré la puerta con cuidado luego de ver aquello, Pero antes deslizaba mis manos sobre la perilla de la puerta , estas buscaban un seguro para que la puerta cerrada para sentirme más segura, y al encontrarlo que fueron como tres seguros, los cerré a todos. Retrocedí cuatro pasos hacia atrás, los conté, Me di la vuelta lentamente, las rodillas me temblaron al instante ocasionando que me cayera encima de ellas.

Mis manos golpearon el suelo que parecía ser de madera, agache mi rostro hasta que mi frente toco aquella madera seca, Lagrimas me comenzaron a brotar con gran rapidez, sentí un nudo en mi garganta que ocasionaba que lanzara gemidos de dolor, Aplaste mi rostro contra el suelo, no quería gritar! no debía. Pero todo me ardía! Me asome hacia la línea blanca que formaba una flecha apuntando a hacia una parte, no podía ver a lo que apuntaba puesto que todo estaba tan obscuro. Camine ah gatas en dirección a la flecha , al estar a escasos centímetros, extendí mi mano hacia donde me apuntaba, oh eso pensaba, cuando esta toco algo que parecía ser suave y blando a la vez, era, una cama!?, para estar segura de ello deslice mi mano a los lados, si, esta parecía ser una cama, Segundos después mis manos llegaron a lo que parecía ser un cojín, lo cual jale con fuerzas y con rapidez la lleve a mis brazos, aplaste mi rostro contra ella, Recordando que siempre que tenía miedo hacia esto reiteradamente hasta quedar dormida. Pero era imposible dormir con este horrible ambiente, lugar extraño y miedo, Se puede dormir uno en su misma pesadilla!?, Entre abrí mis ojos y observe que La flecha apuntaba hacia abajo de la cama, Me agache un poco , por alguna razón comencé a entrar dentro de aquel espacio bajo la gran cama. Me acosté en la helada madera, mi rostro rebosaba sobre la almohada, recordando que aquella misterioso chico me advertía que después de encontrar el lugar segura, intentara no tener miedo.

¨- Miedo¨- Pensé en mis adentros, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en este preciso momento. Como podría desvanecerlo?, Entonces al instante me vino la respuesta, Mi madre siempre me decía que para calmar la tristeza y el miedo pensara en todos los momentos bellos y alegres que eh pasado durante mi vida. Con más fuerza aplaste mi rostro contra la almohada cuyo olor me era detestable, por lo que mejor me voltee dejando mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

¨Abuelito¨- Comencé a transferir mis pensamientos a uno de los momentos que se me hicieron los más bellos de mi vida, El día en que mi abuelo me enseño ah andar en bicicleta. Fue el día mas maravilloso y emocionante de mi vida, sin duda alguna un día muy divertido…

Cerré los ojos para intentar construir aquellas imágenes de aquel día!

-MIKAN fin PDV- -

-ESCRITOR PDV -

Aquella noche le fue imposible descansar a cierta castaña, Aun recordando aquellos bellos momentos de su vida, Tan solo podía calmar su miedo, pero no podía conseguir el sueño. Después de los recuerdos durante más de tres horas, ahora, Lo único que hacía para callar el silencio a su alrededor o intentar cubrir aquellas voces tenebrosas y gritos espeluznantes o sonidos extraños provenientes del exterior era crear con sus labios y voz una armónica melodía ,Esperando con ansias el despertar de su pesadilla. Pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue un nuevo día.

Al paso de largas e inquietantes Horas, aquellos sonidos, gritos y voces monstruosas desaparecieron por completo, Lo que la hizo salir de bajo de aquella cama con lentitud, Al hacerlo se levanto y se sacudió los mezclillas con sus manos para desempolvarlos, Mientras miraba sorprendida como una luz amarillenta atravesaba por debajo de la puerta que había cerrado con seguro. Se acerco con lentitud, Junto su oído izquierdo a la puerta de madera para percatarse de que no hubiese ningún ruido o voz extraña, lo que la hizo quitarle los seguros a la puerta que segundos después su mano deslizaba tal movimiento que hizo en la perilla, ocasionando que la puerta abriera.

Al acerco la abrió a tan solo dos centímetros del marco, Asomo su rostro dejando ver a su vista un claro pasillo a su vista iluminado completamente por rayos perteneciente a cierto sol que se asomaba por las ventanas de los otros pasillos, Ya había amanecido!?

La castaña sigilosamente abrió por completo la puerta de aquella habitación en la que se encontraba mientras volteaba ver a su derecha e izquierda con rapidez para sentirse segura de que nada extraño se encontrara en ellos.

Al no ver nada ni a nadie se decidió por salir , al instante cerró la puerta de la habitación, Se sobo los ojos con debilidad, Soltando largos bostezos puesto que no había podido pegar ningún ojos por la larga noche.

Comenzó a ir en dirección a las ventanas del pasillo de su mano izquierda, aquel pasillo que por la noche era alumbrado por la luz venenosa de la luna se reflejaba en aquellas ventanas de aquel pasillo. Cuando recordó esto, volteo a ver sus manos , ya no le ardían, el dolor había cesado pero las llagas color blanco seguían en su piel. Y sus manos estaban completamente rojas.

¨- Cuando se quitaría esto!?¨-Se pregunto en sus adentros, Cuando asomo su mirada hacia la primera ventana a la que llego, observo los edificios enteros, Las casas pintorescas , las calles limpias, los arboles verdes¨- Que extraño, Anoche era lo contrario a todo esto¨- susurro para sus oídos, Se recargo en el marco de la ventana con fuerzas juntando su rostro al vidrio de la ventana, Al instante abrió sus ojos hasta al toque y entre abrió su boca al mostrarse hacia su vista una figura femenina que recorría la cuadra de enfrente, Aquella chica mikan la reconoció, Era la misma chica con la que ayer se encontró.

Se separo de la ventana y salió corriendo en dirección a la escaleras, cuando las encontró, bajo de manera brusca las escaleras brincándose los últimos tres escalones puesto que su corazón se aceleraba y en su estomago brotaba cierta ansiedad y curiosidades extrañas, cosas que quería preguntarle a aquella chica, razón por la que corría con tanta rapidez puesto que no quería que la chica se le escapare.

Cuando bajo las otras escaleras, llego al primer piso y busco la puerta a su alrededor, al encontrarla la agarro de la manecilla y la jalo hacia atrás , Salió hacia el centro de la calle, buscando a su alrededor aquella figura femenina, El viento chocaba contra su rostro, Movía sus cabellos alborotadores ocasionando que estos le taparan algunas veces sus ojos cosa que molestaba a la castaña e impedían verle bien los caminos.

Cuando hallo aquella figura muy lejos de ella, se lanzo a correr y a la misma vez a gritarle con cierta desesperación, Su voz, su grito, su petición no llegaba a los oídos de aquella persona , El cansancio la invadió por completa haciéndola parar repentinamente, coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas, puesto que su respiración era extremadamente agitada , su frente estaba tupida por gotas de sudor que recorrían hasta sus mejillas. Se levanto y se sujeto con dolor la cadera derecha, coloco un poco de su peso sobre esta, le había entrado Aire por la manera tan rápida que había corrido y por respirar tan bruscamente mientras se zarpaba a correr tras su destino.

Hallo a su lado derecho lo que se podía llamar callejón, luego volteo a ver a la chica, esta daba vuelta a la derecha desde la cuarta cuadra, desapareciendo de la vista de mikan, De nuevo dirigió su mirada al callejón, Y pensó que tal vez este la llevaría a parar cercas de aquella persona.

Entro en el con dudosos pasos, El viento levantaba la arenosa tierra que chocaba contra su sudoroso rostro.

Después de varios minutos, Se perdió dentro de él, No hallaba salida, Sus pasos se aceleraban al momento en que su desesperación comenzó a comerse su cuerpo.

¨Donde! Donde!?¨- Se preguntaba con rapidez, daba vueltas a cada esquina que veía, se comenzó hacer como un laberinto en el que le hacía ver que nunca saldría. El callejón era cubierto por grandes paredes, Intento regresar pero no encontraba la salida, Ya se había perdido dentro de la desesperación! se hacía preguntas como ¨Y Si sonaba la alarma!? Y si obscurecía!? .

¨Te perdiste!?¨- Aquella voz femenina se escucho de su lado izquierdo lo que la hizo voltear con rapidez y una mirada llena de espanto¨- Arriba¨- Mikan subió su rostro un poco, observando sorprendida a la chica de cabellos cortos , le llegaban hasta la barbilla estos eran de color caoba, Sus ojos color zafiro miraban con entretenimiento a la chica de cabellos largos y castaños, Ella se encontraba sentada sobre una de las grandes paredes mostrando cierta tranquilizad. ¨- Como te llamas!?¨- Le cuestiono una vez teniendo su total atención.

¨Sakura Mikan¨- Respondió enseguida, ¨- TÚ… quien eres!?¨- cuestiono dudosa, Viendo como la chica brincaba hasta donde ella estaba.

¨Me llamo Stefania ¨- Se presento a cierta distancia, ¨- Nunca antes te había visto en esta ciudad, dime…¨- Paro por determinados segundos¨- Eres nueva!?¨- Pregunto con tono serio mientras a su misma vez levantaba una ceja.

¨Em…¨- Se mordió sus ojos e intento desviar la mirada, ¨- Supongo que…si!?¨- Respondió dudosa, Segundos después vio como stefania volteaba a ver el reloj que posaba en su muñeca izquierda.

¨Ven te sacare de este enredoso callejón¨- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar con rapidez, Mikan la siguió con incredulidad. Mientras recorrían el extraño callejón, la chica se dedico hacer sus cuestionamientos.

¨Tu eres parte de este sueño!?¨- Lanzo su pregunta al aire, largos segundos pasaron, como si aquella pregunta se la estuviese haciendo al silencio quien quedo gobernante después de aquel cuestionamiento, La caoba seguía sus pasos, como si la estuviese ignorando. ¨- Esto es tan solo un sueño, no es así!?¨- Volvió a preguntar con un tono más alto, La caoba soltó severas carcajadas que le extrañaron a la castaña y le hicieron hacer cierta mirada llena de incredulidad.

¨- Lamentablemente no pequeña¨- Sus carcajadas pararon repentinamente respondiendo con tono grueso y muy serio. Mikan quedo Paralizada. ¨- Mira , has de estar completamente confundida! Así que te pediré de favor que las preguntas no las hagas en este preciso momento, puesto que no soy la adecuada para respondértelas, créeme , llevo quince años en esta estúpida ciudad , y aun no entiendo nada¨- Conto sin voltearle a ver, la castaña solo se dedicaba a escuchar con atención.

¨Que edad tienes!?¨- Le pregunto intentando evadir los cuestionamientos que trataran sobre esta ciudad. Stefania paró en seco, cosa que le sorprendió a la castaña

¨ Si te lo digo , no me creerás¨- la miro fijamente.

¨Cuantos!?¨- inquirió .

¨Segura!?¨- su tono se coloco aun más serio.

¨Si¨- Asintió enseguida ¨Cuantos¨- Insistió en que contestara. Mikan observo como la chica bajaba su rostro con cierta duda. movía sus labios pronunciando diferentes numeraciones dando a notar que estaba contando, Luego lanzo un suspiro y una sonrisa irónica.

¨Voy a cumplir los treinta y siete años¨- Mikan abrió sus ojos como dos platos.

¨Que!? Es una broma¨-Exclamo impactada. ¨- Imposible, se ve tan joven¨- Pensó en sus adentros.

¨No!¨- Negó enseguida¨- Cuando recién llegue a esta maldita ciudad, tenía apenas veinte y dos años¨- Comento mientras comenzaba sus paso en busca de la salida, la castaña comenzó a seguirla¨- Marí-sensei me conto que esta ciudad conserva tu misma edad al momento en que entras, congelando el tiempo a tu alrededor y así evitar que no envejezcas, por eso no me veo anciana¨- Se soltó a reír por la última palabra. ¨- Al principio creí que estaba bromeando, creí que era una loca compulsiva , pero al pasar los años me di cuenta que las arrugas no me aparecían, que en mi cabello no había canas, que mi vista seguía al cien por ciento y mis músculos conservaban la misma fuerza o más, y sobretodo algo que tal vez te llegue alegrar¨- La miro de reojo¨- También congela nuestro mes diario¨- Mikan se sonrojo un poco por aquellas palabras, le había avergonzado, Por a verselo recordado, lo que sucedía cada mes, Stefani formo una sonrisa interesante y luego se dedico a seguir caminando. ¨- Así que adiós toallas¨- bufo en lo alto, No paso ni cinco minutos cuando al dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina se encontraron con una salida, Mikan se sintió alivia y hasta formo una sonrisa en sus labios que luego luego desapareció por largo largo bostezo que solto, aun se sentía tan débil por no a ver podido descansar en la noche.¨- Ven te llevare a nuestro escondite Mikan-chan¨- Le sonrió con dulzura sujetándola de la muñeca¨- Te aseguro que con nosotras si podrás descansar¨- El tono de su voz se volvió amable, Y al momento comenzaron a caminar juntas sobre las claras banquetas de las calles.

Al paso de más o menos una Hora, Mikan pudo ver a unos diez metros una enorme mansión rodeada de postes de Luz y paredes grandes , Al entrar a este Lote en el que se encontraba puesta la gran mansión, Mikan pudo ver que la mansión en verdad era gigante, parecía ser de cuatro pisos!?, Aquella mansión estaba construida de ladrillos en el que resaltaba el color Chocolate, Observo cada una de las ventanas , Eran tapadas por madera de caoba, Seria para protegerlos de la luna!?. Sus oídos escucharon las juguetonas voces provenientes de los niños, la chica volteo hacia su lado derecho, observando que En los jardines verdoso Jugaban a las atrapadas tres pequeños niños.

Stefani acelero sus pasos en dirección a las puertas de la mansión las cuales segundos después abrió para darle la entrada a Mikan. Puedo notar que aquellas puertas eran de material provenientes del Hierro o de fierro!?, Un material obscuro y brilloso, y a la vez muy pesado.

¨- Adelante¨-La invito a pasar tanto de labios como con señas, Mikan trago duro, se sentía nerviosa e incómoda, y si esto era una trampa?, No sabía si confiar en una extraña, oh no…

Al momento en que entro se encontró con varias personas que caminaban de un lado para otro con cajas sobre sus manos quienes dirigían una mirada incrédula hacia cierta castaña parada frente a la puerta.

Mikan miro hacia el largo y Angosto techo, Esta mansión era muy espaciosa, y parecía que dentro de ella habitaban muchas personas.

¨Stef-chan Quien es ella!¨- Se lanzo a preguntar una de las que miraban con incredulidad a la castaña. Se encamino hacia las dos, dedicando a ambas una amable sonrisa.

¨Katrina-chan, Ella Es una principiante¨- Contesto con rapidez, Ocasionando que algunas personas presentes se quedaran sorprendidas

¨Que!?¨- Exclamo la que había hecho aquel cuestionamiento, Ella era heredera de unos preciosos ojos color Verdes claros, su test un beige pálido, y sus cabellos largos y lacios color negros.¨- Como es posible! Como llegaste a parar en esta pesadilla!?¨- La sujeto del brazo con fuerza, asustando a la castaña. Esta intento retroceder pero ya la había acorralado en la pared.

¨Stefani! No puedes traer a más personas aquí, No ay tanta comida¨- Se metía en la plática una muchacha de cabellos chinos color rojizos y alborotados hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos color cafés miraban con sorpresa a Stefani.

¨- Lo entiendo Mitshi-senpai, pero ella se miraba… inocente¨- Trato de excusarse.

¨- Como llegaste!?¨- Volvió ah preguntar Katrina con tono aun más serio y fuerte. Mikan se sintió amenazada por la forma en cómo la acorralaba,

¨Esas preguntas aquí no Katrina-chan!¨- Interrumpió con tono Serio Stefania quien la jalaba del brazo para alejarla de la ahora asustada castaña.

¨Porque tanto alboroto!?¨- Aquella voz golpeo con estruendo las cuatro paredes que cubrían la Mansión, Las cuatro chicas presentes voltearon sorprendidas hacia quien le pertenecía la Voz, Mikan observaba con incredulidad a una señora de cabellos Blancos y ojos color rosas que las miraba con severa molestia mostrada en su rostro.

¨Mari-Sensei ¨- Le llamo Stefani sol tanto repentinamente del brazo a Katrina, quien también miraba asombrada ha aquella señora.

¨Quien es esa chica!?¨-Apunto con rostro fruncido hacia cierta castaña que quedo estática por varios segundos y también había quedado muda.

¨Esto…¨- Stefani no hallaba las palabras correctas para contarle todo.

¨Trajo a una principiante¨- Escupió Mitshi apuntando hacia Mikan con una mirada desagradable.

Cinco minutos después ellas junto con Mikan se encontraban en una sala, Sentadas sobre Diferentes tipos de sillones Que estaban repletos de cojines, y al parecer que parecían ser cómodos, Aquella habitación, Era una sala de estudio, puesto que estaba llena de libreros, y Donde sus puertas cerradas estaban para impedir que una persona escuchara aquello de lo que platicarían.

¨Cual es te nombre!?¨- Empezó su primer cuestionamiento, Mikan se mordió los labios, Aquella mirada rosada la intimidaba.

¨S-Sakura Mikan¨- Respondió con un tono Bajo, mirando con nervios a cada una de las chicas a su alrededor, llevo sus manos hacia las rodillas puesto que le temblaban de los nervios. Sintió también como se le iba la vista por el cansancio.

¨Que edad tienes!?¨- Lanzo a preguntar enseguida, sin darle tiempo de respirar a la pobre chica frente a su vista.

¨Estoy a punto de cumplir los diecisiete¨- Respondió¨- Estabaa¨- Alargo un poco intentando romper con la incomodidad que sentía.

¨Valla valla! Eres muy joven! Apenas un capullo, Yo diría¨- María se cruzo de piernas mientras tomaba entre su mano derecha un vaso de vidrio con agua natural a la que luego le dio un leve trago para calmar su sed . ¨- Cuéntanos Mikan! Como llegaste aquí!?..

¨llegue…¨- Paro dudosa, intentando recordar como comenzó todo¨- Quiere la historia completa!?¨- Inquirió levantando dudosamente una ceja ante su vista.

¨- NO!¨-Negó con tono serio¨- Resúmelo¨- Ordeno

¨Pues fue…¨- Respiro profundamente¨- Mediante un reto que hice con unos amigos¨- Lo lanzo al suspiro.

¨Un reto!?¨- Se echo a burlar Katrina quien luego fue callada por María quien la miraba fulminante. Bajo su rostro preocupación como si la estuviese castigando.

¨Y por ese reto viniste sola a esta ciudad!?¨- quiso saber, La castaña negó reiteradamente con la cabeza.

¨No! que yo recuerde… Sola no vine!¨- Aquella respuesta sorprendió a los presentes¨ asi…

¨Quieres decir que alguien te acompaño!?¨- interrumpió stefani con un tono exasperada.

¨- Quien más ah entrado a esta ciudad!?¨- Inquirió María mirándola con entretenimiento

¨Ocho más..

¨Que!?¨- Exclamaron con sospesa ante la respuesta, Stefani y Katrina se levantaron de un jalo del sillón en el que posaban.

¨Porque no me dijiste que ocho mas habían entrado!?¨- Le cuestiono muy enfadada la chica de cabellos caoba.

¨No sabes en las broncas en las que nos estas metiendo!¨- Le grito Katrina quien la señalaba con mirada iracunda.¨- Ahora ellos querrán que juguemos a su sucio juego….

¨Ambas cállense ¨- El tono de maría paso de ser serio a uno más gobernante y grueso! Cosa que hizo sentar tanto a Katrina como a Stefani¨- De que trataba el reto!? Que querías o querían ganar!?¨- Pregunto recargando sus manos en ambos braceros del sillón azulado en el que posaba, Mikan se mordió los labios, y junto sus cejas arrugando su frente con miedo., Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos al lanzar un suspiro-¨Y bien!?¨- Pregunto ante su repentino silencio.

¨Quería hacerles saber que tal mito sobre esta ciudad no existía Así que los rete a que viniesen junto conmigo y así todos juntos entráramos faltando tres para las doce …

¨Eres una…¨- Mitshi intento ofenderla pero Maria le lanzo una amenazante mirada Con la cual la hizo tragarse aquellas últimas palabras.

¨Niña!¨- Negó con su cabeza, preocupando un poco a la castaña¨-Que Tontos fueron.. y más tu! Han traído su alma al mismísimo infierno….¨- Aquellas últimas palabras aterraron el cuerpo completo de la pequeña castaña.

¨Que!? De qué habla!? ¨- Pregunto enseguida la castaña con una mirada incrédula hacia Maria

¨- Es posible que tus amigos no hayan sobrevivido la noche…seguro y ya han muerto...

¨No!¨- Negó mikan¨- Ellos no¨- Su voz se quebró al instante¨- Esto es solo una pesadilla, lo sé, Tarde que temprano despertare de todo esto¨-Las volteo a ver a todas, observando cada una de sus miradas, miradas que eran tanto iracundas como Impactadas y decepcionadas que iban directo a ella.

¨Con el tiempo te darás cuenta que no es ni sueño ni pesadilla… SI no la cruda realidad¨- Le sonrió con malicia

¨- Que di…

¨ Yo fui una de las sobrevivientes de la ciudad de los sueños, que ahora es llamada ciudad de las pesadillas primer día en que todo comenzó Cuando acababa de cumplir mis cuarenta y dos años de edad , lo recuerdo bien, fue el Cinco de Mayo de 1987, Por lo que ahora tengo exactamente 85 años…. Es más!, Déjame contarte como inicio todo….¨- Le interrumpió, Mikan quedo pasmada ante aquellas palabras, su cuerpo le temblaba y sus ojos resaltaba un brillo de miedo de tan solo pensar que sus amigos pudieran estar, Muertos?!, Ella aun creía que esto era tan solo una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría.

Lamentablemente este no era una pesadilla, y ese despertar anhelante nunca le llegaría...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Responder a reviesw:**

**Sakura dragnel Heartifilia: **Muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te halla gustado, y espero que sigas leyendo la historia n.n

**Zurinaye: **MUCHISISMAS gracias por ser la primera persona en comentarla :´) me alegra que les este interesando y espero que el interes no se termine al pasar el tiempo! Aqui les dejo otro capitulo :)

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! :) GARCIAS POR APOYARME C:


	4. Dos juegos en Uno!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES !**

* * *

**Capitulo 4-Dos juegos en Uno!**

* * *

**FLASH BLACK CONTADO POR MARIA:**

Habiamos cumplido los 12 años como Pueblo, Hasta que decidimos que este devia ser gobernado , Hasta después de largos años hizo una votación presidencial Puesto que necesitaba una persona que tomara las mejores decisiones para que nuestro pueblo no quede en la escases ni en la pobreza, Cuando por medio de las votaciones uno solo había ganado, todo comenzó ah cambiar ,y Aquel presidente era llamado por nombre Reo-sama , Apenas había cumplido sus dos años de ser gobernante de nuestro Pueblo, Gobernaba demasiado bien, de hecho desde el primer instante en que comenzó a gobernar, nuestra ciudad comenzó a crecer de manera maravillosa, construyeron, Parques, residenciales, Restaurantes, Locales, Hoteles , Playas, Plazas, Lugares turísticos comenzaron a nacer, Crearon uno de los mejores lugares turísticos de la historia, Un parque de diversiones, lleno de maquinas de juegos, Montañas rusas, Payasos, Canastas, sillas voladoras entre otras clases de juegos divertidos, además, nuestro pueblo tenía Una naturaleza envidiable por muchos lugares del Mundo, El crecimiento fue tan rápido por lo que convirtió a nuestro pequeño pueblo como una de las ciudades más visitadas del mundo Hecho que lo hacía crecer más puesto que aquellos visitantes pagaban por dar un tour y pasar la noche en nuestra ciudad que luego fue nombrada ¨La ciudad de los Sueños¨. Reo- sama se diría que era una persona que ideaba toda clase de juegos!, juegos que llamaban la atención de muchas personas provenientes de diferentes zonas del mundo.

Así duro todo un año, cuando Reo-¨Sama¨ Cumplió sus tres años de gobernante, fue entonces cuando Desde el 1990 Comenzaron a surgir y a pasar cosas extrañas, desaparecimientos de personas, Muertes extrañas, cosas extrañas que sucedían por las noches e irrumpían nuestros sueños pacífico, Hasta que, Un día Reo-¨sama¨- Nos invito a todos los habitantes de la ciudad a una conferencia dentro del parque de diversiones, según él, era una nueva atracción que se había inventado. Por lo que esto nos hizo ir con curiosidad y maravilla a ver que era aquello nuevo que el había creado . será para hacer más grande nuestra ciudad?.

Al llegar dentro del parque de diversiones, Recuerdo bien, Estaba tupido de personas , Tanto que me era imposible caminar y era manoseada por todas esas personas puesto que ni te dejaban respirar Aire fresco, tan solo Respirabas el revoltoso Aroma Apestoso proveniente de aquellas personas sudorosas que no se habían bañado aquel día Por lo que ocasionaba severamente que tosiera del asco , Al parecer todos querían saber lo que Reo nos tenía como sorpresa, Cuando llegamos hacia donde nos había invitado a ir, recuerdo bien, mirábamos todos hacia el gran escenario que era donde varios cantantes famosos se ponían a dar sus shows de canciones más escuchadas del mundo, Allí arriba, se encontraba reo y a su lado algo grande y angosto ocultado tras varias sabanas blancas. este ¨algo¨ hacia ruidos gruesos que asustaban a varias personas y nos ponía hacer las famosas caras de incredulidad.

Cuando me fije bien en reo-sama, este ultimo año había cambiado demasiado, el nunca vestía de negro, decía que ese color era detestable y triste para él, pero ahora en esta tarde tan luminoso y resplandeciente, el estaba completamente vestido de negro. incluso sus ojos purpuras estaban delineados de un liquido negro, y nos miraba con perversidad a todos. Algo que llego a impactarme.

Intente acercarme un poco más, puesto que me encontraba un tanto lejos y me era algo imposible entender a sus palabras. Cuando lo vi sostener un micrófono con el que resaltaba nuevamente las palabras anterior que había soltado a decir y las cuales yo no había entendido.

Después de que nos diera la bienvenida como de costumbre y las buenas tardes, comenzó a hablarnos sobre un nuevo juego que había inventado, Una nueva atracción. Apuntando hacia la cosa que se movía bajo aquellas sabanas blancas Que hacia sonidos que a muchos nos asombraba y nos estremecía un poco. Luego escuchamos que había mandado a llamar a sus hombres, quienes luego comenzaron a empujar cuidadosamente dos esferas de cristal gigantes y llenas de agua donde dentro de cada una de ellas se encontraban dos Muchachos que parecían estar dormidos, Abrí mis ojos hasta el tope, eso era, Algo que a todos nos hizo murmurar y hacer cuestionamientos con un rostro incrédulo y lleno de miedo.

El nos había pedido que nos tranquilizáramos para que nos explicara lo nuevo del día! Cuando alguien le había llamado asesino , Rápidamente le oí decir que aquellos chicos no estaban muertos, tan solo dormidos, Hasta que escuche desde unos metros tras de mí la voz perturbadora de una señora joven que gritaba desconcertada.

¨MI HIJO! MALDITOS! QUE LE HAN HECHO A MI HIJO!?¨- Volteamos con brutalidad hacia la señora, ella lloraba a gritos, Gemía de dolor sin descanso, comenzando a empujar a las personas a su alrededor para llegar hasta donde Reo , ¨- Mi pequeño! DEJENLO LIBRE!¨- Rogaba a gritos¨- Como has podido! Como me lo has quitado de mi vida!? Maldito…Maldito…

¨- Deténganla!¨- Oí ordenar con estruendoso tono a Reo, Seguía incrédula y tan solo ver y escuchar el llanto de aquella señora me quebrantaba el alma completa, voltee hacia aquellas dos esferas y fije mi vista hacia un de ellas. Abrí mis ojos impactada, puesto que había reconocido al primer chico. un chico de cabellos rubio, piel beige clara, me recordaba al mismo chico que me atendía cada que iba a comprar pan a la panadería llamada ¨ Panadería La Del sol¨

¨Mi Oni-chan que le han hecho a mi Hermanito!¨- Otra voz salió repentinamente entre tantas personas, Todos comenzaron a sacudir sus cabezas para buscar entre todos , Era una voz aniñada que luego salió a nuestra vista proveniente de una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches dueña de unos preciosos ojos color carmesí que un par de hombres que servían a Reo-¨sama¨ La cargaban con brutalidad¨- Dejen a mi oni-shan! Dejenlo! …. DEJENME¨- Gritaba al instante en que comenzó a patalear la espalda de uno de los hombres, Hecho que ocasiono que el otro la abofeteara bruscamente, razón por la que nos escamo a todos, unos intentaron detener aquellos hombres, otros solamente les gritaban, Hasta que un disparo estruendoso se escucho desde el escenario.

Era reo quien nos callaba tan repentinamente con aquellos últimos disparos en dirección al cielo, Al instante aquellos dos jóvenes dentro de las esferas comenzaron a brillar. Y Reo explico el porqué, nos decía en voz alta que esto ¨Este juego seria una nueva sensación para volver a nuestra ciudad la más famosa de todas¨ , nos contó que ¨deseaba que esta fuese una leyenda un mito algo verdadero,¨ Formando una sonrisa que parecía ser aterradora para muchos , nos comenzaba a contar que ¨de ahora en adelante todo el que entrara en esta ciudad, su alma permanecería para siempre encerrada¨ , cosa que nos hizo cuestionarnos a todos, Luego dijo ¨ Habia creado un experimento, y era lo que se encontraba bajo las sabanas blancas, Y dijo que eso, sería el Espíritu de la ciudad, Él peligroso del juego, el que caminaría por las calles de la obscura noche buscando a sus victimas (nosotros y los nuevos), el monstruo destrozador , asesino y el Más peligroso y temible de todo este juego y que, Nosotros teníamos que encontrar la manera o de hallar su cierta debilidad para matarlo y así ganar el juego¨ algo que nos estremeció y muchos alzamos la voz con preguntas ,pero el parecía ignorarnos, simplemente continuaba¨ El juego también trataba mucho sobre un Ángel y un Demonio , Y estos dos jóvenes dentro de las esferas los representaban, uno de ellos era el Ángel otro el Demonio, Ellos nos ofrecerían Ayuda y nos propondrían Seguridad cada noche, si nosotros queríamos, más dijo que teníamos que tener mucho cuidado con ellos puesto que el Ángel era el bueno y el Demonio era el malo y traicionero de este juego, Aunque no se sabe quién es quién, y Reo nunca nos lo dijo, puesto que de eso trata el juego, De que tuviéramos cuidado y no juzgáramos o señaláramos quien de ellos es el demonio o quien de ellos el ángel, si le atinábamos al que verdaderamente era Ángel y quien verdaderamente era el Demonio, tanto la persona como el guardián al que le atino a su verdadera identidad, Quedarían protegidos de la Noche y no solo eso, sino que, El guardián hallaria la pista que los guiaría a vencer al mounstro. ¨- Como sabríamos esto?, Al estar conociendo cada una de sus actitudes, personalidad, actos y todo de los guardianes.

Le comenzaron a lanzar piedras, gritos de odio , le llamaban ¨Loco,lunático¨ en cuanto nos dijo que ¨La ciudad y Nosotros fuimos el sacrificio para este juego tenebroso, Que había hecho contacto con magia negra y oscuros alternos, para crear tal juego que sería la nueva realidad y solamente sucedería en esta ciudad¨- Yo gritaba junto con otros, Cuestionábamos, Palabras como ¨Loco¨otros le gritaban que ¨Ya no seria el gobernante¨otro como ¨Muérete¨ hacíamos toda una marera de perturbación que le comenzaba a cubrir por encima y aprisionarlo en ella misma.

Reo retrocedió para cubrirse por las piedras, Nos había preguntado ¨que , porque no nos justaba el juego!? si era tan fantástico¨- Una sínica pregunta, que me hizo sentir un rio de escalofríos recorrerme entero el cuerpo.

Reo corrió hacia las sabanas que ocultaban a la creatura que segundos después dejo ver a nuestros impactados ojos, Sentí como mi cuerpo gritaba por aquel horror, Varios gritos estremecedores se empezaron a escuchar. Mi respiración se agito sin sentido alguno, porque?, me pregunte, me había dado terror al ver lo que ocultaban aquellas sabanas, era una criatura antropomórfica y deforme, Media más de dos metros , era muy angosto y su cabeza era cubierta por una bolsa negra,se encontraba encadenado, Y se movía bruscamente para deshacer los agarres. Las personas comenzaron a correr con el miedo mostrado en sus rostro, lo que ocasionaba que aquella creatura deforme gritara con molestia y se moviera con brutalidad a los lados. Fui tumbada por un par de empujones, y golpee contra el duro suelo, escuchando como Reo reía con gran malicia. Y nos decía después¨ Corran! Corran, pero no del día… Si no de la obscuridad! Porque cuando la alarme suene y llegue a las calles, y esta la obscurezca hasta estar rodeados por la Luna, es cuando este monstruo aparecerá a destruir cada una de sus insignificantes vidas ... Comienza el Juego Esta noche!¨- Su voz no era la de antes, esta era tan temible y tan quebrantarte, que hasta yo misma salí corriendo. Antes vi hacia atrás, aquellos dos jóvenes dentro de los cristales se encontraban despertando dentro de aquella extraña agua que los rodeaba. uno tenía ojos azules y cabellos rubios y el otro ojos carmesí y cabellos como el color del azabache.

Por el desastre que arrumbo nuestra ciudad, Reo comenzó a iniciar el juego repentinamente, iniciando principalmente y especialmente con el parque de diversiones, Luego de estar a escasos segundos de que anocheciera, Soltó al montura encadenado, y este comenzó a asesinar al momento en que se oculto repentinamente el sol, sus golpes hacia edificios, restaurantes, autos y más ocasiono Varios ciertos incendios penetradores. y amenazantes.

Una neblina densa apareció a nuestro alrededor, Nuestra ciudad estaba cerrada por las rejas grandes y gruesas. Porque las habían cerrados!?, Buscábamos los candados para destrozarlos y así salir de la ciudad,pero por alguna razón no los hallamos en ningún lado, y eso fue extremadamente extraño y desesperante, Me aleje de la entrada de la ciudad, de aquellas rejas y salí corriendo puesto que el monstruo se dirigía hacia nosotros. Sostenía amenazante entre sus manos unas gruesas y largas cadenas con las que golpeaba duramente y brutalmente contra los cuestor de los débiles humanos.

Esto no era un juego, Esto era una pesadilla. Corrí para ocultarme de la obscuridad, como Reo había dicho, que debíamos ocultarnos, Los edificios se incendiaban con rotundidad unos a otros, las llamas amenazadoras nos gritaban ¨muerte¨, Cuando pase de una esquina a otra me percate de que un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos corría por su vida, El era Reo- ¨sama¨,

Me di cuenta desde ay que su juego se le había salido de sus manos, porque hasta su propio invento lo había atacado. No lo ayude! Con que razón lo ayudaría? Lo ayudaría después de todo esto?No!, claro que no!, el fue el ocasionarte de esta desgraciada ciudad de las pesadillas, por lo que ahora le toca su propia medicina mezclada con sus actos!

Salí a las calles lejos de las llamas, varios más buscaban donde ocultarse del mostraron,Lo mismo que yo hacia. Buscaba donde ocultarme de la obscuridad pero la neblina me impedía ver el camino. Cuando frente a mi encontré la mansión de Reo-sama, Pare en seco puesto que Note asombrada que esta era iluminada por cierta luz que le rodeaba por completo, No perdí más tiempo en pensar si entraba o no, es mas ni siquiera lo pensé, me encamine con rapidez hacia las rejas que segundos después abrí y cerré al instante. Cuando me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, Era aquella pequeña niña que gritaba por su hermano de cabellos azabaches y ojos carmesí. La pequeña venia acompañada de alguien ,y ese alguien me escamo por completo, quede en blanco largos segundos mientras los observaba.

Aquel guardián vestido de una larga capa que le tapaba todo el cuerpo, y tanto su cabeza como su rostro se encontraban en capuchada por la misma capa que lo cubría. Pude Notar que en su mano derecha sostenía cierto bastón color oro, y sobre el bastón una estrella de siete o seis picos se encontraba resplandeciendo en medio de lo oscuro. Capte que estaba cubriéndole la espalda a aquella pequeña. Retrocedí muchos pasos puesto que note como había dirigido su bastón bruscamente hacia las puertas del cerco de la gran mansión, y estas se abrieron al instante, Mis rodillas me temblaron y hacían que perdiera el equilibrio, Tan solo veía con asombro como la pequeña y aquel guardián entraban dentro del patio de la Mansión de reo-sama, Tanto la pequeña como el guardián quedaron exactamente a medio metro frente de mi. No paso ni un minuto cuando este subió un tanto su rostro dejando ver a mi vista sus profundos y estremecedores ojos que me Esclavizaban cosa que me hizo gritar en mi interior puesto que deje de sentir mi alma por largos segundos. Y una espantosa voz masculina me ordenaba ¨Cuidar de aquella pequeña niña y si no llegaba a cuidar bien de ella, moriría¨, Al decirme esas palabras un millón de escalofríos corrían por mi cuerpo bruscamente sintiendo como peleaban contra mi calor y mi tranquilidad, venciendolas y dando lugar al helado frió y al terror. Caí sobre mis rodillas una vez que sentí como soltaba mi alma, Mis ojos resaltaron un brillo de terror, lleve una de mis manos a mi cabeza puesto que me empezó a pulsar cosa que ocasiono que me quejara. Cuando voltee con cierto miedo hacia arriba y en dirección hacia el me impacte puesto que este ya había desaparecido de nuestra vida. pense en mis adentros que ese chico seria el Demonio, pero luego pensé que no, porque estaba cuidando de la pequeña?. No se sabe, y como bien dijo Reo, no juzgues hasta conocerlos totalmente de pies a cabezas.

Y bueno, En cuanto a la pequeña de nombre Aoi , La Cuide y crié como si fuese mi Hija, Poco a poco mas personas comenzaron a integrarse en la Mansión, extrañamente, comenzaron a contarme la razón por la que llegaron a esta ciudad, con el hecho de saber si verdaderamente el mito y la leyenda eran ciertas. Me contaron que cierto escritor que ahora muerto esta, había escrito sobre esta leyenda puesto que según él fue el único sobreviviente y el que salio ileso de aquella ciudad, Algo que me asombro, como le abra echo!?. Pero cuando me nombraron el nombre de aquella persona Me impacte por completo , Y un odio dentro de mi comenzó a crecer profundamente, no saben cuanto desee que muriese, La persona que había escrito aquella leyenda, y bien lo dijo, se llamaba Reo Orishigi. Ese nombre quedo grabado por encima del odio que me comenzaba a brotar desde mis entrañas.

Durante al paso de los años comencé a notar que la pequeña Aoi no crecía, y lo que era más sorprendente, note que yo tampoco envejecía. Al parecer esta era una maldición, una que envolvía completamente con maldad la ciudad.

Todo gracias a los aferramientos lunáticos que tenia Reo¨sama¨. y los cuales logro hacer realidad. Algo más que me había impactado y nos sorprendió totalmente a todos los que sobreviviente dentro del juego , fue a ver visto la ciudad tan limpia, tan resplandeciente, como si apenas hubieran construido.

Desde ahí nos cuidamos unos a otros, nos poníamos a tanto de a qué horas estaba a punto de obscurecer y a qué horas amanecer. y de no aceptar el ofrecimiento que nos hacían aquellos guardianes.

**FIN DE FLASHBLACK**

**-MIKAN pdv -**

Las palabras ¨Juego¨, ¨MUERTE¨¨MALDICIÓN ¨¨Leyenda y Mito¨, ¨JUZGAR¨, ¨MOUNSTRO¨, ¨ANGEL Y DEMONIO¨ Me sacudían el cerebro completamente, Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba al tiempo en que ella me contaba como todo habia sucedido.

Si recuerdo exactamente que lei aquel nombre del Autor del mejor Mito y leyendas verdaderas de la historia, Exactamente su nombre era Reo Orishigi. El mismo que creo la leyenda, aun que en el libro no venia el que el había sido el creador de todo ese terror.

Trague duro puesto que sentía como un cuchillo me rajaba por dentro la garganta, Me había impactado aquello de lo que el monstruo deforme causo, y Aquello que hizo con esos dos jóvenes a los que utilizo como herramienta para hacer el juego mas entretenido, me había impactado y lo que era mas triste aun, me había estremecido, Quería llorar puesto que sentí nostalgia por aquellas familias tan inocentes que murieron, niños y niñas!

La señora con el nombre de Maria, había acabado de contar la historia, y movía sus labios con cierto gesto mostrado en su rostro, todo dirigido hacia mi! Me estaba preguntando algo!?.

¨-E-eh! Que!?¨- Dije desentendía, Todos me observaban con incredulidad.

¨Tu ya sabias sobre todo esto!?¨- Volvió a preguntarme, con un tono muy serio, creo que se había molestado por no a verla escuchado antes puesto que estaba pensando en lo que había leído yo. Asentí levemente apretando ambas manos que me pertenecían, los dedos de estas apretaban los nudillos, deseando dentro de mi ser, que despertara de una vez por alguna razón surgió una duda.

¨Ayer ...¨- Comente con tono penoso-¨ Por la noche de ayer, observe a unas extrañas criaturas en carbonizadas, parecían ser...¨- Trague duro puesto que comenzaba sentir un nudo que estorbaba el paso de mis palabras, Observe que todos me ponían total atención¨- Ser niños... y no solo fueron las únicas criaturas que vi, si no a otros más... Acaso ellos...¨- Voltee a mirar a cada uno de los que se encontraban en aquella sala¨- Son fantasmas!?¨- Termine a preguntar, La chica de cabello negro largo y lacio se solto a carcajadas y dijo entre estas ¨Que tonta¨. Cosa que ocasiono que frunciera el ceño.

¨- Si!¨- Asintió Stefania-Chan y la señora de nombre maria¨- Solo aparecen por las noches, y , Se podría decir que son Muertos en vida, su forma natural de muerte es aquella que has visto y veras, puesto que de esa horrible forma físicamente murieron, Y vagan todas las noches buscando a quien aterrorizar, Sin tener descanso de sus propias almas¨- Me respondió en seguida con una mirada fija, sus ojos no se quitaban de los míos cosa que me coloco nerviosa.

¨Entonc…¨- Estaba a punto de soltar otra pregunta pero stefania-chan interrumpió

¨Me había escapado al pensar que esas creaturas o humanos muertos me matarían y se comerían mis entrañas o me harían uno más de ellos, Pero al saber que no eran lo que querían hacer me tranquilice mucho más¨- Contó con un tono fuerte y alborotado, su rostro irradiaba sorpresa,. Como había dicho!? Que no eran lo que querían hacer!?. Pero entonces porque anoche me correteaban!?.

¨Si , yo también me habia asustado mucho e incluso lloraba del terror¨- Comento Katrina-chan, Observaba como entre las tres chica hacían comentarios sobre aquellas creaturas y sobre su supuesta muerte, algo que me escalofrió demasiado.

¨Quieren decir que no intentan atacarnos!?¨- Pregunte llena de incredulidad. Puesto que me había confundido mucho el hecho de escuchar que aquellas creaturas atacar y matar no eran lo que querían. Entonces que eran!? y porque razón me perseguían!?.

¨No, en realidad eso nos hace parecer,¨- Nego tanto de labios como con la cabeza, me miraba con una mirada inexpresiva¨- pero la verdad es que lo único que buscan es querer asustarnos y largarnos de aquí puesto que no desean que a nosotros nos pase lo mismo que a ellos, eso creo yo, y otros lo único que hacen es clamarnos ayuda..¨- Aquellas palabras me confundieron tanto que no pude evitar preguntar.

¨Pero ayuda para que!?¨- Pregunte repentinamente, sin dejarle terminar cosa que me hizo pedir disculpas y agachar un poco la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

¨Piden ayuda porque anhelan que su alma descanse en paz¨- Respondió Stefania con un tono fuerte a la que luego de segundos la voltee a mirar sorprendida por su respuesta.

¨Pero como que descansar en paz!?¨- Inquirió con incredulidad, en verdad no entendía aquello, ya estaban muertos, que no!?, Sus almas ya descansaban, o No!?. Que era lo que quería decirme con aquella respuesta!?.

¨Si, su almas no han descansado desde su repentina muerte, y han estado caminando y clamando venganza hasta anhelando descansar en paz todas las noches e incluso unos vagan por las mañanas pero en forma de espíritus, que a veces tan solo podemos sentir su presencia o escuchar sus voces pero no verlos , Incluso los guardianes también anhelan su descanso desde su muerte¨- Hablo mitshI-chan con tono realmente fuerte y serio, Su respuesta me impacto. Entonces si era correcto lo que pensaba, aquel chico que me ayudo es un guardián muerto en vida.

¨Nooo!¨- negaba katrina-chan quien alargaba sus palabras con exageración¨- Los guardianes no están muertos oh si!?¨-volteo a ver con incredulidad a Maria, no sé si llamarle ¨chan¨o ¨sensei¨o ¨sempai! Como devia llamarla!?. Con el tiempo lo sabria…

¨Si están muertos¨- Defendió a su comenzaría, Mitshi quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido

¨No!¨- Negó nuevamente katrina.

¨Ellos son solo espíritus ,no muertos en vida ¨- Se metió en la platia stefania quien volteava a ver a cada uno de nosotros¨Oh si , no porque no los podemos tocar!? y ellos no nos pueden tocar a nosotros, eh!? Los espíritus no pueden tocar nada, ni nosotros a ell…

¨No , NO!¨- La voz de la señora de cabellos blancos golpeo duramente contra las cuatro paredes, callando a las chicas que peleaban por su forma de pensar y creer las situaciones, esto ya me había confundido, oh son espíritus que creo esa persona de nombre Reo, o son muertos en vida que también mato. que serán!?, Aquella voz llamo la atención repentina de todas las chicas presentes incluso la mía, ¨- Ellos no son espíritus, ni tampoco muertos en vida¨- Comenzó aclarar las dudas¨- El único que está muerto en vida es aquella bestia científica que creo Reo-sama¨- Hablo con tono grueso y serio, Su voz femenina se había engrosado pero no tanto como la de los Hombres al hablar con tanta seriedad.

¨-Qué nos quiere decir!?¨- Inquirió Stefania quien levantaba una ceja ante aquellas palabras

¨- Que los guardianes están Vivos , siguen Vivos, Y seguirán Vivos¨- Comenzó hacer mucho énfasis en la palabra ¨Vivos¨ hasta dejarlo gravado en mi memoria. Los presentes se sorprendieron por la respuesta , incluso yo, Si están vivos, porque no los podemos tocar? si están vivos, como es que flotan? .

¨A ver, A ver! Ya no entiendo nada¨- Katrina-chan se llevo las manos a su cabeza negando con incredulidad aquella respuesta.¨- Pero no nos habías contado esto¨- Alzo sus manos con exageración a los lados

¨Porque no preguntaron¨- Se cruzo de pies tan repentinamente y segundos después se recargo en los braceros del sillón. Esto me estaba entreteniendo demasiado.

¨Pero si están muertos, como es que flotan y como es que no podemos tocarlos!?¨- Aquellas preguntas que hizo mitshi me impactado y a la vez me emocionaron, fueron las mismas que hace tan solo un minuto y medio me había hecho en mis adentros Lo que me saco cierta sonrisa sorpresiva.

¨Que no escucharon atentamente la historia que les conté!? Plebes¨- Se quejo con molestia, puesto que era cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, ella nos dijo que esos chicos no estaban muertos sino más bien dormidos. ¨- Mientras mas estaba en esta mansión que pertenecía a ese Idiota, más comencé a curiosear en sus ciertas aéreas, Sobretodo En el almacén que ustedes saben la regla de ¨No entrar¨, Encontré mucha información , Anotaciones que él hacía,¨- Respiro profundamente Y luego exhalo con pesar mientras se cambiaba de movimiento de piernas, Ahora la derecha estaba arriba de la izquierda¨- La razón del porque los guardianes No pueden tocarnos ni con sus manos ni con sus pies ni con su cuerpo mismo, es porque Reo-san les quito todo tipo de sentimientos, Les borro todos sus recuerdos, y los sumergió en una ira gubernamental llena de poder, por eso tienen esos bastones, por eso cruzan cualquier cosa, por eso desaparecen tan repentinamente, Los transformo en forma de fantasmas y espíritus que solo llegan aparecer por las noches, pero siguen siendo Humanos, y lo que ellos anhelan es ser libres de la maldición que Reo-san les puso encima…

¨anhelan su libertad!?¨- Pregunte tan repentinamente que otra vez la había interrumpido, cosa que me hizo sonrojarme de la vergüenza y pedirme mil disculpas, pero ella no se veía molesta.

¨Si¨- Asintió hacia mi pregunta. Esto me había impactado, así que ellos no sienten!? Y Solo tienen ira!? o qué? porque aquellas palabras de ira gubernamental no las entendí completamente, Pero igual trataba de no interrumpir más ya me había dado demasiada vergüenza.

¨- Tengo una duda, y la quiero hacer ahora que estamos todas aquí¨- Alzo la voz misthi, quien se encontraba levantada del sillón y segundos después se encamino hacia la señora de cabellos blancos.¨- Ya ves que nos has dicho que nunca aceptemos darles nuestras vidas!?¨- Inquirió con una mirada fijamente puesta sobre los ojos de la señora Maria que luego esta asintió¨- Okey,¨- paro por segundos mirando a su alrededor¨- Su libertad la quieren conseguir por medio de nosotros!?¨- Cuestiono con una mirada incrédula. Me había quedado sorprendida por aquella sonrisa, Por medio de nosotros?, Parpadee en par de veces, intentando captar a lo que su pregunta se refería, SU libertad por medio de nosotros?!, libertad… Liberta… Me golpeaba la incredulidad y la amarraba a mi cuerpo, Ahora me eh confundido más.

¨ Exactamente, lo que los guardianes quieren es que Aceptemos su sucio juego , y si lo llegamos aceptar estos nos brindan la seguridad, ¨- Lo dijo tan claramente, tan firme, parecía ser una señora mayor muy sabia.

¨- Pero juego!?¨- Todos me voltearon a ver con incredulidad, pensé que había pensado aquella pregunta dentro de mi mente, pero al parecer tanto en mi mente como de labios lo eh dicho cosa que me sorprendió ¨-Pero si ya estamos dentro de un juego,¨- Me encogí de ambos hombros mientras lo decía, y negué un poco con la cabeza, eh hice gestos incrédulos.

¨Si, ¨- Asintió ¨- Se oye confuso, se ve confuso, Pero si, Este es un juego maldito en el que tenemos que vencer al monstros que Reo-sama creo, Quien nos brinda ayuda son los guardianes, pero con una condición y esa es que le demos nuestra vida, Y para que!?...Si aceptamos su condición y le damos nuestra vida a cambio de refugio , será para estar con ellos todas las noches, y así conozcamos cada una de sus mañas, actitudes, razonamientos, formas de pensar, su comportamiento, lo que hacen, y muchas otras cosas más, y conforme pasemos tiempo con ellos sabremos supuestamente quien es el demonio y quien el Ángel, si adivinas con la primera palabra ¨Ah tu eres un Ángel¨ Tanto tu como el guardián serán inmunes a la tenebrosa Noche y podrán vencer al monstro ¨- Aquello me sonó tan conocido, como si lo hubiese escuchado de alguien más o lo hubiese leído, Oh jugado!?...Si! Ahora lo recuerdo, Esta leyenda se hizo tan famosa que hasta en video juego se convirtió, solo lo jugué una vez pero perdí enseguida de los tres minutos pasados. Me había aburrido! Las leyendas y los mitos me aburrían demasiado. -¨Pero no te lo recomiendo¨- La escuche decir con tono serio y una mirada entristecida?¨- No eh conocido a chica que le atine a la primera en saber quién es quién…¨- Se levanto del sillón de un jalón sin voltearnos a ver, cosa que me incrédulo un poco, y mi mirada la seguía a donde caminaba, que era hacia un librero de mi lado derecho. Algo que me hacía temer mucho comenzó a brotar de mi estomago. Observe como se encontraban unos marcos que parecían ser de fotografías pero no se miraba nada puesto que estaban cubiertos por toallas color rojas. ¨- Todos estos marcos que vez tapados, fueron de todos aquellos que aceptaron el juego de los mugrosos guardianes¨- Me miro con iracunda, Al parecer estaba realmente molesta tanto con reo-san o sama como con los guardianes. ¨- La pequeña Aoi… Principalmente¨- Destapo el primer marco, Observe impactada aquel pequeño rostro ¨- Ah pesar de que ella fuese su hermanita. El muy imbécil enterró su alma ¨- Lo dijo entre dientes y con mucha iracundia Cosa que me estremeció, me sentí pequeñita, . ¨- Mi Sobrina Anastasia… Ella acepto el juego Con el segundo guardián de cabellos rubios, No duro ni una semana cuando este le robo el alma¨- Dios! Quería llorar, su mirada me transmitía aquella ira, aquella tristeza, aquellas perdidas, Mis ojos se me humedecieron por completo, y mi cuerpo temblaba de manera notoria ante ella¨- Todos estos Mikan, Ni uno le atino a su verdadera Identidad, Y Es posible que tus amigos , oh quienes hayan sobrevivido la noche, hayan aceptado su infeliz juego¨- Me los señalo completamente, Los fui contando eran en total, Me tape la boca puesto que se me había abierto de lo impactada que me encontraban, Eran un montonal, más de doscientas almas Parecían a ver jugado aquel juego ¨- Y siguen aceptando su estúpido y sucio juego¨- Mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar en cuanto dijo aquello. Mikan eres una Idiota! Porque!? porque!? Repetía dentro de mi ser, maldiciéndome por lo que había hecho aquella noche. Mire de reojo a todas, había captado su total atención con incredulidad puesto que me encontraba llorando.

¨No te asustes! Ahora estas a salvo y ya sabes la realidad de las cosas¨- A mi lado se sentó stefania quien coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, la mire con una mirada de nostalgia hacia mí, pero que podía decirles!?, Mi cuerpo comenzó temblar, no podía controlarme , Mis amigos, Anna-chan, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai, Yu-san, Machiage-San ,Permy, Kokoro-san , Hotaruu!

Por favor Dios, Cuida de ellos, no quiero que les suceda nada, Todo por mi culpa!? Se podría decir?!, Comencé a sentir un terrible nudo asfixiante que solo me hacia gemir de dolor y temor. Me tape el rostro con mis manos y me agache quedando casi cerca de mis piernas.

¨Puede y alguno de tus amigos siga con vida¨- Le escuche decir a Katrina-chan, Su cuerpo ahora se encontraba de mi lado izquierdo, coloco su mano en mi rodilla izquierda la cual dama palmaditas, para que dejara de aplastar mi rostro contra mis manos!, Pero no era solo por eso la razon de que llorara, No!.

Si no porque también Yo de Idiota Ignorante le había aceptado a un guardián Por tan solo ser protegía aquella noche, Darle Mi vida..

* * *

Continuara...

Les gusto!?

Ah responder Review:

** Guest:** Gracias por leer estos capitulo :) Espero que conforme vallan pasen los capitulos te este gustando mas c:

**Kanna Meiko: **Muchas gracias por leer kanna-chan n.n Gracias por leer la nueva historia :3 me hace muy feliz saber que ter halla gustado. :D

**Zurinaye: **Muchas gracias por leer los capitulos y la historia :D, Aqui esta otro más y espero que te guste mucho n,n Ah! jeje si creo que leer una historia de suspenso por las noches te da miedo :s! pero me alegro que pueda trnasmitir a tra vez de esta lectura :D

**Sakura Dragneel Heartifilia :** Muchas gracias por leeer :D Enserio muchisismas gracias :D, espero que te valla gustando conforme valla avanzando la historia :D

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER :D!


	5. El juego y su trato!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

Capitulo 5-El trato del Juego!

* * *

Darle mi vida a un guardia, Decirle Si, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, me hace sentir la chica mas Burra y torpe del planeta. y aun La más odiosa puesto que fui yo la responsable de traer a todos mis amigos y meterlos en esta pesadilla, Aun siendo pesadilla me siento tan Tonta y la culpabilidad me ah minado el cuerpo completamente que siento que si hago algún movimiento explotare en mil pedazos.

Sentía sus consuelos que por cierto no me ayudaban en nada , No había quien me pudiera consolar por lo que estaba cargando en mi espalda, Sentía como si fuese un baúl en donde se guarda todos los problemas que ocasione y en los que me metí, y lo que es más pesado y difícilmente me es de cargarlo, Es, La culpabilidad que siento que hasta me mata por a ver traído a mis amigos a esta ciudad. y no es todo, Sentía como le metían más cosas a este baúl tras mi espalda que con mayor razón le obstruía a mis piernas caminar y mis fuerzas se consumían por tal peso. Así me sentía en este rato, dentro de esta sala de estudio, junto a estas personas Tras a verme contado aquella historia, y lo que sucedió con quien aceptaba el juego de los guardianes.

¨Tranquila, Lo vas a superar, Va s a ver¨- Stefania-chan me daba palmadas leves en mi espalda, sentía como sonreía con calidez hacia mí, pero no quise voltearle a ver , Comencé a negar rotundamente con la cabeza, puesto que comencé a sentir que me era imposible creer que mis amigos hubiesen muerto, o no hubiesen podido sobrevivir la noche, Como no!?, Como me eh puesto a llorar!?, Vamos Mikan, si tú misma sabes que Tsubasa-sensei juega muy bien a las escondidillas, Ahora que lo recuerdo, Siempre que jugábamos a las escondidas y me tocaba a mi contar, me era súper difícil hallar su escondite, puesto que era excelente escondiéndose y el más silencioso de todos.

Permy, Ah pesar de su actitud, sé que no le temería ah esta clase de monstruos e incluso no le teme a la obscuridad, Y es muy buena para correr, De hecho me mostro sus docenas de trofeos que ganaba en cada Carrera tanto de Natación como en el futbol americano, por ser la mas rápida de todas.

Machiage-san, según él no le teme a nada, así que creeré en aquellas palabras que me ah dicho, A pesar de que como Permy él también sabe correr muy veloz. Y también sabe karate , así que se que sobreviviría.

Misaki-sensei está acostumbrada a dormir fuera de su casa, La mayoría del tiempo se la lleva en los campamentos o en los bosques, Ya sabe todo tipo de supervivencias, tanto como crear una fogata, a cómo crear armas naturales para defenderse y cosas útiles como en donde esconderse por si un oso o un gato montés llega a estar cercas de donde se encuentra.

Hotaru, Ella sí que no le teme a nada, incluso nunca la eh escuchado gritar de miedo, terror o desesperación, Además de que es muy buena creando cosas, le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con robótica o maquinas de materiales de todo tipo de metales. También le gusta inventar cosas y armamento con Madera, y estudio Boxeo , así que estoy segura de que paso la noche y seguirá pasando las noches sana y salva, Así lo creo! Así lo siento!

Ana-chan, quien si teme mucho, pero a pesar de eso sabe diferentes tipos de protección por si la llegan atacar, Es más o menos buena corriendo, Pero a pesar de eso lucha por mejorar y sobrevivir de todos, Como en educación física, que gano el concurso de escalamiento a pesar de ser mala escalando gano el concurso puesto que estuvo siguiendo los pasos lentamente y escalando cuidadosamente ya que otros escalaban con tanta rapidez que llegaban a resbalar, También es buena creando escondites para ella misma.

¨Se que ..¨- Me comencé a secar las lagrimas con rapidez, mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo que sentía apretando con fuerza mi garganta¨- Se que siguen con vida, ¨- Forme una sonrisa de seguridad sobre mis labios cosa que las asombro a todas. -¨ Quiero ir a buscarles ¨- Mire con impaciencia a la señora María. Quien se encontraba con la boca entre abierta y una mirada sorpresiva que iba en dirección a mí.

¨Pero esta ciudad es gigantesca, y anochece muy rápido, con decirte que cada día tan solo tenemos seis o siete oras para buscar, Tanto agua como alimentos, armamentos como madera para tiempo de frio, Cobijas como almohadas , Muebles como Cosas que nos sean útiles para agrandar esta área puesto que cada vez somos más personas los que habitan bajo esta maldición, y Estas siete u ocho oras diarias no nos alcanza para encontrar las cosas suficientes que se necesitan en el día y para pasar la noche¨- Parecía muy desesperada y la verdad eso me dolió en el alma, si, seguramente sería extremada mente difícil conseguir lo necesario puesto que me di cuenta de que dentro de esta gran mansión viven docenas de personas, Y ah como eh visto, es complicado y difícil aun que no imposible, Me imagino que no han de encontrar suficiente alimento, pensé en mis adentros. Observe el piso cautelosamente, intente pensar en buenas ideas, mi rodilla derecha me temblaba, aun tenía ese miedo, pero mi abuelo un día me dijo que no pensara en forma negativa, si no en positiva , y así seria una persona victoriosa.

¨- Esta bien¨- Le sonreí a todos pero en especial a la señora maría que me había respondido antes, suspire largamente y luego forme nuevamente una sonrisa mientras cogía fuerzas para levantarme del sillón¨- No digo que ustedes los busquen¨- Dije con tono suave¨- Soy yo la que quiere ir personalmente a buscarles aunque se haga de noche¨- Le temía a la muerte y al Terror que descalzaba a mi frágil corazón, Pero no me seria un obstáculo que me impediría encontrar a mis amigos, Estaba muy decidida a lo que iba hacer este día, Puesto que si la muerte tocara a mi puerta, estoy segura de que Dios me defendería y me daría una oportunidad Para seguir adelante y con firmeza a ir en busca de aquellos seres queridos , daría mi vida por ellos, puesto que fui yo la culpable por eso tomo el riesgo como mi propio castigo desde este momento.

¨Estás loca¨-Escupio Katrina-chan -¨Poner tu frágil hilo de vida cerca a las filosas tijeras nomas por querer Salir ah esta hora de la tarde y puesto que ya no tarda en anochecer por tu caprichos de irles a buscar!? ¨- Me grito muy molesta y sin retirar mi sonrisa asentí con firmeza.

¨Si esa es tu decisión¨- Dijo maría sin voltearme a ver, tan solamente veía los cuadros de las fotografías de quienes habían muerto, Yo asentí nuevamente.

¨- Estúpida¨- Me ofendió Katrina-chan con un rostro de desagrado mientras retrocedía de mi ¨- Tan poco tienes en cuenta tu vida¨- Me dio la espalda mientras me decía aquellas palabras con un tono áspero. Evitaba que aquellas palabras no me afectaran ni las ofensas.

¨Mikan-chan, estas súper segura!?¨- Me miro con preocupación, Stefania sostenía mi delgada muñeca entre su mano dándome ligeros jalones como queriéndome decir ¨Reacciona por Dios, esto es muy peligroso¨ Oh así lo sentí.

¨Sí, estoy muy segura¨- Remarque en grandes movimientos con mis labios, y a la vez lo mostré en gestos de mi rostro, Ella me soltó de la muñeca, y dio su vista al suelo.¨ Debo pagar por el daño que les eh hecho a mis amigos, por eso estoy decidida a tomar el riesgo De permanecer esta noche en su búsqueda¨- Comente en voz alta para que todos me escucharan, puesto que mi voz era muy suave también muy dulce y aparte hablaba muy bajo, ya antes se habían quejado por el tono tan bajo en que hablaba puesto que muchos no me entendían e incluso cuando exponía en clases de ciencias la maestra se quejaba porque no me escuchaba o no me entendía por el tono tan bajo en el que hablaba.

¨Mari-senpai¨- Oí pronunciar ah Stefania-chan, La señora se encontraba con el rostro fijo hacia el marco de fotografía de una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches, ella era Aoi, no!?, Soltó un largo suspiro lleno de pesar que duro muchos segundos.

¨No te puedes esperar a mañana ? Así tu y otras cuantas podrían ir en busca de los sobrevivientes¨- Pregunto en tono serio y una mirada cabizbaja no tan directamente a mis ojos

¨No!¨- Negó con una sonrisa dulce entre mis labios¨- No , no quiero esperar más tiempo, No quiero quedarme con esta intranquilida…

¨ Ogch! pero que bruta eres- Me miro con iracunda Katrina quien se encontraba caminando de un lado a otros apretando sus manos fuertemente. ¨- No conocí a chica tan tonta como tú que le guste atenderse al peligro¨- Me señalo completamente de pies a cabeza, con una mirada fruncida.

¨Es que no entiendes!?¨- Exagere los movimientos de mis manos¨- Son mis am..migos¨- Mi voz se estaba quebrantando, Pero intente renovarla con pensamientos positivos e intentar calmar mi desesperación-¨No Podría vivir con esta culpabilidad Y si lo hiciera, entonces no estaría viva en realidad, si no sería como estar Muerta e inundada en el vacio de las llamas del infierno y eso no es estar viva!¨- Mi tono fue subiendo de volumen a medida en que decía aquellas palabras cosa que les sorprendió a todas.

¨Ella tiene razón katrina-chan, creo que debes entenderla¨- Hablo la señora María quien ahora quitaba la vista de aquellos marcos y se volvía hacia el sillón de piel .¨- Quiero que sepas, Que a pesar de las necesidades que tengamos, Esta será tu casa, si sobrevives esta noche o aun así quieres volver antes del anochecer, la puerta estará abierta para ti y si es que, a los que encuentres¨- Su voz se volvió suave, acariciando mi esperanza, Caricias que la hacían crecer más y me hicieron suspirar de alivio, cosa que ocasiono que sonriera.

¨Muchas gracias¨ Dije con una sonrisa que me caracterizaba ¨- Entonces no perderé más tiempo, creo que debo irme¨- Me encogí de brazos ante todas, puesto que no sabía de qué manera despedirme , me daba cierta pena¨- Pero antes¨- Calle por segundos¨- Quiero que cuando regrese, me tome en cuenta para ir todas las mañanas a conseguir lo que les haga falta¨- La observe con firmeza, Me dirigía una mirada sorprendida, Hasta yo misma estaba sorprendida, En este momento me sentía fuerte, pero tenía que esperar a que anocheciera para saber como estaría realmente mi fuerza y mi firmeza.

¨Así será niña! Así será¨-Asintió dos veces, mientras se levantaba que segundos después se encamino a la puerta que cerraba la sala de lectura, , y en cuanto la abrió nos dio paso para salir silenciosamente.

Antes de irme , La señora Maria y stefania-chan me dieron a cargar una mochila en la cual le habían echado algunas cosas que me serian necesarias, tanto algunas armas como : dos Cuchillo, Piedras en vuelta en telas, Linterna, pilas, incluso algo que me llego a impactar y me puse hasta tensa y palidad puesto que me habían dado una pistola de la marca G17, junto con una caja llena de cartuchos, Ese tipo de arma era muy populares con los oficiales de mi ciudad natal. Pero yo no sabía usar una de esas, es más, no sabía usar ningún tipo de arma, no sabía ni karate ni cómo protegerme ante un ataque. en eso sí, me declaraba como débil. Entre otras cosas como: una botella de agua, algo de papel una capa color negra para cubrirme de la luna llena un poco y si es que ahí luna llena, si no me serviría para lo helada que era la noche, y alimentos como :una Manzana, La mitad de un sándwich y dos tortillas de maíz fría De las cuales agradecí demasiado, puesto que habían sido muy amables conmigo.

Cuando pise el jardín de la mansión las olas del fuerte viento se estamparon contra mi cuerpo embarrándolo de arena, observaba frente a mí las grandes rejas que se abrían para mi salida de la mansión, Antes de salirme, dirigí mi mirada hacia los pequeños que me observaban con una mirada curiosa y me apuntaban en señal de pregunta Hacia la señora maría ¨Quien es esa castaña¨ Les sonreí Con dulzura mientras a la misma vez me despedía moviendo ligeramente mi mano hacia los lados.

Cuando di los primeros cinco pasos fuera del jardín de la mansión , escuche como se cerraban las rejas tras de mí, Un escalofrió me cubrió por completo, ahora me sentía insegura, Pero esa inseguridad no haría que cambiara de opinión por lo que comencé a mover los pies uno después del otro , comenzando mi búsqueda, Mi ser suplicaba porque el sol no se escondiese, Mis pasos se aceleraron conforme pasaban los segundos, quien lo diría!? , Mi desesperación me estaba gobernando de una manera rápida. Es sorprendente y me da tanta risa darme cuenta de que ahora le temo a la obscuridad cuando antes de estar en esta ciudad no le temía para nada.

Aun no se ocultaba el sol ni siquiera sonaba la Estruendosa alarma que anunciaba la bienvenida de la noche, Comencé a correr y a buscar entre la plaza ¨Dreams "2"¨- en cada tienda, gritando dentro de ellas palabras como- ¨Ahí alguien aquí!?¨- Lo único que escuchara era el Eco de mi voz quien chocaba contra mis pequeños oídos. Mientras estaba dentro de la plaza, me percate de que Cada tienda estaba completamente ordenada, las tienda de los alimentos como : Burguerking, CarlsJr, MacDonal, Tariyaky, ChinaHouse, Entre otras, Se encontraban A la diestra de mi presencia puesto que tanto las papas como las hamburguesas, chunkun, Hotdog, Bebidas, Chocolates, Yogurt, Entre muchas más que ocasionaban cierto despertar del Godzilla quien dormía dentro de mi estomago Me hacían babear ciertos segundos, pero negaba con mi cabeza el querer comer de esas delicias de platillo Porque si mas lo recuerdo cuando estaba aquella tarde en el Starbucks El panqueque al que le había dado de mordiscos y el frappe del que había bebido se habían convertido en tan solamente una piedra de carbón Lo cual me hizo temblar del miedo y asco puesto que de esos había saciado el hambre de mi godzilla ,Y que tal si estos aperitivos y platillos de la delicia se convertían en carbón!? O en algo mas horrendo y/o asqueroso!?, No , en esto no quería arriesgarme, Cuando por fin había recorrido los largos pasillos de la plaza quedando ronca por la razón de que grite en más de 80 tiendas , Decidí por salirme e ir a buscar en otras partes, Salía corriendo de las grandes puertas transparentes que se deslizaban por ambos lados para darme salida, Pare en secó puesto que me había asombrado El ver frente a mí que tan solo una hora durar dentro de la plaza causo que el sol ya estaba bajando de manera apresurada, El tiempo del día quien me protegía de la obscuridad se estaba acabando.

Conoce a correr sin importarme lo débil que me sentía puesto que ni había dormido y ni siquiera había comido estos dos días , ni le eh dado mordida ha lo que las chicas de la mansión me habían guardado dentro de la mochila.

Comencé a pasar varias cuadras, En las cuales se encontraban varios edificios de empresas que se volvieron famosas en mi ciudad, como la empresa de ¨Arabela¨ o la de ¨Avon¨ o simplemente la tienda de ¨579¨, Entre en ellas gritando las mismas palabras que saque dentro de la plaza ¨Dreams "2" ¨, Di vuelta en la esquina de una panadería con el nombre de ¨La abuela PLayera¨, Dios! Huele ah Cielo aquí, Mi nariz no puede evitar oler las delicias de las conchas y donas de chocolate , vainilla y fresa! o las de azúcar con ese toque de miel, Oh tan siquiera los quequitos con chispas de chocolate, Debo dejar de pensar en eso y alejarme lo más pronto posible de la panadería, Por curioso que paresa, esta ciudad me recordaba al ¨Viaje de Chihiro¨ Cuando sus padres se volvieron cerdos por comer comida que era reservada para la venida de los dioses. Por eso ya no pruebo nada hecho en estas tiendas, puesto que podría sucederme algo como, no se , convertirme en Cigüeña ,o Ratón o Salta Montes, yo que sé, la cosa es que no quería comer algo de una ciudad maldita.

Mis pasos fueron sediendo a medida en que mis Oídos captaban la dulce armonía de las olas del mar y mi nariz olía la sal que abundaba cercas de donde me encontraba, Recordando que las de la mansión me habían dicho que esta ciudad tenía una hermosa playa, Comencé a dar leves pasos, buscando a mi alrededor, Hasta que de solo dar vuelta a la derecha me encuentro con una preciosa Vista, Mi rostro lleno de seriedad cambio a uno de asombro, y estaba segura que en mis ojos se iluminaba la cristalina agua de aquella playa, Frente a mí a tan solo cinco metros unas escaleras hacia abajo daban en dirección a la dulce arena color miel, Me encamine y segundos después las baje , Cerré mis ojos y respire Profundamente hondo, al escuchar el tronido de la tierra que era pisada por mis pies, Exhale al momento en que sentía como una fuerza negativa se iba de mi ser, Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa, Frente a mí se encontraban algunas gaviotas Que se lanzaban al dar partida directo al mar en busca de su alimento.

Me en camine hacia el mar para estar aun más cercas, el agua era tan limpia, no tenia pisca de contaminación alguna, El agua tan perfectamente cristalina irradiaba los destellos del rayo de Sol, ,Me acerque a estar dentro de ella, Quien cubría su fresca agua desde la plata de mis pies hasta la mitad de mis piernas, Metí mis manos dentro de, y las saque creando con ellas una pequeña tasa en la que reposaba de su fresca Agua y con la cual me lave el rostro, Esto lo volví a repetir como unas tres veces, se sentía tan bien, tan fresco , tan limpia, Me seque las delicadas gotas de su frescura que recorrían completamente mi rostro y hasta mi cuello con mi camisa que ahora ya estaba rasgada , una vez hecho esto, Observe a mi alrededor , Me encontré con una lancha a unos quince metros , se podría decir!?, Esta era blanca y tenía una línea entre medio color Azul, Se veía enorme, como si fuese de largo unos dos metros !?, y de ancho más de tres, parecía un barco, pero su silueta más bien era una lancha enorme, Al momento en que me encamine hacia la lancha, una Hola enorme me sacudió el cuerpo por completo , Haciéndome caer.

Intente levantarme pero nuevamente Una ola llego a cubrirme por completo, Tosía el agua salada que entro por mi boca , Y Escuche la estruendosa Alarma que anunciaba la bienvenida de la obscuridad, cosa que me estremeció, Al levantarme de un jalón, otra ola me estampo contra la arena mojada. Me estaba arrastrando hacia su centro, Comencé a mover mis brazos a los lados, y mis pies por lo hondo, Observe como bajaba la densa neblina y cubría mis alrededores, Empece a clamar Ayuda Y a la misma vez comenzaba a nadar, Intentando llegar a Tierra firme pero las olas me cubrían constantemente y no me daban ni tiempo para respirar, Me comencé a frustrar, a desesperar, Gritaba, Gritaba pero nadie me escuchaba, El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo Haciendo que mis ojos se me humedecieran no por el agua de la playa, si no por las ganas de llorar a gritos que sentía, Si tan solo no hubiera venido ah esta playa. Me maldije puesto que odiaba ser tan distraída y tan irresponsable.

Seguía peleando contra las olas del mar mientras sentía como la desesperación crecía en mis adentros.

¨- !Ayudenme!¨- Gritaba en medio de el obscuro már , Era buena nadando, porque no puedo llegar a tierra!?, Era como si el mar me mantuviese esclavizada, Sentía que me quería alejar de algo extremadamente peligroso. Pero que podía ser extremadamente peligroso que los tiburones que seguramente ya rodeaban por debajo de mi!?.

Cuando el ultimo rayo de sol se oculto cosa que vieron mis ojos y cosa que hizo desaparecer mi seguridad, Ruidos extraños comenzaron a crecer a mi alrededor, Las olas del mar desvanecieron Tan repentinamente, Porque razón!?, Entonces fue allí cuando comencé a nadar con más aprisa para poder llegar a tierra firme.

Pero en cuanto comencé a mover tanto mis brazos como mis piernas lista para nadar, mi corazón golpeo fuertemente mi pecho cosa que me hizo quejarme de dolor, Que esta sucediéndome!?, Mi vista se volvió borrosa, Observe el brillo del mar obscuro, observe mis manos tupidas de gotas de agua, Observe la tierra firme que se encontraba a más de cincuenta metros de mi. Que estaba sucediéndome!?, Me sentía como si desconociera el lugar en el que estoy. Quede frotando en medio de la perdición del mar, Mi rostro cambio de uno asustado a uno incrédulo, Nuevamente lleve mi vista a las manos y me sobre exalte Puesto que podía ver a través de ellas. Esto no, Otra vez no! Sería como aquella noche En que podía ver atreves de mi. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar a medida en que lleve mi vista hacia el obscuro cielo, puesto que escuchaba los ruidosos sonidos que hacían los cuervos quienes buscaban apresuradamente su alimento, Yo!?, Comencé a respirar apresuradamente agitando a mi propio corazón, Tenía mucho miedo, busque a mis alrededores, yo no podía moverme, Que iba a ser!?. Suplicaba dentro de mi ser, Pero solo podía llorar, las lagrimas era lo único que salía de mis ojos y recorrían con tristeza mis mejillas como si fuese la última vez que las recorrerían. El temblor me inundaba, mil escalofríos me cubrían por completo, Me sentía muy pequeña y muy débil, que iba hacer!?, Dios sálvame! No quería ser alimento de ellos, Formaron todos un circulo abundante de sus alas negras y en menos de un minuto Volaban todos en dirección a mí, cerré fuertemente mis ojos, Y lance un grito que estremeció mis entrañas.

Sentí lo que sería mi último latido del corazón, o bueno los últimos dos latidos de mi corazón, se convirtieron en tres y se volvieron cuatro,pero, Que ahora eran Cinco, Pensé que mi muerte seria rápida, Porque no sentía sus picudos picos chocar contra mi cuerpo!?

¨-Ey! Niña… Ya abre los ojos!¨- Aquella voz masculina me hizo tensar de pies a cabeza, abrí mis ojos de un jalón puesto que la reconocí,,encontrándome Frente a mí aquella persona encapuchada con una capa larga color negra que le cubra el cuerpo entero, me miraba Seriamente con aquellos ojos color carmesí que brillaban en la obscuridad, Su mirada me Atravesaba por completo el alma, Me encadenaba sutilmente al miedo sin tener misericordia, y en mis adentros recordé lo que había hecho aquella noche por lo que Parpadee un par de veces respirando con gran rapidez, voltee a mis alrededores con gran impacto puesto que ya no me encontraba en medio del mar, sino Ahora en medio de una calle desconocida en la que se hallaba envuelta en la neblina.

¨Como me sacaste del agua!?¨- Cuestione con tono débil, puesto que me sentía tan agitada por a ver peleado con la marea,Inhalaba y exhalaba reiteradamente intentando calmar la aceleración de mi corazón, Me dio la espalda ignorando totalmente mi pregunta, cosa que me hizo molestarme. ¨- Que lugar es este!?, como me sacaste del agua!?, que paso con las aves negras?, y porque eh aparecido aquí!?¨- Le hacia todo tipo de preguntas que cruzaban por mi mente en forma incrédula y un rostro fruncido.

¨- Si quieres te regreso en aquella encadenadora agua a la vista de ser el alimento perfecto de las aves carnívoras, Idiota!¨- Levanto su bastón hacia mi vista, este irradio luz color dorada la cual me sorprendió, El fondo negro a mi alrededor se convirtió en uno multi color en pocos segundos, Me sentí tan liviana como una pluma de ave, Observe incrédula a mi alrededor, Que estaba sucediendo!?, Él que acaba de hacer!?, Y donde estaba él!?, en todo mi cuerpo irruido un escalofrió que me hizo temer a lo que estaba apunto de suceder, Ah lo desconocido. Baje mi rostro puesto de que mi nariz había percatado el aroma de la agua salada, Me impacte al ver que estaba volando sobre aquel mar, Observe de nuevo el fondo Multi color, este estaba desapareciendo lentamente, En segundos mis brazos y piernas comenzaron a hacer movimientos de exageración puesto que mi cuerpo estaba cayendo directo al mar, hasta que impacto con brutalidad.

Mi cuerpo se empezó a hundir en lo helado y obscuro del mar,La debilidad tocaba a mi puerta, puerta que yo no quería abrir, aun era pronto,Intente gritar , pero el agua entraba por mi boca y recorría mi garganta de manera rápida, Que sentí como me pesaba el estomago, y como mi corazón golpeaba con fuerzas mi pecho, Anunciando que se ahogaba dentro de mi pecho, Mis brazos y piernas se movían de forma brusca intentando llegar a la intemperie, Miraba a mis alrededores, Nada, todo era obscuro, Sentía un cosquilleo rodear mi cuerpo, era la desesperación que me gobernaba, , Pero solo lograban hundirme más, Porque razón!? Pareciera que entre mas me movía , más me hundía, Se abrió la puerta de la debilidad, y esta robo todas mis fuerzas, Deje de pelear por salir a la intemperie, me quede como hielo en lo profundo del mar, Sentía miedo, La voz de la Desesperación Gritaba a los cuatro vientos que tuvieran misericordia. Mis amigos, Mi familia, todo paso por mi mente como una serie de película que se da dentro de un cine, Lleve mis manos al cuello, puesto que sentía como este anhelaba Oxigeno , Cuando en un intento desesperado mis manos y brazos comienzan a gritar que ¨aun ahí esperanzas¨ moviéndose de lado a lado ovacionando que las piernas siguieran su mismo ritmo, Sentí como mi cuerpo subía al paso de los largos segundos , Si estaba subiendo!?, Me preguntaba con desesperación, Hasta que mi cabeza fue la primera en salir y mi boca se abrió hasta el tope de más no poder, entrando en ella el Oxigeno como si fuese una Droga que ansiaba mi sangre, Alma y corazón, sentí como una pulsación dolorosa me hacia vomitar y toser de manera reiterada y brutal el agua que se encontraba robando vida a mis pulmones, El latir de mi corazón se acelero, mi respiración era muy agitada que intente calmarla con inhalar y exhalar unas diez veces, lo cual no logre por el cansancio, Busque y busque a mi alrededor, algo con que sujetarme puesto que ya no tenia fuerzas para nadar. Frente a mi me observaba la mirada seria de aquel chico encapuchado..

¨- Por..favor..¨- Dije ahogada, ni siquiera pude terminar la frase puesto que me sentía tan cansada, y estaba tremenda-mente agitada, y aun seguía tosiendo con tan solo mi mirada Le suplique al paso de los segundos, seguía tosiendo, y regresando todo el agua que me había tomado, mi boca me sabia a sal, una sal tan fuerte que me provocaba asco.

¨¨- Entonces...¨- Le mire como se acercaba hacia mi con rapidez, quedando a escasos Centímetros hecho que hizo que sintiera su respiración chocar contra mi frente,cerré fuertemente mis ojos. mi cuerpo me temblaba por completo no por el frió si no por el terror que sentía dentro.

¨Por favor, sácame de aquí¨-Lo lance en un largo suspiro , al que agradecer por a verme dado la oportunidad de completarlo, pero luego de seguidos comencé a toser nuevamente, sentía como el corazón regresaba a su pulso, pero por alguna razón me sentía ahogar. Intente sujetarme a su capa o de su brazo Puesto que comencé a escuchar las chillonas voces de los cuervos buscando alimento, quienes se acercaban con prisa hacia nosotros ,hasta que me di cuenta que no podía tocarlo, ni el a mi¨- Por favor...

¨Que no era esto lo que querías!?Niña¨- Se alejo de mi rostro dejando a mi vista ver un circulo creado por las alas de aquellas espeluznantes aves, Busque a mi alrededor algo con que protegerme de su ataque, pero no halle nada, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse dando a mostrar mi gran debilidad, , Lance un grito desesperante cerrando fuertemente mis ojos Puesto que mire repentinamente como lanzaban su vuelo en dirección hacia mi para atacarme y comerme viva.

Pasaron varios segundos, así lo sentí! Y todo a mi alrededor se volvió silencioso. Porque no escucho las chillonas voces de las aves carnívoras hambrientas!?, o es que, Ya abre muerto!?.

¨Abre los ojos Niñata¨- Aquella voz callo repentinamente el silencioso ambiente, lo cual me hizo entre abrir mis ojos , cerré y volví abrir pero esta vez de una manera impactada puesto que observaba como un campo de fuerza frente a mi detenía el ataque de aquellos cuervos. Dirigí mi mirada temblorosa hacia el chico encapuchado, observe sorprendida como su bastón resplandecía una luz color dorada, Me di cuenta de que fue el , el que había creado aquel campo de fuerza.

Segundos después de a ver quedo escamada, Los cuervos se habían rendido y segundos después tomaron un nuevo camino, El chico encapuchado de ojos carmesí dirigió su mirada iracunda hacia mi, cosa que me impacto y me hizo sentir cierto terror, Que me iba hacer!?, Dirigió su bastón hacia mi con lentitud, y este irradio luz, Sentí pues segundos después como mi peso se convertía al mismo peso de una pluma de ave voladora, Lo cual me hizo bajar la mirada y abrir mis ojos hasta el tope puesto que comencé a mirar como mi cuerpo salia del obscuro mar .

Me sentí desesperada por la razón de que me encontraba muy lejos de tierra, Comencé a sentir ciertos mareos escabullirse dentro de mi estomago al ver la gran lejanía, No me gustaban las alturas, era algo que no soportaba, Mire hacia el obscuro cielo, y la luna que destellaba luz, Porque su luz no me hacia daño como aquella noche!?, Que extraño, no me arde mi cuerpo, no tengo llagas, Sera que el campo de fuerza que creo el chico, halla impedido que la luz de la luna me dañara!?.

Observe a mi alrededor incrédula puesto que todo el fondo obscuro comenzó a tornarse de multi color, Que estaba sucediendo!?, Bosque al muchacho encapuchado, Derecha e izquierda, abajo y arriba, Pero no lo encontré, el no estaba dentro de este fondo multi color.

Segundos después este desapareció, Me encontraba en medio de la misma calle desconocida que rodeaban la densa neblina, Estaba sobre mis rodillas , Las cuales me costaba mover puesto que me encontraba muy cansada y agitada.

¨Satisfecha!?¨- Aquella voz provenía sobre mi, voltee con rotundidad mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo. Su mirada desclavador me aterraba.¨- No era lo que querías!?¨- Pregunto con tono serio y una mirad inexplicable.

¨No!¨- Negué con el ceño fruncido

¨Que no querías saberla respuesta de como te saque del mar, Eh!?¨- Se Bajo frente a mi , Pero retrocedí del acercamiento, estando cercas de el me provocaba cierto miedo.

¨- No! No es lo que quería!¨-Negué reiteradamente y con el ceño fruncido¨-No de esta manera¨- Negué con rotundidad, No me había gustado la manera en como me mostró las cosas, Oi como soltaba una sirilla llena de malicia lo que me impacto.

¨Quien entiende a las mujeres!?¨- Lo lanzo en un suspiro mientras me daba la espalda, segundos después me cruce de brazos.

¨Quien entiende a los hombres!?, Siempre respondiendo de una manera Grotesca¨- Dije muy molesta, puesto que era verdad, No todos, pero si algunos, respondían de una manera grotesca, o , otros simplemente respondían con mentiras para callar a la mujer. ¨- Y porque me salvaste!?¨- Inquerir incrédula

¨Con mucho gusto te viera dejado morir, Pero lamentablemente tenemos un trato¨- Dijo con cierto pesar, cosa que me molesto e hizo que hiciera cierto puchero hacia su espalda, Pero luego me habia quedado seca puesto que recordando tras aquellas palabras de ¨Trato¨, Me había acordado de lo tonta que fui al darle mi vida a cambio de refugio, El temblor inundo mi ser nuevamente tanto el miedo como el cuestionaiento, por el hecho de que recordé lo que la señora maría me había dicho Sobre aquellas personas que estuvieron con los guardianes , que no sobrevivían más de dos semanas.

¨Cual trato!?¨- Pregunte Con firmeza , agrose mi tono puesto que no quería que notara mi debilidad.

¨Oh!¨-Suspiro dándose la vuelta con rapidez e irse en dirección a mi, estando nuevamente a escasos segundos de rostro a rostro¨-Quieres que te lo recuerde!?¨- Me sonrió con malicia, Hecho que hizo que mis rodillas temblaran y que yo negara con rotundidad y reiteradamente tanto con la cabeza como con las manos con exageración¨- Así lo pensé¨- Se alejo de mi colocando nuevamente su espalda hacia mi vista. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero me hice la fuerte, no quería que lo notara, Aun que me hacia varias preguntas , como :Existirá alguna cosa que haga que este trato se rompa!?, Un tiempo determinado!?.

¨Que vas a querer que haga..?!¨- Pregunte en tono débil, mi cuerpo me temblaba al mismo tiempo en que le preguntaba, Sentía un remolino de escalofríos invadirme el cuerpo por completo, El miedo otra ve tocaba a la puerta, esto era inevitable, así que la puerta se rompió y el miedo entro como ladrón. Esto había sido mi culpa, Y como me arrepiento de a verle aceptado el refugio...Cuanto me quedara de vida a su lado!? Cuanto durare!?.

¨La razón por la cual te trague aquí¨- Paro Unos segundos, Mi mirada era curiosa ante las palabras que diría¨- Es porque tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer¨- Termino a decir con tono áspero, Cosa que me impacto, trabajo!?...Trabajo!? Palabras que golpeaban mi mente

¨Trabajo!?¨- Pensé en mis adentros con incredulidad Acercándome a su vista¨ Ese Trabajo que salio de aquel trato...¨- Pare por varios segundos¨- Que tipo de trabajo es!?¨- Pregunte incrédula mientras levantaba una ceja ante su vista, que quería que hiciera!? Que trabajo era!?, Que no lo podía hacer el mismo!? Que flojo, Largos segundos gobernaron el repentino ambiente, se me hacia extraño no escuchar gritos monstruosos o movimientos espeluznantes, El simplemente observaba a un extraño lugar que parecía ser una casa abandonada dentro de un terreno escaso. Parecía ignorarme cosa que hizo que me molestara y frunciera el ceño¨- Que trabajo va hacer!?¨- Volví a preguntar alzando el volumen de mi voz, puesto que no me gustaba que me dejaran con la duda ene la boca, Luego de segundos Mire como lentamente se volteaba hacia mi dejando ver una aterradora mirada que ocasiono que yo retrocediera.

¨Uno que hará que tus delgadas piernas no dejen de temblar del llanto puesto que tundras pesadillas Infernales cada Noche, En donde tus pobres nauseabundos huesos debilochos no dejaran de sentir tan cercana la muerte, cuyos ojos se saldrán a la intemperie del terror en persona, y donde tu misma te maldecirás desde tus entrañas dolorosas ya que debes pagar y pagaras por a ver entrado a esta ciudad...,

* * *

**responder reviews:**

Alice in wonderland13: Gracias por leer, y me alegra que te alla gustado, no soy fan de lemon, pero si tenia pensado en que hubiese muchisismo romance y algunas escenitas que mas adelante veras ;) Gracias por leer :D

Guest: Gracias por leer :D me alegra saber que te halla gustado, espero que conforme avance te balla gustando más :D

Zurinaye : Hola :D Bueno en el capitulo anterior no pude responder a tu pregunta , pero ahora si lo hare: Si quedan sobrevivientes, no seria tan mala para matar a todos, pero si ahí sobrevivientes, Muchisismas gracias por leer, espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y te siga gustando la historia n.n

gracias por leer :D


	6. Al borde de la desesperación!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!**

* * *

Capitulo 6-. Al Borde De La Desesperación!

* * *

Trague duro sintiendo como sus palabras me encadenaban la esperanza y desasían en mil pedazos mi insignificante Vida!

¨E-e-es una broma, Verdad!?¨-Exclame asustada, intentando no procesar nuevamente aquellas horribles palabras, Su mirada era perturbadora, así que decidí por voltear a otra parte con rapidez, Sintiendo como este se iba alejando de mi cuerpo¨- Esto es una pesadilla, cuando despertare!?¨- Masculle por lo bajo, apretando fuertemente mis manos hasta poner blancos los nudillos de mis dedos, Segundos después escuche una risa burlona tras mis espalda cosa que me hizo voltear rápidamente. Porque se estaba riendo!? De que se burlaba!?.

¨Esto es increíble!- lo lanzo en un suspiro, Me sentí tan pequeña ante aquella risa, segundos después me mordí el labio inferior puesto que aquellas palabras me hicieron bajar el rostro con temor¨ Crees que esto es un sueño!? Después de todo por lo que has pasado, aun crees que es un sueño!?¨- Su voz burlona cambio a una Seria y arrogante, su mirada me mantenía esclavizada y al mismo instante me comenzaba a fulminar . Baje nuevamente el rostro volteando hacia los lados como si fuese una pequeña niña que era regañada por su malvada maestra.¨-Si esa es tu forma de pensar...Bien!¨-Paro por varios segundos con un tono lleno de irritacion, no quise volearlo a ver, en verdad crei que esto seguia siendo una pesadilla, Tal vez estaba en coma, por eso tardo en despertar..¨- Te mostrare que no lo es¨- Escupio despues de segundos ¨- Antes de iniciar el trabajo, Te advertire que, No soporto los gritos de niñas como tú, no aguanto a las lloronas, y me dan asco las miedosas, si te veo haciendo una de estas cosas te lanzare a los cuervos niña, Oiste!?¨- Parecia muy molesto, Su voz la alzo en orden para hacerse saber si le habia puesto atencion cosa que me hizo Levantar lentamente y con seriedad mi rostro asintiendo hacia él, Bien gritos, Los tragare, Bien llanto, Secate por completo y Bien Miedo Te guardo en el baul con candado, y tiro la llaves muy lejos, esto lo hago para seguir con vida.¨- Sigueme...

Comenzo a volar en direccion a la casa abandonada, Yo le segui por detrás, con cierto pesar caminaba, Tenia sujetada mis manos y mi rostro seguia agachado, pero mi vista veia a los alrededores, Mi mente me preguntaba : Sera él, el demonio!?, Puesto que sus actitudes son pesimas, Su tono arrogante, sus miradas que me llenan de terror, sus formas de mostrarme las cosas tan grotescas y sobretodo el querer gobernar e intimidar.

Una advertencia que escuche decir a las chicas era que : Jamas hagas enojar a un guardian.¨. Bien , creo que el creer que esto es una pesadilla, lo molesto tanto que hasta el silencio y la tensedad goberno a nuestro alrededor, Tenia que ser cuidadosa con este guardian, Y que tal si, hago lo posible por caerle bien!? y llevarnos bien!?, Tal vez asi dure con mas tiempo en vida, y ademas, Podria ser que el trato llegue a terminarse...No! A veces pienso demasiado tonto, Que deveria hacer!?, Mis pasos eran muy lentos, y los de él, no eran pasos, el simplemente volaba en direccion a la casa, Lo observe distante, su capa negra que era acariciada por el viento y la neblina de aquella noche, Que deveria hacer!?, No quiero morir tan rapido y no por alguien como él, se miraba tan firme , tan obscuro, tan oculto, tan tapado!?, Algo tenia que hacer para callar este silencio,Oh! Tal vez, Deveria iniciar por presentarme.

¨Por cierto¨- Pare a pensar¨- Creo que no nos hemos presentado¨- Lo observe con miedo,y una serie de nervios estropear mis pasos¨- Mi nombre es Sakura Mikan, por si querias saber¨- Dije en tono suave.

¨-No queria saber¨- Le escuche soltar repentinamente, Algo que me sorprendio y me hizo fruncir el ceño.

¨Pues ahora lo sabes¨- Dije -¨ Cual es tu nombre!?¨- Pregunte curiosa llebando mis manos sobre mis hombros puesto que comenzaba a sentir frio, Parecia que entre más caminabamos a la casa, esta más se alejaba Algo que se me hizo muy extraño.

¨Que te importa!¨- Respondió con tono áspero, cosa que me hizo abrir la boca por la sorprensa, y fruncir mi ceño por lo molesta, Inhale profundamente dando a notar que le gritaria una serie de palabras, pero no lo hice, me las trage puesto que le tenia miedo, Asenti unas tres veces con mi rostro mientras hacia un puchero con mis labios, Paro de repente frente a mi.

¨Oh ! pero que hermoso Nombre tienes, que te importa¨-Dije divertida, intentando calmar el ambiente , ocultando la serie de sentimientos molestos que se mezclaban en mi interior¨- Mucho gusto Que te importa¨- Sonrei con desagrado, Parecia que no escuchaba nada de lo que decia, pero yo segui hablando¨- Oye que te importa, Que tanto le miras a esa solitaria casa!?¨- Cuestione con curiosidad, fijando mi vista en la casa que parecia ser de color blanco o un color claro, aun que no lo distinguia bien puesto que estaba muy obscuro porque la Luna ya habia sido tapada por Un rio de nubes que anunciaban nuevamente Tormenta,-¨ Allí es donde vives!?¨- Levante incredula una ceja poniendome a su lado.

¨Guarda silencio¨- Su voz se añadio al repentino trueno que dio el obscuro cielo, Las gotas comenzaron a caer hacia nuestros alrededores, algo increible, estas no podian caer sobre nosotros, sera por el campo de fuerza que puso ¨Que te importa¨!?. Nuevamente fije mi vista en la casa, Observe curiosa, La puerta bien colocada y parecia como si la tuviera con llave, Las ventanas estaban quebradas, pedasos exparcidos por la tierra que ahora era mojada brutalmente por la tomenta, El techo estaba incompleto, Oh asi lo veia yo, Puesto que tambien habia madera derrumbadas y en terradas ahora por lo que ya era Lodo. ¨Que te importa¨Comenzo a volar hacia la casa. Curiosamente esta parecia alejarse de nosotros, porque razon!?, El silencio goberno durante un minuto, por lo que decidí hacer unas cuantas preguntas.

Tengo diesciseis años, Y tu!?¨- opte por inquirir un poco en su vida, Si la leyenda fue de hace treinta años o más, me pregunto cual sera su verdadera edad!?, Me dijeron que el y otro más que le llaman guardian seguian con vida y no envejecian puesto que tambien estaban bajo la maldicion del señor Reo. Pasaron largos segundos despues de mi pregunta, y aun no llegabamos a la casa¨- Buenooo por tu silencio...Creo que adivinaree¨- Alargue rodando mis ojos que segundos despues volvi a fijar en su espalda ,parpadee un par de veces¨- Deves tener como unos.. que seran¨- Pare dudosa pensando por varios segundos¨- ...¨-Quede silenciosa, pensaba que tal vez tuviera arriba de cincuenta, en realidad, tenia que ver su rostro completamente para percatarme de que edad mas o menos se ve para añadirle los 30 años de la leyenda, creo que eran 30 o 35, en realidad no se sabia con claridad los años que pasaron durante aquel horrible insidente del mousntro y el incendio, aparte, me pregunto quien sera el mosuntro, porque no lo eh visto y gracias a Dios que no me ah tocado verlo, ¨- Oye todo el tiempo llevas la capa cubriéndote el rostro...

¨Que No ibas adivinar mi edad!?¨- Me callo con su intrusa voz, lo mire seca durante aquellos segundos.

¨Para adivinar tu edad, necesitaría ver tu rostro¨- Apunte a su encapuchada cabeza, puesto que lo unico que podia mirar y observar con cierto miedo, eran aquellos ojos carmesi que brillaban de una manera que te paralizaba por compelto.¨- Destiene la capucha¨- Sonrei divertida, pero por alguna razon presenti que me veia frente a el como una tonta, Me rasque la mejilla derecha con lentitud observando como me daba la espalda.¨- La capucha es la capa que te cubre el rostro, por si...no lo sabias¨- Termine a decir con un tono nervioso, segundos despues el paro frente a mi lo que me hizo parar de la misma forma.

¨Quieres que me lo desprenda!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza, Me quede en blanco, en mi mente nunca paso ni un ¨si ¨ni un ¨no¨, Me le quede mirando cautelosamente por largos segundos.¨- Quieres si o no!?¨- Se acerco a mi rostro, lo observe escasos segundos, frente a frente, sus ojos eran como dos laberintos en los que no hallaba salida si no que en ellos solo se encontraba la perdicion.

¨- Si quiero, Quiero conocerte cara a cara¨- Le respondi enseguida¨- No importa si estas feo, si estas lleno de granitos oh granitos con pus, si tu test es morena o blanca , verde, morada o transparente, Si tienes el rostro de un extraterrestre, yo que se, Si estas calvo , si tienes cachetes , si tienes poros abiertos, si te pareces a un animal cayejero, O si en ella tienes varias cicatrices, si tienes pecas, si tienes manchas, lunares, una naris muy grande o es como la de un tucan,¨- Respondia divertida y a la misma vez me encogia de hombros¨- La cosa es que quiero ver tu rostro¨- Abri mis ojos al mismo tiempo en que abria mi boca con interes, formando en mis labiso una sonrisa interesante.¨- Viendolo, no solo lo conocere si no tambien podre saber entre que edad te hallas...

¨Que lastima¨- Solto en un suspiro, cosa que me hizo quedar incredula.

¨Que lastima!?¨- Repeti sus palabras levantando una ceja ante su vista

¨- Si¨- Lo vi asetir con seriedad¨- Porque te dejare con la duda en la boca,¨- Aquellas palabras me hicieron quejarme frente a él.

¨Si no me la mostraras, entonces dime tu edad o tan siquiera tu nombre¨- Me molestaba la forma en como se cerraba ante mi. porqué es asi!? ,si sabia que no tenia ni una pisca de sentimientos, pero el no tenerlos no le impide decirme tan siquiera su nombre.¨- Porque si hicimos un trato y vamos a trabajar juntos , tan siquiera devemos saber nuestros Nombres¨- Por un minuto me senti como si hablara con un fantasma o con la pared, el simplemente me ignoraba y eso era lo que destestaba¨- Oh quieres que lo adivine!?¨- Lo observaba como comenzo a buscar a su alrededor, Sostenia con furza su baston como si algo hubiese a pasar.¨- Bueno, No me gusta adivinar asi que...¨- Intentaba llamar su atencion, intentaba evitar hacer aquel trabajo que me dijo que era horripilante y que me daria mucho mido y tambien intentaba no caerle mál, aun que creo que estaba haciendo lo contrario, y que estaba siendo muy molesta, pero aun asi era inevitable, puesto que en verdad queria conocerlo más afondo,¨- Oye... Una duda que tuve desde el principio en que supe la leyenda¨- Me acerque a él con lentitud, pero este se movía a los lados, y a su vez movia su baston¨- Porque te llaman guardián!? De que eres guardián!? que guardas!? ¨- Pregunte enseguida¨- Guardián de que !?¨- Termine a preguntar con incredulidad.

¨Cierra el pico Niña! Eres horriblemente irritable!¨- Su mirada me incendio la tranquilidad, puesto que también había sido su voz choco contra mis Oídos estruendosamente Y movió mi cerebro de lo fuerte que este fue, Creo que se molesto, Alejo su mirada de irritación de mi dirigiéndola hacia la casa, Porque no hemos llegado a ella!?, Que extraño, hemos caminado por varios minutos en dirección ah esa casa, y aun no hemos llegado.

¨Okey, Okey¨- Lance de mis labios y di algunos leves movimientos con mi mano hacia adelante y hacia arriba dando a notar que ¨se calmara¨¨- Oye porque la casa se aleja de nosotros?!¨- Pregunte en tono serio mientras Arrugaba mi nariz con incredulidad, Ahora la casa estaba más lejos de nosotros.

¨Guarda silencio¨- Oí decir en voz baja, Observe como aceleraba su velocidad, Dejándome a la intemperie de la tormenta y al exterior de su campo de fuerza que me cubría , Corrí para refugiarme bajo su campo, Hasta que vi como paraba en seco cosa que me confundió aun más.

¨Oye! A caso el trabajo ue aremos, es…¨- Pare pro varios segundos inhalando y exhalando al instante¨- Corretear esa casa!?¨- Apunte con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha, levantando una ceja ante su presencia, pero él no dirigía su mirada hacia mí, No! Su mirada seguía puesta en la casa, ¨- Es ese el tr…

¨Guarda silencio si no quieres que te corte la lengua¨- Mascullo entre dientes, Me quede paralizada, escuchando el aceleramiento de mi corazón ante aquellas repentinas palabras, por lo que opte guardar silencio y observar desde su espalda. Me comenzaron a sudar las manos de la ansiedad y curiosidad que aguardaban en mis labios, Tenia miles de preguntas que hacerle, Como : que hacemos espiando aquella casa!? Porque la casa se alejaba de nosotros!?, Quien viviría en esa casa!?, Cual es el verdadero trabajo que haremos!? o Hare!?.su edad, su nombre, su rostro, Quien eres!? Te sumergieron en una Ira gubernamental!?, Es cierto que no tienes sentimientos!?, No te molesta ni un poquito el no poder tocar las cosas a tu alrededor!?, Tu no vas al baño!?, No te da hambre!?, Porque robas las almas!?, Anhelas tu libertad!?, Entre mil más. Tan solo me las hacía en la mente, Observe como estiraba con lentitud su bastón frente a mí, Este resplandeció totalmente, Ahora era un tono blanco y muy luminoso que me calaba en los ojos hecho por lo que me los cubrir con las manos y me queje un poco. Al abrirlo segundos después pele los ojos puesto que ahora ya no era un bastón lo que sostenía entre sus manos, No! , Esto se había convertido frente a mis ojos tan solo unos pocos segundos en una guadaña, Porque razón!?, Para que!?, Un brillo de miedo asombro invadió mis pupilas, e incluso quede sin movimiento alguno en mis piernas, puesto que el arma estaba apuntando hacia mí. Me va a matar!?.

¨- Porque tengo un extraño presentimiento!?¨- Me pregunte en mis adentros...

¨Ahora entiendo la razon del alejamiento¨- Le oi decir con tono rabioso,¨- Estupida deformidad, tanto me temes!?¨- Pregunto en voz alta, lanzando un quejido de cierta molestia, Algo que me impacto por completo ,De que estaba hablando!?¨- La quieres a ella!?,¨- Me apunto con la duadaña, Abri mis ojos hasta el topo puesto que aquella escena proboco que me alejara un poco de el¨- Quieres su alma!?¨- Escupia en ira, Mirando fijamente hacia aquella extraña casa.¨Ocúltate tras mi capa Niña!¨- Mas que una sugerencia o petición parecía ser una Orden Con tono muy arrogante, tono que no me gustaba para nada. Porque quería que me ocultara tras su capa!?.

¨Eh!?¨- Dije desentendia, en verdad estaba muy confundida tanto con lo que decia y por lo que estaba pasando.-¨Porque me pides eso!?¨- Me encogí de hombros con mucha incredulidad, no estaba entendiendo nada! El parecía estar solamente fijo y atento hacia aquella extraña casa, La observe con cierta extrañes, De arriba hacia abajo y a todos sus lados, Hasta que, Mi mirada repentinamente se dirigió a una ventana, Parpadee unas cuantas veces puesto que presentí que alguien nos observaba desde adentro, Me acerque un poco más para lograr distinguir una mancha que se mostraba entre aquella ventana quebrada de la casa, Una extraña luz resplandeció entre dos cristales en forma redonda que la mancha parecía tener, eran lentes!?.

¨Ay alguien dentro de la casa¨- Dije al instante , me encontraba muy impactada, y a la vez desentendía, Porque el tenia una guadaña posando entre los dedos de su mano!?, Además que las Guadañas son las que utiliza la muerte!?, Oh me equivoco!?. A caso ¨Que te importa ¨Podría ser el… Demonio!?. Lo miraba sorprendida, Pero a a la vez me guardaba aquella pregunta que empujaba contra mi garganta, Me la trague con dureza mientras dirigía nuevamente mi mirada a la casa, Aquella mancha seguía observándonos, Quien era!?, Quien será!? Un muerto en vida!?.

¨Te ordene que te pusieras detras mio, NIña idiota!¨- Dijo entre dientes, oh a si presentí, Su voz cambio a un tono Áspero, Lo cual del miedo que sentía hacia él, me hizo obedecerle.

¨- Mikaan-chaaaaan¨- Mi corazón golpeo estruendosamente mi pecho al momento en que esa voz penetro dentro de mi cuerpo golpeando brutamente contra mis huesos dejando invadir por mi piel un temible escalofrío, Quede paralizada, aquella voz tenía un eco estremecedor. Aquella voz, Aquella voz… és de….

¨YU-SAN!¨- Dije al instante, Aquella mancha se oculto con rapidez de nuestra vista, Salí disparada directo a la casa..

¨No!¨- La guadaña del encapuchado Rodeo desde mi estomago hasta mi cintura y cadera derecha hecho que ocasiono que me aterrorizara puesto que por un momento pensé que me golpearía con él así terminando con mi vida. Voltee a ver sorprendida hacia ¨Quien te importa ¨Su mirada fulminante me esclavizaba por completo, pero , al momento en que volví a escuchar la voz tan reconocida de Yu-san que me llamaba en forma de clamor, Busque como salir del enredoso Guadaña con cuidado puesto que se miraba muy filosa¨-No es quién crees!..

¨-Claro que se quien es¨- Dije con tono desesperante, Segundo después volví a lanzarme a correr. ¨- Yu-san!¨- Grite con impaciencia, Ahora la casa no escapaba de mis pasos Como si de quien impidiese el acercamiento fuese solo al encapuchado puesto que mientras corría más, me acercaba más a ella. Observe como la puerta era abierta bruscamente golpeando con brutalidad la pared de su lado izquierdo, ¨- Yu-san!¨- Volví a llamarle, esperando a su salida, Las gotas de la tormenta golpeaban mi rostro , bañando mi frente quien se encontraba tupida de sudor y suciedad, Las gotas corrían sobre mi cuerpo y sentía su suavidad y su limpieza sobre mí, Con incredulidad Parpadee un par de veces al ver ah una persona que ágatas salía con rapidez de la casa y esta se detenía con una extraña sonrisa maliciosa formada entre su rostro donde comencé a contemplar con cierta palidez que se mostro en mi rostro puesto que lo que había contemplado eran.. colmillos,!? cosa que me hizo parar en seco , Inhale con profundidad colocando un rostro aterrorizante al ver frente a mí aquellos ojos profundamente blancos y esclavizantes que esperaban mi llegada, a tan solo un metro distinguí su forma física y deformidad, El no era yu-san, Me di la vuelta y me lance a correr con el terror tras mi espalda, mi corazón golpeaba brutalmente y con dolor mi pecho, Cosa que me hacia descontrolar mi respiración y que esta me fallara, Lo que había visto me dio una mirada nauseabunda, Cerré fuertemente mis ojos puesto que sentí como caía hacia un charco de suelo y era arrastrada por las garras de aquella antropomórfica y deforme persona , Lance un grito estruendoso hacia el nublado cuelo quien me acompañaba a sus estruendosos rayos puesto que sentí como mi alma era arrastrada por sus garras. Busque a mis lados, algo con que sostenerme. Me arrastraba hacia la casa cosa que no quería, me aferraba a mis gritos que era lo único con lo que podía expresar mi terror, no quería voltear a verlo, esa creatura era Horriblemente nauseabunda, deforme, Mis ojos se lanzaron a llorar tan repentinamente en que sentía como era arrastrada por esa monstruosidad.

Ya era suficiente miedo como para no a ver despertado de esta pesadilla!, Segundos después sentí como este me dejo de arrastrar al momento en que mis Oídos captaron un golpe tras de mi espalda y un rugido monstruoso proveniente de la deformidad humana.

Al sentir ser librada de esas garras, Me levante de un jalón y retrocedí varios pasos mirando ahora como el encapuchado golpeaba el cuerpo de la deformidad con su guadaña.

¨- Ella es mia, Lagartija escurridisa...Su alma es solamente Mia!¨- Le oi gritar con voz poseciba, Mi boca estaba extremadamente abierta, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido ante aquellas espeluznantes escenas, aun me costaba creer lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que me lance a correr lejos de ellos dos, Era mi momento para escapar.

Me hacía varias preguntas mientras de mis ojos lagrimas contantemente salían y recorrían con violencia mi rostro. Porque me ataco esa creatura!? La señora maría y stefania-chan me dijeron que las creaturas no te atacaban, si no lo único que intentaban eran asustarte y aparte clamar por tu ayuda!, Pero esa deformidad, que cada que pensaba en aquellos colmillos y esos ojos aterrorizantes me daba una serie de nauseas que empujaban con brutalidad mi estomago, Era horrible y asqueroso lo que había visto segundos atrás, Seguía corriendo por las obscuras calles , la densa neblina chocaba contra mi cuerpo.

Buscaba donde aislarme del terror, buscaba como tranquilizarme, pero no podía, simplemente los gemidos de llanto y terror me salían desde mi interior y un nudo ahorcaba mi garganta con fuerzas.

Quiero salir de este lugar! Era lo único que deseaba desde lo profundo de mi alma. Tropecé por culpa de mis pies, Cosa que me hizo caer directo a un charco de lodo, cuyo lodo me salpullo el rostro completo. Lance Quejido al momento de golpear contra ese charco, No deje pasar más segundos cuando me comenzó a parar nuevamente e iniciaba el aceleramiento de mis pasos, Me había torcido el tobillo. Observe varios edificios de diferente tipo de altura que comenzaron a rodearme , Donde , donde!?, Donde podría esconderme!?.

Comencé a escuchar voces a mis alrededores, escuche con atención mientras intentaba alejarme de esas voces, estas decían ¨Ayúdanos ¨y otras ¨Por favor, Ayúdanos¨. Sus voces eran tanto femeninas como masculinas, Empecé a correr sin importarme el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en el tobillo que me había torcido, puesto que sentía como varios cuerpos o manos que eran realmente heladas me tocaban y otras que intentaban sujetarle, pero evadía sus agarres para no ser parada por ellos, No quería, Me daban terror. Mi debilidad se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo, Que debía hacer!?, Ya no podía seguir corriendo, Me dolía todo el cuerpo, Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, Sentía muchas nauseas, Me ardía la garganta, Mis ojos se abrian y se cerraban con pesadez. Mi boca estaba sedienta,

Observaba algunos rostros color en carbonizados y otros simplemente pálidos que me perseguía por detrás, lo que me había escapado aun más, Cerré nuevamente con fuerza mis ojos, suplicando que las fuerzas regresaran a mí!, Que la noche tuviera misericordia , y que cumpliera mi deseo de que dejara al sol salir de una vez por todas.

¨- SAKURA!¨- Sentía la desesperación de aquel tono de voz masculino, Esta no tenia eco, esta se escuchaba desde mis arribas, Lo que me hizo abrir mis ojos con extremada rapidez y voltear hacia mi lado derecho por la parte de arriba.¨- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¨- Un rostro resaltaba de entre la ventana de uno de los grandes edificios, Quien es ese chico!? Me pregunte al instante, la neblina no me dejaba ver con exactitud quien era, o reconocerlo, Este no parecía ser deforme, pero, Podría confiar en mis instintos!?¨- SAKURAAAAAA! GRACIAS A DIOS ESTAS VIVA!¨- Mis ojos se abrieron hasta el tope que hasta había parado en seco frente al edificio, En el segundo piso, ese chico, ese rostro.

¨Machiage-san!¨- Dije en voz débil, Caí sobre mis rodillas, Mis piernas me hormigueaban , Ya no las sentía, suplicaba desde mis entrañas el que estas reaccionaran, Puesto que me vi rodeada por todas esas creaturas en carbonizadas, y pálidas a mi alrededor, sus suplicas golpeaban contra mi cabeza, lo que hacía que tuviera seriamente dolor de cabeza, voltee hacia arriba en dirección a la ventana, Me entristecí al ver que Aquel rostro ya no estaba, no en ese lugar, había desaparecido, Era tan solo una imaginación?!, Junte mi rostro hacia mis piernas, mostré mis dientes con desesperación y arrugue mi frente, comenzó a lanzar un grito ahogado, Pensé que había encontrado a uno de mis amigos, Tan claro lo había visto, Tan claro lo había escuchado. Me temblaban los hombros, a los cuales abrace con mis dos manos, lloraba en la perdición en la que me hallaba. La desesperación habitaba en mis venas, Pasaba con violencia mis manos sobre mi frente y sobre mi largo cabello, limpiándome las gotas que aquellas nubes me lanzaban, sentía como estas me acompañaban en un luto, que parecía ser mi luto. La mucosidad de mi nariz comenzó ah salir las cuales fueron limpiadas por mis manos puesto que era tanta la fuerza con la que lloraba que hasta mis dientes comenzaron a temblar, Me comencé acunar hacia enfrente y atrás. La tormenta me cubría por completo,

Ya no me importaban los muertos en vida que se encontraban rodeándome, o aquella deformidad que tenia la voz idéntica de Yu-san e intento atacarme, No! Lo único que deseaba era ver a mis amigos, era verlos vivitos y coleando, ver las sonrisas de Kokoro, ver a miaki-sempai dando una buena idea y a permy hacer sus tonterías, Extraño los golpes de Hotaru, Yu-san y sus bromas raras, extraño las incoherencias de tsubaa-sempai, Suena extraño pero también extraño los golpes verbales que me hacia machiage-san.

Chicos donde están!?, Donde!?, Tan solo suplicaba por verlos, Me talle desesperante los ojos puesto que no paraban de llorarme, El dolor de mi garganta aumentaba, y no me dejaba respirar bien consiguiendo que tosiera de lo ahorcada que me sentía, Me hundía en mi rendición! Ya no podía hacer nada, esto ya había sido demasiado para mí.

¨- SAKURAAA! ¨- Abrí mis ojos en par en par como dos platos haciendo contacto con el suelo helado, Los lleve hacia en dirección en donde había escuchado aquella voz, Frente a mí una figura masculina que corría con rapidez en dirección a donde estaba yo. cerré fuertemente mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza con rotundidad, Me daban ciertas pulsaciones las venas de mi cabeza. Abrí nuevamente mis ojos cuando mis hombros sintieron el contacto de unas manos, subí mi rostro sorprendida y frente a mi contemplaba aquella mirada que me observaba con mucha preocupación¨- Oh sakura!¨- Me rodeo por completo en sus brazos, mi cabeza golpeo contra la camisa mojada que cubría su pecho, y segundos después comencé a sentir las pulsaciones de su cálido corazón cosa que me hizo sentir aliviada y lanzar un largo suspiro mientras en mis labios se mostraba una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento.¨- Pensé que… n-no encontraría a… nadie ….con vida¨- Su voz era suave y a la vez se hallaba quebrada, Lo que quebranto mi alma nuevamente y me hizo llorar mas no de tristeza ni de terror si no este era un llanto de felicidad, Lo rodee con ambos brazos y me aplaste contra su pecho, Ambos lloramos bajo la tormenta…

* * *

**Continuara...**

RESPONDER REVIEWS:

**Kanna Meiko:** Hola muchisisismas gracias por leer :D, me alegra saber que te halla gustado y espero que asi sera siempre n.n :D! Gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Natsuk:** aahah jeje, pues viendo pelis de terror me inspiro ah no es cierto :s, si me dan miedo las peliculas de terror, pero pues estuve imaginandome todo, creeme no fue facil! y pues escribi las palabras que se me venian en la mente, y busque hasta emparejarlas con la historia! Muchisismas gracias por leer :D me agrada saber que t gusto mucho! Gracias por tu apoyo :)

**Jhose:** Si si aparece ruka ;) mas adelante, ya no tarda en salir, Muchas gracias por leer :D

**Zurinaye:** Hola! Le espera muchas cosas espeluznantes a nuestra Mikan :s En el siguiente capitulo si sale lo que la pone hacer! ay sabras y se acaban tus dudas :p Muchisismas gracias por apoyarme y estar leyendo mis historias n.n Y ps claro que no iba a desaparecer a todos los amigos de Mikan :c se pondria muy triste la historia u.u!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y POR ESTAR LEYENDO LA HISTORIA :D!


	7. Muertes de inocentes! Almas perturbadas!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!**

* * *

Capitulo 7- Muertes de inocentes! Almas perturbadas!

* * *

¨Me alegra que no seas una ilusión. Eres real, Eres real machiage-san, te sientes tan real¨- Repetía con exageración, no lo quería soltar, me mantenía aferrada a él, ¨- Estaba muy intrigada ¨- Dije con voz ahogada, Me hallaba protegida en sus brazos, Mis lagrimas se fundían sobre su pecho, Hasta que lo oi soltar una risa irónica, que me hizo alejarme un poco.

¨Ay Sakura, Pero claro que soy Real , de carne, y hasta de hueso , me encuentro en mis cinco sentidos tontita, ¨- Asome un vista hacia arriba encontrándome con aquella mirada de ojos castaños que me observaban con felicidad.¨- Y Además lo que es más real aun, es tu apestoso aroma, desde cuándo que no te bañas!?,Sakura¨- Bufo en lo alto, Formando de oreja a oreja una sonrisa que le caracterizaba, Lo que me hizo sonreír ante aquella sonrisa que ilumino el alma en tranquilidad, pero mi sonrisa fue débil puesto que ya no tenía fuerzas, Desapareció el terror que me había inundado, se fue la desesperación , Corrió la tristeza. Ahora a su lado me sentía mas tranquila..

¨- machiage-kun! Porque has salido del refugio!?¨- Aquella voz femenina se escuchaba desde frente de nosotros a unos metros, su voz aumentaba a medida en que esta se acercaba a nosotros, Cosa que hizo que volteara con incredulidad, No podía distinguir bien su rostro por la neblina, pero parecía ser una chica bien formada cuyos cabellos largos eran color rubios y que ahora estaban cubiertos por la tormenta. Cuando por fin pude verla con claridad, abrí los ojos hasta el tope, puesto que la había reconocido, Ella es la de aquel día!,.¨- Sabes que es peligroso salir ah estas horas, el podría estar cercas¨- Le oí gritarle con gran molestia, Hasta que coloco su mirada en mi, sus ojos purpura me miraba con asombro y luego cambiaron con horror, cosa que me hacia incomodarme un poco.

¨Luna-chan! Lo siento, pero, No pude evitarlo, Eh encontrado a una de mis amigas! ¨- Soltó machiage-san con un tono sollozo, mientras me envolvía entre sus cálidos brazos. y me acunaba en ellos.

¨- Ella es la chica de la cual te hable el otro día¨-Dijo con asombro, Machiage-san dejo de abrazarme y se quedo boca abierta, su mirada me penetraba cierto miedo¨- Es la que estaba con uno de esos guardianes roba almas¨- Me señalo por completo, parpadee un par de veces asombradas, como sabía que yo estaba con uno de ellos!?.

¨-Estas segura!?, Sakura no pudo a ver estado con…

¨- Chicos! Aquí afuera no hablen, Es peligroso!¨- Aquella voz masculina interrumpió desde tras de la rubia. parecía extremadamente preocupante, Intentaba aclarar mi vista, pero la neblina me la dificultaba por lo que no pude ver el rostro de aquel chico.

¨Si! Adentro continuaremos con la plática¨- La chica de cabello rubio me observo durante plenos segundos , su mirada era preocupante hacia mí, porque razón!? Si su mirada antes era como si frente a ella estuviese viendo al mismísimo demonio!?. Mire como me extendió su blanca mano la cual segundos después sujete y con la cual me levante hecho que me hizo quedar incrédula, no paso mucho cuando senti la mano de machiage posar en mi hombro izquierdo. Voltee con lentitud a observarle la dulce sonrisa que postraba en sus labios, lance un suspiro de tranquilidad, Largos segundos despues mi oido capto las voces de la rubia y aquel chico quienes se encontraban alejando a los muertos en vida puesto que nos estropeaban en paso hacia aquel edificio, que curioso, Primera vez que no temi a estos muertos en vida, ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera escuche sus clamores, Observe bien, muchos de ellos tenian el curpo encarbonizado, y si daban mucho miedo, puesto que muchos de ellos no tenian ojos, y muchos de ellos les faltaban ciertas partes del cuerpo que me aterrorizaban, asi que decidi colgarme del brazo de machiage y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, eran demasiados muertos en vida a nuestro alrededor.

¨No me sorprende tu miedo hacia ellos, Yo tambien me llegue asustar Sakura, e incluso pense que estos muertos apestosos me matarian, pero no hacen daño, matarnos o lastimarnos no es lo que quieren...¨- Su voz se torno a una suave, se me hacia difiicl de creer que machiage tuviera ese tipo de tono tan suave, lo observe muy cercano a mi rostro, lo cual me coloco un poco nerviosa, tampoco lo habia tenido tan sercas de mi¨- Asi que no te preocupes, ellos nunca te van hacer algun daño, puede y te jalen y te sujeten puesto que lo unico que desean es que les ayudemos a descansar en paz, Ademas si estas a mi lado nada te pasara¨- Sonrio entretenido segundos despues Me dirigio una mirada profunda que sacaba todo el miedo de mi cuerpo, Machiage habia pasado de ser un golpeador de palabras verbales, a un chico que Que golpeaba el miedo que invadia mi cuerpo, Le correspondi con una dulce sonrisa, que llego a tranquilizar mi ambiente.

¨Si claro, Contigo a mi lado estare muy ¨asalvo¨¨- Bromee un poco, Cosa que provoco que el chico me frunciera el ceño, Ya habian salido otras tres personas del edificio para alejar de nuestro camino a los muertos en vida.

¨Crees que yo quiero estar alado de una apestosa como tu!?¨- llevo sus manos a mis mejillas las cuales segundos despues fueron pelliscados, causando un dolor por el cual me queje, frunci el ceño con seriedad mientras me cruzaba de brazos, lo observe con un puchero en sus labios cosa que me causo risa,y ambos nos soltamos a reir, lo que provoco que la chcia de cabellos rubios nos volteara a ver con sorpresa.

¨Se divierten!?¨- Nos pregunto con seriedad, levantando una ceja con cierta molestia mostrada en su rostor¨- Machiage-kun sabes que no podemos hacer mucho ruido por la noche¨- Miro con fulminacion hacia machiage-san, al cual luego vi callar de tan repentinas risas, Me dio un poco de risa puesto que machiage nunca se dejaba ser regañado por nadie, y ahora mismo, fue regañado por la chica a la cual obedecio. Me percate de que la tormenta ya habia disminuido. Ahora solo chipitiaba.

Las vocez de clamor de los muertos en vida, personas encarbonizadas, personas deformmes, fantasmas espeslunantes dejaron de irrumbar a nuestro alrededor y hasta sus presencias dejaron de estar presente a nuestro al rededor puesto que empezaron a correr a todos lados, , lo que nos extraño a todos. Observe a la rubiia como volteaba a todas aprtes sigilosamente, y como se agachaba ante aquello que parecia venir, que era!?, Observe con incredulidad el obscuro cielo. Esos ruidos ya antes los habia escuchado... Una rafaga de viento golpeo contra nuestros cuerpos con brutalidad, Nos hacia retroceder y cubrirnor con nuestros brazos puesto que golpeaba con fuerza levatando con ella la tierra enlodada ocacionada por la tormenta y provocando que estas se enbarraran en nuestros rostros cosa que me hizo cubrirme el rostro con mis brazos.

¨Sakura, Agachate¨- Susurro machiage-san, por lo cual obedeci y me puse sobre mis rodillas. el viento seguía golpeándonos, aumentando la neblina a nuestro alrededor, Nos golpeaba con cieto terror como si nos estuviera advirtiendo de un peligro mayor.

¨Demonios!¨- Aquella voz masculina se escucho por detras mio, lo que me hizo voltear y observar frente a mi a un chico de cabellera castaña, sostenía entre sus manos una Magnum 7.65 , Una arma muy peculiar, quien luego dirigio su mirada con molestia hacia mi sus ojos eran color cereza.-¨Esto ah sido culpa de sus risas¨- Mascullo con gran molestia, su voz me habia envuelto en una intranquilidad, comencé a voltear hacia mis alrededores, sobretodo hacia el cielo, Nuestros pasos ahora eran agatas, dejamos que nuestros cuerpos fuesen cubiertos por la densa neblina, nos ocultábamos de las aves carnívoras.

Conté a cada uno de ellos,Eran en total siete personas que se encontraban fuera de aquel refugio de nombre edificio, Y con rostro preocupado intentábamos ser ocultados por aquella neblina que segundos después fue rodeada en todo nuestro cuerpo para asegurarnos de no estar a la vista de ellos, Sigilosamente caminábamos ágatas , yo detrás de machiage , para poder llegar sanos y salvos al refugio , Pero cuando las chillonas voces de aquellas criaturas carnívoras voladoras se escucharon con estruendo sobre nosotros a muy pocos metros, Todos optaron por correr y caminar puesto que ya habíamos sido descubiertos por aquellas aves. Me levante al instante junto con la rubia y machiage-san quienes eran los principales y más cercas de mi.

¨Corraaan!¨- Lanzo un grito desgarrador la de cabellos rubios sacando de entre sus mezclillas un Barret.50, Una arma muy peligrosa para el que la use y quien este cercas de ella, Segundos después comenzó a lanzar disparos en dirección a las aves, mientras que el chico de cabellera castaña hacia lo mismo con su Magnum 7.65, Mire ami derecha dos chicas de cabellos negros tenían entre manos un lanza llamas de uso militar, en su espalda colgaban dos tanques de gas con el que proyectaban fuego, Me quede impactada ante aquellas escenas, Aquellas aves se encontraban sobre nosotros, y muchas de ellas incendiadas , otras caian por los suelos y morian al instante. Por el asombro tropecé y fui directo al suelo, mi mejilla izquierda golpeo contra el borde de la banqueta, lo que ocasiono que me lastimara seriamente la quijada hecho que ocasiono que me quejara con mucho dolor, Machiage-san quien se encontraba a la puerta del edificio volteo al instante en que escucho mi caída y se regreso hacia mi con pasos apresurados, sujetándome con fuerza del brazo izquierdo me ayudo a levantar Lo cual hice con rapidez y ambos entramos dentro del edificio a lo que llamaban refugio. Observe detrás mio, gritos estremecedores y atemorizantes se escuchaban por detrás. Ah mi vista solamente estaban las llamas que salían de aquellas armas militares, de donde habían conseguido tanto armamento!?, Hasta que, las chicas de cabellos negros cerraron la puerta que parecía ser de un metal pesado o hierro, el cual golpeo la dureza de aquella pared. Se escucharon al momento en que estas cerraron la pesada puerta golpetazos con brutalidad invadían en sonido estruendoso aquel edificio, La habitación no estaba obscura, pude notar las veladoras que alumbraban la obscuridad y estas posaban sobre pequeños estantes de maderas pegados en varias paredes que cubrían el edificio.

¨Creen que abajo estemos más seguros!? oh, subimos!?¨- Inquirió una voz femenina que provenía desde mi izquierda, voltee curiosa, y observe sorprendida , las dos chicas de cabellos negros que sostenían el lanza llamas, eran nada más y nada menos que dos gemelas, Ambos ojos, a sus pupilas les cubria el color gris, sus mejillas sonrojadas del cansancio, mejillas y frente tupidas de sudor, y su piel creo que era pálida, o así la distinguid esa misma noche, en sus rostros colgaba el reflejo de la desdén, cosa que me colo incrédula.

¨Abajo sera lo mejor!¨- Le oi responder a la chica de cabellos Rubios. El eco de su voz recorría las extensas áreas del angosto edificio hasta chocar con sus cuatro paredes. Los pasos comenzaron a serse presente dejando tras nosotros los estruendosos golpes que daban aquellas aves hacia la puerta para poder entrar, Machiage-san me golpeo el hombro cosa que me hizo volteare a ver, el me sonreía con calidez ,sus ojos con los mios, ambos segundos, silencio gobernando, hasta que su mirada bajo hacia mi mejilla la cual fue sujetada por sus manos con preocupación.

¨Te esta sangrando¨-Le oi decir con tono suave y una mirada preocupada. Lo observe durante varios segundos.

¨N-No me duele¨- Comente para darle calma a su preocupación, formando en mis labios una sonrisa, en realidad me ardía, pero pensé que seria mejor ocultarlo, ya lo había preocupado demasiado. Recorríamos un largo pasillo que era alumbrado por las veladoras que ahora se encontraban entre las manos de la chica de cabellos rubios y en las manos del chico de cabellos castaños. los dos iban principalmente en frente de todos nosotros, guiándonos hacia donde pensaban que estaríamos seguros.

¨Traten de no tener miedo¨- Hablo el chico de cabellos castaños, sin voltearnos a ver, note como los presentes asentían y se miraban unos a otros, en especial a mi. Les correspondí con una mirada tranquila, en realidad por ahora no tenia nada de miedo, me había sorprendido y emocionado tanto el a ver encontrado uno de mis amigos que hasta me había olvidado por completo del encapuchado.

Me pregunto que estaría haciendo ese oculto chico!?.

**-MIKAN FIN PDV -**

**-NORMAL PDV-**

Fuera de aquel edificio al que llamaban refugio, La tormenta ya había acabado, y las nubes habían desvestido el obscuro cielo, dejando a la vista la Luna quien comenzaba a iluminar con su resplandeciente luz algunas partes a su alrededor, Los cuervos ya habían dejado de golpear la puerta de aquel edificio, dejando por la paz su venganza que decidieron hacer otro día.

Al paso de los segundos, Las calles eran abundadas por la solitaria neblina, No era ni la una de la madrugada cuando esto paso, Estas solitarias calles daban a Nombrar que aquellos muertos en vidas se ocultaban de algo más temible, La noche presentía la presencia de un espíritu mayor y abominable que gobernaría aquellas calles en tan solo poco tiempo.

Al pleno momento en que canto el búho un repentino temblor cubrió por un segundo aquellas calles que rodeaban al edificio, El terror comenzó a correr sobre su helado suelo anunciando su llegada, Cuando en eso otro más hizo temblar los troncos de aquellos secos arboles, Temblaron las paredes de las cercanas tiendas y de aquel edificio, El suelo quebraba al contorno de este penetrante temblor, El ruido de las desgarradoras cadenas que asesinaban tanto a la paz como a la tranquilidad eran arrastradas por esas sangrientas manos deformes, Otro paso más que hizo temblar la tierra misma.

Se dirigía a la presencia de los cuerpos de aquellos chicos Quienes recorrían con mas calma los pasillos para poder llegar a su destino, hasta que aquel temblor llegaron a sentir.

¨-Q-Que es eso!?¨- La duda la hizo preguntar con tartamudez ah Mikan quien volteaba a su alrededor¨-Un temblor!?¨- Pregunto en sus adentros

¨-E-es esa bestia!¨- El rostro de una de las gemelas fue deslumbrado por el asombro.

¨- No! Nadie tema! Nadie! Recuerden bien! ¨- Dijo en voz alta y con gran seriedad, Luna quien observaba con seriedad y atención cada rostro a su alrededor, Sentir temor es nuestra Muerte¨- Mascullo entre dientes, semi estiro sus brazos al instante y los entre bajaba y subía, dando entender que ¨tranquilizaran a la desesperación que comenzaba a recorrerlas el cuerpo entero. Una vez mas aquel temblor llego a su presencia. acelerando los corazones de las gemelas y de la castaña

¨Basta! Basta¨- Susurraba una de ellas quien cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, suplicando que el miedo no la comiera viva.

¨Manaka-chan tranquilízate de una vez¨- Le decía la Rubia¨-respira y exhala con lentitud¨- Le decía con un tono suave,La pelinegra obedeció a su petición hasta llegar a la calma de su corazón.

¨- Ya! ¨- Lanzo en un suspiro Manaka, quien comenzó asentir hacia luna quien segundos después volteo a ver a Mikan.

¨- Tranquila, mi corazón ya sujeto su ritmo natural¨-Hablo enseguida para reservarle la pregunta que le tenia la rubia, cosa que la hizo parpadear un par de veces y luego darle la espalda para seguir caminando.

Comenzó el aceleramiento de sus pasos a medida en que aquellos golpes que azotaban contra el suelo se escuchaban más cercanos, Iban sin ser desesperados ni aterrorizados por aquellos pasos que pertenecían al que más le temían, Pasaron largos segundos después de estos, hasta que no sintieron mas aquel temblor, lo que los hizo darse cuenta de que lo peor les había pasado de largo y gracias ah Dios! no se había dado cuenta de sus presencias, Mikan quien se encontraba a lado de machiage, sintió repentinamente como su corazón golpeaba con brutalidad su pecho, Se llevo las manos a su pecho con sorpresa, cual ojos estaban abiertos como platos, Ese presentimiento la hizo detenerse en seco, Observo el suelo, su vista se le borraba al instante, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y con rotundidad sacudió su cabeza , abrió nuevamente sus ojos la vista le había vuelto, pero cuando intento dar un pazo más, su corazón vuelve a golpearle con las brutalidad el pecho, lo que la hizo quejarse de dolor aquel hecho hizo voltear con incredulidad a los chicos mas cercanos a ella, las gemelas y a machiage.

¨Sak...¨- Intento llamarle el castaño, pero del asombro que surgía en su ser no lo podía terminar.

¨-Luna-chan¨- Llamo manaka con un tono algo desesperante, Aquellas palabras hicieron parar a los otros dos. Segundos después voltearon con gran seriedad. ¨-mira¨- su mano derecha y dedo indice apuntaban hacia la castaña. ,Todos observaron con rostro impactado y bocas abiertas.

¨- S-Sakura no!¨- La voz de machiage se estaba quebrando de lo que frente a el se mostraba , Miraba con tristeza y preocupación como la castaña se trasparentaba con lentitud, Mikan intentaba hablarles, pero ni moverse podía hacer.

¨Te lo dije! Ella hizo trato con uno de los Guardianes!¨- Recordó Luna con una mirada de desagrado hacia la castaña. Machiage extendió su mano hacia ella intentando sujetarla del brazo, pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue atravesarselo cosa que lo paralizo por completo.

¨Pobre chica¨- susurraban ambas gemelas, observando como se les desaparecía frente a ellas la castaña.

¨Sa...ku..ra...¨- Vacilo con mirada débil, machiage quien segundos después bajaba su rostro en dirección al suelo, miraba sus manos con odio puesto que no pudieron sujetarle del brazo.¨- Porque¨- lanzo por lo bajo, Las chica lo observaban con cierta nostalgia.

¨Machiage-san, continuemos!¨- Lo saco de sus pensamientos, el chico de cabellos castaños quien también lo miraba con nostalgia. no era una perdida, pero sabían que pronto lo seria. puesto que los guardianes nunca dejaban con vida a ni una persona con la que hacían trato.

Largos segundos pasaron y la decidía había soltado los pies del moreno claro, comenzaron su camino nuevamente hasta llegar al lugar en donde creerían que esa noche estarían seguros.

Desde fuera y desde el obscuro cielo y recorriendo a una de las cuantas calles de aquella gigantesca ciudad, parando dentro de lo que parecía ser un cierto parque de diversiones que ahora parecía parque del terror por sus esmeraros destrozos y abundancia neblina que le rodeaba, Apareció De lado de las maquinas de las canastas, se encontraba arrodillada una cierta castaña quien partía en llanto se hallaba quien comenzaba a ver a su alrededor buscando al desgraciado que la desapareció de la paz que sentía hasta que este bajo hacia su presencia.

¨Como pudiste!?¨- Exclamo con el ceño fruncido mientras se pasaba la mano por sus ojos y mejillas para secarse las lagrimas que le recorrían sin dirección alguna¨-Cuando por fin había encontrado a machiage-san, a uno...de...¨- Se mordió al labio inferior puesto que era tanto el dolor que comenzó a sentir, tanta la tristeza y desesperación que le invadían al mismo tiempo que no tuvo las fuerzas para terminarla, El encapuchado solamente la veía con gran seriedad.

¨- Deja de ser tan llorona, cuando termines tu trabajo volverás a donde estabas!¨- Soltó, Mikan se levanto del suelo y se paso sus manos por su rostro secando las ultimas lagrimas, le dio una mirada realmente seria.

¨Ahora que quieres!? Porque estamos en un parque!?¨- Cuestiono con molestia, observando las maquinas de juego a su alrededor.

¨Porque aquí es donde iniciara tu trabajo¨- Respondió con una mirada fija hacia ella

¨Pensé que mi trabajo iniciaría en aquella casa destrozada en la cual salio la deformidad monstruosa¨- Soltó enseguida con el rostro bajo, Mikan se hallaba con una serie de sentimientos negativos.

¨Si quieres volvemos, y te entrego a esa deformidad¨- Dijo con tono arrogante, colocando a una mikan aun más molesta¨- Digo, no me importaría perder tu alma, puesto que hay muchas más vagando por la ciudad con las que puedo hacer un nuevo trato¨- Dijo moviendo a la misma vez su bastón con exageración a los lados, Mikan lanzo un suspiro y observo el helado suelo .trago con pensar puesto que sentía el nudo que aun le asfixiaba.

¨Seguro que cuando terminemos este trabajo, me devolverás a donde estaba!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza, intentando evitar las lagrimas que anhelaban salir de sus bellos humedeceros ojos almendrados.

¨-Seguro niña! ¨-Respondió con rapidez, ¨- Una vez terminado...

¨- Que debo hacer!?¨- Inquirió con incredulidad. Mikan dio unos cuantos pasos frente a él,dejando por detrás la molestia que le había dado por alejarla de aquellas personas y de su amigo.

Segundos después comenzaron a recorrer ambos aquel parque de diversiones, Mikan se encontraba curioseando con su vista a su alrededor, le nacía el deseo de subirse a uno de esos juegos. Incluso se había dado cuenta de que aquel parque de diversiones era el que la señora Maria había mencionado en su historia.

¨- Chico ¨Que te importa¨, Alguna vez has tenido la curiosidad de sentir una emoción!? ¨- Inquirió mientras recorrían la montaña rusa de su lado derecho.

¨No!¨- Respondió con tono rígido.

¨Has tenido la..

¨No!¨- dijo al instante, interrumpiendo a la castaña, ocasionando que esta frunciera el ceño.

¨Ni siquiera sabes que te iba a preguntar¨- Se cruzo de brazos haciendo una serie de pucheros en sus labios.

¨Claro que SI¨- Aclaro subiendo de nivel su seria voz.

¨- Entonce, Qué te iba a preguntar!?, según tu¨- Lo observo con curiosidad y una ceja levantada ante aquellas palabras.

¨Tiene que ver con emociones, sentir, sentimientos, tacto, olfato, Conocimiento, calidez, pies y recuerdos, a los cuales te respondo que No me Interesa alguna de esas cosas¨- La observo con fulminacion, Mikan quedo sorprendida ante aquellas palabras que fueron exactamente a lo que ella le iba a preguntar. Parpadeo unas tres veces en cuanto vio que el chico le quitaba aquella mirada fulminante y se dedicaba nuevamente a volar.

¨Ah cuantos exactamente antes de mi, les has propuesto seguridad!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza mientras se colocaba a su mismo nivel. Mikan se dio cuenta de que el chico volaba rápido.

¨Ciento...¨- Paro por segundos ah pensar su respuesta¨- ..Ciento Doce personas enfadosas e insoportables como tú niña¨-Termino a responder. Mikan se sorprendió por el numero.

¨Y cuantos de ellos han muerto!?¨-Pregunto, con rapidez.

¨- Todos¨- Respondió sin pensarlo, Mikan quedo en blanco y paro por varios segundos.

¨-No es la gran cosa¨- Lanzo a decir Rodando sus ojos, Escondiendo la sorpresa y el miedo que sintió por aquella respuesta ¨- Chico encapuchado...¨-le llamo¨- Que es lo que verdaderamente vo...

¨- Hemos llegado¨- Interrumpió parando frente a una enorme cueva , Mikan quedo algo sorprendida por la obscuridad que se mostraba dentro de esa cueva.

¨Ahí dentro!?¨- Apunto con horror.

¨- Si, dentro de ahí! Esta lo que harás esta noche¨- La miro con gran seriedad, Mikan trago duro ante aquello parpadeando un par de veces¨- Le temes a la obscuridad!?¨- Pregunto a la escena que el chico había visto de ella, segundos después Mikan negó con rotundidad con la cabeza. Y Camino hacia dentro con firmeza, Se encaminaba hacia esa obscuridad, temi al ultimo paso que dio puesto que sintio como el fuerte viento la golpeaba por detrás atrayendola más a aquel túnel, Respiro con profundidad y soltó en un largo suspiro Una vez entrado dentro del él, Volteo hacia atras en dirección al encapuchado.

¨- Le temes a la obscuridad o que!?¨- Inquirio mirando con entretenimiento al encapuchado quien luego de un segundo volo hacia donde ella, Comenzaron a recorrer el tunel, Cosa que extraño a la castaña puesto que parecia que este no tenia un limite. Se le hacia eterno recorrerle y las preguntas como ¨A que hora llegaremos! ? Y ¨Ya estamos cercas?¨ Golpeaban contra su cabeza.

¨Tifani, Tifani donde estas!? Tifani, Tifani en donde estas!?¨- Una voz aniñada y llena de eco se comenzaba aescuchar dentro de aquel tunel, esa voz lo captaron los oidos de Mikan lo que la hizo parar en seco.

¨Q-quien es!?¨- Pregunto con sorpresa, Aquella voz la rodeaban con amenazantes escalofrios que le recorrian el cuerpo, Mikan se llevo ambas manos a sus dos hombros.

¨- Tifani, Tifani, Quiero a mi tifani.. Tifani a Donde has ido!?, Tifani..¨- Mikan buscaba entre toda esa obscuridad a quien le perteneciera aquella voz, pero estaba tan obscuro que no podia mirar absolutamente nada.

¨Quien es!?¨-Pregunto hacia el encapuchado con un tono desesperante, aquella voz resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza ,y cada vez más fuerte.

¨Es el espíritu de una pequeña niña que murió de una trágica manera accidentalmente dentro del parque de diversiones y dentro de este túnel,su muerte ocurrio mucho antes de que la ciudad fuese una pérdida total dentro del infierno, Su alma es atormentada y no puede descansar sin aquello que antes de su muerte buscaba con impaciencia, por eso es que tu le ayudaras, este es tu trabajo, hacer que este espíritu descanse puesto que no son culpables de ser atormentados dentro de esta ciudad¨- Respondió ¨- Este tipo de espíritu generalmente se esconden en lo mas profundo y obscuro de esta ciudad, puesto que no quieren revelar su perturvada muerte, lo que más Anhelan es descansar en paz¨- Termino a responder mirandola fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos carmesi eran lo unico que mikan podia ver, pero aquellas palabras la paralizaron por completo, e incluso quedo callada por varios segundos.

¨- Q-quieres que yo...¨- Dijo atenebresida, ¨- La haga descansar en paz!?¨- Termino a preguntar, apretando con fuerza sus manos de lo asustada que estaba, aquella voz daba miedo , ademas, quien era Tifani!?.

¨Exactamente...Este tipo de espíritu existen desde antes de que esta ciudad se convirtiera en una maldicion...

¨- Pero como!?¨- Pregunto en voz baja.¨- Ademas no veo nada, Donde esta!?, Que debo hacer!?, como debo ayudarla!?¨- Hizo una serie de prguntas con icnredulidad. habia quedado confundida.

¨- Buscando a lo que más amado en su vida, a lo que le ah importado, un objeto, un alguien, un lugar..¨- Respondió¨- Pero ten cuidado porque estos espiritus pueden llegar a matarte, son tan iracundos que en sus venas corre la venganza ...

¨- Espera tu no me vas a proteger de ellos!?¨- Exclamo con incredulidad, Mikan se habia cruzado de brazos, Le habia preocupado mucho aquellas ultimas palabras.

¨- Si alcanzo si, si no alcanzo, ni modo!¨- Soltó repentinamente, encogiendo un poco sus hombros cosa que hizo aterrorizar a la castaña, La desesperación comenzó a brincar en su vida. Volteaba a todos lados y se movia a todos lados ,puesto que había dejado de escuchar aquella espeluznante voz, Nuevamente intento tocar al encapuchado pero recordó que no podía hacerlo, lo que la atemorizaba mucho más.

¨Me conmueve el interés que tienes hacia mi¨- Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ¨- Podrías alumbrar este túnel, por favor!¨- Le pidió en tono desesperante, El bastón del chico comenzó a resplandecer luz en aquel túnel color dorado, dando claridad a la vista de la castaña, Juntos buscando al espiritu de aquella niña. ¨- Oye y como quieres que masculla en su vida!?¨- Pregunto mientras buscaba a su alrededor, en todas partes, pero no hallaba a nadie.

¨Haciéndote su amiga¨- Mikan quedo boca abierta y con la frente fruncida al la incoherente respuesta que le habia dado el encapuchado.

¨Tifaniii.. Quiero a mi tifaniii¨- La voz se escucho tras el chico encapuchado, lo que los hizo voltear con rapidez, La niña ya les estaba observando desde mucho antes, Con una mirada que irradiaba dolor. Mikan quedo aterroriraza por lo que frente a ella se encontraba, se tapo los ojos con rapidez y retrocedió bruscamente ocasionando que se cayera hacia atrás y segundos después se levanto de un jalón.

¨- Que es ella!? Que le ah pasado!? Que le hicieron!? Porque esta haci!?¨- Se preguntaba en sus adentros, intentando no llorar por lo mounstroso que habia visto.

¨- La forma en que la vez, es la misma forma en como la han matado¨- Comento el encapuachado, Los gemidos de mikan comenzaron a salir repentinamente, Lo que ocasiono al guardián acercarse a ella¨- No llores, lo que más odian es que te muestres debil ante ellos¨- Susurro en su dulce oido, Mikan pudo sentir nuevamente su respiración chocar contra su oreja y mejilla herida, se tallo los ojos e intento tranquilizarse, Comenzo a inhalar con rapidez y a exhalar con lentitud.

¨- No te vallas por favor¨- Le suplico en tono desesperante , El encapuchado la observo por varios segundos¨- No me dejes¨- Volvio a pedir en susurro.

¨Tifaniii...Quiero a mi Tifani!¨- La niña ya se les habia acercado cuando Mikan habia susurrado tal peticion, Mikan respiro profundamente y solto con lentitud, miro en direccion a la pequeña, cuando la vio por completo un dolor asqueante comenzó a golpear su estomago, pero intento no mostrarlo y evitarlo, se acerco a la niña con lentitud, cambiando su mirada de asustada por una curiosa, que le costaba hacer. sentía nostalgia, sentía mucho dolor, le costaba creer que de esta forma habían matado aquella pequeña niña, _(Evitare describir a la niña_) solamente la sangre en grandes rasgos le eran muy notorios.

¨-Quien es tifani!?¨- Pregunto mirando con algo de preocupacion a la pequeña, los ojos de esta eran color naranja, muy luminosos, sus cabellos largos y sucios arrastraban por los suelos, ella era de pequeña edad como de unos ocho años mas o menos, La niña levanto su deforme y destrozada mano hacia la chica, Mikan retrocedio impactada, puesto que habia pensado que esta la atacaria.

¨- Deja que te toque, te mostrara lo que esta buscando¨-Dijo con rapidez el guardian, quien se mantenia en observacion hacia lo que la chica hacia, Mikan nuevamente se tranquilizo y se dejo tocar por la palma de la pequeña que poso en su mejilla. El corazon nuevamente golpeo bruscamente el pecho de la castaña, y su vista se hizo borrosa y unos destellos blancos comenzaron a fondear a su alrededor.

¨-Que esta sucediendo!?¨- Se pregunto en sus adentros. Comenzo a escuchar varis voces a su alrededor, no lograba distinguirlas, No obstante el fondo blanco desaparecio a su alrededor, Mikan quedo incredula, puesto que se encontraba dentro de una luminosa casa, Frente a ella un sillon color indigio resaltaba su madera de caoba tallada, de el colgaba un liston y un tiket que la hicieron saber que fue un sillon recien comprado, Observo frente al sillon una T.V de pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared, se encontraba en el canal de Disney JR. Puesto que aparecian Miky y sus amigos, Luego vio como una pequeña niña de cabellos largos hasta entresados y sujetados con un moño morado, corria hacia aquel sillon indigo En el cual se sento para ver el canal. No pasaron tantos segundos en los que Una voz masculina discutia con otra Femenina tras su espalda, lo que la hizo voltear con curiosidad.

Observo con extrañes aquellas dos personas, discutian por los gastos de la Luz, el Gas y el Agua, La señora que parecia ser ama de casa y esposa de aquel hombre, se encontraba posada en la silla de aquella mesa redonda, ambos codos se encontraban recargados en la mesa, y su rostro rebosando en la palma de su mano derecha, parecia sollozar, Mikan se acerco a ellos con curiosidad, observando como el hombre le alzaba la voz a aquella mujer.

Hasta que escucho como una voz aniñada y femenina les gritaba a ambos ¨Papa y Mama¨ Los hizo parar de gritarse uno al otro y voltear con sorpresa hacia la pequeña que les llamaba. Mikan volteo con curiosidad y observo sorprendida el rostro de la pequeña.

¨Es la misma!?¨- Se pregunto impactada, aquella pequeña mirada beige resplandecia felicidad y maravilla, su trenzada cabellera y adornada con un moño era acariciada por la mano de su madre mientras la pequeña con emocion les decia ¨- Quiero ir al parque de diversiones¨- Ambos padres se dirigieron una mirada sorpresiva, Luego de varios segundos e insistencias de la dulce niña la mama sedio ante su firmeza y asintio hacia la pequeña, Las dos chicas voltearon a ver al padre para insistirle sobre la ida al parque, pero este negaba tanto con la cabeza como con labios cosa que le sorprendio a Mikan, El padre comenzo a regañar tanto a la hija como a la madre, luego de darles la espalda decidio por salirse de casa dejando a una madre con la tristeza arrimada y sin consolacion alguna que intento ocultar toda clase de sentimientos negativos hacia su pequeña niña.

¨Vamos las dos, que te parece!? Nikita¨- Cambio su rostro de tristeza a uno emocionado, cosa que alegro a la pequeña niña de nombre nikita.

¨- Si¨- Comenzo a brincar de la emocion que le envadia el pequeño cuerpo por completo, ¨-Nos puede acompañar tifani!?¨- Pregunto con una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja, La madre asintio con una dulce sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el bello rostro al que luego dejo posar sobre la frente de la pequeña un beso tierno, La madre le dijo que ballase a alistarse y recogiera a Tifani para irse al parque de diversiones. Al momento en que Nikita corrio a su habitacion, Mikan ya habia aparecido dentro de ella cosa que le habia impactado demasiado. Todo parecia ser tan real como si estuviera dentro de un cine con una pantalla que le rodeara por completo y no le diera salida ni para el baño ni para ir por palomitas.

Mikan vio segundos despues como la pequeña recogia una muñeca de trapo de cabellos hilados color naranja y ojos de boton color negros y vestia color azul que se encontraba sobre su caba recargada en una almohada en forma de Flor y le daba un gran beso en el rostro entelado la habian dejado con derrumbada por los suelos, Mikan habia pensado que tifania era ¨ O su hermana o su Prima, algun familiar, una mascota, un Lugar, una amiga, pero nunca que fuese una muñeca de trapo¨.

¨Una muñeca!?¨- Penso al isntante, despues de como la peqeña habia recogido Su mochila Se encamino hacia la puerta blanca de su recamara color amarilla, antes de tocar la perilla y girarla para abrir la puerta, volteo en direccion a Mikan y formo en sus labios una sonrisa que atemorizo el alma completa de la castaña¨- Me presencio!? Como puede ser!?¨- Se pregunto en sus adentros, estaba completamente paralizada. Como es que la pequeñe la podia ver!?.

De pronto Mikan se vio en medio del parque de diversiones en el que hallo a muchas personas y pequeños niños que corrian con emocion sobre el suelo de aquel parque, anciando y deseando subir a cad ajuego asu alrededor. Los rayos del soll era tan calido que Mikan lo sintio como si fuesen tan reales en ese instante. El viento acariciaba las pieles de todas las personas presentes incluso la de Mikan, Observo la montaña rusa con maravilla, como se escuchaban gritos de alegria y emocion sobre aquellos carritos, A mikan le gustaba mucho las montañas rusas, eran su locura, incluso amaba las canastas y las sillas voladoras, o las tasas de tes giratorias, sus juegos preferidos, tirar el flechazo a varios globos para ganarse un oso de peluche. El olor a algodón de azúcar le hacia descontrolar el godzilla dentro de ella, puesto que no habia comido absolutamente nada ese dia, Observaba como un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, le pegaba tres mordiscos a un curros de azucar , Hecho que hizo que se le saliera la baba a Mikan razon por la cual se limpio la baba.

Hasta que se atraveso frente a ella a quella pequeña Niña de cabello trensado y adornado con un moño morado, Quien corria con mucha emocion hacia la montañña rusa para hacer fila, Su madre le pedia con una dulce sonrisa que se tranquilizara, y se quedara quieta mientras iba a comprar los bolestos, Mikan comenzo a sonreir hacia aquella pequeña niña tan risueña y encantadora que hacia fila con tanta maravilla, y brincaba de la emocion, La madre llego y la fila comenzo abanzar , llego su turno y tomaron el septimo carrito de cuatro asientos en el que subieron y se sentaron ellas y dos personas más por detras, Se colocaron los sinturones, incluso la pequeña Nikita habia colocado a su muñeca de trapo de su lado derecho, colocandole de igual manera el largo cinturon que no le apretaba con mucha seguridad, Se sujetaron de las barras frente de ellas cuando el carrito comenzo a dar primero con lentitud subia Quedandose parado por las riendas de aquella montaña en la que se encontraban, el carrito estaba alistandose para bajar con velocidad, esto lo podia ver de cercas Mikan, cosa que la asombrada y espanto demaciado puesto que se encontraba volando por los aires frente a aquellas personas de aquel carrito septimo. El carrito se valanceo unas cuantas veces por aquella grande y escamante montaña provocando un cierto miedo a las personas que lo montaban, hasta que este se decidio pro bajar a toda velocidad provocando gritos escandalosos y gritos emocionantes, La pequeña Nikita levanto sus brazos al mismo ritmo en que su madre y las personas de atras lo hicieron, la velocidad hacia que el fuerte viento golpeara contra su rostro y acariciara con brutalidad sus largos cabellos ,Tan bruscamente los golpeo que desbarato la trensada y larga cabellera negra de la pequeña, dejando sus cabellos ser alborotados por el fuerte viento y la velocidad del carrito, aquel moño morado salio a la intemperie siendo libre de la agarradero de aquella cabellera, se dejaba acariciar por las grandes olas del viento que con lentitud lo hacían bajar hasta llegar a los suelos. Mikan se había emocionado por la velocidad en la que iba aquel carro de ellas, y los gritos de alegría combinados con un poco de miedo, le hacían desear subir a uno de ellos, Segundos después el carrito paro con lentitud y comenzó a subir otra montaña aun más alta que la anterior, se balanceo unas cuantas veces y paro en seco en la provocando un grito de locura desde aquel carro, Luego de segundos este bajo con mas velocidad, el viento les golpeo con mas fuerza el rostro, Sus manos extendidas hacia arriba mostraban la gran emoción que corría por aquellos cuerpos, Mikan abrió sus ojos del la sorpresa puesto que había notado como aquella muñeca de trapo salia volando del asiento de lado de aquella pequeña, puesto que el cinto no le fue suficiente para sostenerle el cuerpesito de trapo, Mikan quiso atrapar a la muñeca con sus manos pero esta simplemente le atravesó las manos, golpeo contra varios tubos hasta quedar entre atorada en las riendas de la ultima montaña que habían bajado, Observando como tragicamente a esta muñeca le pasaba por encima una serie de carros pertenecientes a la montaña rusa, rasgándole el cuerpo de tela.

Al terminarse las montañas y la velocidad, el carro paro frente al guardia quien cuidaba de la seguridad de aquella montaña rusa, Desato los cintos que rodeaban a la madre y a la pequeña, y segundos después estas salieron con un peinado divertido e idéntico al de un León Por lo que las hizo carcajease de la risa, La madre la sostuvo de la pequeña mano listas para ir a otro juego, sin percatarse de la desaparecida muñeca de trapo..

Mikan fue rodeada de varios fondos multicolor, que al paso de los seis segundos estos desaparecieron a su alrededor, dejándola ver frente a un juego de sillas voladoras, Curiosamente pudo percatarse de que el sol ya había bajado del estrecho y luminoso cielo azul, al parecer ya se había echo tarde, Al transcurso de los segundos , al paso de las tupidas calles del parque de diversiones, se encontró con unos repentinos gritos de preocupación provenientes de una madre.

¨Nikita! Nikita! Donde estas!?, Alguien ah visto a mi pequeña!?¨-Mikan quedo impactada ante aquel tono tan penetrador de aquella madre, ya la había reconocido, y sobretodo el nombre de la pequeña a quien llamaba con extremada preocupación, su respiración era agitada, y se encontraba hablando con varias personas a quien también les comenzaba a enseñar una foto en la que aparecía el retrato de su pequeña niña.

Nuevamente un fondo multi color apareció a su alrededor, Mikan se tapo los ojos con brutalidad puesto que aquellos fondos le provocaban marearse, Cuando quito sus manos de el rostro, se encontró frente a un túnel , que era alumbrado por dentro cor luces multi color, se escuchaba los constantes pitidos provenientes de un tren con el nombre de ¨El chu-chu de la diversión¨que habían creado para pasear y llevar a la familia completa de una esquina del parque a otra del parque.

El tren aceleraba su velocidad , provocando a una cierta castaña estremecerse del miedo puesto que ella estaba en medio de las riendas, por lo que corrió hacia los bordes de las banquetas que la provoco car de enfrente, Segundos después el camión comenzó a pasar con rotunda velocidad cerca de sus pies, Se levanto a prisa y se sacudió los mezclillas, lanzo un suspiro estremecedor, pensando en que casi había sido aplastada por aquel tren, se seco el sudor de su frente y volteo hacia su alrededor puesto que escucho una voz aniñada que nombraba a cierta muñeca con desesperación.

¨Tifani! Tifaniii... Donde estas!? Tifanii!?¨- La pequeña buscaba en todas partes con desesperación, abajo arriba, derecha e izquierda, su rostro no era uno alegre sino este se había tornado con mucho miedo y tristeza.

¨-Su muñeca esta en las riendas de la montaña rusa¨- Pensó al instante en que escucho tal nombramiento, Mikan intentaba hablarle, pero aquellas palabras solo tronaban dentro de su cabeza, al darse cuenta de aquello, decidió por apuntarle con sus manos hacia la montaña rusa, pero aquella pequeña no la volteaba a ver, Entonces Mikan noto asombrada como Nikita paraba frente al tune con curiosidad , al cual segundos después decidió entrar.

¨Ay no esta tu muñeca!¨-Dijo en sus adentros, por mas que la castaña quería hablarle, lo único que conseguía era hablarse a si misma. Mikan la siguió dentro de. La pequeña buscaba en las escarchadas piedras fuera de las riendas, en las esquinas obscuras del tune e incluso volteo hacia arriba a ver con desesperación las luces multi color .

¨Tifani.. A donde fuiste!?¨- Su voz se empezó a quebrar con extremada tristeza, Mikan la observaba el rostro entristecido, anciana que la pequeña la escuchara o tan siquiera la mirara apuntar hacia donde se encontraba su preciada muñeca, ambas compartían el mismo sentimiento. Nikita comenzó a recorrer las riendas del tren segundos mas tarde y busco con todo y su inocencia bajo de y sobre el, a ver si su pequeña muñeca se encontraba por esos rumbos, Para su mala suerte lo único que pudo conseguir fue tropezar y golpear frente a uno de los tubos de las riendas del tren, la pequeña lanzo un quejido al aire,luego, intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta que su pie derecho estaba atorada entre una de las riendas. se hinco y llevo sus manos hacia aquella larga rienda, comenzó a jalar hacia delante o hacia el lado.

¨Te ayudare!¨- Golpeo en su pecho, Mikan corrió hacia ella y se hinco de la misma manera. cuando llevo sus manos al pequeño pie de Nikita, se impacto al ver que tan solo era un espíritu en aquella vida, puesto que solo podía atravesar su mano sobre aquel pie que cerraba el zapato negro sujetado por cintas color moradas. Nuevamente los pitidos del cambio se hicieron presentes, lo que estremeció a nuestra castaña con horror. ¨- NO , DIos mio NO!¨- Grito dentro de ella misma, observando como una luz que molestaba a sus ojos se acercaba con rotundidad hacia ellas.

¨-Tifani! Mamá¨- La pequeña comezón a jalar su pie con brutalidad, comenzó a invadirla el miedo, comenzó a temblar del llano, Mikan movía sus brazos hacia ella con brutalidad, desando tocarla, pero era imposible tan solo era un espiritillo en aquel recuerdo.

¨Porque me estas haciendo ver esto! PORQUE!? Porque!? guardián¨- Grito dentro de su alma observando el alumbramiento masivo del túnel ocasionado por las luces de aquel tren. Se humedecieron con rapidez los ojos almendrados de aquella castaña, le empezaron a llorar como si fuesen una manguera que no tuviera llave para cerrar e impedirle paso al agua¨- Porque quieres que vea su muerte!? PORQUE!?¨- Esa palabra ¨Porque¨ le ahorcaban dolorosamente la garganta pidiéndole algunos pasos al oxigeno, su corazón al ver como la pequeña rogaba por ayuda, se acelero de manera perturbante, Cayo de rodillas al ver como faltaba poco para coartarle la vida aquella inocente pequeña. Se tapo los ojos con brutalidad lanzando un estruendoso ruido que se unió al instante con el tren, al momento en que vio como aquel pequeño cuerpo había impactado contra el tren...

* * *

**continuara...**

**AH RESPONDER REVIESW:**

**Maka-chan:** Jeje :s disculpen si les provoca mucho miedo intentare no ponerlo tanto en suspenso :s muchsismas gracias me alegra saber que te ah gustado :D

**Girl-of-love:** Ahahaha jej :$, Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar, sus reviesw me animan y me inspiran *.*, Jeje si :) da miedo hasta me asusto al momento de escribir las cosas que dan miedo,Muchas gracias por leer:D

**Natsik: **Gracias por leer la historia :D, muchas gracias por seguirla :D, Tu crees?, a mi no se me hace una buena historia, y si jeje muchos errores ortográficos u.u!Pero los mejorare :p, Gracias por leer y lo pensare a ver si me va bien :p

**Jhose:** Mikan encontro a machiage, :p, y sip, es Natsume, pero Mikan aun no sabe su nombre puesto que él no se lo quiere dar ;), Pero más adelante se lo dará, Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta mi fic *.*! Me emociona eso! :D

**Kanna Meiko: **Muchas gracias Por leer :D, y aqui dejo otro más , espero que te guste n.n!

**Zurinaye: **Aha! esque la hago de la emocion por eso no quise que se la quitara aun, pero si se la quitara :o, :3, Jeje creo que le bajare un nivel a esta hsitoria de teror para que no de tanto miedo jojo :), muchisismas gracias por leer, tus comentarios me han emocionado mucho y me encanta :D

**Sakura Dragneel heartifilia: **aha eso es lo que tenia en mente, nomas por poco tiempo puesto que al final de la historia Mikan terminara con uno solamente :3, Pero si, ya todo lo tengo apuntado ay con un triaungulo amoroso, pero ruka no es incluido en este triangulo puesto que para él ay algo mucho más especial que luego lo veras y espero que te guste :3 Muchisismas gracias por leer y comentar :D

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEEER! :D**


	8. Recuperando a Tifani!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!**

**Gracias por entrar :)**

* * *

Capitulo 8.-Recuperando ah Tifani!

* * *

_Un zumbido invadió por completo los oídos de aquella castaña dentro de ese recuerdo abrumador! Apretó fuertemente sus ojos y se coloco las manos sobre sus Oídos, Algo muy extraño le comenzó a subir desde la palma de los pies hasta la cabeza, cosa que la hacia quejarse de dolor. Fuera de aquel recuerdo abrumador y doloroso! se encontraba La niña frente a ella cuya mano fantasmama_l se alejaron del rostro de la castaña con suavidad y lentitud, El guardián de ojos carmesí la observaba con atención viendo como Mikan poco a poco comenzaba abrir sus ojos , Un especia de brillo color azul le inundo profundamente las pupilas , Su rostro no tenia expresión alguna, Así duro por varios segundos, Quieta, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento , lentamente comenzó a dar la vuelta en dirección al encapuchado , parpadeaba constantemente, su respiración era normal, y sus labios se movían como si le estuviese diciendo algo al Guardián, Segundos después comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del tune por donde ella y el guardián encapuchado habían entrado.

Antes de que el encapuchado la siguiese, volteo hacia atrás, buscando a su vista aquel espíritu de la niña el cual no encontró, Lo que lo hizo saber, que aquella pequeña se encontraba dentro de la memoria de la castaña. Ambas recordando la muerte de Nikita. El encapuchado Sabía que era peligroso que un espíritu iracundo estuviese dentro de un Humano con vida puesto que, el espíritu podía llegar a matarla, tomar su alma, dejarla sin respiración, o en el transcurso de la recuperación de su objeto podría sucederle algo al cuerpo de esta, así que ahora dependía de Mikan de cómo se comportara dentro de, y compartiendo su mente y cuerpo con aquella creatura.

Mikan salió al exterior del túnel, paro por unos segundos, su piel fue tocada por la luz de la luna, la cual no le provoco ningún daño, puesto que l guardián había colocado a su alrededor un campo que la protegiera de la luz venenosa de la Luna llena, Comenzó ah buscar aquella montaña rusa a la que Nikita había subido y en la cual se quedo su muñeca sobre toda la obscuridad, sus cabellos fueron acariciados por el suave viento en el momento en que se comenzó a encaminar hacia la montaña rusa ya encontrada a su vista.

Al llegar frente a la gran montaña rusa, observo frente a ella los ocho carros sobre las riendas, parados esperando a ser usados desde hace muchos años por alguna persona, Mikan dirigió luego de segundos su mirada hacia un aparato en el que se encontraba una palanca larga y a la vez rota de su lado derecho, se encamino hacia ella para luego tomarla con ambas manos y moverla hacia enfrente hecho que ocasiono que las luces de la montaña rusa se encendieran , eran miles de focos de muchos colores, algunos de ellos ya estaban fundidos, otros tenían falso contacto, y muchos otros seguían resplandeciendo su colorida luz. Un sonido musical comenzó a salir de las bocinas que contactaban a la montaña rusa, Los carritos destilaron un sonido el cual hizo volteara la castaña y observar cómo se abrían las puertas de estos. Eligio el primero al cual segundos después subió sin abrocharse el cinturón, Cuando jalo con sus manos ambas puertas que la rodeaban en derecha e izquierda, volteo a ver al chico en copuchado con un rostro serio.

¨- Por favor! Aplasta el botón rojo¨- El encapuchado obedeció a tal petición, se acerco a un tablero cerca de aquella maquina en la que se encontraba la palanca, y observo un botón verde y otro color rojo, Dirigió su bastón al botón que luego de segundos aplasto Hecho que hizo que el carro en la que Mikan se encontraba posando, comenzaron a rodar las ruedas del carro y este comenzó a subir la primera montaña.

¨- Cuando legue a la cima de la segunda montaña, aplasta el botón verde, Por favor¨- Le pidió en voz alta y con suavidad apuntando nuevamente al tablero, El encapuchado de ojos carmesí le daba una mirada seria a la castaña.

Observo como bajaba el carro que recorría a toda velocidad las riendas de la primera montaña que había subido,Mirando con atención a la castaña que no hacia ningún gesto, ni un movimiento, tan solo , se quedaba esperando a la siguiente montaña, El encapuchado se llego a preguntar : quien seria Tifani!?, Y porque esta subiendo una montaña rusa !? y porque abra pedido que aplastara el botón verde que escrito a un lado decía ¨solo para emergencia¨!?.

Cuando el carro en el que Mikan se encontraba llego a la cima de la siguiente montaña lista para bajar, El encapuchado con su bastón aplasto con rapidez el botón Verde causando que el carro parara sobre la montaña. Una especie de candado se formo bajo aquellas cuatro llantas, Hecho que hizo que Mikan se levantara del asiento y segundos después abrió la puerta de su mano derecha, busco en las riendas lo que sus ojos anhelaban encontrar, Al encontrar con sorpresa aquella muñeca que se encontraba colgando de uno de los tubos bajo las riendas del tren una sonrisa formada en los labios de aquella chica la hizo hincar ante la puerta abierta, coloco su mano izquierda bajo el asiento asegurándose para no caer y con la otra se estiro hacia hacia las riendas, Al no poder alcanzar aquel tuvo, se levanto de un jalón y decidió por bajar del carro, Poniendo en peligro la vida de Mikan.

Mikan o más bien el espíritu que dentro de ella se encontraba resbalo con brutalidad hacia bajo, chocando contra unos tubos en forma de ¨U¨ oxidados que detuvieron su resbalón puesto que se le había atorado la camisa en uno de aquellos tubos y se aferro a ellos con rapidez cosa que la había salvado de una terrible caída, lamentablemente ahora le quedaba mas lejos la muñeca,Entonces, Se sujeto con fuerza de ellos en los que segundo después coloco sus pies y se estiro para lograr alcanzar la muñeca que ahora se encontraba arriba de ella, al no poder alcanzarla, decidió por sujetarse de unos tubos horizontales que se encontraban enseguida de ella, a los cuales se subió con la confianza en sima, camino cuidadosamente sobre ellos hasta llegar a lo que se le podría decir una escalera vertical, Cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras, estas ya estaban muy viejas que por su peso comenzó a balancearse de frente hacia atrás, pero esto no le preocupaba a Mikan, Seguía con toda la tranquilidad y toda su atención puesta en llegar a aquella muñeca, En realidad mikan no era muy valiente y es que era aquel espíritu que se encontraba dentro de ella, que anciana recuperar aquel objeto tan valioso que busco con desespero antes de su repentina muerte.

Al llegar al penúltimo escalón, se aferro al tuvo horizontal derecho que fue rodeada por su brazo izquierdo, y estiro su mano derecha hacia el borde de un tuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, donde se encontraba atorada aquella muñeca, La jalón con prisa, la ansiedad consumía el espíritu de Nikita , Se comenzó a desesperar ocasionando que se mordiera el labio inferior puesto que la muñeca no salia de donde estaba, puesto que se encontraba su brazo entelado atorado entre un tuvo vertical y otro horizontal que formaban una ¨L¨, Lo jalo con más brutalidad ocasionando que se rasgara el brazo entelado, lo que asusto a Mikan , Soltó a la muñeca y respiro profundamente con el ceño fruncido , Balanceo las escaleras sin temor alguno de que estas pudieran caer y destrozarse puesto que ya estaban muy oxidadas, Las escaleras se orillaron más cerca de aquellos tubos que formaban una ¨L ¨ mikan se volvió a estirar , su mano llego hasta el tuvo horizontal en el que se sujeto, mientras extendía el otro brazo y lo colocaba en el tuvo vertical, El encapuchado se sorprendió al ver que de la forma en que estaba aquella castaña era extremadamente peligroso puesto que si daba otro movimiento en vano caería junto con las escaleras y su cuerpo seria azotado por toda clase de tubos y llegaría a lo que le llamarían ¨Muerte ¨. El encapuchado observaba como la castaña se encontraba desatorando cuidadosamente el brazo de aquella muñeca, sin darse cuenta de que las escaleras ya estaban por caerse.

Cuando por fin tuvo a esa muñeca sobre sus manos y dio al viento unas risas de alegría, El espíritu de la niña salio del cuerpo de Mikan, dejándola con libertad, Y el brillo azulado desapareció de aquellos almendrados ojos, lo que la hizo reaccionar con incredulidad .

¨Ehe!? Donde!?¨- Pregunto desentendida, observando como sus manos estaban colocada sobre ambos tubos que formaban una ¨L¨, Se soltó de uno de ellos mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el vació Hecho que hizo que se sobresaltara y estremeciera del terror,no paso ningún segundo cuando la escalera colapso por completo y fue destrozada por los golpes brutales que dio hacia los tuvos de abajo , la pobre mikan quedo colgada entre aquellos tubos, sus brazos se aferraban ah aquellos tubos como si su vida estuviera al borde de la muerte, Dio un grito de ayuda desesperante que se escucho sobre todo el parque de diversiones.

¨Ayudaa! Por favor! Guardian! Por favoor!¨- Media a gritos con el miedo desparramado en su rostro puesto que sus manos sudorosas ya se estaban resbalando de aquellos tuvos.¨- Guadiaan! en donde estas!? Dijiste que me protegerías si mi vida peligrara...

¨Ya voy ! Ya voy! Deja de hacer tanto relajo, quieres!?¨- Se quejo el guardián mientras volaba con lentitud en dirección hacia ella, La chica se estaba desesperando, frunció el ceño con molestia puesto que ella estaba apunto de caer y el chico solo miraba sin preocuparse por su vida.

¨Ah! No, pues si¨- Grito con el ceño fruncido¨- Tomate todo el tiempo que quieres! No ay problema! Yo espero.. Que no te preocupe si llego a Morir!...

¨Ah !Por eso no ay problema niña!¨- Le contesto sin tomar le importancia en el asunto en que la chica estaba metida, Se tomaba muy enserio su tiempo.

¨Mugroso tonto¨- Pensó en sus adentros, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse , volvía a sujetarse con mas rotundidad de aquellos tubos que ahora estaban embarrados de los nervios de la castaña. ¨- No quiero morir así¨- Susurraba con terror, bajaba su vista hacia todos los tubos que se encontraban debajo de ella esperando su caída, cosa que la hacia empalizarse y temblar del miedo que sentía, puesto que le temía mucho a las alturas, Entonces recordó la muerte de la niña, lo que la hizo llorar con mas aprisa y dolorosamente, Le paso por sus mentes las imágenes de todos sus amigos a los que había traído a esta ciudad, Se le resbalo el brazo izquierdo lo que la hizo dar un grito estruendoso por los vientos, Intento alcanzar nuevamente el tuvo pero no tenia mas fuerzas puesto que la debilidad gobernaba en sus débiles músculos, Volteo a ver al encapuchado que solo la observaba a metros, Mikan parpadeo un par de veces puesto que la vista se le había puesto borrosa por culpa de las lagrimas que le salían, Trágicos segundos después, su ultima mano había resbalado del tuvo, aquella escena se vio en lento, Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron hasta el tope en que parecían que se saldrían de su rostro, sus boca se abrió del horror, sus cabellos largos y ondulados color miel comenzaron a cubrirle aquel rostro de la morena clara, sus manos se movieron con brutalidad buscando de donde sujetarse, no Lanzo grito! No. Prefirió quedarse callada aquellos últimos segundos en que sintió tan cercana la Muerte, Cerro con fuertemente sus ojos, derramando la ultima lagrima que salia del lagrimal izquierdo, quien se despedía de su dueña y salia siendo destrozada por los aires.

El silencio rodeo por completo el parque de diversiones, La castaña se sintió sin dolor alguno, se sintió tan liviana como la pluma de un ave, Las caricias del viento que la comenzaron a tranquilizar la hirieron entre abrir sus ojos, Segundos después estos fueron iluminados por el asombro. Mikan se encontraba volando sobre aquellos tubos picudos que esperaban su caída, Mikan respiro con profundidad y soltó en un suspiro que le pareció eterno, busco a su alrededor hasta hallarse con cierto guardián que le apuntaba con el bastón que tenia sobre él una estrella de siete picos y de esta resplandecía luz color dorada. Se quedo impactada, No cabía en su asombro, el chico la había salvado una vez más.

Ambos se dirigieron una mirada, Mikan lo miraba asombrada y el chico la miraba con gran seriedad, Minutos después se encontraban saliendo del parque de diversiones, ambos chicos sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, Mikan caminaba con el rostro bajo, estaba muy incrédula y a la vez muy triste, se tallaba los dedos con rotundidad dejando la piel de sus dedos color roja, Observaba sus pies con impaciencia, Como es que había llegado a la montaña rusa!?, Que había pasado!?, porque estaba colgando de los tubos!? o sobre unas escaleras!?. Mikan no podía recordarlo, tan solo le pasaban aquellas perturbables imágenes de la muerte de aquella pequeña niña. Lo que la hacían temblar, y tener un sentimiento nauseabundo dentro de su estomago, nuevamente el nudo parecía molestarle severamente la garganta. levanto la mirada al encontrarse con la espalda del encapuchado, lo miro con mucha molestia, su ceño estaba fruncido hacia el chico, Ya no podía quedarse callada ante lo que había pasado anteriormente, Se decidió a parar en medio de la banqueta que se encontraba acompañada por las rejas que cubrían a una solitaria casa color beige con chocolate.

¨-El trabajo que me pones hacer es Horrible¨-Soltó, callando el silencio a su alrededor, observando con decepción al encapuchado quien segundos después paro y volteo a verla.

¨Sabia que te quejarías, como todos los demás lo hicieron¨- digo con tono áspero, observando con seriedad a la castaña frente a él.

¨- Qué no puedes hacer tú este horrible trabajo!?¨- Cuestiono muy molesta, aquel grito se escucho en aquella solitaria y abandonada calle.

¨- La misma pregunta que me hicieron aquellos...

¨y a mi que me importa si hago o no hago lo mismo de aquellos con los que hiciste ese estúpido Trato!¨- Grito con cierta rabia, Sentía como se desahogaba de todo lo que le había ocurrido. ¨- Este trabajo no me gusta! Sabes lo que sentí al momento de ver toda su muerte!? EH!?¨- Exclamo ¨- Alguna vez has visto morir frente a ti a una persona, y te desesperas puesto que no le puedes ayudar!?¨- Pregunto en llanto, sus lagrimas comenzaron a invadirle por completo el rostro, sus ojos lo observaban con molestia.

¨- Si No te gusta, tu misma sabes como terminar con este trato¨- Escupió con tono muy serio, el encapuchado la miraba con Fulminacion con lo que callo a la chica frente a él¨- Con solo decir una simple palabra, terminar este trato..¨- Dijo enseguida de aquellas palabras¨- Demonio o Ángel... tu eliges Niña tonta..¨-Mikan quedo en blanco ante aquellas palabras, No sabia que decir o contestar, que debía hacer!?,

¨Quieres que te juzgue!?¨- Inquirió la castaña con tono molesto.¨- Idiota¨-Pensó en sus adentros, El chico comenzó tentarla, y Mikan lo sabia bien, más sabia que no debía caer en esas palabras ,puesto que si lo hacia, él tomaría su alma por completo.

¨- Es así como terminaras con este trato¨- La miro fijamente, ocasionando que se le acelerara el corazón a la pequeña chica. La castaña comenzó ver a sus lados, derecha e izquierda, con una clase de nervios invadiéndole el cuerpo, Cuando volteo ah su lado derecho observo sorprendida un Calibre 7.62 x 33 que se encontraba entre ladrillos cercanos a las rejas de aquella casa,¨- Anda! Hasta yo deseo que termines con esto ya, puesto que no soporto tus gritos¨- Mientras el encapuchado le decía con tono arrogante aquellas palabras, la castaña se decidió a ir por aquella arma y mientras la sacaba de entre los ladrillos , cuando esto lo vio el encapuchado con incredulidad, Mikan ya lo había sujetado con sus manos sorprendida revisando si aun tenia balas que segundos después de abrirlo se dio cuenta de que tenia dos, una arriba de otra, listas para ser disparadas. Repentinamente escucha una burlona risa proveniente del encapuchado, cosa que la hizo voltear con incredulidad hacia el chico¨- Que vas a intentar dispararme con el!?..¨- Cuestiono con un tono ofensivo hacia la castaña.

¨- Claro que no,¨-Negó al instante con rotundidad, arrugando tanto su frente como su nariz de lo molesta que estaba por culpa del encapuchado¨- Ya se a lo que me enfrento¨- Lo observo de pies a cabeza regalando le al chico una mirada de desagrado. , Cuando esta cambio a una incrédula puesto su mirada se dirigió hacia uno de los lados de encapuchado , observo con extrañes a muchos metros por detrás del chico, un objeto , o persona o animal, que corría en dirección a ellos, Al verlo más de cercas, sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta llegar al tope, sus pupilas y rostro irradiaron horror, y su cuerpo fue invadido por una serie de escalofríos, que luego de segundos sus rodillas le temblaron.

¨- Entonces! Terminaras con el trato!? Niña lloro...

¨- !Cuidado Atraas!¨- lanzo un grito desgarrador y al mismo instante señalando con su dedo aquella una criatura antropomórfica y deforme que corría ágatas, y segundos después azoto contra el cuerpo del guardián, lo que impacto a la castaña. ¨- Como pudo!?¨- Se pregunto sorprendida¨- Tocarlo!?¨..

Se quedo paralizada viendo como Aquella deformidad que parecía ser una persona mitad animal, Atacaba al encapuchado, y como el encapuchado convertía su bastón en una espada. Algo que asombro mucho más a la castaña quien observaba espeluznante aquellas escenas. Retrocedió al ver como otra criatura deforme se había lanzado al cuerpo del encapuchado, jalando con sus ensangrentadas garras aquella larga capa negra, que segundos después le descubrió el rostro ah aquel chico, Mikan se vio envuelta por el terror, Como era posible que ellos si pudieran tocarle y hacerle daño!? y ella no !?,Le temblaba el cuerpo por completo, las nauseas golpeaban contra su estomago, y el corazón le aceleraba del terror. Que debía hacer!?. En ese entonces no le importo la duda y la curiosidad que tenia acerca de ver el misterioso rostro de aquel chico! No! Ahora lo que le importaba, era que le llegara a su mente una Buena idea!, Mikan pensó en salir corriendo, pero dejar al chico!?, Por un momento sintió cierta culpabilidad si lo dejaba con esas criaturas, Ya se habían vuelto tres, y el tercero que había quitado la espada y la arrojo a tres metros de él, pero El encapuchado ya había asesinado a Uno, Ninguna de esa bestias se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la castaña, lo que la hacia agradecer en lo profundo de su alma, En eso que le viene la imagen del arma hecho que la hace bajar su rostro hacia sus manos y observar la Calibre 7.62 x 33, Volteo a ver a las criaturas como mordían y rasguñaban al chico volador quien los combatía con una simple arma que era una espada. Al ver como una de las criaturas llevo al chico golpear contra el suelo, Mikan se impacto , era la primera vez que oía los quejidos de cierto dolor de aquel Guardián!, Entonces, se decidió, Estiro con ambas manos la Calibre en dirección a una de las criaturas , Como desbarataban la capa del chico y como le creaban ciertos rasguños en sus brazos, se mantuvo firme ante su decisión, sin importarle que, Quería sentirse la heroína por unos instantes, Esta seria la primera vez que usaría un arma, Y la primera en disparar, así que Apunto a una de ellas, sintió pánico por un momento, sintió desesperación y muchos nervios que la atormentaban, Cerro fuertemente su ojos y volteo su rostro hacia un lado al instante en que jalo el gatillo, La fuerza de aquella arma la hizo golpear contra las rejas de la casa abandonada , Aquel disparo se escucho con eco sobre varias calles que los rodeaban y al instante Se escucho un gruñido de dolor que duro por varios segundos, Abrió sus ojos almendrados al impactado que había mandado, Le había dado en la cabeza ah aquella bestia quien segundos después caía sin vida al suelo, El encapuchado la miraba con asombro, Y la otra criatura la miraba con odio y furia por a verle herido a su compañero por lo que rasgo sus largas uñas y corrió en dirección a la castaña. Mikan lanzo un grito hecho que la hizo apuntar con rapidez el arma hacia aquella criatura que brinco hacia ella, un segundo más tarde jalo el gatillo. La criatura deforme cayo sobre el cuerpo débil de aquella chica , Mikan pego varios gritos en llantos, Pensó que por un momento la iba a morder, pero al parecer a esta también le había dado en la cabeza. Ahora solo era el gran peso y el asco que sentía por encima. que le aplastaban contra el duro suelo.

¨-Quitármelo por favor! Quitármelo!¨- Rogaba al sentir la baba de aquella bestia deforme que le recorría por el rostro. El guardián des encapuchado voló hacia ella, y sujeto con sus manos los hombros de aquella criatura que luego le quito con brutalidad dejando en libertad a la pequeña castaña que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre.

Mikan se levanto con dolor muscular del suelo, observando a las criaturas deformes que se encontraban a su alrededor, Segundos después dirigió su mirada débil hacia el chico de ojos carmesí, quien la observa con incredulidad, Mikan Contemplo su sudoroso rostro de aquella piel beige claro, sus cabellos alborotados eran como el color del azabache, su nariz, labios, mejillas, y hasta con mas visibilidad aquellos ojos carmesís. La castaña se sostuvo de las rejas de su lado derecho con las que había sido golpeada por la remota fuerza del arma del que había tirado el gatillo puesto que sentía como se le bajaba la presión.

¨-Te ...¨- Paro para recuperar el aliento¨odiare ...por ...el resto... de.. Mi vida!¨- Decía entre acortando la frase puesto que se comenzó a sentir que la vista se le iba, se sentía tan mal, sintió como le hervía el rostro por completo, se sintió tan débil, y tan mareada que después de a verle dicho aquellas palabras cayo inconsciente directo al suelo.

El Guardián la observo sorprendido Segundos después se dirigió hacia su espada que luego de llegar a él lo cogió del suelo y este al instante se convirtió en un bastón, miro a cada una de las criaturas deformes que se encontraban muertas a su alrededor, las miro con iracunda, Luego volteo hacia la castaña y se volvió hacia ella, La observo por varios segundos.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer :D**

** Responder Review:**

**Jhose : **La niña murio aplastada por el chuchu de la diversion dentro de aquel obscuro tunel :C, y Pues con el pasar de los capitulos si encontrara algunos con vida :) Y si es el personaje principal , si saldra con vida ;) **  
**

**MUCHSIISMAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO :)


	9. Las cadenas Estrujadores del Alma!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9- Las cadenas Estrujadores de Almas!**

* * *

**-Sobreviviente Hotaru PDV-**

Una tormenta de preguntas encharcaron por completo mi cabeza, Intentaba Entenderlo con rapidez, Pero difícilmente me era puesto que esto no sucedía a menudo, Esto no era algo normal, No es algo que una persona pueda razonar al momento, se dificulta mucho para procesarlo. Me coloque la larga capa cubriéndome desde la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies y me la sujete con un cinto sobre la cintura, para que no cayera, puesto que La luz de la luna era venenosa. Salí de las puertas del edificio en el primer lugar en el que había buscado. Sujete de mi lado derecho la Escopeta que en el primer día que llegue a esta maldita ciudad encontré y fue quien me ah mantenido viva por estos tres días.

Donde están mis amigos!? es la pregunta que me hago a cada hora, buscando en cada obscuro y solitario edificio y/o habitado por muertos en vida, Me encontraba recorriendo sigilosamente todo a mi alrededor, cruzando cuadras y angostas calles solitarias , volteando a cada callejón deseando encontrar a alguien, una persona, No muerta , si no viva! Una persona de carne y hueso que pueda tocar, no a esos guardianes de pacotilla.

Sobre todo al de ojos azules, quien no para de enfadarme día a día con su mugroso juego sucio de proponerme seguridad, Siempre con la excusa de que casi no comía ni dormía bien. Cada que lo veo me da ganas de volarle los cesos, lamentablemente ese chico Es como un insecto fantasmal por lo que me es imposible tocarlo.

Al principio, Cuando recién yo había llegado a esta ciudad, Me había dispuesto a Abofetear y golpear a Mikan, La chica culpable de que ahora sea esta desgracia parte de nuestro diario vivir, Al anochecer y darme cuenta que esta tierra era habitada por tales muertos, deformidades, El odio que me había crecido hacia esa niña, se había acabado y nació la preocupación, No solo hacia ella, si no hacia todos los demás.

Ya habían sido tres malditos días, Y no hallaba a ninguna persona con vida. ni por el día ni por la maldita noche. Me asqueaba tanta desesperación, Y Mi alma estaba enfadada con la noche. Pareciera que la paz, tranquilidad y Felicidad estaban peleadas con esta ciudad.

Se me hacia tan frustrante El no poder recordar Nada de lo que hacía o llegue hacer antes de llegar a esta ciudad de las pesadillas, Porque razón!?, No sé, pero cada día que permanecía en esta maldición, Mis recuerdos se iban borrando. Y era frustrante, desesperante y perturbador el que haya olvidado por completo los rostros de mis familiares.

Al momento de esconderme tras un enorme basurero cual apestaba a rayos, Me agache para descansar un poco, puesto que me había agitado por correr tanto, Segundos después de hacer esto, Mis oídos empezaron a captar un sonido rasgador, Que era!? Parecía el sonido proveniente de grandes cadenas , Otro muerto!?, Me asome hacia una esquina cuyo metal del basurero llegue a tocar con mis manos, Mi vista dio hacia la derecha e izquierda, Las ese sonido estruendoso de las cadenas cada vez se escuchaban más cercas, No solo era el sonido, El suelo parecía temblar, Porque razón!? Lleve mis manos Si, escuchaba y sentía con más atención, Eran los pasos más abrumadores que eh sentido en toda mi vida, Parecían pasos de gigante, Un muerto gigante!?, Me agache un poco más para esconderme de cualquier impertinencia, Coloque frente a mí la escopeta, lista para disparar por Si llegaban a ser nuevamente esas criaturas deformes que atacaban.

Cuando aquel sonido pareció desaparecer, y los pasos abrumadores que hacían temblar el suelo pararon, me hicieron inhalar con preocupación y exhalar con rapidez, No es que sintiera miedo, De hecho, El miedo nunca fue verdaderamente un estropeo en mi vida, No era fácil que mi alma sintiera miedo, Y eso es gracias a la infancia que tuve, por lo que me hacia sobrevivir con más facilidad de esta ciudad. Decidí por levantarme completamente, Antes de continuar decidí estirarme un poco, El estrés ocasionaba cierto dolor detrás de mi espalda y hombros. Una vez estirado , decidí salir de aquel escondite, Ya había pasado un minuto desde que no escuchaba aquellas cadenas ser arrastradas, y aquellos pasos, Me preguntaba, a quien le pertenecían!?, Voltee hacia todos lados para percatarme de que nada extraño se encontrara observándome, Al dar mi mirada al cielo, observe como nuevamente aquellas nubes grises cubrían la luna y las estrellas quienes eran las que nos aportaban cierta luz, por lo que ahora se obscureció aun más la tierra, y me impedía ver con más visibilidad las cosas.

Pero eso no detendría mi búsqueda, Decidí pues , comenzar mi camino, Y no paso mucho. cuando al cruzar a la siguiente cuadra Mis oídos captan un estruendoso sonido, que al instante supe que pertenecía a un arma, Seria alguien!?, Apresure mis pasos hacia donde creí escucharlo, no fue demasiado lejos, Cruce una angosta calle solitaria donde estaba rodeado de puros mercados, Di vuelta en la esquina de una Discoteca Cuando Se escucha otro estruendoso balazo, SI, Definitivamente Era alguien y este se estaba defendiendo de algo, Corrí con más velocidad, pero a la vez cuidadosamente, Me percate de que estas calles estaban completamente solas, Porque razón! ?, Si casi siempre hay muchos muertos en vidas suplicando porque alguien le ayude en su sufrimiento. Cuando di vuelta a la derecha ahora en la esquina de una derrumbada casa, me encontré frente a mí a tan solo dos metros, Me encontré con un guardián, con aquel chico de ojos carmesí, pero Algo que me sorprendió, ya no tenía la capa negra que solía tener el día en que me ofreció su juego sucio, Me fui acercando con incredulidad puesto que miraba a tres bestias deformes tiradas sobre las calles, parecían estar muertas , lo supe porque había un charco ensangrentado a los alrededores, Esas criaturas espantosas con garras ensangrentadas , Parecían ser Humanos Muertos!?,Segundos después mi mirada se fue en dirección a una persona A la que ese guardián se acercaba, Quien será!?, A caso este ah cogido su alma!?, Me fui acercando sigilosamente, escondiéndome tras los troncos de un árbol cual secos como el desierto, Observe como la levantaba con su bastón en el que irradiaba cierta luz dorada , la que ya antes había visto, Cuando fije más mi vista en aquella persona que más bien era una chica de cabellos castaños y largos, Cuando estos desvistieron su rostro a la visibilidad, Me sobre salte.

¨MIKAN!¨- Pensé al instante, salí de aquel tronco con rapidez y corrí hacia ellos Con el odio encimándoseme ¨- MALDITO DESGRACIADO!¨- El guardián dejo ver su rostro a mi vista cosa que a la vez me asombro pero era más la ira y el odio que crecían¨- Qué le has hecho!? Contesta idiota mal nacido! Qué le hiciste¨- Lo apunte con mi escopeta, frunciendo de ira y contienda mi ceño, Una clase de sentimiento nostálgico y desesperante había comenzado a nacer, Quería dispararle tanto a éste como al otro, Aunque había recordado que era imposible tocarles. El me observaba con frialdad, Aunque mi mirada cada segundo iba dirigida a Mikan quien se encontraba volando por los aires.¨- Responde Desgraciado insecto! Qué le has hec….

¨-Tranquila Gruñona, Solamente Se desmayo ¨- Oí responder al instante, ¨- Todavía no le quito el alma…

¨- Qué!?¨- Mi voz se debilito al instante en escucharlo decir aquello, sentí como se me iban las fuerzas, Mire con cierta decepción a la castaña, Mikan, acaso tu…..Aceptaste su juego!?, Hace tres días que te buscaba, y mira en el problemón en el que te eh encontrado, Dirigí una mirada iracunda hacia aquel chico guardián ¨- y Te la llevaras asi!?¨- Cuestione asombrada pero era mpas el horror que el asombro.

¨-Que no puedo llevármela!? Me pertenece…¨- Me miro lleno de frialdad, Cosa que me hizo gruñir entre dientes y fruncir aun más el ceño,.

¨- Si le llegas ah quitar el Alma…¨-Pare por unos segundos para verle con cual asco y rabia me daban los guardianes de su tipo, Ya sabía completamente su rumbo y su juego, tanto su engaño como su maldad, ¨- Te aseguro que te arrepentirás… no de tu nacimiento ni de la maldición que traes…¨- Iba a seguir mis palabras pero el maldito soltó una carcajada burlona por lo bajo, cosa que me hizo verlo con desagrado.

¨. Gruñona! No me vengas con amenazas, sabes que si me haces enojar puedo…¨- Paro por varios segundos, dejándome tanto con las palabras en la boca como con la mirada nauseabunda¨- Matarte..¨- Termino a decir al instante observe como este y Mikan desaparecían. Me horrorice al verle una maliciosa sonrisa posando en sus labios…

¨- Hijo de…..¨- Corrí hacia él, lo único que pude obtener fue atravesarle el cuerpo, Voltee con rapidez, y ellos ya habían desaparecido, la desesperación me entro, la primera persona que quería encontrar y que por fin encontré, Mikan, Apreté fuertemente mis manos y ojos, respire profundamente y con rapidez ¨- Si le haces algo. !JURO QUE TE MATARE!¨- Escupí con ira, Caí de rodillas al suelo, Por fin, había encontrado a Mikan, pero no de la manera que yo abría querido..No!, Porqué!?, Al menos sigue viva y no ah juzgado, Pero y que tal si llega el día en que esta juzgue!?, La perdería por completo… Mi amiga.. Mi hermana.

Me levante con pesar del suelo, Al parecer era el desanimo de seguir adelante, Abra alguna manera de que el trato entre el guardián y el alma al que tienen , termine!?. Comencé a caminar , Rumbo!?, Así cualquier lugar, Ese maldito Tenia el alma de mi amiga encadenada a la suya, solo esperando el momento en que ella juzgue…

Seguía caminando sin fijar un rumbo, Solté un largo suspiro observando la pared de un Oxxo , al que fui en dirección después de segundos, Me recargue en aquella pared, mientras observaba el obscuro cielo, las nubes aun cubrían la luna y las estrellas, Observe las calles , derecha e izquierda, Vacías, completamente vacías, Porque!? Y los muertos en vida!?.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en la helada banqueta Sentí aquellos Pasos abrumadores que hacían temblar el suelo, Pero estos eran muchos más cercas, incluso el sonido estruendoso que creaban las cadenas que eran arrastradas por aquella cosa, se escuchaba exactamente, Tras el oxxo. Me volví a parar sujetando la escopeta lista para disparar a lo que sea que fuera aquello. Se escuchaba un crujir de dientes lo que ocasionó cierto descontrol en mí, Me decidí a entrar dentro del oxxo, Sigilosamente, Observe tras las tranparentes puertas, Este comenzó a salir a mi vista , Retrocedí Al instante en que le vi los pies, Di Como diez pasos atrás mientras subía mi mirada al percatarme de que este era un monstro gigante, Sentí como me temblaban las rodillas de tal presencia tan espantosa, No podía mirarle, era nauseabundo, Esos ojos deformes, esas cicatrices, esas uñas, manos, dedos, piernas, la calavera colgada en su angosto cuello, Esas cadenas las cuales jalaba con sus manos que parecían estar manchadas de sangre, por alguna razón me había recordado al gigante que salía en la película de Terror en Silent Hill.

Voltee la mirada con rapidez después de aquellos seis o ochos segundos, Y volví a retroceder pero con más rapidez Cosa que hizo que chocara bruscamente con una caja de cartón y razón por la cual caí hacia atrás y golpeé contra la caja registradora la cual cayó junto conmigo directo al suelo. Sonido que se escucho como un eco a mi alrededor y lo cual me hizo preocuparme demasiado. Los pasos al instante habían parado y las cadenas ya habían dejado de ser arrastradas Lo cual observe puesto que se encontraban a metros frente al oxxo, lo que me hacía sentir Preocupada y lo que me dejo aterrada, Cosa que fue mi perdición.

Me levante con más lentitud, intentando parar el aceleramiento tanto de mi corazón como el de mi respiración, Al no verle hacer ni un movimiento, observa mi alrededor con rapidez buscando , escondite o una salida, Cuando mis oídos van escuchando un gruñir de mi lado derecho cosa que me hace voltear impactada y con lentitud sosteniendo el arma entre mis manos, Cuando voltee , me voy hallando a un metro de mi, arriba del mostrador a una criatura deforme, Fui atacada por varios escalofríos de la palma de mis pies a la palma de mi cabeza, Observe bien, al darme una mirada amenazante y al hacerme sentir su presa, pude notar que, este tenía lentes y su cabellera era rubia, su presencia…porque razón se me hacia tan…familiar?!,

¨-Tobita!?¨- Susurre con incredulidad al ver el color miel en sus pupilas dilatadas sumergirse en la inconsciencia, Si! Se parecía ah tobita, Como!?, Era el!?, aunque ahora su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices, y sus dientes eran colmillos y sus ojos resaltaban negrura y enrojecimiento, Además, Su lunar en el lado izquierdo del cuello , Es idéntico al de esta criatura, Pero como!?, Como es posible !? o tal vez es que estaba apresurando las conclusiones, puesto que solo habían pasado dos segundos después de que le vi, Al reaccionar , Intente retroceder, sentí varias clases de sentimientos negativos golpear contra mi estomago mientras escuchaba como se rasgaba las manos listo para atacar, intente correr lo cual no hice Cuando este brinco hacia mi segundos después, Fue cuando subí la escopeta con extrema rapidez y di como tres disparos tiempo en que caía nuevamente al suelo.

Pasaron segundos en los que intentaba quitar su apestoso cuerpo de encima mío, Lo empuje hacia un lado, Su sangre roja me había embarrado gran parte de la ropa, lo observe con espanto, De pies ah cabeza, me sorprendida la manera en cómo se parecía a tobita, Como es que estos muertos pueden atacarnos!?, Si me habían dicho que no me preocupara que estos muertos no atacan, que lo que solamente quieren ellos es que los ayudemos a descansar, Pero porque este brinco contra mí!?.

No paso mucho cuando se escucho el robledo de las cadenas moverse con violencia cuales azotaron contra las paredes del oxxo Y Las destrozo en pedazos hecho que hizo que cayera hacia el suelo y fuera golpeada tanto por la madera del techo destruido como por piedras que formaban una pared A las cuales lance un grito de dolor.

Escuchando varios sonidos de golpes que daban hacia el suelo, Cuando estos dejaron de sonar, Intente levantarme, Pero algo había golpeado con tanta fuerza en mi espalda, Cuando me di la vuelta para quedar de lado Entre abrí mis ojos para ver lo que había ocurrido, hasta que estos se abrieron hasta el tope en que pensé que se me saldrían de lo impactada que estaba, Baje la mirada, buscando la escopeta, la cual había hallado a metros de mi, como llego hasta halla!?. Cuando sentí sus abrumadores pasos y estos iban en dirección a mí, Opte por salir corriendo Antes de ser aplastada por esa patotas asqueantes.

Me dirigí a las calles, buscando refugio, Pero aquellos tormentosos pasos se hicieron más constantes de tras de mí, Y las cadenas que chocaban una y otra vez contra el helado suelo al cual comenzaban a destrozar. Buscaba donde llegar a parar, donde poderle engañar, donde dejarlo atrás, Cuando Voy viendo aterradoramente como sus cadenas pasan frente a Mí y me hacen caer directo al suelo fue la razón por la que me soltar a gritar , Me levante de un jalón al no ser golpada por ellas, y me lance a correr Mientras mi cuerpo era cubierto por la densa neblina.

Nuevamente al sentir la sombra de las cadenas sobre mí, Me lanzo hacia el suelo con estruendo llevándome las manos sobre mi cabeza, puesto que pensé que esta vez me golpearían, pero No!, por lo que me levante, pero al momento en que quise levantarme, me di cuenta de que mi pierna derecha había sido aprisionada entre aquellas cadenas, Abrí mis ojos como un plato, y lleve mis manos con rapidez a aquellas cadenas, me desespere por la razón de que comencé a ser arrastradas por ellas.

Ahora frente a mi aquella criatura mintrosa y gigante de unos dos metros y medios, Sus ojos eran como dos diamantes embretados color negro, Resaltaban un brillo infernal, Lo que me hacia mover con brusquedad mis manos hacia mi pierna para desatarla de aquellas cadenas.

Cuando segundos después observe como llevaba su mano hacia Mi, lo que me hizo Cerrar fuertemente mis ojos, los segundos pasaron, Hasta que escuche n par de golpes contra aquellas cadenas y después de este un rugido proveniente de esa bestia.

¨-Oh Dinetrio yo la encontré Primer¨- Aquella voz me hizo abrir mis ojos con sorpresa, Otra vez ese Guardián!. Frente a mí una larga capa negra y un encapuchado. Entre sus manos posaba Una Alabarda Gruesa y angosta con la que azotaba el cuerpo de aquella criatura, Cuando volví mi vista hacia mi pierna derecha me asombre al ver que esta ya no estaba enredada en aquellas cadenas. El me libero!?.¨-No vas a correr!? O Que quieres ser aplastada por la masa de esta deformidad!? gruñona ¨- Aquellos ojos azulados me miraron con entretenimiento, Mientras yo secaba el sudor que tupia mi frente, le dedique una fría mirada.

Segundos después ya me había lanzado a correr, Recorrí unas cuantas calles, para perderme entre las sombras de los edificios y alejarme de aquella criatura, Al contar las calles, ya me había recorrido Seis, ya iba por más, puesto que no se me hacia lo suficiente para perderme de aquellos dos.

Al pasar varios minutos, decidí parar para calmar lo agitada que ya me encontraba, Comenzó a respirar profundamente y a exhalar con lentitud. Ya los abre dejado muy atrás!?, Me asome a la esquina de aquella pared formada por ladrillos , Derecha e izquierda, arriba y por si fuera loco también abajo, Espero a verlos perdido de vista y que ellos me hayan perdido también. Esa criatura enorme, Sera a caso el que recorre las calles de esta ciudad enviando terror a su alrededor y destruyendo almas al mismo instante, el experimento que creo esa persona!?La bestia a la que temen hasta los mismos muertos!? Al que le llaman Cadenas estruja Almas!?..

Me preguntaba por qué razón me había vuelto a salvar ese pacotilla guardián!?. Seguramente intentaría hacer que yo aceptara su patético y sucio juego al cual era seguro que diría un !No!.

Después de a ver lanzado un largo suspiro, sintiendo la alivies en mi agitado cuerpo, cerré mis ojos por un momento, solo un momento, y en cuanto los abrí, Me encontré con lo desagradable en persona.

¨Eres rápido¨- Comente con un tono serio, Mirando con desdén aquella mirada azulada.

¨- Recuerda que puedo tele transportarme¨- Lanzo al suspiro, Me cruzo de brazos y voltee hacia mis lados.

¨- Ah!¨- Solté haciéndome la sorprendida¨- Era eso…¨-Pare por segundos¨- Pensaba que te habías perdido, y que me habías confundido con tu mamá¨- Comencé a caminar hacia mi lado derecho, intentando dejarlo a tras, Pero lamentablemente cogió el mismo camino que yo.

¨- Siempre tan agradecida¨-Lo oí bufar, Era extraño, Porque me salvaba la vida!?, Porque no le molestaba mis desdén!? Mis caras de desagrado que le enviaba!? Las indirectas palabras!?. Y Porque cuando hacia esto con el guardián de ojos carmesí, el si me contestaba con mas molestia!?. ¨- Tu sarcasmo solo hace que me llames más la atención..

¨- Quieres dejar de coquetear e ir al plano!?... Ya sé que quieres que acepte tu sucio juego! ¨- Lo mire con desagrado¨- Pero NO!, mi respuesta es NO!¨- Dije con tono muy enfadado.

¨- Yo no busco que aceptes mi juego,¨- Oí decir , segundos después se acerco a mí, cosa que me hizo retroceder¨- Las almas de los que abundan en esta ciudad ya son nuestras, y juegan el mismo juego, por lo tanto , si alguien nos llega a juzgar aunque no haya aceptado nuestro juego, le quitaremos el alma, ¨- Aquellas palabras me hicieron quedar boca abierta frente al guardián, Era tan real y tan completo lo que decía, puesto que esas mismas palabras venían en el libro que me habían dado a leer aquellas personas de ayer.¨- Aunque tu bien sabe, que no es eso lo único que queremos..¨- Su mirada se volvió profunda y fulminante Cosa que me hizo reír por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza , Esto ya antes me lo había dicho, y me ocasionó tanto aburrimiento el que me lo recordara. Me cruce de brazos y rodee mis ojos con pesar. Quería que se fuera!

¨- Lo que quieren es Alzar su vuelvo como dos palomas hacia la libertad¨- Fingí aniñar mi voz por varios segundos mientras terminaba las palabras¨- Ya antes te lo había dicho, Y te lo vuelvo aclarar…¨- Le señale tanto con mi mano como con mis ojos por entero¨- Tu bien sabes, que eso no lo conseguirás conmigo, Puesto que no me importa tu sufrimiento y el de aquel guardián..

¨- Es eso lo que hace que cada noche quiera encontrarme contigo¨-Mire con sorpresa como dirigía su bastón hacia mi barbilla y la levantaba al instante con él.

¨- Me da asco la forma en cómo te me insinúas¨- Quite su bastón de mi barbilla con brutalidad, y luego me encamine lejos de él. Mi frente estaba arrugada de lo tan irritable que me dejaba ese guardián cada que me encontraba o me salvaba. Mis manos estaban fuertemente cerradas lo cual ocasiono la blancura tan notorio en mis nudillos, Mascullaba maldiciones encontrar de ellos y de esta ciudad mientras buscaba una nueva arma la cual me brindara un poco de protección….

Pero el hecho de pensar en Mikan, el saber que ella ah caído en manos peligrosas, me hace sentirme tan Preocupada, Tan amarrada a un objeto al que aun no puedo distinguir, Preguntarte en donde diantres habrá llevado a Mikan!?, y porque estaba desmayada!?...

* * *

**Responder Reviews:**

**Jhoshy:** Hola muchisismas gracias por leer la historia y comentarla! Me Alegra saber que te ah gustado :D, Pues que tal!? Al parecer creo que respondí a tu pregunta en este capitulo :D! y Tsubasa pues no falta mucho para que salga ;)

**Zurinaye: **okas no cambiare nada entonces :3 Si Ahorita ya deje el volumen neutro para que no estuviera ni muy de miedo ni muy suave, si no medio :), El triangulo amoroso: Le crece a Mikan un gran afecto e interés hacia uno de sus amigos, y ese amigo se enamora de ella, y Pues entre Mikan y el guardián les espera algo inesperado a su tiempo, :3, o algo que ellos no creían que sucedería, pero ya se va a estar mostrando desde este capitulo que paso en adelante,Quienes crees que sean!? :o, Machiage o tsubasa!?, Ah ruka-pyo no lo metí en ese triangulo puesto que le tengo algo muy especial a él, pero eso también tiene su tiempo :3. La mirada de Natsume al final cuando Mikan dio el disparo fue una sorprendida y la ultima que dio fue de incredulidad, puesto que mikan habia impedido que estos le atacaran más, y se desmayo ante las ultimas palabras que le dijo! Natsume y Ruka no saben acerca de los sentimientos ni cual mirada es de felicidad, maravilla, emocionante, dulce, suave, tierna, agradecida, penosa, tranquila, neutra, nauseabunda, fría, seria,nostálgica, ni nada por el estilo. al principio en que empezaron todas las cosas en la ciudad, ellos no conocian nada, Lo único que saben es que deban, encontrar la manera de detener al monstruo gigante estrujador de almas, porque tanto ellos como los humanos juegan el mismo juego. y pues Natsume y Ruka anhelan ser libres ;) Su trabajo es poner a descansar las almas que fueron asesinadas mucho antes de que la maldición invocada por Reo cayera en aquella ciudad y la convirtiera en un juego de pesadillas, al transcurso del tiempo estos chicos fueron tomando almas, y , poco a poco fueron conociendo más cosas, pero de las negativas, Como peleas, golpes, gritos, contiendas, traición, irritación, enfado, molestia, ira!

**MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**GRACIAS POR ANIMARME A CONTINUAR :D!**


	10. Pequeña Inocencia!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!**

**Disculpen la demora en subir este capitulo! cosas de preparatoria :(**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.-Pequeña Inocencia!  
**

* * *

**-PDV DE MIKAN-**

Comencé a reaccionar , entrando a mis cinco sentidos, sentí tanto mis manos como mis pies en los que hice ligeros movimientos, Me pulsaba mucho las venas de la cabeza ocasionando que me doliera, Sentía el gran calor que recorría por las venas de mi cuerpo ,Que había ocurrido!? Me desmaye!?, Intentaba abrir mis ojos, pero los sentía tan pesados, Hacia gestos de dolor en mi rostro, así lo sentía, Trague sintiendo como mi garganta se encontraba tan sedienta, y mis labios totalmente secos anhelaban tan si quiera una sola gota de la deliciosa agua potable, Mi respiración era agitada, Y sentía los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, Entre abrí mis ojos.

¨Ya es de día!?¨- Preguntaba con debilidad hallada en mi voz, mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez mis ojos ,puesto que los sentía pesados, Mis manos acariciaban a lo que podía llamar sabanas!?, Me encontraba sentada sobre una cama que era muy cómoda, luego de esto, lleve mi mano hacia mi frente, puesto que la sentía un poco pesada y húmeda, porque razón!?, Mis manos tentaron cierto magitel cuya tela se encontraba envolviendo a lo que podíamos llamar, hielo!, La observe frente a mí, quien me había puesto esto en al frente!?, Al recargarme hacia un costado de mi lado derecho, observe la luminosa habitación en la que me encontraba, Baje mi rostro en dirección a mis piernas las cuales estaban cubiertas por unas cuantas sabanas, segundos después las hice a un lado, para abrir paso y bajar de la cómoda cama, Quien me trajo aquí!?.

En cuanto quise dar los primeros pasos, mi cuerpo se balanceo hacia los lados , Me sostuve de una mesa pegada a la cama para no caer, la observe con atención, en ella portaba una veladora dando final a las ultimas llamas que resaltaban y dejando lugar al humo, Y lado de esta se encontraban a mi diestra unos cuantos plátanos que pegaban mucho a su maduro color amarillo, Deseaban ser mordidos por mis dientes y comidos por el godzilla.

Cuando intente caminar nuevamente, sentí mis piernas muy flojas de mi cuerpo, cosa que me hicieron volver a balancearme, por lo que preferí quedarme sentada en la cama, ah esperar por alguien! o hasta que sienta por completo las piernas.

¨- Has despertado dormilona, Llevas durmiendo más de catorce horas y tengo que decirte que ahorita ya son las cuatro y media! Sí que invernaste!¨- Voltee con sorpresa hacia el lado en que escuche aquella voz que me era reconocible, Al ver aquella figura, Mis mejillas se elevaron con alegría formando en mis labios una sonrisa al verle pasar por aquella puerta.

¨- Machiage-san!¨- Dije al momento mientras sentía una gran felicidad!, Este se sentó a mi lado segundos después mientras me correspondía la misma sonrisa¨- Como esa que..

¨- tú guardián te trajo anoche En muy mal estado¨- Le oí decir con tono neutro , Aquellas palabras desaparecieron repentinamente mi sonrisa cambiándola a una pensante.

¨- Lo cumplió¨- Pensé en mis adentros observando con seriedad hacia la veladora la cual estaba completamente fundida, Recordando lo que me había dicho por la noche, ¨- Lo cumplió¨- Volví a pensar mientras parpadeaba unas tres veces.

¨- Tuvimos que inyectarte el suero y la tempra puesto que no despertabas y estabas hirviendo en fiebre¨- Dijo casi en un susurro, Lo que me hizo voltear sorprendida y encontrarme con una mirada inexpresiva¨-hace cuanto que no comías!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza, Abrí mis labios dando a notar que diría algo, pero no lo hice, puesto que no sabía con claridad cuando fue la última vez que comí. por lo que opte por encogerme de hombros mientras colocaba una mirada de pena. ¨- Tenias que ser tan…tan….¨- Paro por unos segundos ¨- Mikan..¨- Soltó, lo cual me había sorprendido y hecho que hizo que hiciera un puchero con mis labios.

¨-Tú quisieras ser yo¨- Solté repentinamente mientras le apuntaba con ambos dedos iniciales, Y hacia una mirada de indignación.

¨-Ya quisieras!¨- Se soltó a reír, Al contemplar su risa de segundos, me hizo sonreír en agradecimiento. no ah él, si no al guardián quien cumplió sus palabras.

¨-Como fue que me trajo!?¨- la duda me salió de los labios, lo cual hizo colocar a machiage-san un tanto tenso, oh así lo note, Comencé a balancear mis piernas hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, esperando su respuesta.

¨- Yo estaba acostado hasta que oí un grito amenazador proveniente de Manaka-chan, Me levante de un jalón, y corrí hacia ellas pensando en que algo las había encontrado y las estaba atacando, pero cuando observe a quien estaban apuntando y gritando me hizo parar en seco, Ese guardián te estaba dejando sobre el sillón, Después nos dio a todos una mirada llena de frialdad, Cuando este desapareció, Tanto luna-chan como yo, corrimos hacia a ti porque habíamos pensado que ese desgraciado, te había quitado el alma… Pero no fue así ,lo cual agradecí mucho!, Cuando te estaban revisando, tu pulsación era muy débil, por razones de falta de hidratación y alimentación….

La manera en cómo me lo estaba sintiendo me hizo sentir cierta culpabilidad, lleve mi mano derecha hacia su mano , lo que provoco que volteara a verme con una sonrisa a media luna.

¨- Pero Ya estoy bien¨- Sonreí de manera dulce, Era la primera vez que miraba a un machiage-san de esta manera, halle en sus ojos, extrema preocupación en los que supe que eran hacia los demas: Tsubasa-sempai, Hotaru, Anna-chan, misaki-sempai, Yu-san y kokoro-san , Ambos compartíamos el mismo sentir.

¨- Eres una tonta¨- Me correspondió con la misma sonría¨- Siempre te metes en problemas…

¨- No sie..

Estaba a punto de golpearle el hombro y decirle unas cuantas palabras, pero alguien había abierto la puerta con rotundidad. Cosa que nos hizo voltear a ambos con incredulidad.

¨- Ya ah despertado!?¨- Era una de las gemelas, su mirada era sorpresiva hacia mi¨- YA DESPERTO!¨- la oí gritar segundos antes de que entrara por completo a la habitación, y después de ella se escucharon unas cuantas voces más que llegaron a invadir aquel pasillo que segundos después dejo ver a un par de niños que entraban con rapidez y curiosidad buscando a los lados hasta hallarse con mi rostro.

¨- La muchacha del guardián!¨- Me apuntaban con sus pequeñas manitas, Me confundí un poco aquellas palabras que soltaron- Muchacha del guardián?¨, Comenzaron a correr hacia mí Y parar a tan solo dos centímetros.

¨- Eeh! Tranquilos! Tranquilos, par de loquillos¨- Machiage-san les sacudía la cabellera a cada uno dejándolos a la despeine y con una sonrisa divertida posada entre sus preciosos rostros, Parecían ser de seis o siete años!?.

¨-Ya has comido!?¨- Aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos, Voltee nuevamente a la puerta con algo de sorpresa ante la persona que me lo preguntaba, Era aquella chica de cabellos rubios llamada Luna-chan, Negué con la cabeza dos veces, ¨- Deberías!¨- Dijo enseguida con un tono serio, mientras se recargaba en el marco de aquella puerta¨- Si no, no te recuperaras¨- Me observo fijamente.

¨-También debes bañarte, Apesta a rayos..¨- Dijo la gemela de mi lado izquierdo, quien se tapaba con exageración la nariz, Enserio olía tan mal!?.

¨- Lo mismo le dije, manaka-chan! que apesta ah Perro muerto¨- Machiage-san soltó una carcajada que me hizo fruncirle el ceño.

Una hora más tarde, me encontraba devorando aquellos plátanos maduros , machiage-san, Luna-chan, y aquella gemela la cual no se me presento se habían ido a buscar herramientas, alimento y armamento para su protección, no me dejaron acompañarlos porque aun seguía en recuperación, dejándome al cuidado de manaka-chan y los pequeños juguetones que daban una escena divertida frente a mi ocasionando que soltara divertidas risitas, puesto que se daban almohadazos con rotundidad, La pequeña de ojos Caobas de cabellos zafiros y test blanca, había azotado contra el suelo puesto que un almohadazo de aquel pequeño de ojos grises y cabellos chocolate intenso de test beige la habían golpeado el rostro, Me levante del susto y corrí hacia ellos puesto que pensaba que aquella pequeña comenzaría a llorar, Pero en vez de ponerse a llorar, Coloco un rostro enfurecido y apretó con sus manos la almohada que poseía mientras escuchaba las vacilantes disculpas de su contrincante, Le aventó un almohadazo y segundos después otro, después de este vino otro, y otro más, Las risas llenas de alegría y diversión salían de aquellos labios que sonreían sin parar hasta que estos se entumecieran.

Retrocedí varios pasos , hasta lograr estar sobre la cama, Sostuve una vez más otro plátano de los que me habían dejado, este ya era el decimo , al cual comencé a darle de mordidas puesto que aun tenía Hambre, Hace días que no me sentía tan tranquila, Feliz, cómoda o que no me divertía con algo.

¨- Mikan-chan! Ya te traje nueva ropa¨- Vi atravesar a manaka-chan la entrada de la habitación, Observe curiosa la ropa doblada que posaba entre sus brazos.¨- Ey! Parece que se divierten¨-Le oi comentar mientras miraba divertida como aquellos pequeños juagaban con las almohadas+

¨- Si!¨- Solté una risita por lo bajo, Mientras veía como se me acercaba

¨-Toma! espero y sean de tu talla..

¨ Muchas gracias¨- Me levante con una sonrisa entre mis labios, mientras correspondía a lo que me estaba dando entre manos. Ropa que deje segundos después sobre la cama.

¨- No! No , pero que haces!?¨- Su alto noto de voz me había provocado saltar del susto, Y voltear sorprendida¨- Que no te vas a meter a bañar!?¨- La mire cruzarse de brazos y observarme con seriedad.

¨- S-si!¨- Respondí Nerviosa mientas que al instante agarraba aquella ropa ¨- Por donde está el baño!?¨- Pregunte con media sonría creada en mis labios.

Al salir de la habitación, Recorrimos el largo pasillo descolorido y obscuro, Adornado por telarañas y polvo embarrado sobre las paredes , La seguía por detrás Hasta que paro frente a una puerta de nuestro lado derecho, la cual, segundos después abrió y de esta emano una luz amarillenta.

¨- Es aquí, pasa!¨- Me ordeno , Entre con dudosos pasos hacia aquella pequeña habitación, observando frente a mí una tina, y un retrete sin asiento, lo que me había sorprendido , Al paso de segundos escuche el cierre de la puerta hecho que me hizo voltear sorprendida.

¨- Disfruta tu baño!¨- La voz de manaka-chan se escucho siendo apagada por las paredes de este baño , Deje la ropa limpia que me había dado sobre el lavamanos, Después subí un poco mi mirada y me halle con un espejo con algunas rasgaduras , Hace cuanto que no me veía en un espejo!?, Primero vi mi palidez, Este no era el tono de piel que yo tenía, por lo que me di cuenta de que aun seguía algo mala, Luego, me di cuenta de que Tenia una cicatriz en mi mejilla derecha, fue aquella noche cuando golpee contra la banqueta , Observe después unos rasguños bajo la barbilla y sobre mi cuello, Pase los dedos de mis manos sobre cada una de estas.

Segundos después voltee a la tina y me acerque a ella, extendí mi mano y la lleve sobre la llave que se encontraba sobre la pared, La cual gire con lentitud y pesadez puesto que aun me encontraba débil, y de esta salió gran cantidad de agua, M retire un poco de ella para comenzar a quitarme la ropa.

Cinco minutos después, Me sentí en el paraíso, Solté un largo pero largo suspiro, La calidez del agua Me cubría por completo dejando solo al exterior mi rostro, pero después de segundos me inunde por completo en él, Solo seria por unos segundos, Sentía la calidez acariciar mi rostro entero, Sentía como lo volvía a la vida!, Varias imágenes cruzaron por mi mente, Ayer el ataque de aquellas criaturas, Aun me confundida bastante puesto que a mí me habían dicho que los muertos no atacaban y esas criaturas atacaron a ese chico, y no solo ah él, sino a mi también intentaron atacarme, Aunque los muertos no respiran, ni tampoco volvían a morir… Entonces esas criaturas que eran!?, Era algo que le preguntaría al guardián cuando anocheciera..

Oh no! Esa era la cosa que no quería que sucediera… La noche!, Saque mi rostro del agua y me eche a respirar con profundidad, Me pase las manos sobre mis mejillas encharcadas, Observe frente a mí la gran pared descolorida, A qué horas llegaría machiage-san!?, hay tantas cosas de las que quiero hablar con él antes de que llegue la noche, A demás tengo tantas pero tantas ganas de volver a leer la leyenda de la ciudad de las pesadillas!.

Al salir de la tina me coloque una toalla sobre mi cabello y con la otra me seque completo el cuerpo, Al hacer esto, me dirigí así la ropa, primero sostuve frente a mi vista una camisa de tirantes color fiusha la cual me comencé a poner sobre el brasiel, Y Después de esto Agarre el largo pantalón color negro, Note que era de la talla que yo usaba, por lo que había pensado que me quedaría bien, pero al ponérmelo, me di cuenta de que no, De la cadera me quedaba a la perfección puesto que yo era caderona y de pequeña cintura, lo había heredado de mi madre, pero lo único que no herede fueron sus piernas, puesto que las mías eran delgadas, aunque me di cuenta de que estaban más delgadas puesto que estos días no había comido nada bien, Me faje la camisa de tirantes y sostuve a ambos con un cinturón que le pegaba mucho al color chocolate, Luego me puse los tennis, Por último, me quite la toalla que cubría mi cabello y con la que les di una tallada para que estos secaran más rápidos.

Me dirigí a la puerta en la que coloque mi mano sobre su suave perilla y a la que gire con rapidez para abrirla al instante Dejándome ver el obscuro pasillo a mi alrededor, Mire, derecha e izquierda, Debería regresar a la habitación con los pequeños!? O curiosear un poco!?, Opte por la primera, Así que me fui hacia los pequeños, Me pregunto de quienes serán hermanos!?, Quien es su mama!?, Hace cuanto están aquí!?.

Me pone muy pensativa y triste al saber que pequeños como ellos estén dentro de esta ciudad de las pesadillas, Lance un suspiro con pesar mientras me rascaba el brazo derecho con mi mano izquierda, observaba el largo suelo envuelto en polvo, subí mi mirada al techo y note que estaba invadido de telarañas.

Cuanto tiempo llevan ocultándose aquí!?¨- pensé en mis adentros, Una vez llegado a la habitación, pare en seco en determinados segundos, me recargue en el marco de la puerta y abrí mis ojos llenos de maravilla, Abri mi boca de la sorpresa puesto que frente a mí se encontraban esos dos pequeños acostados en la cama, El niño de cabellos chocolate intenso se encontraba cubriendo con sus brazos el frio, regalándole calidez al momento a la pequeña de cabellos índigos quien se acurrucaba en su regazo mientras el pequeño la abrazaba con más fuerza.

Eran la cosa más Tierna que eh visto! Se miraban tan frágiles tan inocentes, El amor y la alegría se notaba en las sonrisas cautelosas que formaban en sus pequeños e inocentes rostros , Me acerque a ellos con lentitud, parecían tener aun frio, por lo que comencé a buscar la sabana con la que me había despertado hace unas horas La cual halle en el suelo, segundos después ya las estaba agarrando , me fije que tenían un poco de polvo hecho que me hizo sacudirlas , cubrí a los pequeños con ella y en mis labios se formaron una tierna sonrisa, Me encantan los niños!

Acaricie la cabellera de ambos, Me ponía triste al pensar que estos pequeños se encontraran en un lugar tan peligroso como esto, Ah de ser muy difícil y preocupante para los demás, puesto que son tan pequeños, frágiles y llenos de inocencia.

Me di media vuelta y fui directo a la salida, antes de cerrar la puerta voltee para contemplarlos luego cerré la puerta sigilosamente. Comencé nuevamente caminar en el largo pasillos pero en dirección contraria, Al dar vuelta a la derecha me encuentro con una gran sala y en medio de ella resaltaba la grande mesa rectangular y con unas diez sillas que le rodeaban, varias bolsas y cajas se encontraban sobre ellas, curiosamente me fui acercando hasta estar a escasos centímetros de esta, Observando lo que dentro de las cajas había.

Me quede impactada puesto que observe la gran variedad de armas y balas, Cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y filos..

¨- Valla! Sí que te cambia mucho el rostro al bañarte¨- Solté un brinco del susto Y retrocedí varios pasos mientras me encontraba frente a mí a manaka-chan quien me observan con incredulidad.

¨- Me asustaste¨- Solté al instante Mientras intentaba relajar mi corazón.

¨- Tanto miedo doy!?¨- Pregunto mientras jalaba la silla en la cual se sentó segundos después.

¨- No!No!No es por eso¨- Negué reiteradamente mientras yo también jalaba una silla para sentarme.

¨-Sabes…. ¨-Se balanceo un poco sobre la silla, mi mirada se hizo interesante después de varios segundos de silencio¨- Cuando te trajo el guardián por la madrugada, Todos habíamos pensado que ya te había quitado el alma¨- Dijo para después soltar un largo suspiro y sacar de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una hoja doblada.

¨- Si…. Creo que estaba desmayada..

¨- por Deshidratación y mala alimentacion ¨- Termino a decir¨- Muchas almas que aceptaron aquellos juegos murieron por razones como esas y otros por peores razones…¨- Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero alcance a escucharlo puesto que a nuestro alrededor todo estaba cauteloso¨- Cuanto llevas alado de ese guardián ¿¨- Pregunto llena de curiosidad, Me quede pensativa algunos largos segundos hasta que termine de pensar.

¨- Con este día serán tres noches¨- Respondí, Me lleve la mano sobre mi húmedos cabello al cual me pase tras mis orejas.

¨- Han de ser una eternidad para ti¨- Dijo al instante, cosa que se me hizo cien por ciento cierta, Me costaba creer que tan solo dos noches eh pasado a su lado Puesto que el tiempo a su lado era súper ultra mega demasiado lento.¨- No te has encontrado con el gigante de ojos de botón!?¨- Fruncí mi ceo de incredulidad ante aquella pregunta.

¨- Gigante de ojos de botono!?¨- Cuestiono llena de incredulidad, mientras movía la gran caja frente a mí puesto que me tapaba la vista hacia manaka-chan.

¨- Le llaman más bien como el desgarrador de almas, no has leído la leyenda!? Tiene varios ojos que son como botones, Sus brazos están llenos de manos de aquellas almas que han sido capturadas por él, Su boca esta partida a la mitad, lo que ocasiona mucho asco y si sus manos te llegan acorralar tu alma al instante se pierde¨- Mire como se colocaba unos lentes y buscaba entre varias cajas con prisas, Mi rostro se había vuelto de horror ante lo que me confesaba.

¨- Oh! El que recorre las largas calles por la noche, buscando robar el alma de los vivos, Si! Si se quién es, pero nunca me ha tocado verlo..

¨- Gracias al cielo! Es horriblemente monstruoso, y tampoco has visto a su clonado!? El que tiene largas cadenas y ojos negros con una calavera en el cuello!?¨- Me pregunto al aventar con brutalidad una caja al suelo, golpe que me hizo estornudad puesto que el piso estaba lleno de polvo que este golpe había levantado.

¨- Ti…Tiene un clon!?¨- Pregunte exaltada! La señora maria y stefania-chan no me habían hablado sobre un clon de la criatura monstruosa Eso hacía de esta ciudad más espeluznante. ¨- Eso no estaba escrito en el libro de la leyenda¨- Comente mientras me encogía de hombros y negaba con la cabeza un poco.

¨- Puf!, Si supieras cuantas cosas han cambiado en estos últimos diez años!, Ahora la noche se ha vuelto más larga y el día corto, La desesperación de los guardianes aumento, El terror aumento, La seguridad disminuyo y ya quedan muy pocos lugares que sirven como refugio ,Además, El despertó a su clon sabrá Dios como y de qué manera lo hizo. Es a lo que se están dedicando machiage-san , Angel-kun y luna-chan, a buscar el escondite del monstro, puesto que quieren hallar su debilidad e impedir que despierte a las demás monstruosidades que Reo-sama había creado y dormido supuestamente para toda la eternidad…¨- Me quede con la boca abierta, No me cabía el asombro, me costaba Procesarlo, era inentendible como dijo stefania-chan que ya tenía varios años aquí y aun no entendía nada!. Observaba la mesa con extrañes, intentando no dejar que el miedo me combatiera. ¨- Toma….

Observe como me extendía un libro con dos signos distintos, uno parecía ser una estrella de siete picos y la Otra parecía ser la forma de un sol, Le correspondí, observe el libro más de cercas este tenía el nombre de ¨Guardianes¨

¨- Tal vez te preguntes porque.¨- Dijo con tono débil¨- Este libro tiene tanto valor para esta pequeña familia¨- La voltee a ver con sorpresa, en su rostro se encontraba la tristeza¨- Te servirá mucho para protegerte un poco de los guardianes, Lo que debes saber para sobrevivir más tiempo y lo que no debes hacer para mantenerte segura de ellos¨- Termino ah decir mientras se volvía a su asiento, dirigí nuevamente mi mirada al libro al que comencé a hojear , encontrando en ellos dibujos y letras¨- Anoche fue la primera vez que le vi el rostro aquel guardián!En verdad es guapo... el ver su rostro Fue algo realmente sorprendente para todos Puesto que ellos nunca dejan que otros les miren el rostro, pero esa noche! Que paso esa noche para que él se quitara la capa!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza, Observe a mi lado izquierdo con inseguridad. Cierto que había sucedido!?.

Un Humano deforme… Ahora lo recuerdo , oh era un animal!?, No, el tenia brazos humanos y ojos humanos, cabellos cortos y castaños, pero tenía miles de cicatrices horrorosas por todo su cuerpo. Y unas garras estremecedoras, y los dientes…

Aquellas criaturas le habían desgarrado la capa al guardián, y yo por el mero miedo que había sentido y la controversia de la plática que habíamos tenido junto con la desesperación de no saber que hacer, les apunte y jale del gatillo… Dos veces.

Estaba a punto de contarle, pero unas voces escandalosas se escucharon tras de mí, lo que nos hizo voltear al repentino llamamiento que me hicieron

¨- Sakura!¨- Voltee encontrándome con la figura masculina de machiague-san me miraba con entretenimiento, de sus manos colgaba dos bolsas de agarre color negras ambas con una línea roja que les adornaba en el centro.

¨- Sí que te cambia el baño¨- Bufo en lo alto, cosa que me hizo cruzar el ceño¨- Ey manaka-chan nos podrías ayudar con las demás bolsas¨- Le pidió de favor mientras colocaba las bolsas en la mesa, Inmediatamente manaka-chan se levantó y se encamino hacia las largas escaleras a las que segundos después vimos bajar al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cereza, quien también tenía sus brazos llenas de bolsas de multi color.

¨- Anda, Angel-kun, Hasta que te veo hacer algo productivo¨- Lanzo manaka-chan mientras subía los primeros dos escalones.

¨- Tu sabes que soy muy trabajoso!¨- Comento en lo bajo mientras le daba la espalda.

¨- Dumbo hablando de orejas¨- Dijo mirándolo burlón

¨- Por favor! tu sabes que si soy trabajador..

¨-Ja! que buen chiste¨-Se burlo¨- Le llamas trabajoso, al dormir casi todo el día en el sillón y leer libros!? Trabajoso el ir al baño y tardarte casi dos hora dentro de él! ¨-

¨- Em…sii!¨- Respondió sin dirigirle mirada, Segundos después este coloco las bolsas sobre la mesa, mientras que machiage-chan bajaba varias cajas al suelo.

¨- Uy! , Si eso es trabajo, recuérdame nunca contratarte!¨- Dijo en voz alta mientras desaparecía al final de las escaleras.

¨- Recuérdame, Recordarte que cierres la puerta de la habitación cuando te este cambiando!¨- Machiage-san volteo a ver con sorpresa al chico de cabellos castaños. Un silencio gobernó el área pro segundos, hasta que se escuchó un Inhala miento de gran molestia desde arriba.

¨- ¡!Pervertidooo!¨- Lanzo a pulmones desde el segundo piso¨- Cuando quieras que te haga tus país de queso! Ay si ni me busques! ¡Me perdiste desgraciado puerco espín!¨- Termino a decir Mientras pataleaba ruidosamente el suelo de arriba.

¨-Nunca lo hago...¨- Lanzo por lo bajo mientras soltaba una sonrisa burlona cosa que nos hizo ah machiage-chan y a mi voltearnos a ver con extrañez.

¨- Oye ya decláratele no crees!?¨- Carrillo hacia el chico de cabellos castaños, el cual coloco un rostro de rarez hacia machaige-san

¨- No bro! Yo no me junto con gringas¨- Respondió al soltar una carcajada, me quede seria ante eso.

¨- Manaka-chan y makana-chan son estadounidenses!?¨- Pregunte con incredulidad, hecho que hizo que ambos me voltearán a ver, machiage asintió dos veces con la cabeza, pero el castaño me miraba con sorpresa.

¨- Oye el baño te cambia mucho¨- Comento con una mirada interesante razón por la que forme una media luna en mis labios.

¨- Supongo que..¨- Pare por segundos¨-Gracias ¨- termine a decir, Comence a acariciar el libro que se encontraba sobre mis piernas, el que manaka-chan me había dado para leer.

¨- Ah donde se han ido los hombres!?¨- Se escuchó repentinamente desde las escaleras, lo cual me hizo voltear y era makana-chan con un rostro de molesta¨- Disculpen pequeñas y hermosas niñas! ¨-Les llamo sarcastico¨- Les informamos que ya está anochesiendo y aún quedan centenales de bolsas que bajar ¡¨- Dio la noticia, al instante machiage-san y El de cabellos castaños corrieron hacia las escaleras con prisa, makana-chan le había aventado las bolsas con algo de iracunda¨- Siempre tan guebones Nunca se van a casar!¨- Lanzo mientras subía las escaleras.

¨- Como si eso nos fuese a lastimar¨- Bufo el castaño, ambos se comenzarona reir por lo bajo y en pocos segundos Rápidamente machaige-san dejo las bolsas un lado y subió apresuradamente las escaleras.

Ya estaba anocheciendo!, Esta ansiedad en mi estómago, Y si me vuelve a poner hacer un trabajo como el de la muñeca llamada tifani!?, Y si nos vuelven a atacar esas criaturas!?, No quería que anocheciera tan rápido, Ni siquiera eh hablado con machaige-san aquello que con tanto deseo había querido hablarle…

Baje mi mirada al abrir la primera página del libro, En donde se encontraba la figura de un sol color plateado, y bajo de este un par de diamantes color azul zafiro, lo que me había parecido un color precioso puesto que el color zafiro y el color fiusha eran mis colores preferidos , Más abajo algo escrito :

_El Guardián del baston del sol dueño de la plata: Su taga se trasforma en gran variedad de Armas de cualquier metal, Se tele transporta ah donde quiera que este desee y tele transporta a las almas a las cuales tiene bajo su trato y juego._

_Edad en el que fue transformado: 18 años._

_Advertencia: No molestar, no jugar con sus sucios trucos ni intentar jugar con sus pensamientos, No juzgarles por lo que hacen y el tipo de trabajo que ofrecen, No retarlo Ni intentar superarlo. Suele ser muy intenso, Iracundo y Retador!_

_Consejo: Mantenerse callado y obedecer a sus órdenes le mantendrá a salvo. _

_Nota: Su poder crecer a medida en que toma más almas, Solo puede tomarlas si este le juzga o deshace el trato por toma de decisiones!._

Bajo de esto se encontraba ahora una figura de una estrella con siete picos, Cuatro de estos picos eran más grandes y largo a comparación de los demás, Bajo de la figura se encontraba un par de diamantes Color Rojo intenso Cual rosa de espinas. Bajo de esto escrito:

_El guardián de Baston de la estrella y dueño del oro: Su taga se trasforma en gran variedad de armas de cualquier metal, Se tele transporta ah donde quiera que este desee y tele transporta a las almas a las cuales tiene bajo su trato y juego._

_Edad en el que fue transformado: 21 años._

_Advertencia: No molestar, no jugar con sus sucios trucos ni intentar jugar con sus pensamientos, No juzgarles por lo que hacen y el tipo de trabajo que ofrecen, No retarlo Ni intentar superarlo. Suele ser muy iracundo, Retador y Provocador!_

_Consejo: Mantenerse callado y obedecer a sus órdenes le mantendrá a salvo. _

_Nota: Su poder crecer a medida en que toma más almas, Solo puede tomarlas si este le juzga o deshace el trato por toma de decisiones!._

¨-Ey!Que estas leyendo!?¨- Aquella voz hizo me saco de la lectura, al voltear hacia mi frente me fije de quien me estaba hablando era Luna-chan, quien me miraba con incredulidad.

¨- Ah! ?¨- Dije desentendida pero al segundo reaccione ¨- E-es un libro que me dio manaka-chan!¨- Le mostre la pasta en donde se hallaba el nombre y los dibujos , Lo sujeto entre sus manos y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido unas tres veces.

¨-No creo que alcances a leerlo! ya esta anocheciendo¨- Me devolvio el libro junto con una fria mirada, Parpadee un par de veces al arrugar mi frente¨- Antes de que él , venga pro ti, te daremos algunas cosas¨- Dijo al estar buscando entre todas las bolsas con prisa.}

¨- Que me darán!?¨- Pregunte sin nada más, mientras hacian una decisia de levantarme o no levantarme.

¨- Luna-chan ya las has encontrado!? ¨-Voltee hacia un lado por el nombramiento, Era machiage quien se dirigia hacia la rubia quien se habia desesperado y opto por voltear todas las bolsas y tirar sobre la mesa lo que dentro de ellas se encontraba, me quede asombrada al ver todo tipo de armas, cuchillos, algunos frascos de alimentos, aguas enbotelladas, pero eso no era lo que me asombraba, sino las armas que habian traido y las balas portadas dentro de cajas que a la vista parecian ser nuevas.

¨- Las alarmas ya están sonando! ¨-Informo makana-chan quien bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras y tras de ella, manaka-chan

¨- Luna-chan! Creí que sabias donde estaban las principales!...¨- Machiage-san se encontraba buscando entre otro bonche de volsas

¨- No presionen!¨- Mascullo la rubia entre dientes.

¨- Qué estan buscando!? Tal vez les pueda ayudar¨- Sugeri , pero aquellos dos que ahora eran tres, se encontraban aventando cajas hacia el suelo y subian bolsas para seguir buscando!

¨- Estan buscando unas armas que ya te tenian preparadas ..¨- Respondio El chico de cabellera castaña, Me confundi un poco sobre su respuesta, porque estaban buscando unas armas para mi, entre un gran bonche de armas!?.

¨- Pero pueden agarrar cualquier tipo de esas armas¨- Apunte a las mil frente a mi, Machiage-san me sonrio friamente, cosa que me paralizo un poco, fue la primera vez que me sonreia de esa manera.

¨- No sabemos si todas estas sirvan! Pero las que ya te teniamos apartadas , esas! Si sirven...pero alguieen!¨-Lo ultimo lo dijo entre dientes volteando con moelstia a ver a la rubia.¨- Los perdió¨- Termino a decir.

¨- Si me lo vuelves a repetir! lo que se te perdera a ti seran..los ojos!¨- Lo miro fijamente

´-Las halle! Las halle!¨- Grito makana-chan quien leugo de estos gritos de emocion corrio hacia mi.

¨- Dame las ligas!¨-Ordeno luna-chan¨- Yo se las pondré!...

¨- Toma!¨- Se las aventó del otro lado, Observe como ambas se ponían frente a mi,¨- Ten!¨- Me dio unos cartuchos los cuales observe en segundos, luego vi como Luna-chan se agachaba y sostenía con fuerza mi pierna, segundos después comenzó a colocar aquellas gruesas ligas hacia mis lados, Esas ligas no son la que los policías se ponen en la pierna para colocar el arma!? , Si parecían ser esas!.

¨- Agárrale el cabello!¨- Mas que una petición fue como una orden dada hacia manaka-chan quien se juntos después se apresuro y jalo mi cabello hacia atrás.

¨- Pero no ay porque hacer tales cosas!¨- Lance en un suspiro, con incredulidad.

¨- Claro que si! Quien sabe a donde te enviara el guardián! oh que te pondrá hacer! o lo que es peor, no se sabes si te llegues a encontrar con el desgarrador de almas¨- Machiage-san había llevado su mano hasta mi hombro, al que comenzó a darle leves caricias, voltee a verlo, su mirada era preocupante¨- Estaré buscando a cerca de como hacer que este trato termine entre tu y él¨- Lo dijo con cierta debilidad encontrada en su tono de voz, lo que estremeció un poco mi alma. Hasta que lance un quejido puesto que luna-chan me apretaba muy fuerte la pierna con aquellas ligas.

¨-Dame las armas!¨- Me ordeno, lo cual obedecí al instante, una por una, viendo como las acomodaba dentro de aquellas ligas,¨- Los cuchillos!¨- Alzo su voz mirando hacia el suelo mientras estiraba su mano hacia el lado derecho en el que después de largos segundos se llenaron de dos cuchillos que parecían ser de cocina, ¨- Con estos debes de tener cierto cuidado, un descuido y podrías lastimarte la pierna¨- Me miro con firmeza, me puse un poco nerviosa por aquellos cuchillos al sentirlos tan pegados en mis piernas.

¨- Listo termine de peinarla!¨- Lanzo en un suspiro mientras retrocedía de mis pasos y me miraba perpleja¨- Valla! Te queda muy bien la cola¨- Alago con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¨-Gracias¨- Le correspondí con la misma sonrisa, luego vi como luna-chan se levantaba y me miraba.

¨- Eh! bien echo manaka-chan! Pero la colocaste muy arriba no crees!?¨- Apunto hacia mi cabeza¨- Te había dicho que una cola común y corriente, no una para el baile o una cena, si ni siquiera es una cita¨- Bufo en lo alto al soltar una burlona sonrisa

¨- Ay! tu sabes mis peinados son extrovertidos! Si hubiera sabido que te quejarías, entonces no le hubiera agarrado nada!¨- Dijo muy enfadada, mientras colocaba sus ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

¨- No! no me estoy quejando!¨- Aclaro con tono serio,¨- Ademas, te quedo muy bien, Aunque sigo diciendo, eso más bien para una cita¨- Coloco sus manos sobre mi largo cabello colocado en una cola, Luego de segundos, me percate de que alguien me observaba, ami lado derecho como machiage-san me miraba con una sonrisa débil, Me pone triste el no poder estar con ellos esta noche, me pone triste el que nuevamente estaré con ese guardián y que seguramente me pondrá hacer un horrible trabajo.

¨- mikan-chan!¨- me llamo manaka-chan, Voltee a verle el rostro, aun que ella no me miraba a mi, si no hacia la mesa¨-Recuerda al guardián sobre el trato que hicieron.¨- Me miro con desgano, lo que me confundió un poco,Porque!?...¨- Te lo digo por experiencia..¨- Lo ultimo casi lo dijo en un susurro muy débil.

¨- Te lo decimos por experiencia¨- Añadió Makana-chan quien ahora colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana, No paso mucho cuando sentí como los latidos de mi corazón golpeaban con brutalidad mi pecho, esa sensación, Ya es hora no!?, él me llama! Baje mi rostro hacia el suelo, Esto no era una despedida! Tal vez un hasta pronto!.

¨- Ya es hora¨- Sonreí en lo bajo, haciendo que todos voltearan con asombro hacia mi, otros dirigieron un rostro nostálgico como machiage-san y manaka-chan.

¨- Sakura! Cuídate mucho¨- Mire de reojo el rostro preocupante de machiage-san, quien intento acariciar mis cabellos pero, por alguna extraña razón no sentí su mano, y es que es porque ya estoy desapareciendo... oh tele transportando!?.

Todo a mi alrededor se volvió obscuro , Un fondo profundamente obscuro y temible que ocasiono que un escalofríos me bajara del cuerpo, Que raro! este fondo nunca lo había visto! Según yo era de multi color no negro!.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos durante aquella desaparición, Estaba cambiando de un lugar a otro, y me entristecía el alejarme de ellos , con ellas permanecía mi calma y tranquilidad. Al sentir como mis cabellos eran acariciados por las heladas figuras olas del viento, fue entonces cuando abrí mis ojos con curiosidad, Mi mirada dio hacia la derecha e izquierda, cuando esta quedo perpleja puesto que de mi lado izquierdo se encontraba una gran casa de dos pisos, se parecía un poco a la mansión en donde se refugiaba la señora maría y stefania-chan, Comencé a buscar en mi alrededor al que me trajo ah este sitio.

¨- Dónde estas!?¨- pregunte en lo bajo con incredulidad puesto que no encontraba ninguna figura reconocible., Observe el cielo, la luna ahora era más normal que otras noches.

¨- Aquí arriba!¨- La voz provino sobre mi, lo que me hizo subir mi mirada con rapidez y hallar aquella mirada carmesí que me observaba. Varios segundos pasaron, En cuanto le vi comenzaron a llegar a mi cabeza un millón de preguntas. El silencio parecía a ver gobernado a nuestro alrededor, y nuestras miradas quedaron pegadas, Ni siquiera parpadeamos.

¨P-P-pensé que nadie p-oodía tocarte, y lo de ayer me hizo dudar...¨-Calle el silencio con pequeños balbuceos Cuando le vi bajar frente a mi, Creo que ya sabia a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

¨- Ellos pueden, puesto que fueron creados con la misma máquina en la que yo fui creado¨- Respondió enseguida, respuesta que me hizo levantar frente a él una ceja aun con más incredulidad. ¨- Ellos eran experimentos que había creado Reo a los cuales había dormido...

¨Qué!? Esas criaturas!?, Como puede se eso!?¨- Exclame impactada, seguía confundida, me acerque un poco más a el, quedando frente a frente, recupere mis fuerzas y tan solo para escuchar su respuesta o su explicación.

¨Reo había asesinado a muchas almas inocentes, y sus cuerpos los ocupo para hacer de ellos aquellas deformidades, Permanecían durante muchos años dormidas, pero al parecer aquel Monstruo al que llamo por nombre Dinetrio Carnioborutos Manufactor que encadena la ciudad y asesina a toda alma que se le pone en frente, Ah hallado la manera de despertarlas¨- Me quede boca abierta, y con mi frente arrugada llena de la incredulidad, Carnibascu que!?. El nombre era muy extraño, y la señora maría nunca menciono a esas criaturas.

¨- Pues creo que ya las mate¨- Me encogí de hombros mientras creaba una sonrisa a media luna sobre mis labios, Mi mirada bajo en dirección a su bastón el cual tenia sostenido de su mano derecha- Esas cosas te pueden llegar a matar!?¨- Pregunte con incredulidad .¨- Cuantas con exactitud creo!?¨- Pregunte ¨- Donde conseguiste otra capa!?¨-Un millón de preguntas me venían golpeando la mente desde aquel suceso, por lo que era inevitable callarme, puesto que la curiosidad me invadía las venas. ¨- El otro guardián sigue con vida!?. Y Donde están tus heridas!?..

¨Una pregunta a la vez , quieres!?¨- Dijo con tono molesto, cosa que me hizo quedar callada por varios segundos .¨- En primera, Las heridas desaparecieron..

¨- Como!?¨- Me tape la boca con mis dos manos puesto que le había interrumpido ante su respuesta, por un momento me sentí como una pequeña niña haciendo todo tipo de preguntas mientras colocaba un rostro curioso hacia el receptor al que se las hacia. El guardián me miro con fulminacion ¨- Ahora sabes que soy muy curiosa¨- Jsonreí con cierta pena mostrada en mi rostro, por raro que suene esto, me sentía más segura y en confianza.

¨- Si, y además irritable¨-Le oí quejarse mientras rodaba sus ojos con irritación. Lo que me causo un poco de gracia. la razón por la que me hallaba emocionada es porque le había visto por completo el rostro.

¨ Sabes deberías quitarte la capa! Te vez mucho mejor sin ella¨- Sugerí con tono suave

¨- No quiero!¨, Aquellas palabras me hicieron verlo con desgano y un ceño fruncido.

¨- Bien!, Entonces sigue respondiendo, Sigue, sigue¨- Insistí mientras me recargaba en mis rodillas, sentada frente a él.

¨- La segunda... No me pueden matar, Ni Dinetrio , ni cualquier criatura o espíritu incluso humano que habite en esta ciudad, Porque mi cuerpo fue inundado en la ira gubernamental y ellos no...

¨- Que es ira gubernamental!? Que eso no es la razón por la que te enojas demasiado rápido!?¨- Pregunte con rotundidad, El chico negó con seriedad tanto con la cabeza como de labios, y hablando de labios, Son de un color caoba claro , Oh eso me di cuenta ayer que le vi.

¨- No! . Tú eres la razón por la que me enojo con tanta rapidez, Niña tonta!¨- Me fulminaba con aquella mirada, lo que hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera la piel entera. ¨- Ira gubernamental, en esta Ciudad significa : inmortalidad¨-

¨E!?¨- Quede desentendida ante aquella respuesta ¨- Entonces porque no le pusieron, Inmortalidad en vez de Ira gubernamental!?¨- Me encogí de hombros, Pero que le pasaba por la mente ah aquella persona ? Que le había puesto ira gubernamental a la tan simple palabra Inmortaliad, ¨Pero que inteligente, Oh bueno, Eso fue ya hace treinta años según yo, tal vez revolucionaron y se crearon nuevo tipo de palabras y expresiones , Rodee mis ojos con algo de frustración, Ademas de palabras este Creaba nombres extremadamente extraños!

¨- En realidad, Ira gubernamental significa ¨Nunca morirá¨, En aquellos años, Ahora todos le acortaron y lo nombraron como ¨Inmortalidad¨..

¨AH!...Entonces eso te hace ser.. como.. un ..¨-Pare por segundos pensando con más claridad¨- Un dio!?¨- Termine a preguntar.

¨No tonta¨- Respondió enseguida¨- Lo único seria, que yo no puedo ser asesinado por nadie, ni yo ni el otro guardián¨- Lanzo en un suspiro.

¨-Y... El burro por delante¨- Susurre al isntante

¨-Que dijiste!?¨- Pregunto con un tono rudo y alto, cosa que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa.

¨-Nada nada!¨- Negue reiteradamente¨- El monstro Dinatrio...Es ¨- Aquella pregunta que iba hacer le temí, puesto que si me respondía un ¨ si¨, seguramente esta sería nuestra perdición y muerte¨- Es inmortal!?¨- Entre cerré mis ojos sintiendo pánico dentro de mi alma.

¨Es dinetrio , y No! El no es inmortal, Ademas, difícilmente es de Matar¨- Aquella respuesta fue increíble puesto que no solamente porque había rimado, si no porque había calmado la tempestad que se encontraba dentro de mi ser, Por lo que ocasiono que lanzara un suspiro de alivio.

¨Una duda..¨- Observe a mi alrededor¨- Tu me llevaste en persona con mis amigos!? ¨- Lo observe con cierto temor que se me encimaba por los hombros, El chico quedo cauteloso¨- Solo quiero saber...

¨No es lo que querías que hiciera!?¨- Me miro fijamente, me quede perpleja, si! pero nunca creí que me llevaría en persona, sino, que creí que me tele tranportaria como las otras veces, Asentí dos veces con mi rostro, Tal vez es que no es tan malo como lo creí otras veces.

¨- Suuu…¨- Alargue sintiendo algo de pánico y un humo de nervios que me cubría alrededor , Estaba decidida a lo que tenía que hacer, cosa que casi siempre hago… y si no lo hiciera me sentiría con gran incomodidad…¨- Pongo Que…¨- Termine las primeras dos palabras, Inhale con gran profundidad como si estuviese a punto de gritar algo muy importante, ¨- Gracias¨- Solté en un largo suspiro, Sintiendo como en mis labios formaba una sonrisa dulce que era parte de mi sincero agradecimiento por cumplir sus palabras, Había agachado mi rostro, intentando no mirarle a los ojos, pero fue tan inevitable, que al pleno segundo en que creí que todo lo tenía bajo control fue cuando voltee a verlo y por lo que quede esclavizada ah aquella mirada carmesí. Le miraba con temor pensando en que me haría una mirada, no sé, una como :Iracunda!?, Seria!?, Molesta!?, Inexpresiva!?, Pero me había quedado paralizada al encontrarme con una mirada llena de sorpresa, será por lo que le dije!?. Lo que me hizo subir con sorpresa mi rostro. ¨- Te las di por la razón de que Confió en que cumpliste tus palabras…

¨- No estés tan segura de confiar en Mi¨- Le oí comentar con firmeza, cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos en par en par.

¨Y porque no!?¨- Inquirí, manteniendo la palabra que antes había dicho.

¨- Porque no sabes cuál es mi verdadera Identidad…¨- Su tono de voz serio cambio a uno áspero, enterré los dedos de mis manos sobre los bolsillos de mi pantalon.

-¨Tener confianza , no tiene que ver con un agradecimiento…¨- Susurre con seriedad.

¨- Si recuerdas bien, El ángel es el Bueno y el Demonio el traicionero..¨- Informo con altivez, Sentí como Se me iba por un momento la respiración de lo que había escuchado, Trague con pesar, comencé a sentir cierto miedo que subía por las venas de mis pies y recorrían por mi sangre hasta llega al cerebro,A caso él es el, Demonio!?.-¨ Puesto que..¨- Paro por algunos desesperantes segundos, Yo me quede ay como un cuerpo sin movimiento, observando con impaciencia y sorpresa lo que el chico diría¨- No sabes quién sea ¨Yo¨ en verdad, Si sea el Ángel o sea el Demonio traicionero. ¨- Termino a decir, cosa que me coloco nerviosa y temblorosa Confiar o no confiar!? Eran palabras que quedaron atoradas en mi mente, Mis manos comenzaron a sudar de lo nerviosa que me encontraba, ¨- Así que será mejor que guardes esa confianza..Niña..

¨-pensé que al tenerle la confianza, las cosas entre nosotros... cambi...arían¨- A mitad de mi comentario le escuche a este soltar una leve carcajada, lo que me hizo terminar mis palabras con inseguridad.

¨Eres tan inocente e ingenua…¨- dijo con tono burlón¨- Eso es imposible que llegue a ocurrir…¨- Lanzo por lo bajo, cosa que me hizo fruncir mi ceño.

¨Por que lo crees así!?¨- pregunte enseguida, El chico se quedo observando los suelos con misterio en varios segundos ¨- Responde! Porque lo crees así!?¨- Exigí con tono serio, Me cruce de brazos al instante en que exigí respuesta. Inhale y exhale mientras esperaba su respuesta.

¨- Eres Tontamente Patética! Tan solo ayer Antes de que te desmayaras, Dijiste que me odiarías por el resto de tu vida, y ahora dices tenerme confianza y piensas que algo cambiaría entre nosotros!? ¨- Me apunto con su bastón al darme una mirada iracunda, Segundos después comenzó a acercarse a mi hecho temible que hizo que yo retrocediera ¨- Creíste que podría surgir una amistad!? Que nos llegaríamos a reír juntos!?, Que Ingenua e Inocente¨- cerré los ojos con cierta irritación mostrada en mi cara, busque con mis manos cualquier cosa que tentaran mis dedos helados, y al encontrarme con algo puntiagudo, Llamado cuchillo, Por segundos pensé que me atacaría, Pero no podía hacerle nada por lo que deje el cuchillo entre la liga que rodeaba mi pierna derecha, Me invadía la molestia puesto que me desagradaron aquellas palabras, Yo no soy patética! Ni ingenua, Y lo de inocente, puedo serlo en veces pero no siempre!. Segundos despeas ya le había aventado la almohada, Abrí mis ojos con una mirada desagradable hacia él. la almohada se encontraba por los suelos, Ya sabía que no podía pegarle con nada! Pero igual quería aventarle más que un cuchillo, Unos puñetazos que marcaran su rostro. Me molestaba cada que me llamaban ¨Patética e ingenua o inocente¨.

¨- No soy Patética! Ni mucho menos ingenua!¨- Lo observe con mucho enfado¨- No cambies mis palabras, Nunca agregue tal ¨Amistad¨ o ¨Visitas¨, en ellas, oh si!?¨- Le alce una ceja¨- Me refería ah no llevarnos tan mal, como está pasando en este preciso momento…

¨- Como sea, a mi no me importa si nos llevemos bien o mal, si mueres oh no mueres, mientras terminemos con el trabajo, eso es lo único que me import…

¨Ay vas nuevamente!¨- Extendí mis manos a los lados y luego los solté hacia los lados golpeando con brutalidad mis piernas mientras rodeaba mis ojos con irritación¨- Sabes!?,No quiero escuchar tus insensibles discursivos baratos!¨- Le impedí terminar, me estaban irritando esas palabras insensibles con las que pronunciaba con tanta facilidad ¨- Pero está bien si no cambia nada! No es algo que me importa taanto!,...Además¨- Pare a pensar mientras cambiaba de posición mis piernas¨- Me conformo con mirarte la cara, Pero como ahora ya traes la capa...¨- No le voltee a mirar, no lo iba hacer! y ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo, Permanecí con el rostro en dirección al suelo y con el oído atento.¨-Y bien! Ahora que me pondrás hacer!?¨- Pregunte… me había arrepentido a la mitad de las palabras, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiarlas, Al paso de los segundos, puesto que no había comentado nada acerca de lo que dije de su ¨rostro¨. Escuche como lanzaba un suspiro concierta pesadez.

¨Lo que harás este día!Esta dentro de esa casa¨- Se lavoteo en dirección a la gran casa de dos pisos, la cual comencé a contemplarla mucho mejor, Era de una convinacion de colores, Gris con negro pálido, El cerco color azabache que le rodeaba estaba totalmente derrumbado, El césped seco , la puerta de la casa estaba quebrada a la mitad, y la mayoría de las ventanas rotas en mi pedazos.

¨- Debo hacer que un alma descanse!?¨- Inquerir sin voltear a ver, sentía cierto miedo y pánico en mi interior, pero intente controlarme.

¨- Si no quieres hacerlo, Ya sabes como deshacer el trato!¨-Soltó en seguida y con tanta facilidad, Ni siquiera había parado a pensarlo mejor, Cosa que me hizo voltear a verle con molestia e irritabilidad.

¨- Quieres que haga eso verdad!?, Tanto te quieres deshacer de mi!? Pues Lamentablemente No te juzgare! Así que te aguantaras! Ja-ja y Ja!¨- Fingí una risa burlona frente a su cara,¨- Me saca de mil genios¨- pense en mis adentros apretando fuertemente las manos.

¨- Como quieras¨- Lo observe encogiéndose de hombros, Cosa que me dejo seca¨. - Tu débil cuerpo me será útil para la carnada¨- Le oí decir Con una mirada llena de frialdad, Me molestaba esa facilidad Que tenia para hablar de esa horrible e insensible manera, , Mi corazón se acelero al momento en que las escuche, Mis ojos volvieron a resplandecer un brillo de miedo. También había leído en el libro de este Mito : Que los guardianes solían ser muy Fríos, Solían retar mucho, Pelear, ser misteriosos, ofender al alma que tenían presa( ósea la mía) Tratarla con brutas palabras, puesto que no tenían sentimientos positivos ni conocían la tristeza ni el desanimo ni la depresión ni mucho menos la agonía No conocían la preocupación, No sabían comprender, no sabían llorar, ni sonreír con dulzura alguna, No sabían que era una mirada suave o cálida. No conocían del amor, De la alegría, Felicidad, Maravilla, Emociones Y muchos menos del romance. Hablaban con tanta facilidad palabras que herían a los que escuchaban. Lo que le hacía al alma que tenían presa, serle difícil para adivinar quién era quien sin equivocarse, lo que era recomendable permanecer mucho tiempo al lado de este guardián para intentar conocer y gravarse sus actos repentinos, cambios de parecer, Y hechos que hacían al ser contrarias a las palabras frías que estos decían.

Si este chico dice no importarle mi vida ni mi alma ni lo que me suceda! Porque me cumplió mis palabras, Me salvo de las aves carnívoras y de a ver golpeado contra los tubos de la montaña rusa!?. Aun así, Si lo recuerdo bien, el libro decía que tuviéramos advertencia y cuidáramos de nuestras espaldas, Ambos eran buenos actores, Aunque estos no lo quisieran, pero lo tenían que hacer puesto que era algo que se les había ordenado en la sangre, El ángel podía hacerse pasar por demonio, y el Demonio podía actuar como un ángel, para acerté creer que lo es, Difícilmente es adivinarle su identidad, puesto que llega a confundir demasiado, y solo el alma más inteligente y paciente tanto observaría como positiva lograra adivinar su verdadera identidad. Todo dependía de pasar gran tiempo con estos guardianes y ser cuidadosa ante cada actitud, hecho, pensamiento, comentario, cambio de palabras, entre muchas más que el libro no puede dar.

Se diría que me había leído el libro más de tres veces, puesto que no podía creérmelo! Y ahora no me lo creo!, y Bien!... Para sobrevivir tenía que cuidarme tanto la espalda como tragarme las palabras que tengan que ver con juzgarle , No era muy buena teniendo paciencia, pero si era inteligente!.

Digamos que si fui burra al principio con aceptar inocentemente su sucio juego, Pero, ahora tengo que razonar y pensar de diferente manera… Qué tal si es el demonio!?, creo que sus palabras de ¨No confíes en mi¨ despertaron el recuerdo de lo que había leído en aquel libro del mito. Ahora también tenia que tragarme el Miedo ya que es la puerta que abre hacia la muerte. y Yo no tengo pensado morir!, También me habían llegado a la mente las ultimas palabras que manaka-chan me había sugerido con un tono débil y una mirada entristecida.

¨- Te recuerdo…¨-Sonreí con ironía¨- Que hicimos trato… Yo haría el trabajo.. y Tu¨- lo observe con firmeza¨- Me protegerías… ¨- Termine a decir.

¨- Acerté carnada, También es parte del juego¨- Dijo con tono agrio! Me levante de la cama y me encamine hacia él.

¨- Si! Pero no Moriré! Puesto que tú me salvaras antes de que alguien me llegue ah querer lastimar¨- Lo escupí en menos de tres segundos, forme una sonrisa de victoria en mis labios, aun que era claro, Todavía no ganaba nada! Me sentí fuerte! y eso me encanto!.

¨- Bien...Iniciemos el trabajo entonces¨- Observe como volaba hacia mi y atravesaba por completo mi cuerpo, cosa que me hizo sentir muchos escalofríos que bajaban y subían, Mis ojos se abrieron hasta el tope no porque el me halla atravesado si no porque mis Oídos habían captado un llanto estremecedor, y no cualquier llanto, no de niño, no de un joven, no de un hombre ni mujer, no de un anciano, no! Este era un llanto pertenecíente a un ..Bebe!Comence a voltearme lentamente parando en cada movimiento que hacia puesto que no podia razonarlo bien no me cabia esto y me dejo boca abierta! Un bebe!? llorando!? dentro de esa casa!? Como!?... Ese llanto que me estremecia en tristeza.. Un bebe Abandonado dentro de esa casa...Como!?...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Ah responder reviesw:**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartifilia! Hola**Muchas gracias por leer y seguir con la historia :D, jeje si, xD, creí que pensarían que era sumire, :3, Como te puedo llamar? Sakura-chan o dragneel-chan o Heartifilia-chan o :$ como? :3! y No te preocupes de echo me eh tardado mucho en subir por lo mismo cosas de la escuela :S, pero hoy que no tuve clases me puse al corriente! :D

**Jhose: Hola!** Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo y seguir con la historia :D, quien contó el capitulo es hotaru ;) Sobrevivió :3 Pues si abra un triangulo amoroso pero Ruka no esta incluido jeje :) espero que eso no te decepcione :s

**Kanna Meiko: **Hola kanna-chan n.n! Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo y seguir con la historia :D, aquí tienes uno super largo puesto que me había tardado demasiado en subir :$ , pero aqui esta n.n espero y les guste :D

**GRACIAS A TODOOS POR SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS Y POR PASAR SUS LINDAS MIRADAS EN LAS PALABRAS QUE EH ESCRITO! :D tengan un hermoso día y FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MUJERES(L).**


	11. Encerrada dentro de mi cabeza!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA! NI GAKUEN ALICE NI LOS PERSONAJES!**

**Quiero agradecerles pro seguir leyendo :) Gracias por su enorme apoyo n.n°|**

* * *

Capitulo 11- Encerrada dentro de mi cabeza!

* * *

**-PDV Autora NORMAL—**

¨- Un bebe dentro de la casa!?¨- Se preguntó llena de incredulidad, Mikan se encontraba con la boca entre abierta le temblaba la quijada y los ojos bien abiertos, ¨- Un bebe..¨- Pensó en sus adentros observaba como el guardián paraba de volar a centímetros de la entrada de aquella casa, y volteo a observarla con frialdad.

¨- Tienes miedo o que!?¨-Pregunto con una mirada fija Hacia ella, hecho que la hizo reaccionar y fruncir un poco el ceño no ante su pregunta si no ante aquel llanto.

¨- Un bebe!¨- Susurro impactada, comenzó a correr con rapidez hacia la entrada de la casa, atravesando al guardián que quedo con incredulidad por tal reacción. La siguió con la mirada, Observo como Mikan quitaba la puerta de un jalón y entraba dentro de la obscura casa sin dar pasos dudosos si no Firmes.

Aquel llanto la había llenado de terror y preocupación, Absolutamente era el llanto de un bebe, Por el tono de su voz, al parecer el pequeño estaba asustado y lloraba por su madre, Cosa que había escamado a la castaña y la hizo correr de la preocupación y el miedo que sentía. Al estar dentro sin importarle lo obscuro de la casa, el llanto ya había cayado repentinamente, lo que coloco a nuestra castaña desesperante, volteo, derecha o izquierda!? , Donde!? , Hasta que escucho unos leves tosidos proveniente de su lado derecho, Lo cual la hizo correr sin pensarlo más.

Se encontró con una desordenada biblioteca, Observo La sala de lectura, a sus alrededores, dos sillones color verde fuerte de madera caoba que ya estaban repletos de polvo y tenían seriamente rasgaduras, El llanto volvió a ser notorio y comenzó a crecer conforme mikan recorría la casa. Se tomó con unas enormes escaleras que daban al segundo piso, las cuales no dudo en subir y aun al tropezar en el quinto escalón, siguió subiendo , El guardián estaba observando esto con mucha atención.

¨-La tonta, Creerá que está vivo!?¨- Pensó en sus adentros mientras La observaba como en el segundo terminaba de subir las escaleras y buscaba en todas las habitaciones, el llanto se había vuelto muy escandaloso a los oídos de este.

Cuando mikan por fin encontró la habitación en donde provenía el llanto, Se encontraba frente a una puerta color beige con un monito de ojos grandes nariz roja que parecía ser un payaso colgado en el centro de esta, Observo después la manecilla en la que había posado su mano, Mikan se encontraba realmente agitada, intento calmar un poco su respiración agitada, y el aceleramiento de su corazón, Giro la manecilla ocasionando que la puesta se abriera al segundo, En cuanto hizo esto, el llanto callo por completo, cosa que la incredulizo aún más y el silencio se adueñó de ello, después la abrió más para abrir paso y se encontró frente a ella un cuarto con las paredes color rosa pastel, Una gran línea gruesa color blanca adornaba el mero centro de cada una de las cuatro paredes y en ellas se hallaba figuras como de arcoíris y unicornios. Mikan comenzó a dar pasos con lentitud, observando a su alrededor, Una habitación que por su físico parecía ser de una bebe. Se halló a su paso con montonales de juegos, muñecas, muecos, ositos de felpa, de algodón o incluso de trapo, Que parecían a ver emanado de una caja de cristal que se encontraba de su lado derecho y sobretodo boca abajo, sobre unas mesas de madera caoba se encontraban juguetes de móviles y cajas musicales , Frente a ella, se encontraba una grande pañalera color rosa con azul y blanco sobre un gran estante de manera colocado en la pared, bajo de este se encontraban pelotas de hule, cubos apilables y algunos muñecos de cuerda.

¨-Parece…¨- Pensó al instante¨- La habitación de una bebe¨- Susurro con sorpresa, segundos después comenzó a parpadear puesto que era sorprendente la gran variedad de juguetes dentro de esta habitación, cuando volteo a su lado izquierdo se encontró con una cuna de dosel color rosa pastel, Adornada de mosquiteras color blancas con decoración de lazo del mismo color y corazones de color : morado, rosa y encamino con lentitud hacia él, sin darse cuenta de que había pisado una almohada de sabanas amarillentas.

Cuando escucha unos balbuceos que le parecían adorables al momento, La hicieron apresurar los pasos, Pero, al estar a escasos centímetros, paro con sequedad y respiro con profundidad dando una cara de horror hacia aquella cuna, Pelo sus ojos hasta el tope, parecía que estos se le iban a salir del rostro, segundos después Se tapó la boca del asombro, sintiendo como se le iba las fuerzas cosa que la hizo sostenerse de la pared de su lado izquierdo, Las mariposas comenzaron a morir con rapidez, La nostalgia, la sensibilidad, el horror, la tristeza quien recorría sus largas venas como un veneno que la hacía debilitar, ocasionándole cierto dolor dentro de sí misma, sus ojos se estaban enrojeciendo y humedeciendo de aquello con lo que se había encontrado, Hecho que hizo que cerrara fuertemente sus ojos y volteara su rostro entristecido hacia un lado.

¨- Creíste que estaría vivo!?¨- Pregunto sin expresión alguna, se acercaba del otro lado de la cuna, observando a la pequeña criatura dentro de ella.

¨- E-s… U..n alma…que desea …descansar.. no es así!?¨- Titubeo al instante, se mordió el labio para intentar no llorar. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el guardián quien le asentía enseguida. Su respiración se acortaba, y sintió arder por completo su cuerpo, ¨- Quien pudo asesinarla!?¨- Se preguntó, Intento tranquilizarse pero ya tres lágrimas se le habían escapado de los lagrimales. Le dio tanta tristeza a ver visto aquella bebe., El guardián la observaba cauteloso

¨- Este no te puede hacer ningún daño, así que no ay porque temer…¨- La observo con frialdad, Mikan quito su mano del rostro, se mordió una vez más el labio inferior mientras se acercaba a la cuna para ver una vez más aquella bebe, la contemplo con gran tristeza, Parecía ser de apenas cinco meses , su melancolía le cubría su cuerpecito, su rostro era de un color entre morado y rojizo, lo que era extraño ante los ojos de la castaña, Sus cabellos eran rojizos y sus ojos color verdes claros realmente cautivadores ante su presencia, aquella bebe los miraba con curiosidad, mientras les dirigía una hermosa sonrisa de inocencia, La cual llego hacer sonreír con debilidad a nuestra Mikan. ¨- Su muerte…¨- Paro el guardián haciendo voltear con rapidez a la castaña, Pero el observaba con entretenimiento aquella hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba la bebe.

¨- Quien la mato!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza, ya su alma se estaba tranquilizando, Pero esa tristeza le picaba las costillas con dolor, El guardián el volteo a ver sin expresión alguna,

¨- Su padre¨- Respondió enseguida, algo que impacto a la castaña y la hizo negar con horror.

¨- No..¨- Negó a su asombro¨- No puede ser¨- Se volvió a tapar la boca¨- Como su padre!?¨- Se preguntó en sus adentros volteando a ver a la pequeña quien ahora jugaba con sus pequeños pies.

¨-Esto no es lo que más temerás¨- Dijo, cosa que llamo la mirada sorpresiva de la castaña

¨- Ay algo peor!?¨- Pregunto con un rostro aterrado.

¨- Tócala, solo así sabrás...¨- más que una petición fue una orden, Volvió su vista hacia la bebe quien los observaba con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad que por curioso que suene alegraba el alma de mikan pero a la misma vez la entristecía, observo durante dos segundos aquel precioso pequeño rostro, Al combatir la decidía, llevo su destellante rostro a las pequeñas manos que la bebe ya había alzado para tocarle el suave rostro a la castaña. Al hacerlo la bebe había soltado una risueña sonrisa Hecho que hizo que Mikan formara en sus labios una tierna sonrisa y una mirada cálida hacia aquella bebe que le miraba con amor.

¨- Tan inocente¨- Susurra al tacto de sus mejilla con aquellas heladas y pequeñas manos, Su corazón golpeo nuevamente su pecho, y en su estómago yacía una nueva sensación Que la hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y abrirlos al paso de tres segundo, Al hacer esto, miro sorprendida a su alrededor, como aquella habitación de la bebe estaba completamente ordenada y resplandeciente puesto que de aquellas enormes ventanas cuyas cortinas blancas se encontraban recorridas hacia los lados, los rayos del sol se reflejaban a través de aquellas cristalinas ventanas e iluminaban por entero aquella rosada habitación de techo blanco.

Mikan bajo con incredulidad su rostro hacia el cunero, Abrió sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de sorpresa al encontrarse con una hermosa bebe que parecía estar en el quinto sueño, observo que aquella piel ya no estaba morada sino ahora esta era rosada, la piel natural de la bella bebe, Quien se encontraba profundamente cobijada, a su alrededor se encontraban tres pequeños ojos y dos muñecas que la acompañaban.

La castaña formo en sus labios una hermosa sonrisa hacia aquel precioso rostro frente a ella, Alzo so mano y la llevo en dirección a ella, Pero al hacer esto lo único que consiguió fue atravesarle la cabeza puesto que Mikan era tan solo un fantasma en aquel recuerdo. Retrocedió su mano y la volvió a su lugar, hasta que sus oídos captaron atentamente aquellos pasos apresurados que se escuchaban por el gran y angosto pasillo, Cosa que la hizo voltear.

Aquellos pasos fueron cubiertos por ¨Reclamos¨, y ¨Gestos de molestia¨, Al parecer era la voz de una mujer, Cuando esta lanzo en grito desenfrenaste palabras como ¨No llegaste a Dormir Infeliz, ¡Me has engañado otra vez!¨ Y ¨-Maldito Ma nacido!, Quiero el divorcio¨, Cuyos gritos ocasiono el despertar y el llanto de cierta bebe proveniente del cunero Hecho que hizo que mikan volteara con un rostro asustada, Ya aquellos gritos no se escucharon más , Y los pasos comenzaron a andar nuevamente hasta que estos pararon frente a la blanca puerta, cual mikan contemplo por destinados segundos ser abierta por unas manos con tal rapidez , Dejando ver a su paso a una mujer de cabellos rubios largos hasta la media espalda, test blanca y rosada, y aquellos ojos Verdes, Que mostraban gran cansancio e hinchados, al parecer se la había pasado llorando toda la larga noche, Observo su rostro encharcado en lágrimas, Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sollozas, La madre apresuro sus pasos mientras que al mismo instante se secaba las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo que se encontraba entre los dedos de su mano derecha, Mikan la observo incrédula como la madre paraba frente a la cuna y trataba de formar una sonrisa en sus labios para regalarle cosa que no pudo formar, pues esta se le desvanecía del dolor que sentía, Se volvió a secar las lágrimas, al parecer el llanto de su bebe las hacia aumentar , Se tapó la boca con la que quiso decir algunas frases, pero no logro más que gemidos llenos de dolor, Comenzó a susurrarse a sí misma ¨Cálmate Kesha, Calmate¨, La vio respirar profundamente y exhalar con lentitud, una y hasta cuatro veces seguidas, Hasta calmar aquellos gemidos y la aceleración de su triste corazón, De siso aquel nudo que le apretaba con brutalidad el cuello al cual le impedía decir palabras dulces y positivas y el que le revolvía el estómago, y después, se secó las crudas lagrimas que empalidecían su rostro de tristeza. Una vez exhalado por última vez, pudo finalmente formado entre sus labios una sonrisa de alegría, Abrió sus labios para decirle algunas dulces palabras, que llegaron a los cálidos oídos de aquella castaña y los cuales no paraban el llanto de la pequeña bebe de cabellos rubios, ¨- Te cantare la que te gusta mi vida¨- Le escucho decir mientras esta dirigía ambos brazos hacia el cuerpecito de la preciosa bebe, La acurruco entre sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla mientras hacia un ¨shshsh¨ Al momento con sus labios. Cuando el llanto de la bebe desvaneció un poco, fue entonces cuando la madre comenzó a cantar.

¨- Se va el sol y todo se embellece con su luz nos van a iluminar, Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa, y podrás soñar¨- Mikan abrió sus ojos hasta el tope, resplandeciendo un brillo de sorpresa, entre abrió sus labios y retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás, contemplando a la madre de voz armoniosa, y a la bebe quien comenzó a calmar su llanto.

¨-Aquí estas y así la magia aparece, ven a mí porque te quiero abrazar, tu tendrás ya todo lo que desees si en mis brazos hoy, estas….…..Lalala-lalala- Estrellas veras-Lalala-lalala-lalala-lala-lalala-lala….

¨- Esa canción¨- Susurro en sus adentros, la castaña la había recordado bien, esa misma cancion se la cantaban cuando ella era tan solo una bebe e incluso aun cumpliendo sus diez años la escuchaba de los labios de su madre, cosa que la hacía dormir con tanta tranquilidad las noches que alumbraba la luna y aun en las pesadillas que solía tener, Esa canción y esa persona eran la medicina ideal y única que lograba calmarla, dormirla, y tener dulces sueños.

¨- Se va el sol y todo se embellece, con su luz nos van a iluminar, Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa, si en mis brazos hoy estas…El silencio va creciendo, estrellas veras, melodías trago el día, la brisa soplara.¨- Mikan observaba como ahora la bebe lanzaba unos grandes bostezos al aire y se sobaba sus pequeños y verdosos ojitos los cuales segundos después comenzó a cerrar y a caer en sueño.

¨-Juntas Siempre estaremos, Las estrellas nos van a iluminar, No temas pues en mis brazos descansas….Si en mis brazos hoy estas¨- Finalmente finalizo en un susurro, y al instante se acercaba a la frente de su bebe a la que dedico un cálido beso de buenas noches, y al que compartió una sonrisa de debilidad.

Dejo a la bebe con lentitud dentro de la cuna, con movimientos cautelosos hasta estar sobre esta, acaricia sus mejillas mientras que con la otra mano agarraba las cobijitas de animalitos, con las que segundos después comenzó a taparla sin dejarla descobijada de ningún lado para que el frio no le llegara a su cuerpecito.

¨-Tu eres mi todo¨- Susurro al instante en que su lagrimal había dejado escapar una lagrima que le acaricio la mejilla hecho que vio Mikan y cosa que la hizo sentir un escalofrió.

Un repentino y brusco puertas se escuchó desde el primer piso, cosa que sobresalto a la madre y la coloco nerviosa, Mikan la observaba con incredulidad, como la madre observaba por determinados segundos a la bebe y después caminaba con prisa hacia la puerta blanca, la cual había cerrado tras ella, Pero al cerrarla una voz masculina que parecía muy enfadado comenzó a gritarle a una voz femenina que parecía ser débil, Asustando a nuestra castaña quien segundos después se dirigió a cruzar aquella puerta blanca.

Los reclamos de aquella voz masculina intimidaban a la femenina, Hasta que de este se escuchó una abofeteada hecho que hizo que mikan corriera hacia la puerta, la cual atravesó y frente a ella el enorme y largo pasillo que era estorbado por ambas personas, en el suelo la mujer y sobre ella el hombre quien la abofeteo por segunda vez mientras le decía con una mirada feroz ¨- Como te atreves a decirles a todos , que te eh engañado!?, Maldita zorra¨- Su Iracunda voz estremeció el alma de la castaña, La mujer intimidada lloraba por los suelos sin consuelo alguno, El hombre la miraba con gran rabia.

¨- Tú nunca has intentado entenderme¨- Dijo en tono lúgubre mientras se levantaba del suelo, El hombre quien ya le había dado la espalda, la había visto de reojo como le había marcado aquellas dos mejillas. ¨- Ni siquiera quieres a tu propia Hija!¨- Le grito en llanto aferrándose a la pared que era la unía que la hacía no balancearse a los lados de la debilidad, El hombre la miro en seco Pelando aquellos dientes blancos frente al rostro Encharcado de dolor y lágrimas.

¨- Ay! Pero miren a la buena santa!¨- Se burló en su cara¨- Si tan solo no te hubieras embarazado, las cosas serían distintas!¨- La empujo con brutalidad golpeando su cuerpo contra aquella helada pared

¨- Diferentes!?¨-Exclamo¨- Desde antes de salir embarazada te la pasabas en cama de la estúpida zorra de tu amante Dorella¨!- Escupió con asco hacia su cara, cosa que hizo explotar de ira al padre y razón por la cual comenzó a patearla, Aquellos golpes, aquellos azotamientos, estremecieron en llanto a la castaña quien intentaba detener al hombre puesto que estaba ahogando en dolor a la madre y acortando su vida, Mikan rogaba por que se detuviera, pero no lograba absolutamente nada, tan solo la desesperación la rodeaba con un manto negro, Nuevamente se alzó sobre ellos un llanto que parecía ser nuevamente de la bebe proveniente del cuarto de su habitación, El padre respiraba con agitación y miraba con ferocidad a la madre quien acortaba su llanto en dolor , el suelo encorchado de lágrimas y sangre cual combinación llego a darse por el dolor y la tragedia que le habían sucedido, Lagrimas que sus pobres ojos habían derramado por la traición y sangre que de su nariz y boca habían salido por aquellos golpes, Mostrando tanto el dolor como el sufrimiento, la desesperación y la depresión.

Aquel llanto de la bebe aumentaba cada segundo, rogando nuevamente por ¨el canto de su madre¨, Al parecer aquellos gritos y azotes la habían asustado demasiado, El padre comenzó a quejarse de aquel llanto,¨- Estúpida bebe, CALLATEE!¨-Gruñía de la iracunda que le gobernaba el alma¨- Que te calles te digo!¨- y una vez que esto lo enfado aún más, se dirigió a gruesos y pesados pasos hacia la habitación de la puerta blanca, sus manos fuertemente cerradas y los nudillos llenos de lágrimas y de sangre, cuales manos le habían golpeado y destrozado el rostro a la madre, cuya marca y cicatriz quedarían marcadas como un plumón permanente en su corazón.

¨- Aléjate de ….mí…. bebe!¨- Le grito en llanto acortaba su voz quebrantada , Intentaba levantarse pero le dolía entero el cuerpo,¨- No te le acerques maldito¨- Grito mientras se arrastraba por los suelos, Mikan volteo con rapidez hacia el hombre quien habría con brutalidad la puerta que ahora era azotada hacia la pared, La castaña corrió hacia aquella habitación, Su corazón se le acelero, su estómago se revolvió, su frente se llenó de frio sudor, trago duro, al ver como el padre miraba con enfado y molestia hacia aquella cuna y gritaba¨-Cállate maldita¨- , Grito, como si la bebe le fuera a entender, pero tan solo era una criatura indefensa, Se colmó de la impaciencia , el hombre le dio la espalda y se encamino hacia la salida, Mikan lo siguió por detrás.¨-Que iba hacer!?¨- Se preguntaba con preocupación puesto que se le había venido la imagen de la madre ¨- La golpeara¨- Susurro con terror, corrió hacia el pasillo, Pensando en que iría hacia la madre, pero vio al hombre irse en otra dirección, Hacia una puerta color chocolate la cual había abierto por la perilla de la puerta, entro a paso veloz dentro de ella. Dejando a una mikan incrédula, Los gritos de la madre y el llanto eran una combinación nostalgias y realmente dolorosa y trauma para aquella castaña. Segundos después vio al hombre salir de la habitación con el ceño marcado por la ira, abrió sus preciosos ojos almendrados con sorpresa al ver que entre aquellas manos ensangrentadas se encontraba una enorme almohada color beige o amarillo claro, Sus manos se enterraban en aquella funda que vestía la almohada, Este volvió a la habitación de la bebe, Mikan quedo espantada pro segundos, se encamino a pasos apresurados hacia la habitación rosa, y frente a ella vio como el hombre extendía la almohada hacia arriba y sobre la cuna.

¨-Aléjate de ella! NO LE HAGAS NADA!¨-Aquellos gritos estremecedores y desgarradores Colocaban a nuestra mikan temblorosa, Vio después de largos segundos como el hombre bajaba con brusquedad la almohada hacia la bebe, esto la hizo abrir sus ojos de terror

¨ N...¨-intento decir sintiendo como el alma se le iba de su cuerpo, sus labios le temblaron al instante, Su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron con dolor, y se le humedecieron los ojos¨-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¨- Grito cuando este apretó la almohada contra el pequeño rostro de aquella bebe. Y susurraba con extrema malicia ¨Muerte¨-, Mikan intento golpearle el cuerpo pero lo único que logro fue atravesárselo, Intento hacer de todo, como dispararle con sus armas, o acuchillarlo, quitarle la almohada que apretaba con brutalidad aquel inocente rostro y cuyo llanto ya había parado.

¨- Por favor! NO! ….¨- Suplicaba con desesperación, En su garganta un nudo la asfixiaba, Su rostro se enrojeció de tristeza Cuando el padre ya le había quitado la almohada, dejando ver a la bebe que permanecía paralizada frente a ambos, sus labios se movían , y aquellas pupilas se habían asfixiado, Su rostro estaba enrojecido casi dándole a un color morado, El cuerpecito comenzó temblarle, al ver esto el padre nuevamente apretó la almohada contra aquel rostro, Mikan dio u grito desgarrador al ver tal insensibilidad y maldad. Cayo de rodillas suplicándole al guardián que la sacara de esta terrible pesadilla, No podía con esto! Ya había sido demasiado….

La almohada cayo frente a ella, lo cual la hizo voltear a ver con pleno odio hacia el padre quien ahora solo se dedicaba a salir con firmeza de la habitación, dejándola plenamente enredada en la profundidad del silencio. ¨Aquí yace el cuerpo de una inocente bebe que fue brutalmente asesinada por su propio padre¨ Mikan se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se lo hirió y de ellos Saborío la sangre, Intento levantarse pero el terror le había quitado las fuerzas, como era posible que existiera este tipo de personas!?, Porque matar a su propia sangre!? Ah su herencia!?, Golpear a su esposa!? Porque el engañarla!?, Porque tanta maldad e insensibilidad!?, Mikan se había percatado de algo, Aquella desgraciada persona que más bien parecía ser el mismo demonio en persona, Aquel padre que merecía ser asesinado, tenía los cabellos rojos, y aquellos ojos purpuras que estaban cubierto por la iracundia , Aquella pálida piel, La hicieron reconocerle!, Era idéntico a la fotografía que aparecía en aquel libro que algún día llego a leer, Aquella persona era el autor de ese mismo libro, del que ahora permanecía en una terrible pesadilla.

¨- Tu eres Reo….¨- Susurro con tono lúgubre, Al recuperar el movimiento en sus piernas después de dos largos minutos, se dirigió a la puerta con la cara llena de ira Asia aquella persona¨- TU ERES EL MALDITO QUE CREO ESTE INFIERNO!¨- Grito muy enfadada, fuertemente cerro sus manos, tanto que los nudillos de estos se le blanquearon de lo tan fuerte que las llego a cerrar, El hombre la ignoraba o más bien como mikan tan solo era un fantasma este no le escuchaba¨- Desde el principio eras un monstro!¨- Escupió en llanto, Mirando como el hombre se dirigía hacia la madre quien lloraba desenfrenada en amargura y nostalgia combinada con desesperación y depresión, Segundos después era jalada de ambos tobillos que sostenían aquellas gruesas y grandes manos pálidas por aquella persona de nombre Reo. La mujer comenzó a le, deseando piedad, MIkan quedo paralizada ante aquellas escenas, el hombre o más bien Reo, llevaba a la mujer hacia una obscura habitación, ¨- Qué me harás!? Infeliz! Suéltame¨- Jadeaba hacia los lados, buscando con que sostenerse e impedirle que este la llevara aquella habitación, Antes de ser metida pro completo, la mujer se aferró al marco de la puerta, las uñas de su mano quedaron enterradas sobre aquella madera, El Hombre la jalaba con brutalidad, pero esta era fuerte, le soltó de los tobillos y se dirigió hacia su rostro, frente a frente le gritaba ¨- Suéltate maldita¨- Mikan comenzó a temblar, al ver como la mujer le respondía ¨- Púdrete¨- Y después de esto le escupió en la cara, cosa que provoco la ira de Reo y razón por la que comenzó a jalarla de los cabellos , La madre comenzó a dar gritos desesperantes en cuanto se soltó del marco y este cerró la puerta con brutalidad. Mikan se llevó su mano temblorosa hacia sus labios, su rostro empalideció al escuchar tantos azotamientos y gemidos de dolor, gritos y palabras obscenas, Sintió arde sus mejillas de terror, se escuchaba como la voz y los gemidos rasgadores de aquella mujer se alargaban con horror y a la misma vez susurraban a la muerte. Se le humedecieron los ojos al no escuchar más aquellos gritos y gemidos. Su cuerpo le temblaba, temblor que no podía controlar.

Comenzo a escuchar aquella armoniosa voz proveniente tras aquella puerta color cafe, era la madre quien cantaba en susurro triste aquella cancion con la cual acunaba a la bebe, Mikan sintio un dolor que le pulsaba en el pecho al escucharla, Observo sorprendida como dese abajo de la puerta comenzoa salir obscuridad y como esta la rodeaba con lentitud, Mikan apreto con fuerza sus oidos puesto que ahora Inicio aquel estruendoso llanto, todo en forma de eco, un eco que heria los oidos de la castaña, Hecho que la hizo caer de rodillas ycerrar fuertemente sus ojos los cuales derramaron dos lagrimas que cayeron idrecto al suelo y se convinaron con aquella sangre en la que comenzaba a recorrer la venganza, Una eco en voz femenina comenzo a llamarle.

¨- Mikan!¨- Aquella voz chocaba contra las cuatro paredes y llegaron a golpear la cabeza de la castaña ¨- mikan¨- El llamamiento le provoco abrir sus ojos como dos enormes y redondos platos, su iris se achico ante el segundo llamamiento ¨- Mikan!¨- El tono de eco en voz aumento, hecho que hizo levantar a mikan del suelo lentamente, Baso sus manos llevandolas a los lados, quedo paralizada, Todo a su alrededor era obscuro menos aquella puerta color cafe en donde salia aquella voz femenina.¨-Mikan...¨- Observo como la perilla de aquella puerta se comenzaba abrir lentamente, y un rechinido se hacia presente, Aquella voz acia que mikan resvalara de sus cinco sentidos, que el temor se le congelara y la tristeza se desmayara. Quedo como un robot frente aquella puerta, sus ojos sin ninguna exprecion y sus labios llenos de seriedad.

¨- Si es que quieres seguir con vida!, Entonces deja de escuchar esa Voz Niña Tonta! impide que entre a tu mente¨- Aquella voz masculina deciso toda conexion que hubo entre aquella voz femenina y Mikan, La castaña comenzo ah parpadear , movio con brusquedad su cabeza intentando reaccionar por completo puesto que sensentia somnolienta, observo con icnredulidad todo a su alrededor, como la obscuridad la mantenia rodeada por completo.

¨- Qué sucede!?¨- Se pregunto , Se encontraba confundida, porque todo se habia vuelto obscuro!?, Y los recuerdos de la bebe!?, porque no volvia a la normalidad si ya habia acabado todo!?, ¨- Que esta sucediendo!?¨- Se preugnto en sus adentros , ella seguia buscando a su alrededor, Hasta que se escucho como una puerta fue azotada con brutalidad, cosa que escamo a la catsaña y la hizo voltear con sorpresa, observando frente a ella una puerta cafe. ¨- Gu-guardian!?¨- Comenzo a caminar en ambos lados, no sabia hacia donde ir, todo estaba obscuro ¨- No me ...estes..bromeando...!¨- Balbuceo puesto que le temia ah sentirse tan solitaria y tan envuelta en la obscuridad, Aquella puerta ero lo unico que podia ver, pero algo le decia que si se acercaba a ella, con nada bueno se encontraria, Aun asi el riesgo se lo tomo muy poco y comenzo a caminar en direccion a la puerta, Ah estar escasos segundos llebo su mano a la dorada perilla, la cual estaba muy helada, segundos despues, comenzo a girala lentamente, al terminar de hacerlo, la abrio con algo de impaciensia, Dejo a su vista más obscuridad, o eso pensaba ella, Hasta que volteo a su derecha se ecnontro con una grande y larga cama que era abundada por sentenales de almohadas en las cuales se allaba la marca de una mano ensangrentada hecho que impacto a nuestra castaña y le ocaciono que su corazon comenzara acelerarse, De igual manera su respiracion se acelero pero esta fue provocada porque su vista hallo una mano que sobresalia de aquellas almohadas, una delgada mano en la que en su muñeca adornaba una pulcera de perlas blancas.

Mikan respiraba reiteradamente, se encamino hacia esa mano , al estar escasos centimetros la contemplo por determinadoas segundos, llevo su mano apiñalada lentamente hacia una de las almohadas que se encontraba sobre esta, Ella ya sabia quien iba hacer la persona que se enconraba bajo esas almohadas ensangrentadas. Cuando su mano toco aquella suave y comoda almohada, comenzo ah jalarla con lentitud, dejando ver lo largo del brazo, La dejo en el piso y llevo su otra mano hacia otra almohada, Pero, cuando hizo esto, Aquella mano la sujeto fuertemente del brazo hecho que hizo que mikan lanzara un grito desgarrador razon por la que retrocedio, jadeo para desacer el agarre pero aquella mano seguia aferrada asu brazo, y este le jalaba con mpas fuerza hacia la cama, cosa que logro hacer. Las almohadas fueron cayendo a su alrededor, dejando ver el rostro de una mujer, Un rostro temibe y horripilante a la vista de Mikan.

¨- Esto es una pesadilla¨- Solto cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, sintio como aquella mujer se le subia por encima y como esta le sonreia con malicia. ¨- Gu..Guardiaan¨- El ruego de su voz se quebranto , y su tono se debilito. Mikan quiso quitarsela de ensima, Pero la mujer ya la habia sujetado de los brazos. mostro aquellos colmillos con malicia

¨- Te robare el alma..

¨-NO! NO!NO¨- Negaba la castaña,, se jadeaba hacia los lados, intentaba golpearla con sus piernas, desacer su agarre, Cuando vio que esta Habia agarrado un cuchillo desde la pierna de la catsaña, y al que comenzo a utilizar para rasgarle el cuello y pecho, En un intento desesperante Mikan aterrada decide lanzar un ultimo grito y llamamiento lleno de dolor ¨- ! POR FAVOR! GUARDIAN! AYUDAMEE!...

Se hizo todo tipo de preguntas , Como es que esto sea posible!?, si ella ya esta muerta, como es que me quiere quitar el alma!?, Recordo entonces lo que el guardian le habia dicho, que estos espiritus suelen ser muy vengativos, y podrian asesinar al que intenta ayudarles. Pero como es posible que la mujer quiera asesinarla!? si Mikan se habia metido en aquellos recuerdos para ayudar a la bebe. A demas ella ni siquiera sabia que el espiritu de la madre habia quedado atrapado en este mundo al igual que el de la bebe y aquella niña, Una luz resplandeciente se abrio por detras de ellas y sobre la cama, Dejando ver principal mente Una guadaña que impacto contra el cuerpo de aquel fantasma de la madre, alejandola del cuerpo de la catsaña y dejandola en libertad, Mikan se levanto de un jalon sobre la cama, llevo su mano sobre su cuello, este habia sido rasgado por aquel cuchillo y le sangraba de manera rapida, Observo impactada como el Guardian se encontraba golpeando ah aquel fantasma.

Mikan bajo de la cama y corrio hacia una esquina , Se quedo aun más impactada e incredula al ver que el guardian tenia pies, Se quedo boca abierta, ante aquella escena

¨- Como es posible!?¨- Penso en sus adentros, sintio un escalofrio que la llego a estremeser, Luego escucho un gruñir frente a ella, lo que la hizo elevar la vista y encontrarse nuevamente con naquella mujer muerta que Ya la tenia sostenida de los hombros y la llevo al suelo, Mikan lanzo un grito y comenzo a empujar el cuerpo de la mujer puesto que la mujer le estaba mordiendo el cuello, el dolor invadia el cuerpo de la castaña, Le golpeaba la cabeza para que esta retrocediera pero no podia, Hasta que vio como la guadaña le era encajada sobre la espalda de aquel espiritu de la madre, La cual la hizo dejar de morder a mikan y lanzar un grito de dolor.

La castaña la empujo hacia atras y se levanto de un jalon, Se llevo una mano a su cuello que le pulsaba con dolor-¨Como era posible esto!?¨- Se preguntaba, Sus lagirmas no dejaban de salirle, estaba casi en su lecho de muerte, Cuando vio como la mujer se encontraba gimiendo de dolor sobre el obscuro y helado suelo, y aquella guadaña seguia atravesada a su espalda , Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblarle, dirigio su mirada al Guardian quien parecia estar algo agitado, mirando con iracunda ah aquel fantasma, a tan solo dos metros de ella.

Mikan nego un poco con la cabeza mientras se mordia el labio y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, le ardia el cuello, la sangre no paraba de salir, Era tan confuso todo, no lograba razonarlo, no podia entenderlo, no cabia en su asombro, el terror era debastador, sentia una extraña sensacion en su cuerpo y fue el hecho que la hizo correr hacia el guardian, Sabia que no podia tocarlo, pero solo por sentirse segura se arriesgo a intentarlo, puesto que cada que le daba terror estar en los brazos de alguien la hacia sentir seguridad, cosa que hizo voltear al guardian con con incredulidad como la chica agachaba su rostro y corria hacia donde el se encontraba, Ambos cuerpos chocaron, y fue el contacto que impacto ambos, Mikan abrio sus ojos sorprendida, pero eso no le impidio rodearlo con sus delgados brazos, Sintio su espalda, y sintio su pecho, Aquella calidez, Porqué le puedo tocar!? Porqué tiene pies!?, Aunque el estuviera completamente cubierto por una larga capa negra, lo sentia, y el a ella, algo que lo sorprendio demasiado y lo confundio, El silencio les habia gobernado, el llanto ya habia parado, y era la sorpresa que se habia encontrado frente a ellos.

¨- Qué estas haciendo!?¨- El guardian fue el que callo el silencio.

¨- Abrazandote! Que no es obvio!?¨- Se encogio de hombros la castaña con un tono serio, pero aun asi no dejo de abrazarle.¨- Esto es un sueño no es verdad?¨- Pregunto sin voltearle a ver, los dedos de sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del chico encapuchado.

¨- No! Y si no me desenredas tus brazos , te dejare aqui encerrada para siempre¨- Dijo con tono arrogante y amenazador, La castaña se alejo de su pecho y lo miro sorprendida.

¨-Que es este lugar!?¨- Pregunto llena de incredulidad, Luego de segundos se quejo por el dolor en su cuello, Observando todo lo obscuro a su alrededor, ya la cama habia desaparecido y aquel cuerpo de la mujer tambien, solo quedaban ellos dos en medio de la temible obscuridad.

¨- Es tu cabeza,¨- Volteo a los alrededores, segundos despues, apuntando con su guadaña que se encontraba ya entre su mano a todo el extremo de la habiatcion, todo obscuro y si ningún objeto¨- Y como veras, esta totalmente vacia...¨-Dijo este soltando una mirada fija, provocando que la castaña frunciera el ceño e hiciera un puchero con sus labios

¨- El que este vacia no significa nada malo ¨- Lo observo con el ceño fruncido mostrando la molestia que le habia causado su comentario¨- Entonces..¨-Paro por unos segundos¨- Estamos dentro d emi cabeza, encerrados!?¨- Inquirio confundida, la duda le habia entrado y era obvio que si esta entraba, mikan no se quedaria con la duda en la boca.

¨- Tu estabas encerrada, eh ibas a ser asesinada por esa mujer..

¨- Eso es lo que no entendi.¨- Levanto su voz a un tono incredulo¨- Como es que ella me queria asesinar!? , que no se supone que yo estaba ayudando a la bebe!?¨- Lo miro fijamente, extendio sus manos a los lados.

¨- Eso era a lo que le llamaba peor¨- Mikan quedo estupefactra ante aquellas palabras¨- El espiritu de la madre se unio con el espiritu de la bebe una vez asesinadas las dos, Por eso es que viste ambas muertes, por eso la madre te ataco para vengarse...

Mikan observo el suelo con incredulidad, volteaba hacia sus lados, ¨- Esta es mi mente!?¨- Se pregunto, escuchaba atenta aquello que el guardian le contaba¨-Y porque te puedo tocar!? Porque es que tienes pies!?¨- Apunto hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

¨- Te lo dire, Una vez más...¨- Dijo con pesar¨-, Estamos dentro de tu mente! y , Aqui suceden cosas que tu...¨- El guardian quedo callado sin a ver completado lo que diria, dejando con la duda en la boca a la casaña.

¨- Suceden cosas qué!?¨- Pregunto enseguida ante su repentino silencio

¨- Todo en tu mente se vuelve tanto visible como un objeto al que puedas tocar, Suceden cosas y pasan cosas que tu deseas que ocurran o tambien cosas que no deseas que ocurran, abres puertas y cierras puertas al isntante, como esta que abriste y fue la razon de que casi eras asesinada por ese espiritu¨- Mikan quedo boca abierta ante su respuesta, Ahora lo estaba entendiendo todo! Cuando un espiritu le tocaba , al hacer tacto con ella, le compartia aquellos recuerdos y mikan dentro de ellos como si fuerala realidad, Cuando termino de ver aquellos recuerdos, la puerta de la madre en donde fue asesinada, aparecio frente a ella, provocandola que la llegara abrir y lo cual hizo, Puesto que ella tambien queria ayuda, pero cuando Mikan entro a la puerta de la habitacion, a la madre le gano más la venganza que la peticion que le queria hacer, queria volver a la vida, y por eso impidio que mikan saliera de su memoria una vez recorrido los recuerdos de la muerte de ambas chicas, por eso le queria quitar el alma, porque la madre queria entrar completamente en el cuerpo de la castaña, para tomar por si misma la venganza hacia su marido.

¨- Y tu me salvaste!?¨- Interrumpio, volteandoa ver con seriedad al guardian quien la observaba cauteloso¨- Si esta es mi mente¨- Penso mirando hacia una esquina de la obscura habitacion¨-Aqui.. y solo aqui... es donde lo puedo tocar...

* * *

**Continuara...  
**

Les gusto!? :O


	12. Una bendicion o Una maldicion?

**ANTE QUE TODO:**

MIL DISCULPAS, TODA ESTE SEMANA ANDUVE EN EXAMENES, D: ESTRES AL 100%, Me quede encerrada en el salon pro más de cuatro horas, puros examenes! D: como estoy al final de mi graduacion de preparatoria, y eso que yo pensaba que en sexto seria puro descanso, pero no D:, me atarante esta semana , tanto que nisiquiera podia escribir bien este capitulo D:! Mil disculpaaass :=(

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME TERPENETE GAKUEN ALICE, NI SUS PERSONAJES! . **

**Gracias pro leer :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 12- Una bendicion o Una maldicion!?**

* * *

En los primeros tres segundos, La castaña dirigió dudosa su mano hacia su pierna derecha en la cual se encontraba aquella liga que sostenía las dos armas, Al toparse sus dedos con una de las armas, la sujeto con sus manos, Pero la desidia comenzo a replenderla, ¨lo hago¨,o, ¨no lo hago¨o ¨Piensalo mejor¨, Tenia tangas ganas de hacerlo, pero y si fallaba!? Y si no podía dispararle!?, O Más bien como este era inmortal, tal vez la herida que le llegaría hacer sanaría de manera rápida, Mikan soltó un decepcionante suspiro, y se sujetó ambas manos, las coloco alrededor de su estomago, Quería dispararle a la persona que la había salvado de aquel espíritu que quería asesinarle, la persona que cumplio su palabra, Mikan no era asi!, ella era consiente de que ojo por ojo pata por pata, y este no le habia ni golpeado ni le ah intentado atacareso la había decepcionado de sí misma. Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo una clase de nervios en su estómago, lista para hacer lo correcto.

¨-Eto…¨- Musito con incredulidad, se llevó otra vez la mano al cuello puesto que ya no sentía dolor,-¨- Ya cerro!=¨- Exclamo sorprendida, se pasaba por completo el cuello con sus dos manos, segundos después raspaba la garganta, ¨- Donde está la mordida que me dio!? O la herida que me hizo con el cuchillo!? ¨- Se preguntó ¨- No Ay sangre imposible¨- Pensaba en sus adentros con un rostro impactado observando frente a ella sus manos completamente limpias.

¨- Eso es porque dentro de tu mente no puedes morir, una cosa si puede pasar y es que, alguien te puede llegar a encerrar dentro de tu mente o su mente¨

¨- Oh!¨- se halló entendida, -¨ Yo también puedo encerrar a alguien aquí dentro!?¨- Pregunto con curiosidad mirando hacia los lados obscuros.

¨- Si, pero…. sería muy difícil para ti¨- La observo de pies a cabeza hecho que hizo que La chica se cruzara de brazos.

¨- Ah! Qué quisiste decirme con eso!?¨- Pregunto con tono muy molesto,

¨- Es la primera vez que estas dentro de tu mente, no es así!?¨- La penetro con la mirada, Mikan asintió un par de veces con seriedad.

¨- Pero eso que tiene que ver!?¨- Pregunto dudosa, Luego de segundos de silencio el guardián soltó un pesado suspiro.

¨-Por eso mismo! Cuando estas dentro de tu mente, No sabes cómo usarla…

¨- Qué no se!?¨- Pregunto haciendo un rostro de indignación.

¨- Una cosa es penar las cosas, otra imaginártelas, pero una bastante diferente es ¨-Paro a pensar¨- Crearlas dentro de tu mente...

¨- Y cómo puedo hacer eso!?...

¨- Tus preguntas me irritan, eres mucho peor que todos los demas con los que eh hecho trato! Más parlante, dudosa e irritable¨- Se quejó el guardián , cosa que hizo que aquellos preciosos ojos almendrados se abrieran como dos platos, Se sintió incomoda, puesto que tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, Pero si las hacia capaz y el guardián de la molestia e irritación le lanzara la guadaña.

¨- Ya se¨- Pensó en sus adentros, Formando una sonrisa¨- Voy hacer algo, pero por favor! No me intentes hacer nada¨- Más que una orden por su tono de voz parecía a ver sido una petición.

¨- Primero dime que vas hacer, y después veremos..¨- Hablo enseguida el guardián.

¨- No es nada malo¨- Sonrió dando una mirada entretenía hacia el guardián¨- Y..¨- Acorto¨- Es una sorpresa¨- Sintió una emoción sumergirle el estómago por completo, acorto la distancia a los primeros tres pasos hacia él, estando a escasos centímetros uno del otro, Mikan subió sus manos hacia su rostro, las llevo lentamente a la capa negra que le cubría el rostro, paso sus dedos sobre aquella áspera tela, Para finalizar la llevo hasta atrás de sus hombros y bajo de su nuca , dejando a su cercana vista nuevamente el rostro del guardián, Sonrió de satisfacción al verle una vez más por completo el rostro, El guardián parecía estar molesto, pero eso no le importo, Coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre aquellos hombros,

¨-Gracias…¨- Callo aquel repentino silencio que les gobernaba, Formo en sus labios una hermosa y dulce sonrisa, Contemplando aquella piel deslumbrante color beige, aquellos cabellos alborotados color azabaches, aquella nariz, ceja, labios, mejillas, orejas

¨- hmp…

¨- Ahórrate tus insensibles discursitos que compras en la Ley..¨- Soltó en su cara con una sonrisa de victoria¨- Ahora.. .¨-Paro por unos segundos¨- qué opinas… después de pasar tanto tiempo sin ser tocado por una persona y el no poder tocar a una persona… Como se siente!?¨- Pregunto llena de curiosidad, llevo su mano hacia aquella mano grande y gruesa del chico que ocultaba la larga capa, Cuando la sujeto de su muñeca la alzo frente al guardián, contemplo su mano, y luego, coloco su pequeña mano sobre la de él,¨- Como se siente!?, No extrañas este tacto!?¨- Volvió a preguntar, Ambas manos, una sobre la otra, Mikan observo que largas y cálidas eran estas, fue lo que le sorprendió, no solo por los grandes que eran o por lo chiquitas que eran las manos de ella, no! Eso no le sorprendida, le sorprendida el hecho de que se sentían tan cálidas, y fue la razón por la cual se dio cuenta que él seguía con vida, con mucha vida!... Subió su mirada hacia el chico quien la miraba cauteloso. ¨- No extrañas…¨- Lo observo con tristeza, llevo una de sus manos hacia su mejilla izquierda, Al instante comenzó acariciarle levemente y con cuidado, sentia la suavidad y su calidez, ambas sorprendentes y satisfactorias para la castaña¨- No extrañar ser acariciado por alguien!?¨- Lo observo con incredulidad, aunque era más la tristeza, puesto que si había leído bien en aquel libro, la edad en la que él fue trasformado en un guardián fue a sus veinte y uno, y desde ahí han pasado ya más de treinta años, en los cuales no pudo sentir, oler, tocar, No era eso desesperante para los guardianes!?.

¨- Si te dijera…¨- El guardián por fin había hablado, con un tono áspero y una mirada llena de frialdad¨- Que en este momento no siento…Nada…¨- Mikan quedo boca abierta, fueron aquellas palabras lo que la llevaron a quitar con terror su mano de aquella mejilla¨- Que me dirías!?¨- Termino a preguntar.

¨- …¨- La chica intentaba decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, Se quedó en blanco, Como era posible que a pesar de que ella le hubiera tocado, él no podía sentirla!?.

¨- Me puedes tocar porque es lo que deseaste, puedes ver mis pies porque lo deseaste, Pero una cosa si es muy diferente, y es que¨- Se llenó de iracunda por ese instante¨- , Yo tengo una maldición y no puedo llegar asentir, ni tocar, ni tener ese tacto o calidez de la que tanto han hablado….´- La miraba con gran frialdad, tanta era aquella frialdad que dejo espantada a nuestra castaña y llena de confusión¨- Así que tú me sientes en este momento, pero yo nunca te voy a sentir! Y no es algo que desee hacer..

¨- C-como!?¨- Salió en un susurro puesto que su voz se ahogaba en su garganta¨- Eso es muy triste¨- Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás con el rostro agachado. ¨- Es muy triste¨- Volvió a repetir, segundos después Se le humedecieron los ojos¨- Ni sentimientos…. Ni el deseo… Ni emociones…. Ni olfato… ni tacto… Ni recuerdos…..¨- Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero esto fue lo que impacto un poco al azabache ¨Recuerdos¨…

¨- Salgamos! Aun no has terminado el trabajo…

Al paso de pocos segundos ambos se encontraban nuevamente en la vida real, Mikan frente a la cuna, y el azabache encapuchado a unos centímetros de ella. Ambos cautelosos,

Mikan levanto un poco la mirada, abriendo sus ojos hasta el tope al encontrarse con el espíritu de la bebe quien le sonreía con dulzura.

¨- Ya has de a ver sabido lo que hará descansar en paz al bebe¨- Hablo el guardián con tono áspero, Mikan asintió un par de veces, se sentía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón. Si! se dio cuenta de que era lo que la bebe tanto deseaba en aquel instante antes de ser asesinada brutalmente por su padre, quien era realmente Reo el que creo la ciudad de las pesadillas y todos los monstros dentro de ella.

Intento no recordar lo que paso dentro de su mente con el guardián, Era algo que le provocaba ansiedad y frustración, Cuando lo supo dejar atrás, miro a la pequeña quien ahora comenzaba a llorar hecho que la hizo entristecerse, Al recordar tanto su muerte como la de su madre. Se acercó un poco a la cuna, Sonrió tiernamente hacia la bebe.

¨- Se va el sol y todo se embellece, con su luz nos van a iluminar… ¨- Aquella voz no se le parecía a la voz de la madre, No! porque esta era aún más armoniosa y más hermosa, dulce cual miel y suave cual brisa del viento , acariciaba aquellos cuatros oídos presentes,¨- Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa, y podrás soñar…. ¨- El llanto de la bebe ya había parado y lo que había nacido ahora era una sonrisa curiosa hacia la chica que le cantaba¨- Aquí estas y así la magia aparece, ven a mí porque te quiero abrazar, tu tendrás ya todo lo que deseas, si en mis brazos hoy, estas!... ¨- Mikan soltó una agradable y tierna sonrisa al ver como la bebe comenzaba a sonreír ¨- Lalala- lalala-Estrellas veras-Lalala-Lalala-lalala-lala!-lalala-lala…. ¨- Los bostezo ahora se hicieron presentes, El guardián observaba a ambas chicas, La voz armoniosa de Mikan era tan dulce, tan suave, Tan preciosa y melodiosa, que parecía ser su mejor caricia que llega a los corazones de quienes le escuchaban cantar¨- Se va el sol y todo se embellece, con su luz nos van a iluminar, Ven conmigo y en mis brazos descansa, si en mis brazos hoy, estas!... El silencio va creciendo, estrellas veras, Melodías trajo el día, la brisa soplara, Juntas siempre estaremos, Las estrellas nos van a iluminar, no temas, pues en mis brazos hoy estas…¨- Para terminar las ultimas palabra las dijo en un suave susurro que hicieron que aquellos ojos verdosos cerraran con dulzura, Mikan vio aquello y por un momento se sintió como la madre, ¨Feliz de ver dormir a su bebe con una sonrisa dibujada en sus pequeños labios¨, A los segundos, el cuerpo de la bebe se vuelven mil y un mariposas de multi color, Algo que asombro a la vista de nuestra castaña, aquellas mariposas comenzaron a volar a su alrededor desde abajo hacia arriba y junto una extraña brisa que comenzaba a golpear con leves caricias el cuerpo de Mikan, el listón que sujetaba de aquella cola se desizo dejando a la deriva sus largos cabellos que prontos también fueron acariciados por las olas de aquella brisa y aquellas mariposas que segundos después fueron dejando un cierto brillo sobre toda la piel de la castaña Hecho que impacto a la castaña y la hizo retroceder..

¨- Q-qué,…esta…sucediendo!?¨- Se preguntó, no cabía en su asombro, observo pues, como su piel morena clara comenzó a brillar.

¨- Te está bendiciendo, solo muy pocos se toman la molestia de bendecir¨- Contesto enseguida el Guardián quien también estaba algo asombrado por la escena, Segundos después, Una hermosa risa de bebe comienza a escucharse en toda aquella habitación, Las mariposas junto con la brisa se encaminaron hacia la obscura ventana con la cual choraron con brutalidad y esta repentinamente abrió para abrirles paso a la nueva libertad, El brillo en mikan comenzó a desaparecer, pero algo si quedo en ella.¨- Al parecer , esa bendición fue su agradecimiento…

¨- Con que me ha bendecido!?¨- Observo su piel, cuando hacia leves movimientos, este soltaba un leve brillo cristalino¨- Qué es esto!?¨- Se preguntó impactada, Ella no lo notaba pero su cabello también lanzaba un leve brillo cristalino que lo hacía ver realmente precioso a la vista de todo.

¨- Con …¨- soltó el guardián, mikan lo volteo a ver con rotundidad¨- Con el brillo de la belleza..

¨- Be..¨- Trago fuertemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco por aquellas palabras¨- Belleza!?- Exclamo, no le cabía en su asombro, el guardián le asintió luego de segundos.

¨- Si no lo crees, Solo Toca tu piel, niña!¨- Le ordeno con algo de arrogancia, Mikan volteo a uno de sus brazos, y coloco una mano sobre él, se impactó al primer tacto, comenzó acariciarla con lentitud.

¨- Esta muy suave!¨- Dijo al instante, ¨- No!¨-Negó ante sus palabras¨- Esta súper mega ultra suavecito!¨- Agrando su mirada de asombro.

¨- Salgamos! Daremos un largo paseo¨- Hablo el guardián y al instante le dio la espalda a la castaña quien le miraba sorprendida

¨- Iremos a dar un tour!?¨- Pregunto curiosa, Con una sonrisa posada sobre sus labios.

¨- No exactamente...¨- Respondió en seguida y con cierta pesadez al lanzar un suspiro, Mikan quedo incrédula ante su respuesta, Dirigió su mirada hacia sus brazos nuevamente, los cuales movió y estos dieron un brillo leve, pero sorprendente ante sus ojos, Los volvió a tocar con maravilla, Ya eran parte de su piel.

¨- Una Bendición¨- pensó sorprendida, Formando en sus labios una tierna sonrisa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia aquella ventana la cual había abierto y darle paso a la Libertad de su espíritu¨- Ahora... estas descansando en paz¨- Dijo con un tono suave, formando una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras le llegaban a su mente aquella imagen en donde la bebe le Sonreía de una hermosa manera, Y luego se convirtió en miles de mariposas, Mariposas que eran realmente bellas a la vista de Mikan, Se le humedecieron al hacer contacto nuevamente con aquella cuna. Al parecer le estaba gustando la idea de liberar almas que habían quedado atrapadas, Pero ella sabia que tanto sus aportes tenia sus desventajas .

Dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida de la habitación que ahora se sentía más tranquila, Al cerrar aquella puerta blanca y al comenzar ah recorrer el largo pasillo que crubia el suelo una alfombra roja en la cual comenzó a caminar para llegar a las escaleras que bajaría y así salir de la gran casa, Una repentina voz llena de Eco Le había llamado desde su espalda Hecho que hizo que Mikan parara en seco en medio de aquel pasillo.

¨- Muchacha¨- Al oír la voz nuevamente a la castaña se le tensaron sus músculos pero esto no le impidió Voltear lentamente hacia atrás, tenia los ojos bien abiertos y sus cejas algo juntas mostrando un rostro tanto incrédulo como asustado, se le había acelerado el corazón¨- Muchacha...¨- Al voltear por completo y no encontrarse con nadie era el echo que la había hecho asustarse, Seria su imaginación?, a patentemente era la voz de una niña que ya había cesado, Oh eso pensó en cuanto la volvió a llamar, volteo a todos lados, aquella voz la había escuchado tan cercas de ella, pero quien!?, si no veía a nadie, ni nada moverse en aquel pasillo obscuro. Una vez pasado largos segundos, se decidió a seguir su camino, pero en cuanto volteo ,su rostro cambia a uno espantado puesto que observo como pasaba de una pared a otra un espíritu de una niña de cabellos aparentemente negros y cortos posaban sobre los hombros, Vestida de blanco, descalza, niña que la había visto de reojo con una fría sonrisa añadida a sus labios ,ese hecho, esa escena, causo el temblar en los huesos de la castaña, se le erizaron los cabellos de aquella presencia, ¨-Quien seria esa niña!?.¨- Se pregunto en sus adentros.

¨-Qué impide tu tardanza!?¨- Mikan sobresalto ante aquella voz tan gruesa y masculina que la habia sacado de sus pensamientos, Volteo hacia su lado derecha, se llevo la mano hacia su pecho, Frunció su ceño al encontrarse frente a frente con el guardián Quien la mirada con frialdad

¨- No me asustes así!¨- Dijo con un tono molesto, Le había dado un muy buen susto, y eso le había molestado!.

¨- Pues apresúrate! No tengo todo tu tiempo¨- Se quejo , segundos atravesó las paredes.

¨- Este chico...¨- susurro al desvanecer la molestia que tenia, Volteo con rapidez hacia atrás, y hacia delante para percatarse de que no se encontraba nada raro observándola o cercas de ella, al sentirse segura se encamino a seguir su camino.

Media hora más tarde, ambos chicos se encontraban recorriendo largas cuadras, Aquellas cuadras en las que se encontraban repletas de casas hogareñas y muy pintorescas, hasta se diría que lujosas, puesto que algunas eran de un modelo aparentemente caro, y aquella pintura, tamaño de hasta tres pisos, Mikan las contemplaba Curiosamente, Se había dado cuenta de que el guardián y ella no habían compartido platica desde que salieron de aquella casa. y ademas, el silencio que les rodeaba era extremadamente extraño y parecía molestarle.

Tenia miles de dudas, pero también miedo, y si las hacia y este decidía matarla!?, Aun que, no podía! al menos que Mikan le juzgara o Mikan sea atacada y asesinada por manos de otra persona!. Ella sabia, y se había dado cuenta desde antes que al guardián de cabellos azabaches y ojos carmesí le irritaba que tuviera tantas dudas y que le hiciera tantas preguntas. Pero para Mikan esto era inevitable tragárselas o guardárselas bajo la lengua u ocultarlas en su garganta. mikan era realmente curiosa.

¨- TÚ...¨- Lanzo la primera pregunta, mientras con todos los nervios encima enredaba su dedo indice en un mechón de cabellos castaños, observando con timidez al encapuchado.

¨- Yo que!?¨- Pregunto con tono arrogante sin dirigirla la mirada. Mikan se mordió el labio inferior. Aquello que le iba a preguntar tenia que ver con lo que había sucedido en su mente, y sabia que si le preguntaba y después de esa otra más, el chico se monetaria.

¨- De que eres...¨-Paro por determinados segundos¨- De qué... eres guardián!?¨- Termino a preguntar,observo como el chico lanzaba un suspiro con cierta pesadez.

¨-De las almas encerradas en esta ciudad...¨- Respondió después de largos segundos.

¨- De almas que murieron antes de que iniciara este infierno!?¨- Inquirió, fue echo de su respuesta lo que ocasiono que levantara una ceja ante su confusión.

¨- Si!¨-Respondió enseguida, Mikan observo el suelo con impaciencia, Se había inventado aquella pregunta porque en realidad ya sabia de que era guardián él y él otro guardián al que aun no le conocía de enfrente.

¨-Alguien...¨- Lanzo con duda, seguía observando el suelo por el que daba sus lentos pasos, ¨- Ah parte de mi te ah tocado!? ¨-pregunto con rapidez¨- Claro, en su mente, Me imagino que le has de a ver puesto a los anteriores hacer el trabajo que yo hago...¨-Añadió con algo de vacilación.

¨- Si..¨- Respondió sin más

¨- Cuantas!?¨- Inquirió con algo de preocupación mostrado en su rostro.

¨- Tres..¨- Mikan quedo boca abierta ante su respuesta.

¨- De las ciento doce!?¨- Pregunto con asombrada

¨- Si...

¨- Y Conmigo son cuatro , no es así!?¨- Lo observo con curiosidad

¨- No! contigo son tres¨- Respondió sin parar de volar. La castaña intentaba alcanzarle pero este volaba rápido.

¨- Quienes eran!?..

¨- Porqué tanta curiosidad!?¨-Pregunto el guardián, segundos después soltó otro suspiro largo.

¨-Tss¨- Mikan se sintió nerviosa, disfrazando sus preguntas, que intentaba hacer!? , Informarse acerca de él y su vida.¨- Lo único que hago es sacar platica, porque...¨- Paro por segundos para respirar profundamente¨-. Como ahorita lo único que hacemos es caminar en medio del silencio¨- Soltó con el ceño fruncido¨-, y no me gusta estar tan callada¨-Añadió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¨-A mi me gusta el silencio...¨- Confeso el guardián, Mikan quedo boquiabierta y con el ceño fruncido, le molestaba el ver como este chico le impidiera a los demás saber sobre uno o dos temas, le molestaba que ese guardián sea tan irritable y se moleste con tanta facilidad, Porqué era así!?,Porque no dejaba que nadie se le acercara!? tan siquiera un poco, porque es eso lo que Mikan quería desde un principio.

¨-A mi no!¨- Dijo en voz alta¨- Bien , si no quieres responder a mi pregunta...¨-Desato sus manos y las coloco a los lados, mientras miraba con cierta molestia hacia aquella casa color salmón, Segundos después se quedo incrédula¨- Un momento...¨- Susurro con el rostro represivo, Volteo con rapidez a su alrededor, derecha, izquierda,arriba a abajo, el cielo, la luna, las estrellas, todo era tan claro, y porque al estar tan lejos del chico, la luna no le hacia nada!?, ¨- Que paso con la neblina que por las noches y ah estas horas, recorría las calles!?, porque la luz de la luna no me ah quemado!? o lastimado!?¨- Pregunto confusa, ¨- Y los muertos en vida!? ,las personas en carbonizadas!? , Ah donde se han ido todos!?¨- La duda le había invadido por completo el cuerpo, la densa neblina que les cubría el camino y el cuerpo entero, esa noche no estaba, y aquellos gritos y clamores proveniente de los muertos en vida y personas en carbonizadas, tampoco se escuchaba! ni rastro ni ruido!.

¨-La neblina suele desaparecer por algunos dias, y los muertor encarbonizados solo aparecen en tiempo de luna llena, igual su luz venenosa solo ataca cuando es luna llena, Aunque de eso no tienes que preocuparte puesto que si estas bajo mi muro la luz no te llegara a lastimar¨- Aclaro con tono áspero Cosa que confundió a la castaña.

¨-Ah! Ahora lo entiendo¨- comento con una mirada sorpresiva hacia el chico¨- Entonces cuaAh!...¨- Mikan no pudo terminar de hablar, Volteo con rotundidad a ver la casa de su lado derecho en la que los dos estaban parados, puesto que las luces dentro de ellas se habian prendido de repente, cosa que escamo a la castaña y hasta el guardian salio sorprendido.¨- Q-Quien!?¨- Pregunto al isntante, viendo como de aquella ventanas cubiertas por cortinas que parecian ser de un color claro de la casa salmon, resplandecian una luz amarillenta al exterior¨- Alguien vive ahi!¨- susurro, a los segundos se acerco al cerco con incredulidad cuando en eso ve que aquellas cortinas de color claro un figuroso rostro comenzo a acercarse a las cortinas, parecia ser el rostro femenino por los cabellos largos y alborotados que alparecer llevagan a los hombros.

¨-Ah ya veo¨- Solto el guardian, Palabras que hicieron voltear con rapidez a la castaña.

¨- La conoces!?¨- Pregunto incredula, Observandolo con sorpresa.

¨- Es una niña que estuvo bajo mi trato¨- Respondio enseguida¨- Nada importante..

¨- Una niña!? Viva!?¨- Pregunto al instante en que este logro terminar sus frases.

¨- No! ¨- La miro seco¨- Una niña que fue asesinada por un espiritu que quiso ser libre..¨- Respondio con una mirada fria, mikan quedo paralizada ante su respuesta.

¨- Quien seria!?¨- Se prpegunto¨- Y quedo atrapada dentro de esta casa!?¨- Su voz se rasgo un poco al llegarle el sentimiento de lo que seguramente sufrio y sintio aquella pequeña antes de su muerte.

¨-Antes de caer en su lecho de muerte me pidio que su espiritu quedara en esta ciudad y en un determinado lugar, porque segun ella, no queria alejarse de aquello que más amaba en el mundo y más que su vida¨- Respondio el guardian Quien habia observado por largos segundos aquella figura mostrada tras aquellas cortinas e iluminada pro las luces¨-Deseo permanecer dentro de esa casa con los recuerdos que vivio, que ir al cielo y estar en paz, puede mover, soñar, pensar, hablar, sentir, pero ya no como lo hacen los humanos, ella es transparente y seca como el cristal..

¨- Imposible!¨- Pensó al instante la castaña, no cabía en su asombro, volteo con algo de nostalgia y confusión a ver aquella ventana, parecéis ver que esa niñas les observaba.¨- Creí que tu tomarías su alma...¨- Miro hacia el suelo con extrañes.

¨- Claro que lo hago, de aquellos que me juzgan... no de quienes mueren en manos de alguien más, a ellos tendemos a darles un deseo¨- El guardián la observaba con algo de curiosidad, Mikan tenia sus manos sobre aquellos ladrillos que formaban una pared de cerco.

¨- Entonces si llego a morir en manos de un espíritu, tu me considerase un deseo!?¨- Inquirió sin voltearse a ver, seguía observando el suelo.

¨- Así es!¨- Afirmo el guardián¨- Solo si no mueres antes de pedírmelo¨- Aclaro con tono áspero, La castaña se llevo rapidamente las manos a su rostro tapando la boca por la que ya habia lanzado una carcajada cosa que le molesto muy seriamente al guardia- Que te da tanta risa!?¨- Pregunto con un tono arrogante.

¨- Nada! nada!, nada!¨- Decia reiteradamente intentando calmar las risitas que le salian entre sus manos¨-Bueno..¨- quito sus manos del rostro y volteo lentamente amirar al guardian, pero una evz más las carcajadas le salieron al aire libre¨- Esque...esque... Con eso del... deseo¨- Intentaba terminar las rases pero al imaginarse al guardian pidiendo un deseo, se imaginaba algo mucho más gracioso¨- De pronto me llego una imagen de ti con halas , cabellos herizados , una corona, y una barita magica.¨- mientras contaba la razon de proque de su risa, en su rostro se hallaba cierta carita de gato travieso y unas orejas que sobresalian de su cabeza y se movian curiosamente hacioa los lados, Pero al ver aquella mirada carmesi fulminadora sobre ella fue el hecho por el que se coloco seria y desaparecio las orejas y el rostro de gatito travieso, Dirigio su mirada inquietante hacia los suelos puesto que estaba siendo intimidada por aquella fulminante mirada¨- Y si te dijera mi deseo en estos momentos , vale el día que muera con rapidez!?¨- Se lanzo a preguntar.

¨-Pensaba ..

¨- AH tu piensas¨-Interrumpio la castaña con una sonrisa divertida,y aquellas orejitas de Neko le habian vuelto a salir, pero al paso de dos segundos la cambio por una sorprendida al ver el crecimiento de aquella fulminante mirada¨- D-Digo, perdón, perdón, Perdón, Perdón¨- Dijo reiteradamente tanto de labios como con la cabeza y movimientos exagerados con su mano, puesto que el chico la miraba con una fulminacion que hacia temblar las delgadas rodillas de aquella castaña¨- Es...que, estoy acostumbrada ah bromear así con mis amigos cada que dije ¨Yo pensé¨o ¨Pensamos¨o ¨había pensado¨o ¨Pensaba¨, ¨- Se excusaba con titubeos y con todos los nervios encima, Segundos después de tanto disculparse y excusarse, observo al azabache y a su remarcada mirada de frialdad .

¨-No somos amigos¨- Dijo o más bien aclaro con arrogancia.

¨- Lo se¨- dijo enseguida la castaña quien Lo miraba con desagrado de pies a cabeza.

¨- Sera mejor que continuemos el camino..¨- Dijo sin más mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda a la castaña y este comenzaba su vuelo. Tras de él, Mikan quien dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia la casa color salmón en la que se encontraba con las luces encendidas, preguntándose, quien seria aquella niña!? porque decidió permanecer en este infierno!?, Se sorprendió pues vio como aquellas luces se fundían en cuanto dio sus primeros dos pasos para comenzar el camino, y como aquel rostro desaparecía al instante en aquella obscura casa, Segundos después volteo a ver al azabache, quien no se había tomado la molestia en esperarle, no!pues él ya se encontraba en la siguiente cuadra sin importarle que tan lejos había dejado a Mikan, cosa que enfado mucho a la castaña y razón por la que se tomo la dura decisión de ser orgullosa y caminar a paso de tortuga.

¨- Parece un angel caido del cielo, por ru rostro y por su temperamento y actotud tan molesta,él es tan! Oculto, tan crudo,Tan misterioso, tan malo, Tan insensible, Tan silencioso, tan... todo!¨- Pensaba en sus adentros, Observando la silueta de aquel guardián encapuchado, Recordó entonces que en aquel lugar llamado ¨Mente¨ cuando le estaba atacando aquel espíritu de una madre vengativa, el guardián tenia las piernas completamente visible, y estaba usándolas, ¨-Como es que no las sintió en cuanto corrió!? o brinco!?¨- Se pregunto en sus adentros, seguía si entender, como este chico no anhelaba algo más, no deseaba otra cosa?, más que hacer ese terrible trabajo!?.

Miraba el suelo con mil emociones que le revolvían el estomago, Ella estaba confundida, la duda la comía entera, La tristeza era la mayor de todas, porque no quería volver a sentir!?, que no deseaba ser querido!? tocado!?, abrazado!?, tener amigos!?, amar a alguien!?, ser libre!?, correr!?, Dormir!?, Comer algo más que aquellas almas que le juzgan!?, Podría hacer ella algo para cambiarle esa actitud tan ignorante e insensible!?, Ya había pasado Una hora y cacho, fue la hora que mas desagrado a la vista y al pensar de nuestra castaña, Todo horrorosamente silencioso, calmado, seco, obscuro, Solitario!.

¨-Cuanto más va tardar en salir el sol!? ¨-murmuro, Miraba con desanimo y pesar sus pequeños pies que caminaban sin rumbo.

¨- Camina más rápido! No todos tenemos el tiempo que tú tienes!¨- Dijo en voz alta y un tono muy serio, el guardian quien se encontraba a mas de cinco metros de la castaña, Mikan lanzo un suspiro desesperante y lleno de cansancio.

¨- Me duelen las piernas!¨- Se quejo la castaña¨- Cuanto más vamos ah caminar!?¨- Pregunto , se encontraba su frente tupida por gotas de sudor las cuales se seco en cuanto se paso la mano derecha.

¨-Deja de quejarte! No falta mucho¨- Respondio con aspera ¨- Ademas, el caminar mucho calienta los musculos y los hace crecer, asi que esto le ayudara a tus planas tablas¨- Añadio Hecho que incredulizo a la castaña.

¨-AH!Qué!?, a que te refieres con planas tablas!?¨-Inquirio confundida, observando el rostro inexpresivo que le daba casi siempre el guardian, a tan solo un metro, segundos despues vio como este dirigia su mirada carmesi hacia sus piernas, volteo incredula a verselas, luego volvio su mirada hacia el azabache quien aun miraba en direccion a sus piernas hecho que enfurecio a la castaña.¨- planas! Dices!?,¨- Su rostro se enrojecio no de la verguenza ni pena si no de lo enfurecida que se hallo en esos segundos¨- Yo tengo lo que necesito tener!. ¨- coloco un rostro disgustado mientras se cruzaba de brazos¨- Y me lo dices a mi!?,¨- con indignacion Lo observo de pies a cabeza ¨- Tu has de estar más tablero que yo! seguro ni le llegas al filo de una hoja¨- Dijo con mucha molesta,¨- Ademas no estoy tan plana.. tengo lo necesario...pervertido¨- Mascullo entre dientes Pero parecia ser que el guardian le ignoro por completo, lo que la hizo arder en llamas a nuestra castaña.

¨-Como sea! sigamos tablero...¨- Aquellas palabras tan insensibles, hicieron que la castaña creara un puchero entre sus lavios, y ocacionaron tambien que cerrara fuertemente sus manos haciendo que sus nudillos se colocaran blancos de lo tan fuerte que las cerraba.

Al paso de hora más, Ambos se encontraron subiendo un extenso y gran puente que asombro a la cista de la casaña y esta fue llenada de gran curiosidad puesto que sobre este puente cruzaba otro y de puente de arriba cruzaba otro más,Lo hacian lucir como un museo de artes sobre puentes cosa que llamo mucho la atencion de Mikan.

¨- Nunca pense que esta ciudad tendria puentes tan turisticos¨- Comenzo Con maravilla, Se encontraban caminando sobre las heladas calles que le componian y lo formaban,como la silueta de un gran arcoiris cuyos colores adornaban el reflejante cielo despues de que la tormenta halla terminado , Algo que incomodaba a la castaña era que estas estaban completamente vacias, Sin mostros, ni personas, ni mucho menos carros, aparte, sin ninguna rasgaduras, sin esas grietas que destruyen y dañan las llantas de los carros, Y sobretodo era tan silencioso!

Ambos seguian caminando, Mikan quien se encontraba a unos cuatro metros lejos de él, La indignacion que tenia era sobre que él guardian parecia estan tan des preocupado por dejar a la castaña tan atras sin importarte que algo le llegace a pasar, Volaba tan tranquilo y a paso tanto suave como veloz, como si este pensara que nadie más le viniera acompañando, como si pensara que Mikan no existiera, como si no existiera para él.

La castaña desidio parar , agacho su rostro con seriedad , observando la calle frente a ella, sintio una clase de desanimo revuelto con la deprecion y esta agarrada de la mano de tal tristeza estas tres , juntas, quebrantandole el estomago, Volteo hacia la interperie del puente, coloca sus manos en aquellas las barras de aquel puente que eran el mejor impedimento para que las personas no cayeran por al vacio.

Comenzo a pensar, Ahorita mismo podria estar buscando a sus demas amigos, Donde estaran!?, Como estaran!?, Cuandos!?, NO!, no, de esa pregunta: cuantos"?, Mikan negaba con rotundidad y reiteradamente que alguno de sus amigos haya llegado a la muerte, Y No! ella siempre negaba aquello, Estaba llena de preocupacion y la culpabilidad poco a poco la consumia, Algo que la desesperaba y la hacia sentir sin vida alguna.

¨- No me digas que tomaras el camino de cobardes?¨- Pregunto el guardian quien se encontraba volando hacia ella, viendo con su mirada entretenida como la castaña lanzaba un largo suspiro con pesadez.

¨- No claro que no! Yo no soy corbarde como para suicidarme. Amo mi vida y la aprecio demaciado!¨- Aclaro con irritacion mostrado en su rostro¨- Solo pare a pensar un poco¨- Añadio con tono debil, Hecho que hizo que el guardian inhalara profundamente y suspirara con lentitud.

¨-Que es lo que te molesta!?¨- Pregunto, Aquella pregunto asombro a los oidos de mikan.

¨-El no poder saber nada de nadie...¨- Solto por lo bajo, El guardian la seguia .

¨-Y quienes son esos ¨Nadie¨!?¨- Pregunto enseguida, hecho que hizo que mikan soltara una fria ria y negara con la cabeza.

¨- Tambien me molestan los mentiroso...¨- Lo observo fijamente, aunque el guardian no parecia estar asombrado¨- Porque me estas preguntando, si tu y el ortro guardian fueron los que nos encerraron en esta ciudad..

¨-Te equivocas...¨- Interrumpio el guardian con un tono grueso y serio, tal tono que hizo voltear a la castaña con el ceño lleno de confusion.¨- Nosotros no fuimos quienes encerramos su alma bajo esta maldicion, No!¨- Negó, Se acerco lenatemnte a la castaña quien lo observaba con tanta atencion.

¨- Pero si yo vi a un sujeto que tambien traia una capa totalmente larga color negro y su cabeza en capuchada quien fue el encerro mi alma en este mito, Que me dices de eso, eh!? ¨- Se lanzo a preguntar , Mikan estos dias habia pensado que aquella persona que lo trajo ah dentro de este mito habia sido nada más y nada menos que este Guardian.

¨-El hecho de Que tenga capa y este en capuchado no significa que halla sido uno de nosotros¨-Comenzo a contar, quedando a tan solo tres centimetros del cuerpo de aquella castaña, Quien se encontraba esclavisada por aquella mirada encarmesi- Quienes los encerraron aqui fueron los guardianes que cuidan la entrada y salida de esta ciudad de..¨- Paro por segundos¨- este Mito¨- Mikan quedo boquiabierta ante aquella comfesion y aclaracion.

¨- Guardianes!? más guardianes!?¨- Solto al instante, se encontraba cabizbaja y su tupe tapaba aquella hermosa mirada, sus ojos se le humedecieron y segundos despues furncio el ceño.

¨- Si!¨- Respondio enseguida, Razon por la cual Mikan golpe la barra con una patada puesto que se encontraba realmente enfurecida

¨- AAACH!¨- se quejo en un grito,cerro fuertemente sus dos manos ocacionando que los nudillos se le pusieran un color blanco de tan duros que estaban siendo cerrados y golpeo fuertemente las barras frente a ella¨- Me cae taaaaaaaaaaaaan mal ¨- Exploto de ira¨- Esa Bestia asesina! , Stefania-chan tenia razon!, No puedo entender absolutamente nada que tenga que ver con esta ciudad, su maldicion, su variacion de juegos, su mito, ustedes, los mountros, los muertos en vida, las palomas carnivo...

¨- Cuervos ¨- Aclaro el guardian

¨- Como sea!¨- Dijo sin ponerle tanto interes¨- Los espiritus vengativos, las almas que desearon permanecer aqui, la luz venenosa de la luna, las tormentas tan extrañas, el viento golpeador, la maldicion de no emvejecer, La extraña comida que se convierte en carbon, La alarma que te deja sordo, la densa neblina.¨´- Dijo con rotundidad, un tono que le hacia temblar el cuerpo y sacudirse de ira, patalear, golpear, gruñir entre dientes, Cuando por fin se desahogo, comenzo a respirar con profundidad y ah exhalar lentamente, Parecia que esto le agradaba al guardian, mirar a Mikan tan molesta era como un juego divertido para él.

¨-Entonces, eso tambien te molesta!?¨- Pregunto el guardian, Mikan estaba apunto de responderle pero Llego al oido de ambos quellas voces chillonas que provenian del cielo, Volteo sorprendida colocando un rostro de cierto terror hacia aquella multitud de cuerbos que ya se dirigian hacia ellos se noto con rapidez que en sus picos colgaban restos de carne cosa que escamo a la castaña, ¨- Y hablando de palomas carnivoras..¨- Lanzo en un pesado suspiro.

¨- No te burles!¨- Aquellas palabars habian hecho fruncir el ceño de cierta castaña,viento al instante como el guardian se coloco frente a ella, segundos despues este levanto el baston frente aquellos cuerpos y de la estrella emano nuevamente la luz dorada formando una capa que los cubriera de su ataque.¨- Esto fue por mi explocion, no es asi!?¨- Pregunto en tono suave y bajo, con un rostro de cierta pena hacia el guardian quien solo la vio de reojo.

¨- Llamas mucho la atencion no solo por tus insoportables gritos y quejas, si no por la bendicion que aquel espiritu de la bebe te ah dado¨- Comento el guardian, Los cuarvos nuevamente volaron en ataque hacia ellos, picotiaban por todas partes aquel muro cristalino para romperlo y asi llegar a la chica , Una y otra vez hicieron esto, sin dar rasgos de rendimiento alguno!.

¨- Por la bendicion!?¨- Pregunto confundida .¨- Creo que seria más maldicion , puesto que atrajo solo más problemas!¨- penso en sus adentros.

¨- Si, ¨- Respondio enseguida¨- Entre más sea bendecida un alma humana por espiritus, esta Toma mayor valor , poder, esquicites y se hace un tipo de droga ante las criaturas Guardianes y ante dinetrio , Por eso esque no han dejado de atacar el campo de fuerza, al parecer para ellos y aclaro, solo para ellos hueles bien¨-Aclaro enseguida, cosa que las ultimas palabras ocacionaron a la castaña un disgusto.

¨- No tenias que dejarmelo tan claro¨- Se cruzo de brazos con una expresion de indignacion hacia lo que el chico le habia dicho¨- Quiere decir que eso me hace estar más en peligro!?¨Pregunto colocando un rostro de horror hacia el guardian, viendo segundos despues como los cuervos volvian ah golpear contra el campo.

¨- Ese no es el probleme!¨- Dijo con tono enfadado, dejando a una mikan confundida.

¨- Cual!?¨- Insquirio Enseguida, Nuevamente el fondo frente a ellos se volvio negro y cubierto por puras alas negras, picos que se estellaban contra aquel campo que les protegia.

¨-El problema es el holor que suelta tu alma! Al parecer, estas lo captaron enseguida, se encontraban a diez metros sobre nosotros, y tu grito no fue lo primero que captaron¨- Respondio con un tono serio, Hecho que coloco a la castaña nerviosa y algo asustada.

¨-Pero...¨- Paro a pensar¨- Como supiste eso!?...¨- inquirio, aunque el guardian quedo silencioso¨- Como puedes saber que estaban a diez metros sobre nosotros!?,¨- volvio ah Preguntar con incredulidad, observando al guardian como quedaba silencioso y como le daba la espalda ,tan solo observaba a los cuervos, Mikan cambio su rostro de incredulidad a uno sorprendido¨- Puedes leerles la mente!?¨- Pregunto impactada, el guadian quedo cauteloso, Cosa que sorprendio más a la castaña¨- Lees mentes!?¨- Exclamo quedando boquiabierta ante él, , el fondo negro ocacionado por las aves Desaparecio Rempentinamente En un abrir y cerrar de aquellos ojos alemndrados, Algo que asombro a ambos chicos, Mikan busco arriba, derecha, izquierda y abajo, Las aves se habian marchado con tanta rapidez, porque razon!?, Todo quedo cauteloso, y la castaña ya habia soltado un suspiro de alivio y de tranquilidad, pero el guardian parecia estar en todo lo contrario.

¨- No fueron los unicos que captaron tu aroma¨- Aquellas palabras Chocaron contra la cabeza de la castaña.¨- Fregados y solo fue una bendicion¨- Penso en sus adentros con gran irritacion.

¨-Que quieres...¨- Observo inquietante a su alrededor¨- Decir!?¨- termino a preguntar, Viendo como segundos despues el guardian retrocedia y como su baston se convertia en una guadaña más grande que las que antes habia convertido, Detras de aquellas barras frente a ellos, se descubre con rotundidad una criatura deforme en cuatro patas quien saltaba sobre ellos , El encapuchado giro su guadaña unas dos veces en direccion a la criatura, Logrando golpear el costado de esta , La criatura bramo de dolor al azotar contra los suelos, Mikan retrocedio una serie de pasos con exageracion Puesto que La criatura habia caido algo cercas de donde ella estaba, El guardian alzo su duagaña en direccion a la criatura listo para azotarlo y finalisar su muerte, Pero, Tras acortarle la vida, una cristura más aparece sobre las barras, Y este brinca sobre el azabache, Mikan lanzo un grito ante aquellas escenas.

¨-Como es que ahi tantas!?¨- Se pregunto al isntante, volteo a su pierna derecha, y noto que aun estaba el ligamento y dentro de ellas aquellas dos armas que machiage-san y luna-chan le habian dado, Cuando llevo su mano con rapidez hacia una de ellas, que, No paso mucho cuando otra criatura más se sarpa desde aquellas barras, Ah tan solo captar la calida precensia de aquella alma indefensa, este sin pensarlo nisiqueira durar dos segundos sobre aquellas barras salto en direccion la indefensa Mikan, Quien apuntaba con un arma aquella criatura que luchaba contra el guardian, Pero al notar cierta sombra sobre ella al instante la hace voltear con rapidez y encontrarse principalmente con un par de garras mugrientas y ensangrentadas que iban en direccion a ella, No pudo gritar, no pudo si quiera correr, ni mucho menos apuntarle con el arma, Lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con su brazo derecho, lo cual no parecio ser la mejor obscion, Mikan fue azotada por aquellas garras y lanzada hacia la elada calle de aquel puente, Rodando por la helada calle por aquel asotamiento, El arma sale volvando a un par de metros de ella, Intento levantarse, pero el brazo le ardia demasiado, aquellas garras le habian echo grandes heridas, Y de estas la sangre salia de manera rapida, y el dolor pulsaba el brazo, cosa que hacia quejar a cierta castaña, No tardo mucho cuando la criatura se le vuelve alanzar encima Y Ambos ruedan sobre las calles, Mikan Intenta empujarle , Pero lo unci oque logro fue ser mordida por la criatura, Mordida en su hombro, Sintio como este chupaba no solo su sangre, no solo su vida si no su alma hecho que ocaciono un grito desgarrador, y hecho que hizo voltear al guardian Quien gruño entre dientes y covirtio su mirada en una penetradora e Hizo un brusco movimiento con su guadaña de la cual emano luz dorada envolviendo en su luz dorada por completo el arma del guardian , segundos despues en ambas manos del guardian se encontraban dos guadañas, Volo hacia ellos, Apunto de golpear a la criatura quien chupaba el alma de la castaña de manera brutal, Pero , no pudo hacerle daño puesto que una criatura nueva le brinca por detras impidiendole salvar ala castaña.

¨- Morire!?¨- Se pregunto asustada, La castaña sentia como la debilidad comenzaba a consumirle el cuerpo por completo, en tan pocos segundos, como el sueño le daba pesadez en cada movimiento que hacia, Intento llegar hasta el ultima arma que posaba entre la gruesa liga, Pero el pesado cuerpo de la criatura lo impedia. Estaba sobre ella, estorbandole el paso. La golpeaba con brutalidad, Intento decir algunas palabars pero parecia que esta le robaba hasta la voz. Sus ojos almendrados se fueron tornando de un color gris seco, Cuando su mano derecha se rindio y cayo de golpe contra la calle, Se sentia tan debil, tan mareada, Tan extraña, tan ligera,Giro su rostro hacia el guardian quien estaba batallando con un par de creaturas, Cuando se halla a su vista aquella arma con la que le disparacia a la criatura que atacaba al guardian, Estiro su brazo derecho nuevamente pero ahora en direccion al arma, Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que quedaban, Por una extraña razon no sentia la desesperacion, ni tristeza, ni horror, ni molestia, nada! Todo se lo estaba llevando la criatura, Su dedo indise fue el que toco el gatillo, Intento atraerlo hacia ella un poco más, no queria jalarlo del gatillo puesto que si lo hacia seguramente este disparacia, y como el arma apuntaba en direccion a su cabeza, El arma giro un poco, Lanzo un gemir de dolor al sentir como aquellos colmillos se encajaban más a su hombro, su respiracion fue disminuyendo, Estiro más los dedos de su mano, hasta que el movimiento de estos lograron atraerla un poco más hacia ella, exactamente los centimetros que impedian su alcanze desaparecian, Al tener el arma entre su mano, la subio en direccio a la cabeza de la criatura. Sintio como su corazon se aceleraba dolorosamente, Sonrio friamente para finalisar lista para jalar el gatillo cosa que hizo al medio segundo, La dura y brutal bala imapcto contra la cabeza de la criatura, No le dio tiempo de gritar, de bramar de dolor, ni correr, ni quejarse, ni nada, Este simplemente dejo caer por completo el peso sobre la catsaña, dejo de robarle el alma, dejo de beberla!, Todo habia pasado tan rapido, en menos de un minutos la criatura ya le estaba robando por completo el alma, Su brazo derecho cayo directo al suelo.

Algo andaba mal, Mikan no recuperaba sus fuerzas,No recuperaba lo que este le habia robado, Sus labios secos, Sus ojos dandole a un color gris seco se entre cerraron en direccion al cielo, los acelerantes latidos de su corazon fueron sediendo. Quedo paralizada por aquellos segundos, Se sintio como una calcamonia tan ligera pegada al suelo, una que cualquier persona pudiera pisar con facilidad sin percatarse de su dolor, Se sintio volar por aquellos segundos.

¨- Malditos¨- Se quejaba el guardian , quien parecia no tener ni una gota de sudor , ni se hallaba respiracion agitada en el o sobre su rostro ya visible puesto que ahora ya estaba descapuchado puesto que aquellas criaturas le habian roto en pedazos la capa al guardian, Quien asotaba sus guadañas contra el ultimo que quedaba, Este cayo, pero al pleno segundo se levanto de un jalon y al gruñir de lo molesto que se encontraba decidio saltar otra vez sobre este¨- Ya fue demasiado!¨- Penso con iracunda, giro con brutalidad Entre sus manos aquellas guadañas, ambas en direccion a la criatura , Una del lado derecho y la otra del lado izquierdo, Azotaron sus filos contra aquella cabeza, Cortando movimiento y separandolos del deforme cuerpo, Dande muerte al instante,! Separo sus guadañas, Observo a su alrededor a todaslas que habia matado, Eran seis, De donde abrian salido tantas!?, Segundo despues volteo hacia la castaña quien yacia su cuerpo sobre la helada calle, Se acerco a ella, la vio como una muñeca de porcelana, sin dar algun movimiento , sea leve o brusco, sin cuestionarle, sin llorar, sin gritar más, sin molestarse por sus comentarios tan insensibles, Cuando paro a tan solo un centimetro de ella, se decidio por levantar a la criatura que se encontraba sobre la castaña no con la guadaña! si no con la aquella mirada llena de iracunda de la cual destello un terrible y ardiente color rojo, al hacer esto, Aquellos ojos que habian sido alemndrados voltearon con lentitud a la mirada carmesi, Trago crudamente, separo ambos labios que se encontraban secos cual desierto.

¨-Mo..ri...re!?¨- Su afonica voz y quebrantante tono debil y vacilante Dejaron derramar de aquellos preciosos ojos una pequeña lagrima en la que se encontraba y se mostraba todo el terror que la castaña habia sentido, El guardian parecia no estar preocupado, Tan solo la observaba cauteloso, Luego de segundos dirigio su mirada hacia aquella criatura que se encontraba a lado de ella, Volo hacia la criatura, Alzo su guadaña la cual sostuvo con sus dos manos.

¨- Todavia no es tu hora¨- Lanzo al momento en que golpeo su duadaga sobre el pecho de aquella criatura,A los segundos de averle hecho una gran herida con los movientos que hacia su guadaña Despues de esto la quito y fue el hecho que hizo que en aquel pecho proveniente de la criatrua saliera una brillante luz dando ligero movimiento a los lados Como si fueran llamas Calidas , blancas y brillantes , llamas que iban direcio al frio cuerpo de la castaña, Regresandole tanto a su color natural como la frescura de su piel, el color de sus bellos ojos, la vida a su corazón y aquellos latidos que volvian al ritmo original. El color carmesi volvio nuevamente a iluminar aquellos labios de figura sexy y atractiva, Despues de segundos de que el fragil cuerpo femenino inhalo con profundidad y exhalo al instante, y aquellos preciosos ojos almendrados que eran adornado por las tupidas y erizadas largas pestañas comenzaran a parpadear reiteradamente, comenzo ah levantarse del helado suelo, con extrañe observo sus manos, sus piernas, se toco el pecho, el cuello, el hombro en el que traia la mordida, que ahora ya no sangraba más, se llevo lasmanos al rostro, y luego se reviso hasta el brazo derecho, en el que ya no se hallaba la herida que aquella criatura le habia echo con aquellas garras.

Subio su mirada al azabache quien la observaba sin expresion alguna, Se levanto enseguida hecho que hizo que se valanceara, logro mantenerse en pie despues de los segundos, Sus ojos se humedecieron por completo ante lo que el guardian habia hecho, Estaba sorprendida, quedo varios segundos boca abierta hacia el chico, sintio como su cuerpo le temblaba, y en su mente no pasaba ninguna palabra, ninguna idea, oh algo que tuviere que hacer, Nada! su mente estaba en perfecta blancura, Al paso de los estresantes segundos, porfin pudo formar una hermosa y sinsera sonrisa en aquellos labios carmesi, que Al hacerlo , en el mismo instante sus ojos resaltaron un brillo cristalino quien representaba a las lagrimas que despues del segundo estas se lanzaron de los lagrimales y comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas encarcadas de sangre , sangre que era de aquella criatura a la cual habia matado y de la cual el guardian hizo que le devolviera lo que le habia robado a la inocente chica,

¨- Muchas Gracias!¨- Soltó en tono suave, Sin dejar de sonreirle, Observando con una tierna mirada aquellos ojos carmesi quienes la miraban sin expresion alguna, asi por largos segundos.

¨- No por esto pienses que te estare cuidando tus espaldas niña, hiziste bien tu trabajo, por eso lo hice. Asi que, No confies en mi!¨- Aviso con un tono arrogante, y una mirada fria, Luego de segundos este volveo a observar nuevamente a las criaturas que les habian atacada. Aunque ese no fue el hecho que desvanecio la sonrisa de la castaña, no! Ella seguia sonriendo aunque este le diera un discurso insensible, ella seguia sonriendo, Contemplando aquel rostro que se le hacia como un angel, tenia rasgos realmente atractivos, su naris, sus labios, forma de su rostro, cejas, un perfil envidiable, seguramente por los hombres, Su pecho musculoso o asi lo notaba porque la camisa que este viste estaba rasgada de muchos lados , sus cabellos alborotadores lo hacian lucir sexy o intenso, aunque esto le molestaba pensar a la castaña porque se hacia ver muy tonta o más bien pervertida, Asi que se puso a negar con rotundidad y reiteradamente con la cabeza.

¨-No te preocupes¨-Soltó enseguida Ahora se encontraba dando la espalda a la castaña, al parecer estaba contemplando a su vista una luz que parecía resaltar desde muy lejos listo para alumbrar el cielo, al instante se llevo la mano a un mechón de cabello que luego se paso detrás de su oreja , Mikan quien aun lo observaba con silencio, Pero luego de segundos volteo a observar a cada uno de las criaturas muertas que destilaban sangre,¨- Cuantas criaturas creo esa persona!?¨- Pregunto con extrañes,contando exactamente a seis criaturas que les había atacado, cuando volteo a la ultima criatura que era aquella que le intento quitar el alma por completo a medio metro de esta , hallo el arma con el que le había disparado y con la que le puso fin a su muerte, Comenzo a caminar en direccion al arma.

¨- No muchos¨- Respondio enseguida, observando con extrañes a las seis criaturas muertas y tendidas sobre la helada calle,¨- De donde salieron tantas!?¨- Se pregunto con extrañes, Cuando la castaña escucho aquellas palabras volteo chacia el chico puesto que su respuesta no le quitaba la duda de ensima, cuando lo hizo su rostro de duda cambio a uno asustado, sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tipe y su boca quedo entre abierta puesto que vio ensgeuida como otra criatura subia sobre aquella barra, La castaña no se paro a pensar, ella simplemente le apunto con el arma y en cuanto vio como esta criatura brincaba en direccion al guardian, Fue cuando jalo el gatillo.

¨- Cuidado!¨- Aviso en cuanto jalo el gatillo, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, El guardian volteo en seco no por escuchar aquellas palabras que le gritaba la castaña, no! si no por el disparo que le habia lanzado y atravesado el pecho, El guardian la observo con una mirada penetrante en aquel instante pero al escuchar un bramor de dolor fue cuando cambio su rostro a uno sorprendido y volteo hacia atras bajando la mirada , alli en el suelo yacia una criatura quien se revolcaba de dolor hasta que al paso de los tres segundos paro su temblar y cayo en manos de la muerte.

¨-Wujuwu!¨- Al isntante dio un brinco y Dio un grito de victoria puesto que al ver que no fallo en el blanco le habia emocionado tanto, El guadian la observo cauteloso, como esta daba sus escenas ridiculas frente ah él , aunque a ella parecia no importarle, puesto que como no sabia usar un arma, las veces con las que habia jalado el gatillo, le habian sorprendido porque nunca llego a fallar aquellas tres veces tanto apuntar con el arma como al jalar el gatillo y aparte darle en el blanco.¨- Soy peligrosa!, Muy peligrosa!, ¨- Se admiro dando una sonrisa traviesa, algo que le entretuvo al guardian¨- Tengan cuidados todos con¨ Mikan la super Chica¨ wajo-jo-jo¨- Cuando dijo aquello dio otro brinquito y se dio una vuelta completa estas escenas vergonzosas y ridiculas que hacia la chica le provocaron al guardian sonreir de medio lado y levantar con extrañes una de sus cejas bien formadas, Segundos despues la atencion de la castaña fue llamada por un destello que molesto a sus ojos lo que la hizo voltear a su lado derecho y ver frente aquellos rayos de luz que asomaban por detras de los edificios, era el sol quien daba fin a la tenebrosa obscuridad, Mikan quedo maravillada.

¨-Bien! sera todo por hoy¨- Callo el silencio el guardian, aquellas palabras hicieron voltear con rotundidad a la castaña, quien se sorprendio al ver como este ya estaba desapareciendo frente a ella.

¨- Ah! donde vas!?¨- Pregunto enseguida, viendolo de cuerpo completo a ecepsion de que no tenia ni pies ni pantorillas.

¨- Junto con la noche!¨- Respondio al instante, sin voltearle al ver, la castaña quedo en blanco y sorprendida, solo observando como el chico desaparecia por completo despues de tres segundos.

* * *

continuara...

Gracias por leer :)

Ah responder reviews:

Sakura dragneel Heartifilia: Ah perdon :$, jeje es lo que suele suceder cuando una tiene muchos documento de los capitulos de su historia :s se llega a confundir u.u pero ya lo cambie jeje :p perdon :$

Gues: Jaja entonces le subire mas? :p muchas gracias por leer el capitulo n.n espero que sigas leyendo :D

Jhose: Natsume, Mikan y Machiage :), pues ya no falta mucho para que empiecen las relaciones entre los tres, y tsubasa, bueno , no sabria decirte en que capitulo porque aun no lo tengo planeado en este que estoy haciendo, pero claro que va a salir ;) Muchisimas gracias por seguir con esta historia por comentar :

Kanna meiko: Aqui esta el otro :p, Perdon por mi tardanza toda esta semana tuve examenes, y esos examenes me ocacionaron mal imaginacion, y simplemente escribia pero no bien, entonces batalle mucho para que me quedara este capitulo por culpa de esos examenes u.u! Mucvhas gracias por seguir leyendo :D espero que les este gustando n.n


	13. Una extraña Voz!

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!**

**NOTICIA:**

**HOY CUMPLO AÑOS! QUIEN ME FELICITARA? :D Cumpli ya mis 19 añotes soy una anciana On!:)**

**Quiero darles a todos mil gracias por estar leyendo esta historia, perdon por ponerle muchas cosas de terror y miedo :s, intentare no subirlo ni tanto pero tampoco bajarle tanto por loos que dicen que el nivel de terror esta bien ;), **

**Encerio les estoy tan agradecida por saber que les gusta esta historia :)**

**Muchos besos y que lo disfruten! hoy por ser mi culple les dejo un largo capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 13-Una extraña Voz!**

* * *

**PDV DE MIKAN:**

Como es que no se me ocurrió pedirle que me regresara con mashiage-san!?.

Gracias a eso ahora me encuentro bajando el gran puente por el que habíamos subido y en que nos atacaron esas criaturas, Mientras recorría las extensas y angostas calles que ya eran alumbradas por el sol, comencé a pensar acerca del guardián.

Me ponía triste al pensar aquellas palabras que me dijo dentro de mi mente, Que no era algo que deseaba! Porqué!?, que no desea recordad!?, que no desea tocar a una persona ¡?, claro de carne y hueso!?. Que persona en el mundo puede vivir sin amor!? sin ser querido!? sin desear tocar las cosas a su alrededor!?.

Observaba las grandes y gruesas banquetas por las que caminaba, Ahora tenía que recorrer todo aquello que habíamos recorrido ambos, todo gracias a que se me olvido pedirle que me regresara con los demás, Comencé acelerar más mis pasos, sentía cierta precio que abundaba intensamente en mi pecho, porque!?.

Tal vez era que estaba muy preocupada por mis amigos, si pudiera ser eso, y era esos pensamientos en los que me colocaban triste, Lance un muy largo y suspiro que se me hizo realmente eterno, Mi mirada subió hasta llegar al claro cielo, Rose mis manos sobre mis brazos, hoy estaba helado, y muy helado. Los climas de esta ciudad son tan extraños, ni siquiera eso puedo lograr entender.

Volteaba a mis alrededores, Había cedido a regresar con mashiage-san, puesto que podría ser y solo por este día podría ser que llegara a encontrar a uno de mis amigos. Nuevamente cerré fuertemente mis manos, me estresaba tanto, me desesperaba el no poder verlos nuevamente, sus rostros, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, sus bromas, sus peleas, oírlos nombrar mi nombre, Anna-chan, tsubasa-sempai , Misaki-sempai, Kokoro-san , Permy, Yu-san, Hotaru, Odio que se me humedezcan los ojos, Me los talle muy fuerte con las manos, tanto que hasta creo que me los deje rojos de lo tan fuerte que me los talle, solo para que las lágrimas con cayeran!, Ahora me encontraba corriendo desenfrenada por las calles, buscando en cada tienda, en cada casa por la que pasaba o la que me topara, Gritaba sus nombres.

Al paso del eterno tiempo, Deje de correr puesto que termine agitándome demasiado, Y aparte que el godzilla que habitaba dentro de mi estómago comenzó a gruñir y hacer sus berrinches para que saciaran su hambre, pero que podía comer!?. Lo único que había comido ayer fueron más de diez bananas, y eso me calmo el estómago, pero en donde podría encontrar o conseguir bananas!?. Esa era una lógica y muy buena pregunta.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente, Volteando con extrañar a mi alrededor, ahora ya no se en donde estoy!, es que esta ciudad es tan grande, la inquietud corría por mis venas, y la ansiedad no dejaba de brotarme por los poros.

Cuando van aparecer!?, Pare frente a una Cafetería, subí mi mirada, en alto y en letras grandes se encontraba el letrero que lo nombraba como ¨ Una intensa mirada¨, la observe de frente, baje mi mirada levemente hasta toparme con sus cristalinas ventanas, Y si me arriesgo!?, Me encontraba muy hambrienta, las bananas eran simples frutar de buen sabor que calmaban por unas cuantas horas tu estómago. Me encamine a sus granes puertas cristalinas que se encontraban con montón de letreros de diferente tipo, versión, color y razón. Coloque mi mano en la larga perilla horizontal, la jale hacia atrás provocando que la puerta se abriera hacia mí, Al hacer esto entre dentro de la cafetería, La observe de arriba abajo y a todos lados, Se veía muy moderna, los asientos de cuero las mesas de una figura cuadrangular con los bordes redondos cubiertas por un mantel de seda color rojo y en su centro adornado con un jarrón de persa color chocolate y con manchas beiges , Dentro de este un bulto de claves, Me sorprendió al verlas, Tan vivas refrescantes, como era posible!?, como es que por las noches esa ciudad estaba completamente destrozada, casas en cenizas, edificios demolidos, otros incompletos, y por la mañana esto era todo lo contrario!?.

Voltee de mi lado derecho, me encontré con un mini bar, Colgado desde el techo yacía el mueble cristalino con bordes de madera, dentro de este se hallaba toda clase vinos.

¨-Wou¨- Dije sorprendida, se miraban tan llamativos, nunca en mi vida eh bebido vino ni mucho menos alcohol, ni siquiera eh ido a fiestas dentro de un club, supongo que eh sido la famosa chica conocida como buena niña nerd, Aunque en definitiva, nunca me han llamado la atención beber ni ir a clubs por las noches y bailar hasta que se pudran los pies, Cruzando aquella mesa ovalada, se encontraba un estante lleno de Copas cristalinas, y de unas figuras muy caras, alumbradas por pequeñas luces que provenían desde dentro del estante y por su techo, Cuando voltee un poco más la mirada hacia la derecha de este mini bar, Se me abrió la boca y de ella zarpo la baba, mis ojos se encontraban abiertos de la maravilla, Me había topado con una vitrina gigantesca con muchos estantes y sobre ellos tonelada de postres, Ya estaba tocando aquella vitrina, quien sabe cómo llegue de manera rápida hasta ella, ni sentí mis pies, creo que volé.

Observe cada estante, el primer postre con el que me halle fue con un: Mousse de Chocolate y Pistachos, después el Pudin de Avena y Chocolate, howallo, Natilla con Fresas, Tarta de queso, Tarta de Manzana, y de otros sabores, más abajo Tiramisú: y hasta flan´s, Brownies , y más abajo gran variedad de bocadillos, aperitivos, pasteles de fresa con chocolate, de banana, de limón, arándano, pastel de galleta, panqueques, etc.

Quería darles una mordida a todos, no!, con esta variedad de postres mi godzilla comenzó a rugir y esta era una gran tentación en la que me vi envuelta.¨- pero..¨- quite mis manos de aquella vitrina y baje mi mirada, ¨- y si se convierten en carbón!?¨- Me pregunte, me mordí mi labio mientras me daba media vuelta, observando todas las mesas con sus sillones y sillas de alta calidad, los botes de basura, la barra de atención al cliente, las máquinas registradoras, refrigeradores, lance un suspiro con debilidad, Ya no sentía ganas de hacer nada, se me desapareció repentinamente el hambre y la sed, incluso sentí como mis ojos se secaron al instante,

Ya sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer, Intentaba evadir aquellos temas, que tienen que ver con las criaturas deformes y nauseabundas, los monstros gigantes y los muertos en vida, la luz de la luna y la maldición de esta ciudad, mis amigos y sobretodo mi antigua ciudad y familia.

Me aproxime a la salida, arrastraba mis pies por los suelos, y mis brazos colgaban de mi cuerpo, mi rostro bajo observando el encaje del piso, su suelo era laminado de madera, resplandecía su intenso color caoba, Cuando abrí las cristalinas puertas y Salí lentamente, No paso ni un segundo cuando el helado viento golpeo contra mi rostro y cuerpo, una y otra vez, Me cubrí el rostro con mis brazos puesto que el viento arrastraba la tierra, tierra que golpeo mi rostro y que entro en mis ojos, Mientras me los tallaba por el dolor, no pude evitar sentir tanto frio, Y eso que es de día, no me imagino que tan helado va a estar por la noche.

¨-S-Sakura…¨- Aquel nombramiento me hizo voltear repentinamente hacia mi izquierda, era una voz femenina reconocida, Frente a mi aquella chica de cabellos rubios largos peinados en media cola, Su expresión tan inexpresiva tan seria y siempre parecía estar molesta por el modo en que fruncía su ceño, Su encuentro me provoco una gran sorpresa.

¨- Luna-chan¨- Dije al instante en que la reconocía, forme una sonrisa sobre mis labios, Luego de segundos se acercó a pasos firmes hacia mí.

¨- Sabes lo preocupados que nos dejaste!?¨-Me sujeto del brazo fuertemente y me comenzó a jadear a los lados hecho que me hizo quejar de dolor, Observe bien Su expresión, ella parecía estar muy molesta. ¨- Sabes cuánto preocupaste a machiage-kun!?¨- Pregunto muy molesta mientras me soltaba bruscamente y me empujaba provocando que chocara contra las cristalinas puertas de la cafetería.

¨- Lo siento¨- Pude decir con una expresión débil,¨- Es solo que se me olvido pedirle que me devolviera con ustedes…¨- Dije por lo bajo, intentaba no verla a los ojos, aquella mirada purpura me daba cierta intimidación¨- Y..¨- pare por segundos al instante parpadee un par de veces¨- Pasaron muchas cosas espantosas, muy feas¨- observe como soltaba un suspiro y su rostro de molestia cambiaba a uno serio, Rodo sus ojos en cuanto volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

¨- Él…¨-La observe intranquila¨- Debe estar buscándote ahora en las otras calles¨- Mire como me sujetaba nuevamente del brazo y jalaba por las calles. La observe disgustada, y un poco desvelada por aquellas ojeras en sus ojos, iniciando bajo su lagrimal. Me jalaba muy brusco tanto que casi sentía que me arrancaba el brazo por completo.

¨-Yo puedo caminar por mí misma¨- Calle el silencio aunque con cierta timidez, ante mis palabras, luna-chan repentinamente me soltó el brazo, y comenzó apresurar sus pasos.

¨-Nomas no te a traces¨- Fue lo único que dijo con un tono algo arrogante ante mi comentario, La seguí por detrás, Y entonces comencé a pensar, cuando ella dijo ¨Él¨, Acaso hablaba de mashiage-san!?, Me sentí un poco culpable cuando dijo que seguramente ¨el¨ me estaría buscando ahora mismo, De hecho, me siento muy culpable desde el primer momento en que entre a esta ciudad, la preocupación y la culpabilidad fueron las primeras armas con las que amenazaban mi débil cuerpo, Sentía una extraña pulsación en mi pecho.

Todo lo que me ha estado pasando, todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo, Cuando esa horrible criatura intento robarme por completo el alma, Jamás me sentí más cerca de la muerte, Fue un milagro que el guardián no me dejara morir, Además, como abra echo para que lo que esa criatura me había robado, regresara a mí!?.

Ya llevábamos más de media hora caminando a prisa por las desconocidas calles, el silencio nos gobernaba, no sabía de qué hablar con ella, que debería preguntar!?, la sentí tan molesta, oh es que siempre está molesta!?, me recuerda al guardián de cierta forma, el también , todo el tiempo molesto , El viento volvió a golpear nuestros cuerpos con brutalidad, levantando todo a su paso, para que nos dañara a los ojos, Pero eso no evito que la mirara desde atrás, Note que ella es más alta que yo , cuanto será su medida!? Yo soy de uno sesenta, ella sería uno setenta o sesenta y nueve!?, Además era una chica de hermoso parecer, sus largos y lacios cabellos rubios eran iluminados por los rayos del cálido sol y aparte eran bien lucidos por las olas brutales del viento, Además de esto, La figura que poseía era muy esplendida, su cuerpo era envidiable, mis débiles piernitas no se comparan con las de ella. Ni siquiera mi belleza, se podría decir.

¨- Qué te hizo hacer ese tipo!? ¨- Aquella pregunta que salieron de aquellos labios hecho que me sorprendió mucho y me sacaron de mis pensamientos razón por la que parpadee muchas veces captando una buena respuesta, aunque quede en blanco por algunos determinados segundos.

¨-Bueno… ¨- Pare por unos segundos a pensar, en realidad, Ahora que lo estoy pensando bien, lo que me hizo hacer ayer no fue malo, al contrario, fue bueno, si da mucho miedo y uno pone su vida en riesgo, pero, si piensas y tratas de entender aquellas almas, lo único que desean es ser libres, y cuando uno le consigue esa libertad, es una sensación inolvidable, Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, Mis oídos captaron con tanta atención una voz Que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara con rapidez y mi rostro cambiara a uno estupefacto.

¨-muchacha!¨- Pare en seco ante aquellas escalofriantes palabras, La reconocí, era aquella voz que anoche me llamaba por aquellos pasillos de la casa a la que fui a librar el alma de la bebe¨- Muchacha¨- Mi piel se me erizo de pie a cabeza Ante su segundo llamamiento, un perturbador escalofríos escalaba mi cuerpo entero, Voltee lentamente hacia donde creí escuchar aquella voz , Mi ojos se abrieron hasta el tope , sentí como si se me fuesen a salir del rostro puesto que aquella voz provenía de esa casa color salmón, la misma por la que ayer paso con el guardián¨- Ayudame..¨- Sentí como mis rodillas me temblaron ante esa palabra, Incluso sentí terror ante aquella voz llena de eco que chocaba contra mi cabeza.

¨-Q-quien!?¨- Pregunte apenas en un susurro atemorizante,Seria esa niña la que me llama!?, aquella niña que el encerró dentro de esta casa!?, pero porque!?, como era posible que un espíritu a esta mañana!?. Si es de día, los espíritus solo salen por la noche, no es así!?. Me acerque al cerco de ladrillos donde luego de segundos coloque mis manos, Sentí una extraña ansiedad surgir dentro de mi estómago.

¨-Ayudame!¨- Me lo volvía a pedir, su tono lo capte lleno de debilidad y tristeza, pero porque!?, porque me está llamando!?. Que debo hacer!?.

¨-Ey!, pero porque has parado!?¨- Aquella repentina pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee con rotundidad hasta luna-chan quien me observaba con cierta seriedad y se encontraba cruzada de brazos.

¨-Muchacha!¨- Voltee nuevamente a observar la casa con sorpresa, esa voz se acaba de escuchar muy desesperante.

¨- Te pregunte algo…

¨-luna-chan, no la escuchas!?¨- Pregunte incrédula, observándola con algo de impaciencia, porque me sentía así!?.

¨- Escuchar que!?¨- Pregunto frívola, Me mordí el labio inferior, voltee nuevamente a la casa y mire la reja de mi lado derecho, una curiosidad comenzó a inundarme.¨- Estas muy extraña…

¨- Podemos entrar!?¨- Pregunte dudosa, Observaba una y otra vez la casa y sobretodo aquella ventana cubierta por cortinas.

¨-Quieres entrar a esa casa!? Para que!?¨- La oí cuestionarme con cierta molestia mostrada en su rostro. Observe el suelo por segundos. Le digo!?, tal vez me crearía loca por escuchar una voz proveniente de esta casa, Oh tal vez no!, La impaciencia se adueñó de mis manos, manos las cuales se fueron en dirección a aquellas rejas y las cuales la abrieron con rapidez, haciendo que estas soltaran un rechinar algo molesto para mis oídos.

¨- Solo quiero ver algo…¨- Dije enseguida para luego entrar al patio e irme en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

¨- Estas loca!? , Tenemos que ir con machiage-kun, seguramente te estará buscando como loco!¨- Lo último casi no lo alcance a escuchar, puesto que ya me encontraba dentro de aquella casa, Era como si esa voz se adueñara de mi alma y la atrajera hasta este lugar con tanta facilidad, con lo primero con lo que me encontré al entrar fue con una gran sala, adornada de varios sillones de tres piezas y de dos, su color era índigo, ese color me agradaba, Estaban llenas de almohadas grandes de su mismo color, Di tres pasos más, y me encontré con un corto pasillo de mi lado izquierdo, mientras que en mi lado derecho, se encontraba una gran mesa redonda adornada con cinco sillas que le rodeaban, en su centro lucía una pequeña y rara copa de color rubí.

¨-Muchacha…¨- Voltee hacia el lado izquierdo en el que se hallaba el corto pasillo, comencé apresurar mis pasos.

¨-Quien eres!?¨- Pregunte a la duda, Voltee hacia mis alrededores, Buscando a la niña que me hablaba, o más bien a la que vivía en esta casa.

¨-Ey! No me estés ignorando!¨- aquella voz se escuchaba muy enfadada, voltee hacia atrás con rotundidad era luna-chan mí se acercaba a mí con rapidez.

¨- Perdón. Es solo que quería ver esta casa! ¨- La mire con timidez, ella me observaba con molestia.

¨- Solo por cinco minutos, después de eso, nos iremos¨- la oí decirme con un tono áspero.

¨-Gracias¨- sonreía media luna, segundo después vi como lanzaba un suspiro con pesadez.

¨- Iré a buscar si ay algo de utilidad¨- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y digirió su propio camino, yo hice lo mismo, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar nuevamente.

Observaba a mis alrededores, las paredes de este pasillo estaban tupidas de retratos de paisajes y barcos, Cuando pare frente a una puerta color caoba, La observe por segundos, Porque ya no me hablaba aquella voz!?, Extendí y lleve mi mano hacia la perilla de aquella puerta, comencé a girarla provocando que esta se abriera, Cuando lo hice dejo a mi vista una recamara a obscuras , En la cual entre sin dudar de mis pasos, observe a mi alrededor, Una cama bien acomodada, un estante de libros, un mueble y sobre ella lo que parecía ser una computadora, de mi lado derecho un armario, de mi otro lado un estante con montón de cosas, que por lo obscuro no podía distinguirlas ni su color ni su forma, me halle con un suish el cual moví hacia arriba creyendo que la luz de esta habitación prendería, pero, se me había olvidado que no hay electricidad por lo que me tome por tonta. Me fui en dirección A las grandes ventanas cubiertas pro cortinas obscuras que adornaban aquella habitación, se encontraban a lado de la gran cama personal en la que aparte de estar bien tendida estaba adornada por muchas almohadas, Lleve ambas manos sobre aquellas cortinas y las extendí a los lados, dejando entrar los rayos del sol para que alumbraran la habitación en la que me encontraba.

La observe completa, ahora si distinguía con facilidad todo lo que se encontraba dentro de ella, Las paredes estaban cubiertas por el color crema, observe luego el suelo cubierto por madera tri color (Caoba, chocolate y beige, los tres revueltos), Luego me fije en la cama, sus sabanas de un color azul, y sus almohadas compartían varios colores que venían siendo diferente tipos de azulado , unos azul cielo, otros ingido, otros pastel, otros seco, otros zafiro, en total eran como diez almohadas con color de envoltura diferente, Por los colores tan masculinos , al parecer esta venía siendo la habitación de un hombre, Un joven , un niño, Me dirigí al armario, el cual su puerta de madera deslice a los lados, Uniformes, camisas, pantalones, zapatos, bueno estas camisas tallas ¨S¨ y ¨M¨ de grande, no pertenecían a un niño, Y menos estas camisas tan formales, Cerré nuevamente el armario, y me di media vuelta, observe todo lo demás, de un niño no podría ser esta habitación, porque no había ninguna clase de juguetes, solo libros, una computadora, Al parecer esta habitación le pertenecía a un joven, Me acerque a unas libretas que postraban sobre aquella mesa de madera en la que se encontraba una computadora ancha y angosta que en estos tiempos ya no existían ni se usan puesto que la ciencia ya había aumentado y ahora existían las laptop toush, Sostuve aquella libreta de portada negra sobre mis manos, parecía ser escolar, De quien sería!?, no sé, pero lo averiguare una vez abierto el cuaderno, puesto que todas las libretas tenían en la primera página el nombre de quien le pertenecía, no es así!?, Cuando abrí la pasta de aquella libreta, comencé a buscar un nombre, No paso ni un segundo cuando lo halle, apunte con mi dedo índice para leerlo con claridad puesto que estaba algo borroso, Las únicas siglas que lograba entender era una ¨H, G,A,N,T,ME¨. Las demás estaban un poco borrosas, por lo que opte por agarrar el marcador que estaba alado del ratón de la computadora, Los marcadores siempre me servían dar visibilidad más entendibles ah palabras borrosas, Una vez pasado el marcador sobre todas las palabras escritas en la primera hoja y estas se aclararon más fue entonces cuando comencé a leer.

¨- Hy-uu-ga Natsu-me!?¨- Pronuncie aquellas palabras dudosa de aquel extraño nombre, el joven se llamaba Natsume!?, el joven a quien le pertenecía esta habitación y que en paz descanse, Al parecer por todo lo que dentro de este cuaderno se encontraba pertenecía ya a un universitario, si esta clase de algebra y matemática tan altas y extrañas pertenecían a universitarios. Cuando la volví a dejar en su lugar, comencé a curiosear un poco más dentro de esta habitación, Ahora que recuerdo, que paso con aquella voz!?. Porque de pronto ah cayado!?.

Me fui hacia el estante que estaba repleto de curiosidades y algunas fotografías, con lo primero que me encontré fue con un monito extraño, tenía un cuerpecito y una cabezota, moví un poco más mi mirada y me encontré con unos carritos con la marca de howells, no pensé que un universitario seguiría coleccionando carritos, los universitario de ahora solo coleccionan revistas, y no revistas de carritos, no! revistas de chicas, Y no de chicas !

¨- Porque los chicos de ahora no siguen coleccionando carritos, en vez de revistas de viejas bichongas!?¨- Lo lance en un suspiro decepcionante, Hablando de eso, lamentablemente en la actualidad ya hay muchos chicos que no van por el primer beso, sino por la primera noche, y eso tampoco es algo que me guste, Tristemente creo que si esta juventud sigue empeorando no llegaremos a un compromiso por amor, si no a un compromiso por un bebe,¨- Lance un largo suspiro lleno de decepción.

Al terminar de pasar mi vista por completa en el primer y segundo estante, me fui por el de abajo, observe un cuadro de fotografía, en el cual coloque mis manos y lo sujete para acercarlo más a mi vista, la foto estaba llena de polvo por lo que decidí pasarle mi mano para quitárselo, al hacer esto fije más mi vista , eran tres personas, la primera parecía ser una señora joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca pálida , en sus labios poseía una sonrisa llena de felicidad y sus ojos cerrados, después baje un poco más mi mirada la cual se puso en la imagen de una pequeña niña con una sonrisa llena de alegría se parecía mucho a la señora. Ah! Ahora entiendo, una foto familiar, la señora era la madre, ella era la hija y la otra persona era…era

¨-La otra persona¨- Pronuncie sintiéndome sofocada al instante en que lo vi, parpadee un par de veces, aleje repentinamente mi vista de aquella fotografía puesto que creí que había visto mal, pero no! era real, Me paralice por completo, sentí como mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, sintiendo como estos se rompían en mil trozos. Que estaba pasando!? Porque estaba el!? Aquí!?, en esta foto!? Con ellas!?. Me aterre por largos segundos, incluso creí que soltaría el cuadro pero no lo hice, no podía!, Porque!?. Mi corazón se aceleró, y me llene de confusión, Como podía ser él!?.

¨-Lu!¨- Intente decir pero ni eso me salía, me habia quedado muda por la sorpresa, fije mi vista, porque estaba él en esta fotografía!?¨- No puede ser!¨- Pensé repentinamente, No me digan , que esa habitación es.. De ese chico!?, No! tal vez estaba viendo mal. Volví a fijar por tercera vez mi vista, talle aquella fotografía con mi mano pero no, al parecer era tan claro como el cielo, era él, idéntico, Los mismos rasgos , los cabellos alborotados, su piel, esos ojos carmesís.¨- LUNA-CHAN!¨- Dije alterada, quería que ella viese esto, seguramente ella, también se quedaría boca abierta, Pero cómo!?,si aquí permanecía aquella niña a la que había….Oh por Dios! No me digas que ella es su hermana!?, Ella podria ser la que me estaba llamando!?, Como!?, Que estaba Pasando que no lo entiendo...

¨- Qué sucede!? ¨- Escuche sus rotundos pasos que se escuchaban por los pasillos¨- Qué te pasa!? Porque ese grito!?¨- Me pregunto entrando a la habitación, voltee a verla en ese instante, y le extendí la mano.

¨- Mira esta foto!¨- coloque el marco frente a su vista, Note luego de segundos como observo mi mano con extrañes.

¨-mirar que foto!?¨- Pregunto enseguida, viéndome con una ceja levantada.

¨- Esta foto!?¨- Apunte el cuadro que estaba sobre mi mano sostenida por mis dedos, Nuevamente dirigió su mirada incrédula.

¨-Cual foto!?¨- Volvió a preguntar mientras a su vez e encogía de hombros. ¨- Ay no ay nada!¨- Nego con extrañes, cosa que me sorprendio demasiado

¨- No lo vez!?¨- Pregunte enseguida, mi rostro estaba sorprendido.

¨- Ver que!? ¨- Me miro con molesta¨- Sakura, estas bien!?¨- Vi como llevaba su mano hacia mi frente con algo de preocupación, Me quede nauseabunda, observe mi mano, como es que ella no miraba el cuadro!? La foto!?.¨- Tienes fiebre¨- La oí decir¨- Sera mejor que busquemos a los demás!..¨- Me jalo del brazo.

¨- No!no,no!no¨- Negué rotundamente y reiteradamente tanto con la cabeza y con los labios¨- Es que no la puedes ver!?¨- Con mis ambas manos sostuve el cuadro y lo lleve frente a su vista, me dirigió una dudosa mirada.

¨- Tus manos!?¨- Me pregunto.

¨-NOOO!¨-Negué con algo de irritación¨- Lo que está en mis manos¨- Apunte con mi mirada hacia el cuadro.

¨- Sakura!,No veo nada, no ay nada en tus manos, solo mugre¨- Dijo , note como su voz se quebraba un poco, luego vi cómo comenzó a toser para reforzar su garganta.

¨- Mugre!?¨- Pregunte al instante en que la vi toser, Decidí sacar la fotografía de aquel cuadro y luego la volví a llevar a su vista¨- No miras La foto!?¨- Pregunte incrédula, con un tono débil y una mirada sorpresiva, Segundos después ella negó con la cabeza.¨- Es enserio!?¨- inquirí una vez más, porque yo miraba el cuadro, y la foto y ella no!?, que estaba sucediendo!?.

¨-Sakura me estas asustando!¨- Aquellas palabras me impactaron, me sentí por un momento loca, Observe nuevamente la fotografía sobre mis manos, mis ojos destilaron un brillo de horror hacia aquella tercer persona. Porque luna no mirada nada!?, que estaba sucediendo aquí!? Porque!?. No logro entenderlo.¨- Sera mejor que salgamos! Ahora mismo….

Diez minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos recorriendo las calles, Me quede completamente muda, con el rostro hacia el suelo, dejando que el helado suelo golpeara contra mi cuerpo, La foto se encontraba entre los dedos de mi mano derecha, la quería conservar por ser una prueba. Ese chico tenia familia, pero porque no lograba recordar nada!?, entonces, recordé que aquella persona fue la responsable de que este chico no recordara nada.

Natsume… Así se llamara él!?, aquella foto estaba sobre aquellos estantes, en aquella masculina habitación, Ahora que recuerdo , en el libro que manaka-chan me dio para leer, decía que este fue transformado en guardián desde sus veinte y un años, creo, Además, porque la vos ya no la volví a escuchar!?., Estoy demasiado confundida, necesito regresar a aquella casa color salmón.

Porque luna-chan no pudo mirar esta foto!? Si no está ciega, que está sucediendo!?, regrese mi mirada hacia la fotografía, seguía tan visible como antes, tan colorida y con aquellas tres personas. Porque!?,Porque!?, eran las palabras que chocaban brutalmente contra mi cabeza.

¨Entonces¨- Hablo repentinamente, lo que me hizo voltear con rapidez¨- que fue lo paso!?Para que tu ropa terminara empapada en sangre…¨- Su tono de voz subió a otro nivel más de serio, la observe por detrás, ni su mirada me había dado, tan solo seguíamos caminando, Aunque no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que me había sucedido. Y aún sigo preguntándome, porque ella no pudo ver la foto!?, Decidí por doblar en tres partes y guardar la fotografía dentro de la bolsa de mi pantalón.

¨- Bien¨- Lance en un suspiro con cierta tristeza¨- cuando termino el trabajo anoche, recorríamos un puente y ay fue en donde nos atacaron los cuervos carnívoros, y después de ellos nos atacaron como seis criaturas deformes que roban almas…

¨- Que!?¨- La oí exclamar ante mi respuesta, dirigí mi mirada incrédula puesto que me había tomado por los hombros, ¨- Criaturas roba almas, dices!? ¨- Me miro impactada¨- Esas criaturas, son las que ese imbécil de Reo creo y durmió!?¨- Pregunto enseguida, yo seguía en blanco, observándola con los ojos abiertos¨- Ya despertaron!?¨- Su mirada perpleja me dejo boca abierta, era la primera vez que la miraba así de asustada, Yo asentí puesto que sentí como mi voz se iba, tanto pos como esta me agarraba y tanto por su mirada, Me soltó de los hombros y se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta¨- MALDITA CIUDAD! MALDIGO TODO LO DE ESTA CIUDAD….¨- Grito a los vientos, su grito me había desgarrado el alma, si, sabia porque, lo entendía, aquellas criaturas eran muy peligrosas y aterradoras, no se le podía ver a las caras, eran horrendas, apenas pude salir con vida de ella si no fuese por la ayuda del guardián.

¨- Luna-chan que sucede!? Porque esos grito!? … Estas bien!? ¨- Aquellas preguntas me hicieron voltear hacia atrás, me encontré con manaka-chan quien corría hacia nosotras con cierta preocupación, Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí, esta cambio de preocupada a una sorprendida¨- Mikan-chan!¨- Me recibió entre brazos¨- Oh! No sabes cómo nos preocupaste¨- Soltó en un suspiro, Le correspondí fuertemente el abrazo. Sentí como me llenaba de energías.

¨-Me alegra volverlos a ver¨- Ahora era yo quien soltaba estas palabras en un largo suspiro.

¨- Menos mal que estas a salvo¨- Rompió el abrazo luego de segundos, nos miramos mutuamente con una sonrisa de alegría Y una tierna mirada, Hasta que esta cambio a una incrédula por el comportamiento de luna-chan¨- Pero que está sucediendo!?¨- Pregunto, levantando una ceja ante nosotras.

¨- Demonios! Dinetrio ya despertó a las bestias que El desgraciado creo!¨- Aviso , su mirada estaba llena de tenebrosidad, cosa que me llego a escamar, Incluso manaka-chan negó con la cabeza ante aquellas palabras.

¨- No puede ser…¨- Negó, Su voz se había descompuesto Cosa que me preocupo.

¨- Pero tienen el refugio, así no les harán nada¨- Intente calmar la situación, si era muy preocupante el que aquellas criaturas estuvieran sueltas pro las noches buscando a nuevas presas, pero ellos tenían un buen refugio y mientras no tuvieran temor, nada pasaría, no es así!?. Observe algo inquietante a manaka-chan, cosa que me incredulito todavía más.

¨- Esas criaturas huelen no solo el miedo, si no el alma y la calidez de la sangre humana ah muy buena distancia¨- Su mirada iba directo al suelo con algo de inseguridad puestos sobre aquella mirada.¨- Con decirte que nuestro refugio no será lo suficientemente seguro para impedirle a estos encontrarnos¨- Se encogió de hombros riendo con frialdad, Fruncí mi ceño con extrañes.

¨- Sera mejor encontrar a los chicos para avisarles sobre esto¨- Luna-chan parecía muy desesperada, Las tres comenzamos a caminar en busca de los chicos, Las tres sin separarnos buscábamos izquierda y derecha por cada cuadra que pasábamos, Recorríamos muchas casas, Casas que por el día eran muy pintorescas y muy llamativas, sus jardines tupidos del color verde y su tierra llena de raíces verdes y flores multi color, Por una extraña razón tanto mi respiración como los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron aumentar a medida que pasaba el tiempo de este día, me hicieron sentir mareada.

Cuando dimos vuelta a En la esquina de lo que parecía ser un Hotel, Ah lo lejos a unos siete metros, Nos hallamos con los chicos quienes se encontraban sentados sobre una banqueta , al parecer bajaban aquellas mochilas que colgaban de su espalda, segundos después vimos como las llenaban con botellas de agua, bolsas que parecían ser de aluminio y otros armamentos.

¨- Mashiage-kun! Angel-kun Encontramos a Mikan-chan ¡¨- Les llamo manaka-chan desde lejos, cosa que los hizo voltear con rotundidad , el rostro de machiage-san se fue hacia mi sorpresiva mirada, luego vi como este se levantaba y corría con una sonrisa de alegría hacia mí, cosa que me emociono un poco, Segundos después abrió sus brazos y me rodeo con ellos fuertemente, Lo que llego a sorprenderme, Esta era la segunda vez que machiage-san me abrazaba, él nunca era de esos que abraza, siempre era de esos que hacían bromas insensibles, golpeador verbal y siempre carrilero, pero ahora parece ser muy diferente, Correspondí a su abrazo, me acurruque en su pecho cerca del brazo derecho, Machiage-san era más alto que yo, como uno setenta y tres o dos o uno, por ahí!, Segundos después sentí como en mis labios se formaba una cálida sonrisa.

¨- Mugrosa tonta! No vuelvas asustarme de esa manera!¨- Soltó en un suave suspiro, Suspiro que acaricio mi oreja y la mitad de mi cuello, hundió su rostro sobre mi hombro, ¨- Pensé que ese demonio te había echo algo! Oh que te había pasado algo.¨- Su voz golpeaba fuertemente contra mi cabeza, por un momento me estremecí¨- Gracias a Dios que no fue así!¨- sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron arder repentinamente , Porque!?, tal vez de la manera en cómo nos encontrábamos, de cierta manera se me hacía muy penado delante de los demás, observando la cara perpleja con la que quedo luna-chan, luego manaka-chan quien parecía estar contenta por la escena, y Angel-san quien seguía guardando sin cuidado alguno.

Cuando rompimos el abrazo me dirigió una cálida mirada que lleno de humedad mis ojos, Quería contarle tantas cosas, quería desahogarme con él, y solo con él hablar de todo lo que me acababa de suceder.

¨-Mashiage-kun!¨- Luna-chan le había llamado repentinamente, cosa que nos hizo romper la mirada, por alguna razón me sentí tan extraña y tan bien…

¨-Luna-chan que sucede!?¨- Pregunto con una mirada preocupante hacia la rubia, observe por segundos a luna-chan, miraba de una manera muy seria a mashiage-san, ya sabía que le iba a contar.

¨- Sakura nos ha dado una información muy valiosa¨- Respondió después de largos segundos silenciosos¨- La criatura y Dinetrio ya despertaron a las demás deformidades…¨- Note como le temblaba su voz ¨- come almas¨- Termino ah decir, al hacer esto fue el hecho por el que mashiage-san dejo una mirada incrédula.

¨- E-estoy confundido¨- Comento machiage-san¨- Que deformidad..

¨- Maldición!¨- Oímos un gruñido¨- Dime que no estás hablando enserio ¡? Luna!¨- Aquella voz tan masculina la cual se había escuchado muy enfadado y arta nos hizo voltear hacia enfrente, y más atrás, era Angel-san quien se acercaba hacia nosotros con una mirada llena de iracunda.

¨- Lamentablemente sí!¨- Escupió repentinamente¨- Atacaron a Sakura y a su Guardián¨- Me había señalado con la mirada, las últimas palabras me habían dado una mirada desentendida y a la vez sentí nuevamente mis mejillas arder, ¨Su guardián¨!?, Segundos después vi como Angel-san se encaminaba hacia mí.

¨- Ach! Eso significa que tenemos que encontrar otro refugio más fuerte!¨-Soltó en lo alto, soltando con brutalidad sus brazos hacia los lados, los tres chicos se miraban preocupados y molestos, yo también estaba preocupada.

¨- Chicos! De cuales criaturas hablan!?¨- Aquella pregunta salió de los labios de machaige-san, pero parecía que todos lo había ignorado.

¨- Y Donde lo encontraremos!?, si llega anochecer , con los pequeños será más preocupante!¨- Hablo luna-chan, Quien ahora se había cruzado de brazos.

¨- Lo mejor sería conseguir más metal por mientras, y armamento, con eso nos facilitaría la sobrevivencia¨- Hablo manaka-chan quien se encontraba tocando con sus manos los hombros de ambos chicos.

¨- En donde hay más metal!? , yo creo que ya hemos agarrado todo el metal de esta ciudad, ¨- Dijo angel-san quien había exagerado sus palabras haciendo una serie de movimiento con sus manos hacia ambos lados, Mientras seguían con sus pláticas preocupantes e ignorando la pregunta que les hacia machiage-san cosa que lo molesto mucho y lo hizo lanzar un grito de enfado hacia los chicos, ahora todo se hizo un pleito. Al paso de los segundos de esta situación, comencé a pensar, un lugar, un refugio, donde una criatura no toque, y no pueda tocar, ya que ellas desaparecen junto con las noches y la luz del sol no pueden tocar…

Entonces fue ahí donde me llego Aquella imagen, De aquella mansión, mansión que pertenecía a esa persona, la que por las noches irradiaba luz solar, y esa era la protección que tenía contra los monstros y toda criatura.

¨- La señora maría Y stefania-chan! ¨- Dije al instante y en voz alta, tan alta que sus voces llegaron a callar repentinamente, forme una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios, Todos me observaron con una mirada de extrañes.

¨- Quienes son ellas!?¨- Me pregunto manaka-chan quien se dio unos curiosos pasos hacia mi.

¨- Ella tienen un muy buen refugio donde las criaturas ni el desgarrador de almas pueden llegar a tocar¨- Respondí enseguida,¨- El campo de fuerza que los protege es luz solar que irradia pro las noches¨- Sonreí un poco emocionada, pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció después de verles a todos, Observe las caras largas que me dieron ante lo que les había dicho, me creerán loca!?,segundos después vi como manaka-chan se acercaba a mashiage-san y le susurraba algo al oído, Luego de eso, vi como mashiage-san se dirigía hacia mí con una ceja levantada, llevo su repentina mano hacia mi frente.

¨- Definitivamente tienes calentura¨- Me miro con una sonrisa traviesa, luego sentí como su mano comenzó a despeinar mi cabello largo¨- Por eso hablas como loca¨- Soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, cosa que me ocasiono fruncir el ceño y sacarle la lengua.

¨- Estoy hablando enserio! Ese fue mi primer refugio antes de llegar a ustedes¨- Solté con molestia, sentí como mis mejillas volvían arder.

¨- Si estabas protegida en ese lugar, entonces, porque te saliste de ahí!?¨- Le oí preguntar Luna-chan, se llevó ambas manos colocándolas sobre sus caderas.

¨- Buena pregunta¨- Sonreí¨- Me había salido por la razón de que…¨- Pare pro unos segundos mirando de reojo a machiage-san¨- Quería encontrar a mis amigos..¨- Termine a decir, Observando como su mirada de cara larga cambiaba a una sorprendida y más la mirada de mashaige-san quien se encontraba a centímetros de mi ¨- Pero¨- Levante la mirada hacia el cielo¨- Le había prometido a la señora maría y a stefania-chan que regresaría una vez encontrado a mis…. amigos¨- Pensé que lo diría con algo de motivación pero… al pensar en cada uno de ellos me hace ponerme triste , asi que empecé bien pero termine en un susurro débil y dando una mirada hacia machiage-san, quien también me miraba triste, Segundo después llevo sus manos los cuales coloso sobre mis hombros.

¨- Oh veras que los encontraremos Sakura¨- Me jadeo hacia atrás y hacia enfrente, dándome una tranquila sonrisa, que hizo que aquella tristeza que había sentido al pensar en ellos se desapareciera.

¨- Y en donde esta esa tal casa que irradia luz solar!?¨- Bufo Angel-san, Lo voltee a ver con seriedad, en realidad estaba pensando en mis adentros, donde era que se encontraba aquella mansión!?,.

¨-Pus!¨-Fue ahí cuando golpee mi mano contra mi frente. Lo había recordado, La señora maría me había dado un mapa en donde se encontraba subrayado el camino de las calles para encontrar su mansión! Rayos, ese mapa se encontraba dentro de aquella mochila junto con el arma, mochila que me quite antes de entrar al agua de aquella playa, aquella playa en la que sus golpeadoras olas me enredaron y me alejaron de la tierra, Me pregunto si aún estará ahí la mochila!?. Arrugue un poco mi frente y voltee a ambos lados, derecha e izquierda.

¨- Y bien ¨- Me miro luna-chan con incredulidad¨- En donde esta!?¨- Pregunto ante mi repentino silencio.

¨-La cosa es que¨- Pare a pensar¨- Alguien sabe dónde está la playa!?¨- Me lance a preguntar observando la mirada de cada uno, me dio vergüenza! Fui descuidada en ese entonces.

¨- Para que quieres la playa!?¨- Pregunto manaka-chan con cierta extrañes mostrado en su rostro

¨- No me digas¨- Escupido luna-chan¨- Que se te olvido en donde se encuentra!?¨- Me miro con cierta molestia, cosa que me hizo sentir intimidada, y avergonzada puesto que era cierto.

¨- Ellas ¨- Voltee a mirar a cada uno¨- Ellas me dieron un mapa el cual metí en una mochila y deje olvidada en la playa¨- Confesé, Me pase la mano sobre mi frente la cual se encontraba tupida de sudor, porque!?, O era yo o hacía mucho calor, Creo que era yo, porque el viento seguía helado de cierta forma y tenía el mismo ritmo que hace rato. Creo que me estoy enfermando!?.

¨-Ah! No ay problema! ¨- Hablo machiage-san quien se colocó frente a Luna-chan segundos después¨- La playa no nos queda tan lejos¨- No sonrió a ambas.

¨- Podríamos ir ahora mismo! ¨- Comento manaka-chan y no era una mala idea.

¨- Alto¨- Dijo luna-chan quien se alejaba un poco de la vista de machiage-san y se iba hacia angel-san¨- Sean razonables, Vean la realidad ya está atardeciendo y para llegar a la playa haríamos más o menos dos horas! Y al regresar otras dos, si lo piensan bien ya estaría oscureciendo!¨- Dijo enseguida.

¨- Podriamos ir corriendo!¨- Comento Angel-san

¨- Si, como si fueras bueno corriendo!¨- Hablo manaka-chan dándole una desagradable mirada hacia el chico.

¨- Soy bueno corriendo..

¨-Eres un flojo! Los flojos no son buenos corriendo..

¨-Ustedes dos ya paren! No es hora de que peleen!¨- Le interrumpió machiage-san¨- Podríamos ir Sakura, luna-chan y yo a la playa¨- Dijo con un tono suave¨- Mientras ustedes dos buscan un poco más de alimento y armamento¨- Añadió¨ Y también se pueden dar un par de besitos para componer su pleito ¨- Bromeo en lo alto, Cosa que sorprendió a ambos chicos, e hizo sonrojar a manaka-chan de pies a cabeza.

¨- Nunca!¨- Dijeron ambos chicos, Sonreí ante eso, se me hicieron tiernos de cierta forma.

¨- Como sea! Como sea! ¨- Hablo luna-chan con tono irritable¨- Entonces comencemos ya! Antes de que se haga más tarde¨- Dijo siendo algo persistente puesto que estaba empujándonos a machiage-san y a mí.

¨- Pórtense bien!¨- Les grito machiage-san hacia manaka-chan y Angel-san¨- No quiero más bebes!¨- Bufo en lo alto provocando que los chicos gritaran desentendidos y con un rostro sumamente rojo, Luego los tres comenzamos a correr sobre las angostas y largas calles.

¨-Que carrilero¨- Le sonreí traviesa mientras le golpeaba un poco el hombro derecho.

¨- Ey! que puedo decir¨- Se encogió de hombros, dándome una divertida sonrisa¨- Ya me conoces…

¨-Si!¨- Dije para luego comenzar a correr más rápido, Frente a nosotros se encontraba luna, aparte de guapa y buena figura corría muy bien para ser una chica. Aunque su actitud era algo mandona, pero eso está bien no!?, seguro que esta ciudad maldita la hizo ser así.

Entonces, recorrimos varias calles en las cuales conocí los nombres más extraños y daban algo de miedo nunca en mi vida había escuchado algo como : Cuchi cuchi Monokola!?, Me dejo con mil signos de interrogación, y luego en la séptima calle que recorrimos llevaba el nombre de ¨ michael jackson¨, y La séptima ¨ Payaso Eso¨!?. Al estarlas recorriendo no pude evitar sentirme tan agitada, incluso los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y no solo eso, los golpes que daba a mi pecho me daban cierto dolor.

Al paso de media hora, en cuanto empezamos a escuchar las chillonas voces de las gaviotas quienes buscaban alimento, y al captar el sonido de las olas chocar contra el borde de la tierra tan clara, fue entonces que paramos de correr, Los observe a ambos, todos sudorosos, se pasaban sus manos y brazos sobre sus rostros, intentando deshacerse de aquellas tupidas gotas de sudor, habíamos corrido mucho, incluso yo, sentía que no podía más, me sentía tan agitada, tan mareada, pero lo cubría con una farsa mirada.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos con los pies sobre aquella arena, Mashiage-san y Luna-chan me dirigieron la mirada.

¨- Y bien! Sakura!?¨- Me observo machiage –san quien parecía ahogarse por lo agitado se que notaba.

¨- Donde exactamente lo dejaste!?¨- Ahora fue luna-chan la que me cuestiono, me mordió un poco el labio con incredulidad, y comenzó a dar pasos hacia enfrente, asomando i mirada hacia la derecha e izquierda puesta sobre la arena.

Ahora lo recuerdo! Deje mi mochila cerca de una lancha o un barco o algo que se le pareciera, Pero donde!?.

Cuando fije más mi vista hacia la derecha, me percaté de que lejos, muy, muy lejos se miraba algo que parecía ser una lancha, Sera esa!?¨- Pensé en mis adentros, entonces me llene de energía para comenzar a correr en dirección a ella. Tras de mi Escuche unas voces cuales provenían a los chicos quienes me decían ¨Espera, A dónde vas!?¨ Eso parecía ser la voz de luna-chan , o ¨ Espera Tu desnutrida¨ Esa voz la reconocí muy bien, machaige-san y su ataque verbal, Yo no era una desnutrida, me alimentaba muy bien hasta que llegue a esta ciudad, No deje de correr, seguía corriendo lo más rápido posible, aunque la arena color miel en la que se inundaban mis tenis me impedían correr a mi gusto, Nos impedía correr con firmeza y a paso rápido Por lo hunda que estaba. Me sentí tortuga por alguna razón.

Aquella figura blanca con lo que parecía ser una línea azul pegada a su centro se fue haciendo cada vez más clara, Si! era aquella lancha que mire aquel día, Pero aún me quedaba muy lejos, Aun así seguía corriendo como en cámara lenta, Al paso de los minutos ya faltaba poco para llegar hasta lo que ahora eh captado, es un Bote!No una lancha! Que india soy...

¨- Desnutrida a donde vas!?¨- Algo me había jalado el brazo bruscamente desde atrás hecho que me hizo caer directo a la arena y quejarme del azoton que di, Porque me dolió!?, si es simplemente arena!?, en ese mismo segundo me fije bien, bajando mi vista me di cuenta de que me había caído sobre una tabla, Con razón me dolió la retaguardia, Cuando fruncí mi ceño por molesta y gruñí entre dientes mientras levantaba la vista para saber la persona que me había tirado era machiage-san quien me soltaba el brazo.

¨- No hagas eso! Y no me llames desnutrida¨- Gruñí molesta, mientras le veía carcajearse por mi caída, Me levante de un jalón mientras hacia un puchero entre mis labios.

¨- Por un momento pensé que habéis soltado un gas por el azoton!¨- Bufo entre risas, Cosa que me enfureció demasiado, sentí como mi cuerpo entero hervía no por la calentura si no por lo enfurecida y porque me había avergonzado enfrente de luna-chan quien también se estaba riendo, Razón suficiente para tomar venganza por lo que opte por agarrar la tabla y pegarle en su retaguardia como un niño que se porto mal.

¨- Ay¨- Se comenzó a quejar de dolor, Quería correr de mi pero yo lo sujete de la camisa y lo tire a la arena, me sentí fuerte! Cayo de frente a la arena, Luego coloque mi pie sobre su espalda, Para que no intentara escaparse, Segundos después le comencé a dar con la tabla, No pude evitar soltarme a reír por los gritos que daba estos y los ruegos que me hacia para que no le pegara más, Pero creo que las risas de Luna-chan eran las que más se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor, de tanta risa que daba la escena cayo de rodillas y se llevo las manos a la boca intentando parar sus carcajadas, cosa que me emociono mucho, por fin la vi reír!, Cuando sentí que machiage-san hizo un empujón hacia atrás fue el hecho que hizo que aplastara más mi pie contra su espalda, y volver a darle con la tabla.

¨- Andele...Por ser un Mal niño! Mal niño¨- Le repetida reiteradamente al momento en que le daba con la tabla, Segundo más tarde tuve misericordia de él, quite mi pie de su espalda y lo deje en plena libertad.

¨-Ya te chupo el diablo Mashiage-kun¨- Soltó repentinamente luna-chan mientras calmaba sus carcajadas, Bueno, Para estar segura de que nada malo iba a pasar después de mi venganza, mientras este se levantaba de los mil demonios del suelo, corrí hacia la lujosa agua cristalina del mar y me decidí al instante por lanzar muy, muy lejos la tabla, Cuando lo hice Se me alargo la cara y sentí como mis ojos se hacían chiquitos mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza Puesto que gracias al viento, diría yo, la tabla quedo flotando en el agua a tan solo centímetros de mi. Rayos!

¨-AH!¨- Solté en un decepcionante suspiro mientras escuchaba ahora como los dos chicos se burlaban de mi, Hice todo tipo de pucheros. Y hasta me solté ah patalear en la arena.

¨- Que lejos la lanzaste¨- Escuche como me aplaudían ambos, por lo que me sentí tan pequeñita, quería que la tierra me tragara, que vergüenza! Agarre nuevamente la table y voltee con una amenazante mirada hacia machiage-san quien cambio su rostro de ratón a uno de susto.¨- Ey! Desnutrida, no tienes que ser tan sentida por comentarios como estos!Es un bullyng sano¨- Bromeo para soltarse carcajadas, Entonces solté la tabla al suelo y camine hacia el Bote blanco con la linea azul en su centro, Era un largo y grande bote, Ya faltaba poco para llegar a él. ¨- sakura! Te enojaste!?¨- Pregunto machiage-san con un tono neutro, Lo voltee a ver, Solo trataba de llegar pronto para cruzar el bote y ver la mochila seguía ahí.

Cuando por fin le había dado la vuelta mi mirada cambio de disgustada y molesta a una sorprendida, ay fue cuando comencé ah correr, puesto que la emoción de a ver encontrado aun mi mochila sobre la arena me había invadido por completo, AL llegar a ella, al instante me coloque sobre mis rodillas para agarrar la mochila ,No obstante comencé a buscar dentro de ella.

¨- Esa es la mochila que perdiste!?¨- Le oi ah luna-chan cuestionarme, Le asentí tres veces con la cabeza mientras seguía en mi búsqueda, Comencé a sacar todo lo que dentro se encontraba, seguía el agua, seguía el arma, seguía el... Sanwich! Hice una cara nauseabunda en cuanto capte su apestoso aroma por lo que decidí al instante relanzarlo lejos.

¨-Oye que gran bote!¨- Le oí comentar a machiage-san, pero no voltee, yo seguía en la búsqueda, super concentrada, Aunque escuchaba la conversación que ambos habían comenzado hace sobre el Bote.

¨-Si! servirá!?¨- , Cuando por fin encontré una hoja de rota-folio doblada en cuatro partes, la saque apresurada y la comencé abrir para percatarme de que si era o no era. y cuando vi que si era, se me lleno de alegría el rostro por completo.

¨-Lo encontré!¨- Lo alce a la vista de los chicos. quienes voltearon con rapidez a observarme., Segundos despues vi como se echaron a correr hacia mi, al pasar esto, Luna-chan arrebato de mis manos el mapa el cual comenzo a ver con mucha atencion, Me levante de la arena junto con la mochila a la cual le meti la botella de agua y el arma. Cuando me levante y me la coloque por los hombres me encamine hacia los chicos.

¨- Esta muy lejos de donde vivimos¨- Comento mashiage-san, Mire como luna-chan asenti con seriedad, segundos despues volvio su mirada al mapa.

¨-Mañana podemos tomar partida..

¨-No se peude ahorita!?¨- Me lanze a preguntar ante su comentario. Mire como ambos me dirigia una mirada seria y negaban reiteradamente con la cabeza.

¨-Ya esta atardeciendo , no tarda en anochecer, y no podemos poner en riego a los pequeños ah estas horas¨- Hablo luna-chan con tono neutro, Sus palabras me habian hecho parpadear.

¨- Por eso sera mejor permanecer esta noche en el refugio y estar alertas a cualquier sonido extraño del exterior¨- Añadio mashiage-san, tenian razon pro lo que mejor quede callada, los pequeños no podian estar en riesgo, como lo pense, eran esos preciosos pequeños su más grande tesoro. Les sonrei a ambos aunque mi sornisa se desvanecio de a ver sido golpeada brutalmente por el viento, o más bien fuimos golpeados los tres por las fuertes olas del viento, Me cubri el rostro con mis brazos puesto que el viento habia levantado la arena de la playa , No solo levanto la arena si un asqueroso aroma, Una vez calmado el viento decidi por taparme la anris, ese aroma que avia traido era nauseabundo.

¨- De donde viene ese olor!?¨- Preguntaba luna-chan dando una cara nauseabunda mientras se cubria con su mano derecha la nariz y la boca.

¨- Wacala!Por Dios! es horrible¨- Se quejaba Mashiage-san¨- Huele a perro muerto..

¨-No! huele a algo mucho peor¨- Comente enseguida, mientras observaba como los chicos se soltaban la naris, pero al pleno segundo se la volvieron a tacpar con un rostro de asco.

¨- Creo que viene del bote¨- Hablo luna-chan quien se encontraba mirando al bote de raya azul en su centro, Mashiage-san tambien volteo a observarlo con cierta extrañes, ahora que lo observo con mayor atencion, los asientos y el cristal del bote eran tapados por lo que parecia ser una carpa rasgada color cafe. segundos despues vi como machiage-san y luna-chan se acercaban, por lo que yo tambien deicid acercarme con curiosidad, de verdad el olor nedra del bote!?.

Cuando vi como Machiage-san se subia en un leve brinco desde los bordes esquineados del bote junto con Luna-chan,fue cuando me pare de puntitas colocando mi manos desocupadas en los bordes blancos del bote, asome mi vista con curiosidad Y cuando ambos removian la carpa del Bote y cual tiraban de mi lado derecho, un Olor mayor y más nauseabundo se hizo presente, me tape la naris .

¨- POR DIOS!¨- Luan-chan grito despues de un segundo en que habian removido la carpa, Observe como caia desde los brodes esquinados del bote hacia la arena, cosa que me asusto mucho y razon por la que corri ayudarla, Luego escuche gritos de horros provenientes de mashiage-san lo que me hizo voltear con preocupacion , Su mano habia sido llebada hacia su boca, sus ojos destilaban un brillo de terror, y su frente estaba arrugada del miedo, Me acerque hacia el bote, que habian mirado!? de donde provenia el olor!?. Cuando coloque con rapidez mis manos en los bordes y me pare de puntitas, baje mi mirada a buscar con rapidez, fue entonces que me encontre con algo que me desato el terror en mi cuerpo, Senti como me temblaba todo, mis ojos se abrieron hasta el punto en que pense que ahora si los perderia, Lanze un grito rasgador mientras retrocedia con rotundidad del bote lo cual me hizo caer en la densa arena de mar, Mi cuerpo era gobernado por escalofrios infernales. Mi respiracion se acelero, incluso los latidos de mi corazon golpeaban con estruendo mi pecho, Comenze a negar con la cabeza.

¨-Y-yu-s-an...¨- Aquel nombramiento quebrado y estremesedor de machiage-san me hizo tapar con brutalidad mis oidos y negar a gritos que no podia ser él.

Senti unos brazos rodearme los hombros, pero no quise ver, no quise escuchar más, cerre fuertemente mis ojos dejand oque las lagrimas me recorrieran por completo el rostro que en segundos se encharcaron por completo.

No podia no recordar, aquella imagen de aquel cuerpo destrozado golpeaba con brutalidad mi cabeza ocacionando que mi llanto aumentara, Segundos despues senti como varios brazos me rodeaban, Un nudo me comenzo asficciar en la agrganta, senti como mis huesos se quebraban por el dolor que sentia.

¨-Sakura! Tranquila!¨- Me pedian a gritos que me tranquilizara pero no podia, no podia controlarme, era horrible lo que habia visto, Mi cuerpo temblaba con rotundidad, luego de segundos senti como mi cuerpo me comenzo arder la cabeza hecho que me hizo quejarme dolorosamente, Al pasar esto senti como mi cuerpo se adormecia...

Y Despues de esto Como mi llanto sedia, De ahi ya no supe que más paso...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**ah responder reviews:**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartifilia:**

Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer Sakura-chan :D! Si, si es posible ;), muy Posible :D, tanto que supongo que el proximo capitulo te llenara de emociones :D! jajaja ya se no, ahi que poner a nuestra castaña a cantarle para enamorarlo aw seria muy lindo :3!. Muchas gracias :D me alegran tus comentarios si me animan :)

**Alejandrita:**

Sorry jeje :$, quieres que le baje un poquito el miedo!?:S

Me alegra que te halla gustado leer y la historia te halla entretenido :), Espero y te siga gustando ;)

**Gues: **

Ah jeje entonces mi nivel de terror lo dejo igual!? no le cambio ni le bajo ni empeoro!? :o

Jje emuchsiismas gracias por leer y por comentar :)

**Natsik:**

Aha sisi nuestro azabache esta sintiendo cierta preocupacion por la castaña, que con el tiempo crecera :3 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y LEER Natsik-chan n.n

**Girl-of-love:**

Gilr-chan todo lo que has puesto me saco un suspirote largo, Muchas gracias por comentar y leer :),

Muchas gracias por dejarme confiar en ti y buscarte cuando te necesite :), tu tambien cuentas conmigo n.n y espero con ancia tus capitulos de tus famosas historias, de todas :D, Gracias por todo por leer y me alegra demasiado saber que te guste n.n

**Idoia agirre: **

Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo y la historia n.n! y sobre tu comentario n.n , Ya muy pronto sucedera eso :), No falta nada en que suceda n.n! Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, y sobre mi otra historia, lo siento :s, si la seguire, y no tardare en subir otro capitulo más :) Gracias por todo n.n

**Kanna Meiko:**

Jeje :) gracias por perdonarme n.n, Si ya lo bueno esque los examenes ya dejaron de existir por este mes nada más, n.n asi que wuuu le mejorare mucho ah esta historia n.n por ustedes n.n :D Gracias por leer kanna-chann y Meiko-chan n.n asi les puedo llamar? :) Gracias por sus animos n.n


	14. El Hospital

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14- El Hospital!**

* * *

-**PDV DE AUTORA—**

En aquel refugio de aquellos seis jóvenes y de aquellos dos pequeños angelitos, recorriendo el gran edificio que era alumbrado por veladoras colgadas en las paredes, pasando por los largos pasillos bañados en polvo y humedad, bajando aquellas largas y anchas escaleras de maderas, recorriendo lo profundo del edificio, y pasando nuevamente otros cortos pasillos en los cuales se refugiaban aquellos jóvenes, llegamos por fin a la vista de una habitación importante, frente a una puerta de madera pintada de blanco con ciertas notorias rasgaduras, Al pasar sus descoloridas paredes, en aquella obscura recamara en la que el ambiente había sido creado por la tristeza y la enfermedad , en aquella cama personal de vista cómoda y adornada en grandes sabanas con suaves almohadas que sobre ellas se encontraban dos cuerpos bañados en tristeza cuales compartían sus penas, El chico de cabellos castaños y ojos miel de test moreno claro de nombre mashiage, con su rostro lleno de preocupación observaba a la castaña de ojos preciosos color almendra, de test apiñalada cuyo rostro estaba empalidecido y tupido de sudor , sudor que había sido ocasionado por la alta temperatura de fiebre que tenía, Aquella castaña yacía recostada sobre una almohada ,teniendo graves sensaciones de frio sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, cual era tapado por aquellas sabanas. Rodeando sobre su cabeza y hombros sudorosos y pálidos se encontraba el brazo de mashiage quien acariciaba los suaves y largos cabellos de Mikan quien permanecía inconsciente.

Los estresantes minutos pasaban para el chico esperando que la pequeña despertara , pero parecía que era la fiebre quien la esclavizaba bajo pesadillas, se le notaba en su empalidecido y precioso rostro enrojecido por la fiebre, hacia muecas, Se quejaba, gemía de dolor, temblaba y sudaba frio, Tan solo el preocupado chico susurraba con suavidad su nombre o cosas suaves que lograran tranquilizarla, Al paso de tan solo unos minutos Ella parecia a ver dejado de temblar y dar estremesedores quejidos, eso parecia ser.

¨-YUU-SAN!¨- La castaña habia lanzado un grito rasgador y al mismo tiempo se levanto de un jalon de las almohadas, Mashiage quien se encontraba sorprendido y asustado tambien se habia levantado de su lado derecho, llevo sus brazos a los hombros de Mikan quien nombraba ah aquel chico de sus pesadillas reiteradamente, ella se encontraba agitada , sus mejillas encharcadas por el sudo y por aquellas lagrimas que se habian revuelto tragicamente y se habian asomado a su tristeza, ocacionando un sunami de horror convinado con la tragedia dentro de aquella castaña, más lagrimas desbordaron de aquellos almendrados ojos que se rasgaban por el dolor, su cuerpo seguia temblando cual terremodo de cuatro de abril.

¨- Tranquila! Tranquila¨- Susurraba Suavemente mientras la envolbia en sus brazos¨- Él no era Yu-san! No era Yu-san¨- Decia reiteradamente, La castaña de corazon destrozado se sujeto a su espalda con fuerzas , coloco su rostro en aquel pecho en el cual se habia hallado, Sus mejillas fueron acariciadas por aquella mano del chico, Cuando el temblor desaparecio de aquel cuerpo, y el llanto despues de estrezantes segundos sezo, La castaña comenzo hacer una serie de preguntas.

¨-Quién era esa persona!? porque su rostro era tan parecido al de Yu-san!?¨- Su voz se habia descompuesto, Se habia rasgado, Se habia quebrado en dos partes Dandole paso al crudo nudo en forma de cuchillo quien cortaba las cuerdas de su dulze voz.

¨-No lo se! ¨- Nego algo alterado¨- Pero lo que se¨- Logro tranquilizar su anterior tonada¨- Es que yu-san no vestia aquella ropa el dia en que llegamos aqui!Ademas yu-san tenia un lunar en su mejilla izquierda, Y sus mejillas estaban bañadas de pecas, Recuerdas!?¨- Pregunto con tono neutro, mirando de reojo a la castaña quien le habia asentido ante su pregunta.¨- Ese chico no tenia ni lunar ni un baño de pecas¨- Solto enseguida mientras la acurrulaba entre sus brazos.

¨-Mashiage-san!¨- Menciono su nombre ya recuperando la perdida de su dulze voz.

¨-Si!?¨-

¨-Soy una desnutrida!?¨- Inquirio con un tono serio y una mirada profunda hacia el chico quien segundos despues se solto a reir y un segundo más tarde nego reiteradamente con la cabeza.

¨-No!No! era solo una broma Sakura!¨- Dijo en tono divertido, mientras esta le regalaba una palida y debil sonrisa.

¨-Oye!¨- Se alejo de sus brazos repentinamente¨- Me desmaye!?¨- Inquirio confundida, volteando a su alrededor , percatandose de que se encontraba en la habitacion del refugio.

¨-Se te bajo la precion y te pego una serie de ataque nervioso¨- Lo ultimo lo termino casi en un tono dudoso ¨- Tanto tu temperatura alta como el cuerpo de aquel joven, ocacionaron tu desmayo , Luna-chan Tambien se estaba desmayando! ¨-Termino a decir¨- Quien no lo haria!?, El cuerpo estaba en terrible estado de descomposicion y en un estado fisico realmente Ascqueroso y horroroso¨- Añadio en lo Bajo, La castaña volvio nuevamente a sus brazos, Hecho que sorprendio ah machiage y lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse un poco ante tan hermosa e inocente castaña que se acurrucaba en su pecho, Segundos despues esta inocente solto un largo suspiro de alivio.

¨-Era horrible¨- Solto repentinamente, Evitando la imagen de aquel cuerpo destrozado dentro del bote.

¨-Sakura!¨- Le llamo El chico en el silencio, La castaña subio su vista hacia la mirada miel del joven quien le daba una calida sonrisa en sus labios¨- Tienes que comer¨- Solto, Segundos despues vio como la mano de mashaige se aceercaba a su vista y dejaba ver una esquizita manzana roja sobre aquella mano, Mikan la codisio por segundos incluso lambio sus figurosos labios cuales ya empezaban asaborear su sabor.

¨- No tengo hambre¨- Termino ah decir Mientras hacia aun lado aquella mano con la manzana., Cosa que no agrado al chico castaño.

¨- Estas loca! Moriras de hambre!¨- Dijo en un tono alto, mashiage en verdad parecia molesto.

¨-No tengo hambre!¨- Repitio la castaña, Mashiage fruncio su ceño lleno de molestia y confusion.

¨- Porque no tienes hambre!? no has comido nada durante la noche ..

¨-Como sabes!?¨- Interrumpio a su voz.

¨- Pues es claro! Oh esque tu guardian te ah dado algo de comer!? jaja¨- Rio burlon¨- Sakura! Que tramas!? Morir de Hambre!?¨- Volvio a cuestionarle.

¨- Porque todos dicen que es mi guardian!?¨- Se alejo de los brazos del castaño¨- Él no es mi guardian¨- Aclaro con cierta molestia

¨-Dale una mordida¨- No fue ni sugerencia ni una peticion, más bien aquellas palabras sonaron a una Orden, Machiage le restregaba en aquel rostro padilezido la manzana roja.

¨-No ..Quiero¨- Le empujaba con rotundidad para que esta no se acercara.

¨- Deja de hacerte del Rogar!¨- Gruño entre dientes, volviendo su mano cual sostenia aquella manzana cuyo brillo rojo daba gran antojo.

¨-NOOO!¨- Negaba la castaña.

Desde fuera de la habitacion se escuchaba su pleito, Desde el corto pasillo sus gritos, Más, De lado derecho de aquella blanca puerta de la habitacion, Recargada en la pared destilando seriedad de quien aguardaba cautelosamente, se encontraba Aquella rubia de ojos Preciosos color purpuras , de test blanca- rosada y de labios rosados, Sus labios se encontraban seriamente apretados,Luna quien Guardaba gran silencio y Sus oidos daban solamente su atencion hacia aquella guerra dentro de la habitacion. Cruzados sus brazos con fuerza, Bacilando con leves movimientos de imaginacion dentro de su cabeza, Su distraida mirada dava hacia la izquierda y derecha, arriba y abajo, Su frente tupido de sudor dada y ocacionada solamente por los nervios y aquella anciedad que irrumpia dentro de su estomago.

¨-Luna-chan!¨- La rubia se sobresalto ante aquel nombramiento dudoso que le habia ocacionando sacarla tanto de sus pensamientos como de la atencion, Volteo con rotundidad llevando su mano hacia un mechon de cabellos cuales enredo al rededor de sus dedos, Era makana quien la observaba con extrañes desde su pasillo derecho, Entre sus brazos sostenia una caja que parecia ser pesada, Luna intento ocultar el susto que le habia dado makana quien solo esperaba una reaccion de su voz hacia ella, Y luna quien trataba de tranquilizar el aceleramiento de su agitado corazon.

¨-Sucede algo!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza, Dando una posicion profunda hacia la azabache.

¨-No!¨- Nego la azabache¨- Es solo que...¨- Señalo con su mirada la caja pesada, La rubia comenzo a caminar en direccion a ella.¨- Queria saber si podias ayudarnos con algunas armas, Ya sabes! Esta noche haremos guadia dos personas cada dos horas ¨- Termino ah decir.

¨-Bien! Entonces no perdamos más tiempo¨- Recogio la caja de aquellas manos y ambas comenzaron ah recorrer lo que quedaba del pasillo, pasando aquella puerta blanca de aquella habitacion en la cual Aun seguian los gritos. Durante ese recorrido, De reojo Makana no le quitaba la vista a Luna, Quien permanecia con firme ante su inexpresiva mirada y cautelosa sin dar ni un movimiento que la traicionara.

Al paso de Una hora más, La alarma que anunciaba la espantoja noche, Y daba fin al dia, Toco a la puerta de aquellos seis jovenes Hecho que les hizo saber que ya era Hora de comenzar todo y ponerse al marguen de la situacion por la que podia convertirse en horror si estos no cuidaban bien y no ponian la suficiente atencion, Mashiage seguia acompañando a la castaña quien se ecnontraba recostada sobre aquella comoda y angosta almohada de fundas blancas con manchas amarillas, Le pegaba leves mordidas aquella manzana que el chico le habia dado, Aquellas pequeñas mordidas que le llegaban a molestar mucho al castaño.

¨-Tienes que comer Algo! Antes de que tu guardian te llame y te haga desaparecer.¨- Le decia con desesperacion y estres.

¨-No es mi guardian¨- Aclaro con cierta irritacion mostrada en aquel precioso rostro palido¨- Ya sabes que no me gustan las manzanas, que solo me marean más cuando enfermo¨- Dijo entre dientes, mientras masticaba un pedazo más de la manzana, No paso ni tres segundos en cuanto sintio como su corazon golpeo con estruendo y brutalmente su pecho, y aquella senzacion en su estomago que ocacionaba un revoltijero cual le daba ciertos mareos, Se habia percatado de que el guardian ya se la llevaria de ellos.¨- Ya me voy¨- Se levanto de la almohada de un jalon, mirando simplemente con seriedad las sabanas cuales le tapaban las piernas.

¨- Ay Sakura! ¨- Solto en un suspiro preocupante¨- Por favor pidele que te traiga de vuelta¨- No fue una sugerencia si no una peticion, Esta vez su amiga habia desaparecido con tanta rapidez de su vista, Que hasta dudo que sus palabras hallan llegado a los oidos de su querida amiga.

Se levanto de la cama con la cabeza cabizbaja, la mirada oculta, un sentimiento de preocupacion se añadia al ambiente que le rodeaba, Se levanto y a grandez y estruendosos pasos llego a la puerta para salir de aquella obscura habitacion.

Fuera de aquel refugio, Saliendo al exterior bajo la gran media Luna que resplandecia su luz y alumbraba areas obscuras, Recorriendo lo largo de la ciudad, Las heladas calles Que la denza neblina comenzo ah visitar, Invadiendo todo a su paso Añadiendo ah esto unos cuantos gritos, azotes, y balasos junto con un rugir mountroso , Despertaron ah ambos hermanos, Terror y Horror quienes se encontraban en lo más alto de uno de los edificios de aqeulla ciudad, El de cabellos largos color blancos llegando a los hombros , era Terry, De test morena de ojos color amarillos cual rayos de sol, su capa negra le cubria todo menos la cabeza puesto que se habia descapuchado con su mano derecha , Despues, Horra, quien abria con cierta pesadez sus ojos color plateado profundo, de test moreno claro y de cabellos alborotados color Caoba, Ambos pues con cadenas pequeñas alrededor de su cuello, un dije plateado colgado de aquellas cadenas en el cual se encontraba el nombre de cada uno de ellos, se levantaron despues de segundos, a lo más alto, bajo la luz de la luna, esa fue su señal para comenzar su trabajo que hacian durante todos esos años desde que inicio el Juego, Al ser alumbradas Ambos cuerpos, se volvieron pequeños granos de tierra cuales fueron golpeados por las brutales olas del viento, un empujon basto para lazance a corretear y destrozar debiles e inocentes cuerpos cuales corrian por su vida queriendo ocultarse de la obscuridad, Su forma fisica era esa, brindarle tal sentimiento espeslunante a todo cuerpo que corriera por su vida, Ese era el trabajo que se les habia otorgado desde el principio.

Volviendo a recorrer aquellas calles y dejando a un lado a los hermanos, Abriendo paso y haciendo aun lado la denza neblina, Parando frente a un Hospital abandonado en el cual se encontraban dando en direccion a la puerta de la tenebrosa entrada al hospital, El guardian de ojos carmesi, y de su lado derecho la Inocente Mikan quien aferraba sus manos a sus brazos puesto que las fuertes olas del viento la acorralaban con su heladez ocacionando que esta temblara.

¨-Porque no te tragiste un sueter o una toalla!?¨- Le cuestiono el azabache, Mikan volteo con seriedad a verle, Ambos dand oen direccion al hospital que les quedaba a unos metros, iban hacia aquellas puertas de cristales .

¨- Disculpa pero me tele transportaste demasiado rapido que ni tiempo tuve de acabarme la manzana.¨- Respondio enseguida¨-Manzana que seria mi desayuno , comida y cena¨- Añadio,segundos despues Lo miro de pies a cabeza con algo de disgustada.

¨- Si tienes frio¨- Paro frente a la castaña¨- Entonces¨- La observo fijamente¨- Porque estas sudando!?¨- Termino a preguntar, La castaña solto un largo suspiro, dando su mirada al instante a la derecha e izquierda.

¨-Tengo fiebre, por eso sudo y por eso me da mucho Frio¨- Respondio con tono neutro, Tan solo devolviendo una mirada fija hacia el azabache.¨- Si termino rapido el trabajo, seria posible que me regresaras con mis amigos!?¨- Se lanzo a preguntar formando una debil sonrisa sobre aquellos labios cual carni, El guardian la miro cauteloso, Segundos despues se dio la vuelta y comenzoa volar nuevamente a su destino.

¨- Si lo haces bien y de buena gana, Tal vez..¨- Paro por segundos¨- lo tome en cuenta¨- La miro de reojo, La castaña parpadeo un par de veces y despues fruncio un poco su ceño, Despues de esto el viento volvio a golpear contra su cuerpo, lo cual ocaciono más frio del que ya tenia, Comenzo a dar apresurados pasos para entrar al hospital pensando en que seguramente dentro de ahi no haria tanto frio como afuera, Para su mala fuerte, hacia más frio dentro de ese hospital que frio en el exterior¨- P-por aqui no abra algo q-que me llegue a tapar!?¨- Prgunto al tartamudear, Buscando a su alrededor, Pero el guardian nunca le respondio.

La castaña comenzo a contemplar con asombro el obscuro Hopital, sus areas destrozadas, paredes rasgadas, manchas de sangre, El techo quebrado, madera por lo suelos o colgadas del techo, Puestas arrancadas, otras colgadas, otras completas, Hbaia gran variedad de telarañas y mucho polvo que cubria por el solitario hospital, Hoyos en los suelos, en el techo en las paredes, Todo tan silencioso, dueño del tenebroso ambiente que les esclavisaba, Parecia ser este un hospital embrujado hacia la vista de la castaña, El guardian fue el primero en dar vuelo, De tras de el una dudosa castaña , Quien no dejaba de voltear a sus alrededores.

¨-Aqui ahi un espíritu al que dare libertad!?¨- Pregunto con inseguridad, Mientas intentaba no pensar cosas negativas, recordando que las casas de terror y embrujadas le daban mucho miedo, Y tener miedo era su traicion.

¨-En este piso no!¨- La miro penetrante¨- Unos pisos más arriba, en una sala en una cama, Te espera un anciano lleno de desesperación y aflicción rogando por su libertad.

¨-Wou!¨- Solto entendida¨- Ayer, eh tenido una duda¨- Lo miro con firmeza¨- Lees las mentes de los espíritus y moutros de este lugar!?¨- Escupio con incredulidad.

¨-Pense que ya te habias dado cuenta¨- Solto con desgano

¨-Entonces si!?¨- Inquirió con una ceja levantada hacia el azabache quien simplemente se daba media vuelta.

¨- Si¨- Respondió con pesadez¨-También siento sus presencias¨- Contó.

¨- Y también te tele transportas personas!?¨-Inquirió más, segundos después el guardián le asintió levemente con la cabeza¨- Genial!¨-Soltó con una emocionante sonrisa¨- Si yo hiciera eso! Seria genial¨- Comento en lo bajo, pero su emoción se vio apagada puesto que sintió más frió hecho que hizo que se abrazara a si misma Cosa que vio el guardián¨- Esta noche parece un Congelador¨- Lanzo al aire, la castaña no dejaba de temblar.

¨- Es lo bueno de que nosotros los guardianes no podamos sentir..

¨- Ustedes, Se pierden de mucho¨- Dijo inmediatamente¨- Se pierden de muchas sensaciones, emociones, sentimientos ¨- Ambos chicos pararon frente a unas largas escaleras, cuales impacto ante la vista de los preciosos ojos almendrados, ¨- En que piso dijiste que se encontraba el espíritu!?¨- Pregunto, no le cambio el asombro en cuanto leyó el letrero colgado en la pared de su lado derecho, en el cual decía :30 pisos, Cosa que dejo boca abierta a la castaña, no solo fue aquel letrero sino por aquellas escaleras tan terroríficas que se miraban, ya estaban incompletas, Unos escalones a la mitad, otros , simplemente la madera ya estaba por quebrar, y faltaban escalones.

¨-En el décimo quinto ¨- Soltó en un largo suspiro.

¨-Eh!?¨- Quedo desentendida¨- Imposible!¨- Pensó en sus adentros.

¨- Andando!¨- Segundos después vio como el guardián solamente se lanzaba a volar hacia las escaleras, Bien por el, él simplemente podía traspasar las cosas e incluso volar más alto y llegar con más facilidad al piso, en cambio mikan, quien si tenia pies y no era una guardián, tenia que subirlos, tener mucho cuidado con que estos no colapsaran, incluso tenia que brincar algunos escalones o simplemente brincar hacia otros escalones puesto que hacían falta escalones. ¨-Planeas quedarte ahí parada!?¨- Pregunto con tono arrogante, cosa que hizo reaccionar a la castaña.

¨-N-no!¨- Negó tanto con la cabeza como con la boca¨- Antes de subir, no podríamos buscar una toalla o algo para taparme, Tengo mucho Frio¨- Se quejo , creando en su rostro una mirada de cachorro, el guardián la miro por varios segundos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre que le invadía en el cuerpo, su frente tupida de sudor frió, incluso su respiración acelerada, El guardián rodó sus ojos con cierta molestia, segundos después se des capucho la cabeza, y después de esto el cuerpo Hecho que dejo con mucha incredulidad a la castaña.

¨- Porque se esta desvistiendo!?¨- Se pregunto en sus adentros, Viendo como ahora este sostenía su larga con su mano derecha y con la otra sostenía el bastón cual dio en dirección aquella capa, segundos después la toco y al instante el bastón dio una luz resplandeciente color dorada hecho que ocasiono que Mikan se tapara el rostro con sus brazos, Cuando la luz desapareció , Mikan sintió como algo largo, pesado y cálido le caía sobre su cabeza,lo que la hizo quitar sus brazos con incredulidad de su rostro, llevo sus manos sobre aquella tela que la cubría, la acaricio entre sus dedos con asombro, era negra y tan cálida, Era la capa que el guardián usaba y con la cual se encapuchaba la cabeza.

¨-Para que ya no estés llorando¨- Aquellos ojos almendrados resplandecieron un misterioso y sorprendido brillo hacia aquel azabache de ojos carmesí quien le daba la espalda y comenzaba su vuelo nuevamente hacia aquellas escaleras, Mientras la castaña se acomodaba la capa, repentinamente suelta una sonrisa por lo bajo, Se encapucho completamente la cabeza, y se encamino hacia el guardián.

¨- Qué hiciste para que yo pudiera tocarla!?¨- Se lanzo a preguntar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¨-Tocarlo con mi bastón¨- Dijo en un tono serio, Mikan comenzó a subir aquellos escalones con mucho cuidado.

¨- Y si tu te tocas con tu bas..

¨-NO!¨- Respondió en un tono alto y seco.

¨- Porque no!? ..si tocando el bastón la capa, pudo hacer que yo la tocara¨-Dijo siento persistente, Colmando la paciencia del azabache. Estando apunto de derramar el agua de aquella copa carmesí.

¨- Así no son las cosas Niña!¨-La miro seco

¨- Pero si te tocas con el bastón, podrías volver a sentir tacto, tener el deseo de ser querido de comer, oler y hast..

¨- Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita!?¨- Pregunto muy enfadado, volando hacia la castaña quien se encontraba algo asustada pro la reacción del azabache¨- No deseo desear esas ridiculeces!¨- Dejo en claro fulminando a una castaña con su mirada¨- Te espero arriba¨- Aviso ocultando su mirada de aquella mirada almendrada quien quedo completamente en blanco. un segundo después este se fue volando hacia arriba, dejando en medio de aquella obscuridad y sobre aquellas escaleras que no tardaban en colapsar.

¨-Uy¨- Soltó en un escalofriante susurro, al sentirse completamente sola insegura. Volteo a sus alrededores Para saber si nada la observaba o nada raro estaba rondando cercas, Entonces volteo nuevamente a las escaleras, las cuales decidió subir con ciertos pasos dudosos, se aferro a la pared como si fuese su única seguridad ya que las escaleras en cada paso que daba sobre aquella quebrada y podrida madera, soltaba un rechinar que le daba preocupación y escamaba a la castaña.

Al paso de minutos, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella se lanzara a correr sobre ellas. Como si fuese un nijna comenzó a saltarlas, dio sus volteretas al derecho y al revés puesto que se daba sus buenos tropezones gracias a la capa que este le había dado, Una vez bofada y agitada por a ver subido diez pisos mas cinco, Quedo ágatas en el ultimo escalón, respiraba con pesadez su corazón daba latidos realmente acelerados a un millón por hora y estaba completamente bañada en sudor desde su frente hasta la palma de sus pies, se paso sus manos por toda su frente para disminuir el sudor quien le había encharcado por completo, al levantar la mirada Se encontró con aquel azabache de ojos carmesí, quien aguardaba su espera desde aquel pasillo frente a ella, el se encontraba observando la luna cual se asomaba por aquella ventana sin vidrio, Mikan lo encontró misterioso, la figurosa luna era luminada en aquellos profundos ojos carmesi, Mikan pudo verlo, y fue algo en lo que hallo se puso completamente de pie, comenzó a dar leves pasos en dirección al guardián Quien parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, Dando aquellos leves pasos hacia aquel joven.

¨-Por cierto¨-Callo el silencio, El guardian sin dar ningun movimiento ni gesto ante su llegada tan solo seguia observando la luna¨- Gracias por la capa¨- Termino ah decir , agradecimiento que hizo que El chico de ojos carmesi volteara en direccion a la castaña quien le regalaba una dulce sonrisa, segundos despues solto un suspiro y se dio la vuelta, Observo pues, el largo pasillo que esperaba ser recorrido por ellos.

¨- Deja de agradecer!. Y apresurate que tienes trabajo¨- Se lanzo a volar en direccion aquellos pasillos, dejando a una castaña quien ta desaparecia su sonrisa ante aquella actitud tan insensible.

Luego, Ella hizo lo mismo, se encamino ah recorrer aquel largo y abandonado pasillo, cual resplandecia terror y miedo por sus coloridas paredes con manchas de sangre, El piso por el que caminaban era de ceramica, cosa que lo hacia estar aun más resbaloso puesto que estaba repleto de polvo Fue el hecho por el que mikan tuvo cuidado al caminar.

Despues de varios minutos inundados por el estresante ambiente silencioso, El guardian habia parado frente a una puerta color blanca, La cual no tardo nada en traspasarla, Mikan simplemente quedo observante ante aquella escena, incluso miaba la puerta y se preugntaba si la abria o no!?, Pero tuvo que optar por la primera, puesto que si no lo hacia seguramente el guardian se molestia mucho y podrian suceder cosas de las que se podia arrepentir. Giro la manesilla de aquella puerta, y la abrio levemente, Al terminar de hacer esto, comenzo a entrar más afondo en aquella obscura habitacion.

¨-Mi yuka¨- Aquella voz anciana fue captada atentamente por la castaña quien quedo paralizada por largos segundos¨- Mi yuka...My...yuka¨- Decia entre cortado sus palabras en forma de suplica y en un tono desesperante y lleno de tristeza, Cual estremesio el espiritu de la castaña,Quien buscaba con impaciensia aquellos ojos carmesi los cuales hallo despues de segundos estresantes.

¨- E-esta un poco oscuro! ¨- Lo dijo casi en un susurro¨- no podrias alumbrar!?¨- pidio mientras se le hacercaba un poco más, Despues de un segundo más del baston del guardian resplacio luz dorada la cual ocaciono que toda la habitacion quella en la que se encontraban se iluminara y les dejara ver con mucha más claridad, Mikan quedo boca abierta y más padilezida al ver que frente a ellos, posando sobre una cama medica yacia el cuerpo de un espiritu anciano, Noto que en sus brazos tenia monton de picos que seguramente provenian de agujas , aquel anciano vestia una bata blanca, y tan solo daba una mirada de misericordia hacia el techo, Y repetia una y otra vez aquel nombre en forma de peticion.

¨- Y Que esperas!?¨- Pregunto ante su repentino silencio, La castaña se hallaba boca abierta, le habia llegado un sentimiento en su interior que le hacia estremeserce ante aquel rostro, Dio su primer paso con mucha duda tanta que casi retrocedia, Cuando porfin tomo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, exhalo e inhalo al instante en que comenzo a caminar en direccion al anciano, Estando ah escasos centimetros de su arrugada mano, La cual comenzo a subir en direccion a la mejilla de la castaña Hecho que hizo que esta cerrara fuertemente sus ojos , segundo despues sintio como su corazon se aceleraba al sentir aquella mano posar sobre su mejilla, Sintio adormecerse y fue cuando supo que ya estaba llendo hacia aquellos recuerdos.

En cuanto sus oidos captaron lo que era una variedad de voces a su alrededor, fue la razon por la que entre abrio sus ojos Cuales fueron dañados por la mucha luz que habitaba en aquella misma habitacion, Observo sorprendida a su alrededor, personas vestidas con batas blancas y pantalones blancos, entre sus manos posaba lo que parecia ser una libreta sobre un tablero, Su atencion iba en direccion a una sola cama, en la cual Mikan dio su vista y se encontro con aquel mismo anciano el que le habia tocado su mejilla con aquella arrugada mano.

Un exraño pitido sobresalia de aquellas maquinas de las que el anciona estaba conectado, dentro de aquella nariz se encontraban dos cables los cuales conectaban a un modular el cual le daba respiracion, Mikan quedo espantada e incluso sus ojos se abrieron hasta el tope en cuanto escucho que uno de aquellos doctores que hacian su revision murmuraban que ´este anciano no pasaria la noche¨.

¨-De que estaba enfermo!?¨- Se pregunto la castaña, quien daba pasos temblorosos hacia aquella cama, Una vez que estas personas de blanco con su cuadernillo salieron de la habitacion, Mikan contemplo con nostalgia aquel rostro quien tenia la misma mirada que la primera vez que lo vio, el miraba hacia el techo y comenzaba a pedir ¨misericorda¨, Mikan se coloco de su lado derecho, Esperando a lo que deberia de hacer, hasta que vio como el anciano daba unos leves movimientos, lo que la hizo sorprender fue que el anciano intentaba llegar al cajon de un mueble de su lado izquierdo, este se encontraba muy lejos de el, ni estirandose podia alcanzarlo y no podia bajar de la cama pues, estaba conectado a unas maquinas, El cuerpo de la castaña se estremesio al ver como de aquellos ojos color grises profundo desilaban tristeza e incluso de ellos salieron repentinas lagrimas que recorrian sus colgadas mejillas.

¨-My yuka¨- Repetia desde que se habia rendido por alcanzar aquel mueble, Segundos despues noto como los labios del anciono se mobian, y sus oidos no podian captar lo que de ellos salian por lo que se acerco un poco con preocupacion.

¨-Buena chica¨- Mikan se sobresalto ante aquellas palabras cuales chocaron contra su cabeza, Retrocedio algunos pasos¨-

No me temas por favor¨- Le pedia aquella anciana voz hecho que hizo que mikan parara de retroceder.

¨-Que esta sucediendo!?, Me esta hablando!?,Imposible?- se hacia una serie de impactantes preguntas .

¨-Acercate porfavor¨- No fue una sugerencia si no una peticion que salian de aquellos labios, Mikan obedecio amable y se acerco hasta tocar aquella cama medica.¨- Anciaba su llegada Mi angel¨- Ante aquellas palabars y nombramiento, los musculos de mikan se llegaron ah tensar¨- Mi espiritu no ah descansado y no descansa por mi Yuka..

¨-Quien es Yuka?¨- Mikan se llevo las manos a la boca con aosmbro, puesto que aquel cuestionamiento habia salido de ellos, se quedo en blanco, porque podia hablar en aquellos recuerdos? si en los otros recuerdos no lo podia hacer!?, Aquel anciano solto unas cuantas risillas las cuales cambio a una tos preocupante.

¨- No te asustes, Yo ...te eh dado ...la auto-autoridad para que hables en mis recuerdos¨- entre cortaba las frases puesto que le costaba con el dolor que sentia dentro de su garganta_(ATENCION: Todo lo que mikan hable y haga dentro de estos recuerdos, lo hara en la vida real por lo que el guardian la observaba y tambien escuchaba su conversacion con el anciano)_¨- Yuka es mi unica hija, la cual fallecio hace tan solo unos dias por un accidente automovilistico, fue la noticia que me destrozo el alma¨- Comfeso con debilidad, Dirigio su mirada hacia aquellos ojos almendrados quienes lo miraban con tristeza¨-Sabes¨-Solto con pezades, Intentando formar una sonrisa sobre aquellos labios¨- Te pareces mucho a ella¨- Termino ah decir, palabras que llegaron al corazon de aquella inocente chica,No le podia caber en su mente que aquel rostro le era tan pero tan familiar.

¨-Y usted..¨- Paro por unos segundos, sintiendo como se le humedecian los ojos, aquellos bellos momentos cuales habia estado recordando el primer dia que llego ah estado ciudad , y los recordaba para no sentir miedo¨- Se parece a mi abuelito¨-Termino enseguida, El anciano formo una media sonrisa sobre sus labios.

¨-Que edad tienes!?¨¨- Pregunto enseguida, Cambiando el tema cosa que sorprendio a la castaña

¨-Diesciseis¨- Respondio enseguida, con una sonrisa posada sobre su precioso rostro.

¨- Cuando cumples los diescisiete!? ¨- Esto paso ah ser un iterrogatorio que al parecer no incomodaba a nuestra castaña.

¨- El...¨-Paro a pensar, cuando era su cumplaños!?, Ella habia nacido el 4 de abril, Si se detenia a pensar con claridad, llego ah esta ciudad el 30 de marzo, comenzo a contar los dias, Su mirada habia sido tapada por su tupe despues de a ver hecho bien la cuenta. Sonrio con frialdad¨- Mañana cumplo los diescisiete..¨- Respondio, Respuesta por la que hizo sonreir al anciano.

¨-Tienes novio!?¨- Pregunto¨- Por que,Eres tan hermosa Y tan linda que es imposible que una chica como tú permanesca soltera¨- Comento con cierto interes, Mikan solto una risa entre sus labios que pcoo despues paro y comenzo a negar con la cabeza.

¨-No!¨- Dijo con cierta timidez

¨- Porqué no!?, es imposible que estes soltera!¨- Decia el anciano quien intentaba levantarse un poco de la cama para acomodarse mejor.

¨- En realidad...y-yo.. nunca eh..te- tenido novio¨- Titubeo por lo bajo, Ahora la interrogacion le estaba incomodando.

¨- Y eso!?, porque!?¨- Inquirio interesado, Mikan se encogio de hombros y dio su mirada en direccion hacua otra cama medica cual estaba desocupada.

¨- No se con exactitud¨- Volvi oa encogerse de hombros¨- Creo que estoy descompuesta puesto que todos los chicos con los que habia salido, salen corriendo, cambian de desicion o me cambian por una chica más hermosa¨- Solto una risa nerviosa en cuanto contesto.

¨-No! no digas eso¨- El anciano llevo su mano hacia aquellas mejillas de la castaña, quien permanecia cabizbaja¨-Eres realmente hermosa, tanto por dentro y por fuera, tienes un brillo diferente del de todas las demas¨- Comenzo¨- Velo como algo bueno! Esos patanes no eran los suficientemente buenos para estar en una relacion ah tu altura¨- Aquel comentario lleno de alegria el corazon de nuestra castaña.

¨-Gracias¨- dijo dando una sonrisa sincera hacia el anciano, cosa que agrado a sus ojos.

¨-El amor es la enfermedad más dura que termina matando al corazón, pero tambien es la medicina perfecta para resucitarlo, y como sabremos si nos matara o resucitara!?¨-La miro con atencion¨- Eso depende de las descisiones que tomen ambas personas, su madurez, y sus hechos!..

¨-En eso tiene razon, mi abuelo siempre me decia, Vale más un hecho que mil palabras cuales son arrastradas por las olas del viento¨- Ambas personas entablaron una buena conversacion y un lazo el cual ya se habia unido despues de varios largos minutos.

¨-Vez aquel mueble¨- Señalo con su brazo y dedo indise hacia un mueble de su lado izquierdo, Mikan lo recordo, era aquel mueble el cual el se esforzaba por alcanzarlo, y lo que no pudo hacer porque este estaba muy lejos de su alcanze, La castaña segundos despues asintio. ¨- Mi yuka, ¨- Prronuncio nuevamente su nombre¨- ayer , me notificaron que ella me habia enviado una carta la cual yo debia leer, Pero dijeron que si la llegaba a leer, esta podia ocacionar con más rapidez mi muerte, puesto que contenia una serie de lluvia de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, y mi corazon ya no estaba capacitado para recivir tales noticias¨- Despues de a ver dicho estas palabras se solto a reir¨- Pero ahora que ya estoy muerto,eso ya no vale la pena¨- Volteo a ver el mueble con lentitud, dibujando sobre sus labios una sonrisa¨- Esa fue la primera carta en años que mi amada Yuka me escribio, Y es la que anhelo leer con todo mi corazon..

Enseguida, sin perder más el tiempo, mikan camino en direccion al mueble, comenzo a buscar en lso cajones, hasta hallar una carta color blanca, frente a esta un stiker pegado con ciertas palabras que parecian ser nombres Las leyo ¨ De :yuka, para: mi amado padre¨, Se volvio aquella cama medica.

¨-Leemela porfavor¨- Le pidio el anciano, quien se permitio soltar un largo suspiro en donde se añadia cierta nostalgia, Una vez mikan abierto aquella carta, saco dentro de.. una Hoja doblada en dos pedazos la cual desdoblo enseguida, La dejo a su clara vista y paso sus ojos sobre ella, lo primero que habia leido en su mente, ocaciono que se le humedecieran los ojos.¨- Que dice!?...

¨- Perdoname padre mio, Fueron tu y mi madre quienes me trajeron al mundo, Quienes me regalaron su amor y su cariño incondisional, su amistad y sus enseñanzas junto con sus tan utiles consejos, Los primeros pasos que di fueron gracias a ustedes, porque de ellos aprendi ah valerme por mi misma, ah no rendirme, ah no retroceder, ah crecer y ah mejorar, ah confiar en mi misma para llegar a se lo que yo queria ser, sobre aquellas ultimas palabras, habia llegado a ser lo que yo más queria ser, pero termine dandome cuenta de que en lo que llegue a convertirme fue en un ogro feo y crudo al que ya no les daba las gracias ni el mismo amor el cual les daba cuando tan solo era una bebe, y no supe reconocerlo, Ancio su Perdon, Espero que lo que dentro de esta carta este escrito, Pueda llegar a ti padre, porque lo eh escrito con la tinta de mi corazon en la cual se sumergio en mis sentimientos...Han pasado ya casi doce años en los cuales no eh sabido nada de ustedes, Han pasado montonales de cosas, situaciones, problemas, experiencias, enseñanzas. Cuando me llego la noticia de la muerte demi Madre, mi alma fue quebrantada al mismo instante en que desvanecio mi corazon, Deseaba irte a visitar y suplicarte perdon, pero mi cara estaba invadida por la verguenza y la culpabilidad que simplemente no podia ni siquiera marcar a su telefono, ni siquiera enviarles una carta Anonima, Tanto era el deseo de mi corazon el saber de ti padre, Tanto anhelaba correr a tus brazos y en ellos refugiarme, Tanto anhelaba escuchar su dulze voz susurrar al alcalnze de mi Oido, Tanto que casi moria en la deprecion porque me los habia tragado y guardado en lo más profundo de mi ser¨- Mientras la castaña leia la carta con cierto pezas, puesto que estas palabras le habian pegado duro en el higado, y la habian estremesido demasiado, se sentia nerviosa, se sentia triste, se sentia desvanecer porque en esta carta se expresaba todo lo que aquella Hija deseaba expresarle al padre, No pudo evitar llorar, no se seco las lagrimas tan solo dejo que le encharcaran las mejillas mientras ella leia y leia.

Al paso de los minutos llego en un momento en el cual Mikan inhalo profundamente y exhalo con rotundidad.

¨- Padre, despues de todo lo que eh anotado con la tinta de mi corazon, Quiero darte la siguiente noticia, Hace ocho meses atras mas o menos , me estaba percatando de que algo extraño estaba sucediendome, Mi estomago daba ligeros golpes, pensaba que tal vez era el hambre o una enfermedad, pero no, estos golpecitos los sentia tan real como si algo hubise estado creciendo dentro de mi, Incluso llegue a fantasear, y esas fantasias se hicieron realidad, Ahora Entre mis brazos ah quien le eh leido esta carta y le eh contado tus asombrosos cuentos cuales me contabas cuando yo era una pequeña, en estos brazos esta tu nieto, Tan precioso de ojos rubi, cabellos cual carni de test beige, En cuanto le vi, no pude evitar soltarme ah llorar, puesto que me traeria gratos recuerdos , era identico a ti, Mi Noach, Te gusta el nombre!? , Era el mismo nombre que le pondrian mama y tu al que seria mi futuro hermanito, el cual no pudo nacer por esa odiosa enfermedad con la cual los medicos no pudieron tra...tar...¨- Mikan quiso parar de lerlo en voz alta, porque habia llegado ah algo que resultaba ser muy doloroso para el anciano, No quiso voltearle a ver, tan solo sentia aquel nudo que le asfixiaba por completo la garganta al escuchar el llanto que daba el anciano.¨- Dejando esto en el pasado, no es algo que me guste recordar, simplemente es algo que trato de hacer realidad, Ansio el dia en que tú le conoscas, ya lanza patadas, es muy risueño, come muy bien , esta completamente saludable padre, Hace pocos dias me di porfin el valor y la oportunidad de irte a visitar, porque anhelo que lo conoscas, te sorprendera y lo llegaras amar como sus padres lo amaron, Bueno, me despido, es hora de que le de un muy buen baño a este pequeñin! Padre quiero que sepas que te Amo y nunca te eh dejado de Amar, ni a ti ni a mama!, Enserio, no supe reconocer lo que ustedes hacian por mi! Anhelo su perdon con desesperacion!, Los Ama con todo el corazon su unica Hija: Yuka...

La castaña levanto su rostro encharcado , dirigio aquellos preciosos ojos cuales se encontraban bañados en lagrimas ante el ancian, Lo observo inhalar con profundidad nuevamente, al instante formando una sornisa de satisfaccion en su rostro, su mirada dio en direccion a Mikan.

¨- Musica para mis Oidos¨- Solto enseguida¨- Gracias Niña! Muchas gracias¨- Reiteraba mientras llevaba nuevamente su mano aquella mejilla que se encontraba encharcada por las lagrimas del sentimiento que expreso aquella Hija. Al sentir Mikan el contacto de aquella mano con su piel, sintio como una suave brisa envolbia su cuerpo por completo, Miro asombrada y espeslunante como el anciano se convertia en cenizas y como aquella brisa se las iba llevando y de ellas salia otro ¨Gracias¨lleno de sinceridad, Pero en cuanto vio que aquellas cenizas volvian en direccion hacia ella fue el hecho que la llego asustar y por lo cual se tapo el rostro con rotundidad antes de que estas golpearan contra su cuerpo, Y cuando lo hicieron sintio una suave y calida acaricia la cual supo que provenia de aquel anciano, Duro un buen razon en que estas cenizas la rodeaban, incluso mikan no lo veia proque ella permanecia con los ojos cerrados, pero el guardian si podia verlo, El anciano la estaba bendiciendo, Su piel , su cuerpo, su todo, comenzo a brillar no como la bendicion que le habia dado aquella dulze bebe, NO!, mikan comenzo a repslandecer de manera asombrosa que hasta lelgo a iluminar por completo aquella habitacion, Y hecho que hizo que el gaurdian cerrara sus ojos ante aquel resplandor, Una vez desaparecido, la castaña abrio sus ojos con cierta pesadez, Parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista puesto que sentia marear, Cuando volteo hacia la cama medica vio que el anciano ya no estaba por lo que solto una sonrisa en sus labios llena de satifscaccion, se dio la vuelta buscando al guardian a quien no tardo en hallar, él chico tan solo la observaba imprecionado.

¨-Estuvo facil este trabajo¨- Comento ella muy sonriente, En cambio el joven parecia a verse quedado sin habla, miraba el birllo cual blanco resplandecia por detras de ella, cual rostro ya no estaba tupido de sudor ni sus mejillas sonrojadas por la alta temperatura, miro tambien aquella preciosa sonrisa , sonrisa que habia creado la castaña puesto que habia logrado terminar el trabajo muy rapido.

-Como es que esta Niña, pudo tener tan rapido dos bendiciones!?¨- Se pregunto en sus adentros, seguia con la misma mirada impresionada.

¨- ¨-S-sucede algo!?¨- Se lanzo a preguntar puesto que aquella forma en como la miraba el guardian le habia hecho sentir nerviosa, hecho que saco al guardian de sus pensamientos y coloco nuevamente su rostro inexpresivo.

¨- Ese anciano te bendigo¨- Solto

¨- Eh!?¨- Quedo desentendida¨- Me bendijo!? ¨-Comenzo a mirarse los brazos y los pies ¨- Pero no veo nada como brill...

¨-No! no puedes¨- Interrumpio en un tono aspero¨- Porque este ya esta dentro de ti¨- Conto, mikan dejo de verse los brazos y los pies , despues miro con asombro al azabache frente a ella.

¨- Y con que me bendijo!?¨- Se lanzo a preguntar con curiosidad.

¨- Segun se, su nombre es, el billo de la dulzura¨- Renspondio enseguida, dejando asombrada a la castaña frente a él.¨- Una bendicion muy problematica¨- Penso en sus adentros.

¨- Wou¨- Dijo aosmbrada¨- Y que hace esa bendicion!?¨- cuestiono curiosa, Aunque el guardian habia quedado cauteloso ante su cuestionamiento lo que hizo extrañar a Mikan¨- Sucede algo!?¨- Se acerco dudosa al chico quien observaba hacia el suelo de su lado derecho.

¨- Sgnifica que con el brillo de la belleza más el brillo de la dulzura, El valor, Poder, Delicia y olor fragante,Aumentan, lo que dificultara que te mantenga asalvo de aquellos, que desen comer tu alma¨- Respondio con tono neutro, sin dirigir la mirada hacia la castaña, Quien quedo escamada.

¨-Quieres decir que, puedo morir en cuanto salga de este hospital!?..

¨-Oh ahorita mismo¨- La miro penetrante cosa que tenso a la castaña.

¨- T-tengo una duda...¨- Intento controlar su titubeo por el miedo que estaba sintiendo¨- El que tenga estas bendiciones, de alguna manera, tambien te dan el deseo de comer mi alma!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza, Aquellos ojos carmesi se abrieron hasta el tipe ante aquel cuestioamiento, incluso sus labios carmesi se entre abrieron¨- Esa exprecion es un si!?¨- Insistio asustada, El guardian se lanzo a parpadear dos veces y borrar aquella extraña expresion cual habia dado a la castaña.

-Andando! Saldremos de este hospital- Fue lo uncio que solto para luego darse la vuela y atravesar la pared frente a él, Mikan quien quedo totalmente desentendida solo pudo seguirle por detras con pasos rapidos.

¨-No me respondiste!¨- Dijo siendo insistente al salir de aquella habitacion, se sorprendio al ver como el guardian ya se encontraba a más de cinco metros lejos de ella,¨-Porque vuelas tan rapido!?¨- Pregunto ,pero parecia que aquella pregunta jamas llego a los oidos del guardian¨- !No me ignores! ¨- segundos despues una extraña brisa golpeo contra su inocente cuerpo hecho que hizo que la castaña volteara a observar a su alrededor, todo obscuro, los pasillos tenebroso, todo tan silensiono, en cuanto volteo nuevamente en direccion al gaurdian se sorprendio aun más cuando lo vio a más de ocho metros lejos de ella¨- N-No me dejes atras¨- Le grito asustada¨- Porque hace eso!?¨-Se pregunto en sus adentros, quedo confundida, un segundo más tarde se lanzo a correr trs él, puesto que no le gustaba el ambiente en el que se encontraba.¨- Esperame¨- Le pedia, Pero tan solo vio como el guardian la ignoraba, Mikan seguia corriendo, intentar alcanzarlo, pero este volaba rapido, como si tuviera prisa por irse, ah donde!?, Los pasillos eran muy angostos y demasiados largos, su piso de porcelana le añadia un resbalon a los pies de nuestra castaña, pero ella pudo sostenerse de la pared¨- Esperate te digo!¨- Le grito muy molesta, Se volvio a lanzar a correr, despues de varios segundos parecia estarle alcanzando, ya quedaban cinco metros, se iba a lanzar a correr con más rapidez pero en cuanto intento esto algo muy extraño y espantoso la hizo parar en seco, Observo como unos espiritus atravesaban la pared de su lado derecho y le estropeaban el paso hacia el guardian, La castaña quedo espantada incluso comenzo a retroceder con violencia puesto que estos espiritus en su rostro tenian colgado una maliciosa sonrisa y en aquella mirada se encontraba gran perversidad que daba en direccion a la inocente mikan, estos vestian de blanco, eran medicos o doctores!? sobre las manos de uno de auqellos tres espiritus se encontraba lo que parecia ser dos Jeringa, y rodeandole su cuello se encontraba Fonendoscopio, en las manos del segundo se encontran dos largas tijeras las cuales usaban en una operacion y sobre su cuello otro fonendoscopio, En las manos del tercer espiritu y ultimo se encontraba colgando de ambas manos lo que parecia ser una caja cristalina en la cual dentro de esta se veian muchos frascos con contenido liquido, algunos eran blancos, otros un azul pegandole al morado, otros rojos y uno de ellos color negro.

¨-Q-uienes s-son ustedes?¨- Pregunto asustada titubeando por la serie de nervios que sentia hacia aquellas sadicas miradas, en cuando dio otro paso para retroceder fue entonces en que estos tres se lanzaron sobre ella e impactaron dentro de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos por comentar esta historia, espero que les etse gustando y espero no hacer algo que no les guste :)!**

**Gracias por sus preciosos apoyos n.n**

**RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

**Gues: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n! no ese no era yu-san n.n! jeje :) a mi tambien se me hace tan tierno en la historia n.n**

Kanna Meiko: Kanna-chan y Meiko-chan muchas gracias por leer :) Gracias tambie por comentar y por llamarme vieja :3 muchas gracias por su apoyo :)


	15. Vestida cual la imagen de un Ángel

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!**

**Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 15- Vestida de Boda Imagen cual la de un ****Ángel.**

* * *

**-PDV DE MIKAN—**

Q-Que está sucediendo, Me sentí sumamente pesada, algo muy extraño estaba apretándome el cuerpo, Entre abrí mis ojos con cierta pesadez, me dolía mucho la cabeza, Lo primero con lo que me encontré fue, que Todo estaba fondeado color negro, En donde estoy!?, Me encontraba sentada, Segundo después baje mi mirada a mis piernas, Abrí mis ojos hasta el tope al ver que estaban completamente desnudas, Donde están mis pantalones!?, Subí más mi mirada, mi respiración se acelero al ver que tampoco tenia la camisa de tirantes puesta, donde esta!?, Solo tenia puesto mi ropa interior, y eso era vergonzoso, que esta sucediendo!?, Busque y busque a mi alrededor, Me intente levantar de un jalón, pero en cuanto me jale algo me había lastimado desde mis muñecas, Cuando voltee en dirección a mis brazos me impacte al ver que estos estaban encadenados alrededor de un tuvo , Jale más duro para intentar desaceleraras, quien me amarro!?, Asome mi vista hacia los lados, buscando algo, o ah alguien! donde estaba el guardián!? en donde me encontraba!?, Ah donde me han traído !? porque aquí no es el hospital.

Comencé a jalar con mas fuerza, quería deshacerme de este agarre, quien me amarro!?, y porque!?, Cuando mis oídos captan unos movimientos combinado con sonidos desde enfrente fue el hecho por el que voltee y quede paralizada al ver que tres personas completamente blancas y trasparentes como fantasmas caminaban en dirección a mi, Ahora recuerdo! En los pasillos del hospital ah ellos los vi traspasar las paredes y se me rodearon en ese mismo Instante, porque!?.

Los tres tenían una horrible sonrisa que hacia que un rió de escalofríos me recorriera las venas con lentitud, y eso era desesperante, Uno de ellos se hinco frente a mi , le rodeaba por el cuello lo que parecía ser fonendoscopio, Y eso no era lo que me había asustado, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba acercarse sus latidos al ver como este se acercaba de manera brusca hacia mi con una Jeringa llena de un liquido azul o morado, Cuando este sostuvo mi barbilla fue cuanto comencé a jadear a los lados para que no me hiciera nada, al parecer quería inyectarme!Porque!? movió mi barbilla hacia la izquierda con fuerza, poco después senti como este acariciaba mi hombro, me estremesi por completo al sentir como los tres me miraban con esa perversidad lo que me daba mucho miedo.

¨-N-n-no¨- Dije al instante en que sentí como la aguja entraba en mi hombro ,Trague con fuerzas como si estuviese tragándome una piedra, al sentir como aquel liquido comenzaba a recorrer y emerger en mis venas, Cuando este espíritu soltó mi barbilla, me moví con rapidez , me jalone a los lados, tenia un extraño presentimiento de que esto no iba a parar a nada bueno, En eso veo como otro de ellos, el único que no tenia un fonendoscopio rodeando su cuello, Lo que me escamo fue que este se puso sobre mi dándome una sonrisa maliciosa, después de segundo coloco sus manos sobre mis piernas, lo que me escamo y me hizo mover las piernas con brutalidad para que dejara de tocarlas.

¨-Por favor!¨- Les pedía, que planeaba hacer!?, Donde esta el guardián!?, Me comencé alterar por la manera en la cual me estaba tomando este espíritu, comenzó a pasar sus manos una y otra vez por mis piernas, las estaba acariciando,Yo jadeaba para que este ya no lo hiciera, pero los otros dos detenían mis pantorrillas Con fuerza, , Vi después de desesperantes segundos como colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, Estas manos estaban realmente heladas, me daban mucho miedo, di unos quejidos al ver como me rasguñaba la cintura¨- N-no hag-aas eso p-porfavor!¨- Rogaba Entrecortando las palabras sintiendo como me ahogaba en la desesperación, al ver como los otros besaban mis pies.

Les rogaba una y otra vez que pararan,pero ellos no cedían, que intentaban hacer!? por favor, Guardián aparece,! En donde estoy!? porque me están haciendo esto!?, Tenia tanto tiempo que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se me humedecieron los ojos al ver como este sujetaba nuevamente mi barbilla y la subía rotundamente hacia arriba, baje mi mirada por el miedo que sentía, Observando como este comenzó a olfatear mi cuello.

¨-Delicioso¨- Soltó con una sádica sonrisa, cosa que me escamo de pies a cabeza, mis ojos se abrieron aun más y destilaron un brillo de horror, Entonces empecé a patalear contra los otros dos, Y jadeaba con rotundidad mi cabeza para los lados.

¨-OH! Te vas a potar mal!?¨- Me pregunto parando de olfatear mi cuello, bajo nuevamente mi barbilla y me miro con maldad a los ojos.

¨-Que es lo que quieres!?¨- Escupí con toda firmeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño, este se soltó a carcajadas malvadas lo que me preocupaba aun más, tan solo espere su respuesta, Paro sus carcajadas y aumento la perversidad en su mirada.

¨- Tu alma¨- Soltó , Algo que me estremeció por completo, sentí como mi alma se desvanecía ante aquellas palabras, Incluso llegaron mis ojos a soltar lagrimas del miedo que sentí en aquel instante, Ahora miraba como uno de ellos le pasaba unas grandes tijeras las cuales este sujetaba entre sus manos, Abrí mucho mas mis ojos, tanto que pensaba que estos se me caerían¨- Pero antes!...¨- Le oi decir cabizbajo¨- Tu cuerpo...

¨-No por favor!¨- Dije al instante, Ahora mis mejillas estaban encharcadas y mi cuerpo envuelto en terror, Cuando le vi como aquellas tijeras las acercaba a mi brasiel, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y respire profundamente¨- !GUARDIÁN!¨- Fue entonces cuando lance un grito que rasgo mis entrañas, No quería mirar lo que iban hacer si este no aparecía, Mi respiración se vio dañada por aquel largo y gran grito, Segundos después comencé a escuchar unos azotes lo que me hicieron abrir mis ojos en par en par, Frente a mi asombrosa mirada se encontraba Aquel chico de cabellos azabaches alborotados y de ojos cual carnil quien azotaba con sus dos guadañas aquellos espíritus, Solté un largo suspiro de lo aliviada que me sentía, Ahora comencé a jalarme nuevamente de aquellas cadenas que me mantenían esclavizada al tubo, incluso movía los dedos de ambas manos para intentar hacer algo, aunque me dolieran demasiado intentaba desacer esas ataduras.

¨- Solo haras que las cadenas te aprieten mas¨- Voltee con rápidas ante aquella voz tan masculina que provenía del guardián, Su mirada tan inexpresiva como siempre, su rostro sin una gota de sudor, y sus guadañas ambas sostenías por cada mano, Me observaba...Me observaba.

¨-Q-Q-qué tanto miras! PE-PERVERTIDO!¨- Grite inmediatamente en cuanto vi como pasaba su vista por mi cuerpo, Sentí arder mis mejillas, que vergonzoso era esta escena.

¨-Nada importante¨- Comento enseguida en tono áspero, cosa que me enfureció de pies a cabeza, luego le Vi como se aproximaba hasta mi, con sus dos pies andando lo que me llego asombrar, Ahora me doy cuenta, estoy dentro de mi mente, segundos después Comenzó mover aquellas cadenas en las cuales se encontraban esclavizadas mis manos junto al tubo, Sus movimientos tan bruscos solamente me las lastimaba más hecho que hizo que me quejara de dolor, Mi mirada subió sorprendida hacia un espíritu el cual corría con rapidez en dirección a nosotros en sus manos tenia aquellas aterradoras tijeras largas.

¨-Cuidado!¨-Avise en voz alta, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos y haciendo mi rostro hacia un lado después de como vi que el guardián rápidamente giro su guadaña y de ahí no supe que más paso pues había cerrado los ojos .

¨-Levántate que ya te solté¨- Le oi decirme, parecía estar molesto, hecho que hizo que abriera mis ojos al instante, y me levantara de un jalón, En cuanto lo hice sentí como me balanceaba a los lados con gran rotundidad hecho que hizo que cayera directo al suelo, porque!?, sentía mis piernas como gelatinas, Intente nuevamente levantarme ahora con más cuidado, pero ahora era mis ojos los que se movían a los lados, haciéndome marear,Todo a mi alrededor se me movía, que estaba sucediendo!?, volví azotar en los suelos, cerré fuertemente mis ojos y luego los abri parpadeando un par de veces, mi vista era borrosa, y esto me causaba dolor de cabeza, hecho que hizo que me llevara una de mis manos y la colocara sobre mi frente, Escuchaba una serie de revoltosas voces que me cuestionaban, El guardián!?. Gire mi cabeza hacia ambos lados al mismo instante cerraba los ojos, en cuanto pare de hacer esto los abrí, mi vista comenzó a ser clara, lo primero que vi claro fueron aquellos zapatos del guardián Ah centímetros de mi, esto hizo que decidiera volverme a levantar, Y lo hice, en cuanto me pare por completo sentí como el cuerpo completo a temblar, de alguna extraña manera lo sentía huango, Porque!? sera acaso, por la inyección!?, Mire al guardián quien me observaba con extrañes, se encontraba cruzado de brazos su guadaña ya se había convertido en su forma natural, en un bastón, Cuando intente dar el primer paso hacia enfrente,me balancee nuevamente pero con más fuerza, ya iba directo al suelo y lo único que pude hacer fue llevar mis manos hacia los hombros del guardián ,azote contra su cuerpo,sentí como mi cabeza caía sobre su pecho Cerré fuertemente mis ojos para ya no ver los fondos revoltosos y multi color que me mareaban por completo ,segundos después escuche un golpe contra el suelo, Al abrir mis ojos lentamente y parpadear una dos o tres o hasta cuatro veces Coloque mi perfil izquierdo sobre su pecho, mi vista ya se estaba aclarando un poco,lo que alcance a distinguir su mano derecha cual se encontraba estirada, fije más mi vista y a uno dos metros de nosotros se encontraba su bastón.

¨-Que te sucede!?¨- Gruño entre dientes, cosa que me hizo recargar mis brazos sobre su pecho y alzar mi mirada.

¨-No se!¨- Solté con debilidad, su rostro se había multiplicado a mi vista, y aun sentía como mi cabeza se balanceaba a los lados¨- De pronto me sentí muy muy muuuy¨- Alargue en un tono aniñado lo que llego a confundirme¨- Mareada¨- Termine a decir, y creo que fue por aquello que me inyectaron¨- Caí nuevamente sobre su pecho, sintiendo su cálido palpitar de su corazón, lo que más me gustaba escuchar en las personas, el respirar y el latir de un corazon, Me sentia dormida y mareada, que me abran inyectado!?¨- Casi me hacían algo horroroso¨- Solté en un triste suspiro.

¨- Pero no es para que estés encima mio¨- Cuando le escuche quejarse.

¨-Eres un sangro amarguete!¨- Solté repentinamente, la incomodidad me cubrió por encima, fue entonces que preferí levantarme puesto que pensé que tal vez le estorbaba , Cuando me levante caí muy tontamente de su lado derecho, Estos mareos no me dejaban en paz, la cabeza me daba mil vueltas , Cuando se van a terminar!?, Que querían conseguir aquellos espíritus con inyectarme aquello!?, Y porque se metieron dentro de mi mente!? para que!?. Asome mi vista segundos después mirando como el guardián se estaba levantando , segundos después, Me di la vuelta en dirección a donde el bastón de él estaba, Me quede observante,Luego de esto Estire mi mano hacia él para recogerlo y dárselo, en cuanto mis dedos tocaron su dorada textura sentí una extraña sensación en mi estomago, y al mismo tiempo una extraña pulsación que me recorrió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la palma de mis pies¨- No lo toques!¨- Escuche su voz, segundo después vi como este también tocaba el bastón rapidez, El bastón soltó una luminosa luz que lastimo a mis ojos hecho que hizo que cerrara fuertemente mis ojos, Luego sentí un dolor inmenso recorrer todo mi ser.

Que es esto!?, Ahora sentía una extraña arena rodear mis brazos y piernas!, Comenzó a sentirme liviana cual pluma de un ave, Me sentí muy fresca, incluso sentía las suaves caricias que mis cabellos me daban, Caricias!?, Fue la razón por la cual entre abrí mis ojos ,Fui abriendo mis ojos más y más, parpadee un par de veces, ahora me encontraba en medio de un largo , obscuro y tenebroso pasillo, Eran los mismo pasillo del hospital el cual recorría antes de ser atacada por aquellos espíritus, ya había salido de mi mente!?, Voltee hacia mis lados con lentitud, observando cada cosa, por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy alta, que raro, Y donde esta el guardián!?, Baje mi mirada en dirección a mi mano derecha, me sorprendió el ver que aquel bastón del guardián estaba sobre mi mano y esta lanzaba un brillo, porqué!?.

¨- Niña Idiota! Mira lo que has causado¨- Aquella voz tan masculina que parecía estar furiosa, me hizo voltear con rotundidad hacia atrás, Me quede paralizada, en cuanto vi aquella persona, mi boca se abrió y al mismo instante mis ojos se pelaron al ver mi cuerpo frente a mi, el cual me estaba regañando cosa que me aterrorizo y lo que me hizo gritar.

¨-Qué eres tu!?, que haces en mi cuerpo!?porque esta mi cuerpo frente a mi! OH! Es que me han clonado!?¨- Apuntaba horrorizada a mi cuerpo, Me había escamado por completo, lleve mis manos a mi rostro Aquella frente se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, su mirada no era mi mirada, no! yo no tengo ese color de ojos, comencé a negar con la cabeza reiteradamente me encontraba super espantada, que estaba sucediendo!? en cuanto volví a ver aquel dorado bastón entre mi mano con la estrella de siete picos¨- Quien eres tu!? porque estas en mi cuerpo!?¨- le señale de pies a cabeza con desesperación, estaba completamente confundida, me sentí temblar por varios segundos y lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarse bastonazos aquel cuerpo, seguramente estaba soñando.

¨-No! tonta! Soy yo!¨- Esquivaba mis bastonazos¨- Soy el dueño de ese bastón!¨- Deje de lanzar bastonazos en cuanto mi miro con esa misma fulminacion, Lo recordé. Retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás.

¨-G-G-G-Guardian!?¨- Inquirí titubeando, mire como este me asentía reiteradamente, cosa que me dejo boca abierta y me hizo retroceder o eso pensé, No cabia en mi aosmbro, baje mi mirada hacia el suelo, buscando mis pies, Un escalofrió recorrió mis venas.

¨-NO TENGO PIEEES!¨- Lance al aire¨- No tengo pantorrillas, no tengo pies! NO TENGO RODILLAS! no tengo mis piecitos!¨- Comencé a moverme bruscamente hacia los lados, estaba super espantada, y no paraba de repetir aquellas preguntas, que estaba sucediendo!? , porque estoy brillando!? y porque no tengo pies!? porque tengo este bastón!? y porque eestoy volando!?..

**-FIN DE PDV DE MIKANS-**

* * *

**-PDV DE AUTORA-**

Sin poder entender nada nuestra castaña comenzó a volar sobre todo el obscuro y angosto pasillo de aquel piso del hospital, El guardián quien observaba sus escenas, le había sorprendido también lo que acababa de ocurrir, observaba como Mikan resplandecía del asombro, ella vestía un largo vestido blanco incluso sobre su cabeza colgaba un velo que le cubría a el tupe y por detrás de este le cubría sus largos y preciosos cabellos cuales volaban y flotaban a su alrededor, No pudo evitar pensar que Mikan lucia realmente como un Ángel, La cual se hallaba muy confundida Volando hacia sus lados sin poder controlarse.

¨-Deja de moverte Ya! ¨- Le pedía el guardián muy molesto¨- Como es que pudo pasar¨- Pensó impactado, el también no lo entendía por completo puesto que fue la primera vez, pero si sabia la razón y la cosa que lo había provocado tan intercambio, Incluso le incomodaba estar en un cuerpo femenino, Observo nuevamente sus pies, era la primera vez que estaba en otro cuerpo, miraba aquellos tenis color negros y cintas del mismo color, los mio a los lados, Aun estando en otro cuerpo no podía sentir absolutamente nada, aquellas piernas femeninas en las cuales corrió nunca las sintió mover , no sintió golpear aquella suela de los tenis negros sobre aquel piso de cerámica, jamas sintió cansancio en cuanto corrió hacia la castaña, Volteo a ver a la castaña escandalosa y se asombro por completo puesto que ahora aquella castaña voladora tenia piernas y pies¨- C-como es posible!?¨- Si es posible, Mikan reconocía los sentimientos, reconosia el tacto, y al verse fuera de su cuerpo, sintió toda clase de emociones terroríficas, su cuerpo como fantasma y como un guardián comenzó a tomar su figura verdadera, puesto que nuestra castaña ya conocía del tacto de los sentimientos, deses y montones de emociones, aunque aun así ella seguía volando por los aires ¨- Si no te controlas no te podre explicar lo que sucedió...

¨- No! No! No! NOOO!¨- Chillaba la castaña horrorizada¨- Que soy!?, eh muerto!?, Porque vuelo!?, y mis piernas!,porque brillo!?Morí, Si morí! NO , No puedo morir oH Si!?,nO,no,no!¨- Negaba con rotundidad , sus manos se encontraban sobre sus cabezas, tanto era su descontrol y confusión que atravesó la pared del lado derecho del guardián,Dejando ah cierto carmesí solitario en aquellos pasillos.

¨-!Espera Tonta!¨- se lanzo a correr en dirección a la pared, lo único que pudo ocasionar fue a ver chocado brutalmente con su dureza puesto que no se acordaba que su espíritu estaba dentro de otro cuerpo .. ¨- Maldición!¨- Gruño entre dientes mientras se alejaba de aquella pared a la que había maldecido con rapidez,entonces corrió en dirección a las escaleras cuales se encontraban a unos dos metros de él, para ir detrás de aquella chica , Al llegar a las escaleras este no las bajo de una por una no!, Se lanzo en un brinco hacia abajo desde las primeras escaleras que daban hacia el piso en el que habían estado, Observo aquellas piernas femeninas, El comenzaba a pensar que de alguna manera estoy era muy diferente a las que tenia en la mente de aquella chica, claro, las piernas que ahora tenían eran femeninas, pero el no se refería a eso, De alguna forma las veía tan real, tan de carne y hueso, tan humanas, cuales no podía ni tocar ni sentir,segundos después Sus odios captaron aquellos gritos desesperantes que provenían de Mikan.

¨- Porque estoy pasando paredes!?Qué es esto!? No puedo paraar! ¨- Aquellos gritos de cuestionarios se escuchaban desde pisos abajo, Aquellos gritos hicieron que el guardián corriera con más velocidad.

¨- Solo deja de gritar Niña, Eres más ruidosa que una matraca en el motor..

¨-Si me vuelves a llamar Niña y me vuelves a comparar con un motor descompuesto, te llamare Pasa expirada y Viejo amargado por el resto de tu Vida!

¨-Estoy hablando enserio ,Motorcito ruidoso!¨- Grito el guardián con el ceño fruncido, se dedicaba a correr, saltar y bajar escalones y escaleras para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la castaña quien ya había parado de volar y atravesar paredes como loca.

¨-Ah!¨-Soltó indignada¨- Pues...¨- Inflo sus mejillas de iracunda ocasionando que estas se sonrojaran¨- Estar contigo es más aburrido que escuchar el ajedrez por la Radio o mirar al Hombre invisible haciendo sombras chinescas!¨- Escupió bastante enojada, esto había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido gritar para su venganza.

¨-Eso a que viene!?No tiene coherencia Niñita¨-Dijo en tono áspero el guardián, quien había parado repentinamente ala mitad de unas escaleras puesto que aquel comentario lo había dejado confundido.

¨-Pues! tu ocasionas mis explosiones incoherentes!¨- Grito¨- Deja de llámame niñita o simplemente te estaré llamando Ojii-Old-Sama!...

¨-!No tendrás un mañana si sigues gritando así Tablero!¨- Avisaba en voz alta, fruncido su ceño mientras se dedicaba a bajar las escaleras de un brinco, piso por piso para llegar a ella, Los guardianes de alguna forma eran sabios(no lo sabían todo) y también inteligentes, Aquellos insultos, Aquellas palabras lo hacia por alguna razón , y era para que esta tranquilizara su miedo y esta castaña se tranquilizara.

¨-Tablero!?¨- Cuestiono indignada, Algo que parecía agradar al guardián.

¨-Ya estoy seguro, Ahora lo estoy viendo más de cerca..

¨Ojji-Old-Sama De que esta seguro!?¨- Pregunto enseguida puesto que no entendía hacia su tal comentario

¨- Él que estas completamente plana en todos los sentidos y lados, A punto de cumplir tus diecisiete y aun no tienes rastros de algodón de azúcar¨- Respondió al instante, Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cercas de ella.

¨- Muereeeeteee sucio anciano pervertido..¨- Lanzo en un tono molesto,Su rostro estaba invadido por el color rojo de la vergüenza y la fastidia que este guardián le hacia nacer, Apretó fuertemente sus manos y una de ella la cual sostenía aquel bastón dorado, observaba a sus alrededores, frente a una sala de espera del hospital, las sillas de un seco color marrón, la mayoría empapadas de polvo y moho, la mitad quebradas, de su lado derecho vio lo que parecían ser baños para mujer y hombre, de su lado izquierdo un largo pasillo en el que daba en dirección a muchas habitaciones ,se percato de que ya no volaba ni atravesaba las paredes y pisos con descontrol, no! ya se había tranquilizado, El guardián bajaba algunos escalones puesto que En cuanto había escuchado aquellas palabras llenas de furia y vergüenza, se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, al bajar el ultimo escalón de lo que parecía ser el piso noveno se dejo lanzar un relajado suspiro puesto que frente a él se encuentra con aquella chica quien vestía de blanco cual vestido de novia, con su velo largo que tapaba aquellos preciosos largos y castaños cabellos cuales flotaban a su alrededor, y lo que más le asombraba es que ella tenia piernas sus pies estaban descalzos, así los vio! pero ella no caminaba tan solo flotaba al igual que aquellos cabellos, Mikan al parecer no se había percatado de que él ya la había encontrado, ella tan solo observaba aquellas sillas de seco color marrón, El guardián dio su vista en dirección a la mano izquierda de la chica en la cual se encontraba aquel bastón dorado cual le pertenecía, Segundos después vio como Mikan hacia un leve movimiento con sus brazos, llevo su mano derecha en dirección a una de las sillas, quería tocar aquel material del cual estaban hechas, Pero tan solo las atravesó y fue algo que la profundizo en la tristeza, Vio como entre bajaba su cabeza y como se sujetaba de ambas manos¨- Como es que no te hartas de no sentir nada..¨- Lanzo para si, algo que alcanzaron a escuchar los oídos del que la observaba con sorprenda¨- Como es que..¨- Entre corto sus palabras puesto que sus preciosos ojos almendrados comenzaron a lanzar un liquido cristalino el cual el guardián conocía como llanto y nada más eso¨-Esto es una tortura...¨- Lanzo en un suspiro, se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas cuales ya estaban encharcadas de aquellos líquidos cristalinos que salían de aquellos lagrimales.

¨- Lamentablemente para ti no moriré. y, sobre lo que dijiste, eso para mi no es una tortura¨- Aquellas palabras hicieron sobresaltar el pobre corazón de la castaña la cual comenzó a secarse con rotundidad las lagrimas, segundos después volteo hacia él.

¨-Me escuchaste!?¨-Lo vio con una mirada seria, El chico no respondió ,era claro que por aquel comentario que hizo fue porque ya la había escuchado.¨- Como sucedió esto!?¨- Le pregunto con tristeza, Cabizbaja observando su cuerpo vestido de blanco.

¨- En cuanto tocamos ambos el bastón, surgió un intercambio de almas¨- Respondió con desgano.

¨- Y que yo no debería estar en tu cuerpo!? Porque me volteo a ver y me veo a mi misma, te volteo a ver y me veo a mi misma! No entiendo¨- Se encogió de hombros reiteradamente al decir aquellas palabras.

¨- Recuerda que estoy bajo una Maldición! por lo que nadie ni yo mismo puedo tocar mi cuerpo, por eso apareciste como un espíritu, esa es tu forma de alma y espíritu!¨- La observo sin expresión alguna, Mikan quedo impactada incluso se volvió a mirar por completo, el vestido blanco, sus manos, sus cabellos, el velo, Todo, pero su rostro de sorpresa cambio a uno con cierta molestia recordando lo que este había dicho al principio.

¨-Deja de llamarle maldición!¨- Se quejo¨- me se tu historia, okey!?¨-Lo miro con firmeza¨- Tu ni el otro guardián están bajo una maldición, solamente es que desde que fueron transformados aquella persona les borro absolutamente todos los recuerdos, todos los sentimientos, emociones, experiencias, dolores de la vida, Les borro completamente todo lo que aprendieron desde el primer momento en que aparecieron dentro del vientre de su madre , Sus cuerpos inmortales fueron convirtiéndose en lo que seria tipo fantasma o simple espíritu, pero no son eso, sus cuerpos siguen siendo ustedes, su cuerpo se unió a su espíritu y se convirtió a su imagen. Tan solo es que no pueden tocarlos,ni verlos completos y comenzaron a traspasar tanto paredes como techos y pisos porque olvidaron como se sentía, como se emocionaban, como sonreían, como lloraban, como extrañaban, cuales eran sus emociones incluso cuales eran sus gratos y malos recuerdos..¨- Dijo, Algo que dejo impactado al azabache, incluso mikan se había sorprendido al desahogar todo aquello, antes de llegar a la ciudad de las pesadillas, ella y los otros se habían leído la historia más de diez veces, el cuento completo, Todos los que lo leían sabían que ellos no estaban bajo una maldición, tan solo es que habían olvidado el deseo de sentirse como antes lo cual no podían recordarlo gracias a Reo, quien se los había borrado y dejo sus memorias y paginas de recuerdo en blanco, Mikan sentía cierta pena hacia el chico carmesí, de alguna manera ella sentía que el no quería admitir la verdad de como realmente se sentía.

- Se nota que sabes!¨-solto en un suspiro¨- Pero no es algo que me interese, si seas burra o te llames Inteligente, Las cosas fueron así niña, Ustedes alargan las cosas con más razonamientos, nosotros las resumimos, por lo que seguirá llamándose Una maldición- , Aquellas palabras paralizaron por largos segundos a la castaña, intentaba fruncir su ceño, intentaba hablar pero no le salia absolutamente nada, ella simplemente no sabia como sentirse o que debía expresar primeramente, Aquel chico tan solo la miraba con fulminacion y esa mirada era a la que le temía¨- Oh podría ser una Bendición para nosotros! No crees!?¨- ANte aquellas palabras añadidas, Mikan crujió entre dientes sintiendo un extraño escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo por completo , se miraba a ella misma hablando sin razón alguna , tan inexpresiva y sin rastros de sensibilidad.

¨- Como gustes ,Viejo Amargado. Digo,..¨-Callo¨- Ojji-Old-Sama¨- Aclaro ,en un tono sarcástico, intentando no darle tan ta importancia¨- Llámala tu bendita Soledad, que te lleva a la perdición! tu vil y penosa Vida, o tu amada Soledad!¨- Exagero con aquel comentario al instante en que lo hacia rodó sus ojos con cierta irritación mostrada en su rostro, puesto que comenzó a sentir como le empezaban a revolver el estomago aquellos comentarios del azabache¨- Como hago para regresar a mi cuerpo!?¨- Cuestiono sin mirarle a los ojos, tan solo seguía observando aquellas sillas.

¨- Entrar en mi !¨- Respondió enseguida.

¨-Y como hago eso Ojji-Old-Sama !?¨-Inquirió al encogerse de hombros y soltar un suspiro decepcionante, el guardián rodó sus ojos con cierta irritación, Algo que molesto más a la castaña.

¨-Deja de llamarme así!Tablero!¨- Dijo muy molesto¨- Solo entra en este cuerpo!Y ya!¨- No fue como una sugerencia ni menos una petición, esto sonó a una arrogante Orden, sin más ni menos, la castaña quedo callada y con un rostro disgustado se fue a volar en dirección a el o a lo que era su cuerpo en el cual el guardián se encontraba, Mikan decidió parar Al estar escasos centímetros uno del otro, Abrió nuevamente sus ojos almendrados y lo observo sin alguna expresión.

¨- Y!¨- Lo miro fijamente¨- Ojji-Old-Sama Para tu información! El algodón de azúcar lo tengo en mi corazón, Y, mi corazón refleja como soy y lo que siento eso debe importar, Y eso es algo que Tú no tienes por lo que le ganas al más agrio limón , un Vil y pobre penoso Limón solitario¨- En cuanto soltó aquellas palabras con cierta mirada grotesca, se volvió a cerrar sus ojos con el ceño fruncido y se metió dentro de aquel cuerpo, En cuanto hizo esto, Aquel cuerpo cayo inconsciente, azotando contra el helado suelo de cerámica en medio de aquella sala de espera de aquel hospital.

Al paso de dos segundos, AL sentir tanto su cuerpo como el ambiente raros, La castaña desidia abrir los ojos los cuales al ser abiertos se añadió repentinamente la sorpresa puesto que Mikan se vio hallado en medio de un extraño lugar que parecía ser un bosque, cuyos arboles secos no tenían color alguno, Volteo a su alrededor parpadeando reiteradamente pues no le cabía el asombro de que existiera bosques descoloridos en esta ciudad,Estos eran de un tronco gris gigantesco y sus ramas secas, completamente secas, Bajo la mirada en dirección a la tierra, esta era del mismo color que los troncos, Gris, no un gris cualquiera, este era un gris triste, Mikan no lo podía creer, de lo tan asombrada que estaba volteo a verse las manos, pensaba que ya había vuelto a la normalidad todo y que ya estaba dentro de su cuerpo puesto que se encontraba en medio de aquel bosque tan triste, Pero al ver que sus brazos aun brillaban, y ella aun no tocaba la tierra, si no que seguía flotando como un fantasma más, fue entonces que se confundió aun más.

¨-En donde estoy!?¨- Se pregunto dudosa, volteando a su alrededor en busca del guardián al que no encontraba¨- Qué es este lugar!?¨- Pensó en sus adentros, al instante comenzó a volar sobre aquella tierra grisienta, intentando hallar una salida de aquel triste y seco bosque, Apresuro su vuelo dando vuelta en cada esquina de cada gigantesco árbol con el que se topaba, Buscando una salida, Algo, una persona, al guardián, Nada!, ni rastros de vida, buscaba hallar algo que no fuera tronco ni rama ni tierra ni el color gris que la hacia sentir tan triste , tan solitaria, Al paso de estresantes segundos y ya minutos, comenzó a desesperarse, esto más que un bosque sin color alguno, paresia ser un laberinto que daba dirección a la perdición.

La castaña decidió parar por un momento, volvió su vista hacia sus pies los cuales flotaban, y Recordó, Ella había entrado a su propio cuerpo, como es que en vez de aparecer dentro de su mente o ya estar dentro de su propio cuerpo, llego ah estar en un bosque tan extraño y revoltoso como este!?, Porqué seguía viendo su propio espíritu!?,Porqué volaba!?, Porqué brillaba!?, Después de a ver pensado todo esto, se decidió a estirar sus piernas en dirección a la tierra, comenzaba a extrañar el sentirlas, Una vez hecho esto, La castaña abrió sus ojos hasta el tope, sus cejas formaron un arco y su boca la dejo entre abierta, Se tallo los ojos con rotundidad, y estos volvieron a parpadear, quedo perpleja a lo que veía, No lo podía creer, sus brillosos y descalzos pies pudieron aterrizar en la tierra, dio sus primeros tres pasos, su rostro de sorpresa cambio a uno triste comenzó a dar otros cinco pasos, lanzo un puchero entre sus labios mientras sentía como se le humedecían los ojos.

¨-Porque no las siento!?¨- Lanzo en desesperación, Cayo sobre sus rodillas, Golpeo las palmas de ambas manos contra aquella tierra color gris, Agacho su rostro entristecido, Estaba a punto de quejarse, Respiro con profundidad y rotundidad.

¨-No has de tardar en sentirlas!¨- Abrió sus ojos hasta el tope y al instante en que reconoció aquella voz subió su rostro, se sorprendió al ver al guardián frente a ella, noto que él ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, y eso le agradaba pero, y entonces porqué ella no esta en su cuerpo!? porque sigue en forma fantasmal!?, Mikan se levanto de aquella tierra, su mirada seguía esclavizada en aquella que era carmesí, Una vez puesto de pies, bajo su mirada hacia las piernas del azabache, Se asombro aun más en cuanto completas, sus rodillas, pantorrillas, y pies dentro de ambos tenis color negros. con una linea gris en los bordes.

¨-P-porque tienes piernas Ojji-Old-Sama ?!¨- Pregunto titubeante, apuntando al mismo instante hacia sus pies, El guardián camino en dirección a Mikan después de escuchar aquel cuesitonamiento.

¨-Es raro tenerlas!?¨- Levanto una ceja ante la castaña quien lo miraba con perplejidad , La cual negó reiteradamente después de dos segundos.

¨-Pero!...¨- Paro a pensar¨- En donde estamos!? Donde esta mi cuerpo!?, Porque sigo como un fantasma vestida de novia!?¨- Lanzo una serie de preguntas conforme a la gran duda que ya le había invadido por completo la cabeza, Ante esto el guardián formo una fría sonrisa sobre sus labios.

¨-Mi... men-te!¨- Respondió Con lentitud y algo entretenido a las caras tan de extrema duda y sorpresa que hacia la castaña.

¨-Tu mente!?¨- Exclamo incrédula.

¨- Si¨- Volteo a ver a todo el bosque a su alrededor, de igual manera lo hizo Mikan, pero ella aun seguía confundida.

¨-Estoy dentro de Su mente, Asombroso¨- Pensó impactada, ¨- Es Un bosque!?¨- Pensó en sus adentros, contemplando aquel laberinto de troncos gigantescos color gris y de ramas secas que les rodeaba, Al mismo tiempo aquella tierra la cual pisaban ambos par de pies. Todo se había tornado tan triste, tan seco , y de un solo color gris, un color que para Mikan ese era el color que expresaba la tristeza, tempestad y la palabra que te hace sentir desanimada y sin apoyo alguno, ¨Solitario¨.

¨- Ahora dame el bastón para que regreses a tu tablero y yo regrese a mi puesto¨- Nuevamente este no había sido ninguna sugerencia ni un petición, sino una orden en un tono muy arrogante lo que ocasionaba la molestia de cierta castaña.

¨-No! ¨- Negó de labios y con la cabeza ¨- Ojji-Old-Sama, Por que en tu mene hay arboles grises y secos!?¨- Se lanzo a preguntar, retrocediendo unos tres pasos hacia atrás.

¨- Yo los cree hace mucho , mucho tiempo, ¨- Respondió con cierta pesadez¨- Ahora! Dame el bastón¨- Volvió a ordenar con una mirada llena de frialdad, y al instante estiro su mano en dirección a la castaña, esperando ah que esta le diera el bastón. Segundos después Mikan negó reiteradamente, Se había acordado que el chico la primera vez que estuvo en su mente, este le dijo que ella podía llegar a crear cosas dentro de su mente, y era algo que la lleno de tanta curiosidad y aquellas preguntas como , Como puedo llegarlas a crear!?, que debo hacer para crearlas!? golpeaban en su mente, Pero eso no era algo que preguntaría en este preciso momento, No! ella quería empezar por algunas otras curiosas preguntas.

¨- Te gusta este tipo de bosques Ojji-Old-Sama!?¨- Lo miro entretenida, Ocultando el bastón tras su espalda.

¨- No!¨- Respondió enseguida y con tono áspero.¨- Y no me llames así!¨- Ordeno.

¨- Entonces!¨- Lo miro con cierta extrañes¨- Ojji-Old-Sama , Porqué creaste un bosque así dentro de tu mente!?¨- Termino ah preguntar con firmeza, el chico soltó una expresión de cierto enfado, Algo a lo que mikan no le tomo importancia.

¨-No lo se Tablero!..

¨- Eso no es una respuesta Ojji-Old-Sama ..

¨-No recuerdo!¨- Aclaro más su respuesta con desagrado, camino cuatro pasos hacia la castaña, Porqué inquiera en su vida!? para qué!? que quería conseguir!?. ¨- Dame el bastón!

¨- Y Porque no solo los borras de tu mente Ojji-Old-Sama!? , digo¨- Se encogió entre hombros mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás¨- Si no te gusta este bosque, deberías crear una cosa que si te guste¨- Lanzo en un largo suspiro.

¨- Deja de hacer tus preguntas y Dame el Basto, Tablero !¨- Estiro con rotundidad su brazo hacia la castaña para que esta se lo diera, Se estaba irritando por la situación, no le agradaba ni de lo ancho ni de lo corto ni largo ni angosto, Mikan decidió retroceder con rapidez diez pasos.

¨-Alguien más a entrado a tu mente Ojji-Old-Sama !?¨- Pregunto curiosa.

¨-No!¨- respondió al instante el chico.

¨-Entonces, soy la primera!?¨- Pregunto asombrada.

¨-Y la ultima Tabla que entrara...¨-Lanzo en un tono bajo.

¨-Ojji-Old-Sama , Ya sabias que si alguien toca tu bastón aparte de ti sucede este intercambio!?..

¨-Ahora lo supe Tablero!¨- La miro penetrante¨- Quieres darme el bastón Ya!?...¨- Se escucho el gruñir en sus dientes, La castaña negó con la cabeza formando una sonrisa traviesa sobre aquellos labios.

¨-Ojji-Old-Sama, Tu bastón solo puede ser tocado en la mente de los demás!?..

¨-Deja de llamarme así !, deja tambien de hacer preguntas y Dame el Basto oh te arrepentirás!¨- El guardián parecía estar muy molesto hacia el cuestionario que le hacia la castaña, Ella simplemente lo ignoro por completo al recordar lo que había pasado en su mente.

¨- Cierto! Ya no me siento mareada!¨-Ante tal comentario, el azabache coloco una rostro lleno de decepcion puesto que la castaña tardaba en darse cuenta de muchas cosas, y tambien el que era lenta en procesarlo ¨ ¨- Y Tampoco me siento con alta temperatura..mmmm.¨- Quedo dudosa ante sus recuerdos, observando la tierra descolorida por varios segundos.

¨- Lo de tus mareos solo sucedió en tu cabeza Niña, y tu calentura es porque el Anciano te sano¨- Dijo con tono irritable¨- Pero que tarada eres Tablero..

¨-No me llames Tarada! y deja de Llamarme Tablero!¨- Ordeno muy molesta, al segundo coloco una mirada sorprendida al recordar al ¨anciano¨al que le había dado libertad a su espíritu triste¨- Cierto, él ahora descansa..¨- Soltó por lo bajo sonriendo con satisfacción, Aquella sonrisa la observo el guardián y era algo aun más extraño, porqué sonreía ah pesar de a ver echo aquellos trabajos!?. porque es que aun sonríe!?. Porqué!?, Eran las preguntas que golpeaban contra su mente.

¨-Dame el bastón! oh te lo quitare de una muy mala manera!¨- Dijo en tono amenazante , cosa que asusto a la castaña.

¨-haré algo¨- Dijo al instante En que estiro su brazo derecho hacia arriba dejando el bastón sobre ella.

¨-Ahora qué harás!? Niña¨- Pregunto entretenido¨- Tu no sabes controlar ni crear algo dentro de una Mente¨- La miro con fulminacion, La castaña lanzo una media sonrisa al aire, la cual llamo mucho la atención del chico.

¨-Ojji-Old-Sama, No seré inteligente en ese tipo de cosas, No se como ni con que, Soy una principiante, pero aun así...¨- Formo una fría sonrisa entre sus rojos labios cual carnil ¨- Soy de las personas que aprenden rápido de los maestros o de las personas que tengo frente a mi¨- Subió y bajo al instante sus cejas , dando una entretenida sonrisa hacia el azabache quien se encontraba sorprendido ante sus palabras.¨- Tal vez no sepa controlarlas, ni crearlas... Pero me di cuenta en que si lo deseo dentro de una, se hará en cualquier parte¨- En cuanto dijo aquellas palabras el bastón desapareció de aquellas manos, dejando estupefacto al guardián, Mikan subió su mirada y en cuanto se dio cuenta de la desaparición que le había echo al bastón, Dio un salto de victoria ¨- Wuju! Soy genial! Soy genial¨- Decía con gran emoción¨- Aprendo rápido! y es lo bueno de ser Yo! Wuju¨- Se alagaba a si misma, En cambio el guardián ya había cerrado fuertemente sus manos.

¨- Si que aprendes rápido¨- Aquellas palabras de tan extraño tono hicieron callar las emociones de la castaña, la cual volteo luego de un segundo a ver al guardián quien se mantenía a su vista.

¨- Si, Aprendí de mi guardián¨- Dijo con facilidad, Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de las ultimas palabras que había dicho se llevo las manos hacia su boca, sus mejillas añadieron un color rojo lleno de la pena¨- D-d-d-d-¨- Intentaba decir, pero tan solo aquella mirada tan entretenida que le daba el guardián la hacían sentir tan avergonzada que trago duro para remarcar aquella palabra ¨- Digo Que...¨- Paro por segundos quitando sus manos de su boca¨- Aprendí de ti Ojji-Old-Sama, ¨- Aclaro llevándose una mano hacia un mechón de cabello el cual paso por detrás de su oreja¨- T-tengo otra duda..¨- Trato de cambiar el tema.

¨-Cual!?¨- Se lanzo a preguntar mirándola entretenido, al instante camino hacia ella cuatro pasos.

¨- Si es que Una persona esta dentro de tu mente...¨- Retrocedió unos pasos al ver como este caminaba hacia ella otros dos¨- La puedes llegar a tocar!? ...¨- Lo miro curiosa¨- Llegar a sentir!?¨- Termino a preguntar, Ante aquella pregunta el guardián soltó una carcajada la cual coloco a nuestra castaña nerviosa .

¨-Ah! ¨-Soltó en un suspiro Ya veo ah que quieres llegar..¨- Soltó por lo bajo con una sonrisa llena de malicia hacia la castaña¨- Que inocente! Que ingenua! Que Tonta!..

¨-Y Ahí vamos de nuevo...¨- La castaña rodó sus ojos ante tales insultos, Se encamino hacia él con rapidez , sin pensarlo más, Llevo su mano izquierda al instante en que se encaminaba directo a él, hasta posarla sobre la cálida mejilla del azabache, el cual abrió sus ojos hasta el tope, su iris dio un brillo de asombro ante su repentino toque quedando completamente helado , sin movimiento alguno¨- Solo quiero saber si lo sientes, o No!?...

* * *

Continuara...

Responder reviews:

**ALEXAPENDRAGON**: Hola :), Antes que todo n.n gracias por entrar a esta historia y leer :), Ah responder tu pregunta: Nop, porque la pregunta? :o, Su primera vez fue acompañada de sus amigos los cuales se perdieron en aquella ciudad de las pesadillas, de los cuales no todos sobreviven y de los cuales tambien se encontraran en alma y en cuerpo con Mikan :)

**Guest:** Hola, gracias por leer :), Sip, creo que si le aumento al nivel de terror creo que si te asustare y tal vez hasta lleguen las pesadillas a tocar a tu puerta u.u! pero le dejare en el mismo nivel de terror para que eso no suceda asi que ;) tranquis :p, Muchas gracias y si me la pase muy bien :3 mi mami me hizo doble desayuno más el postre, me lo termine en dos horas D: pero la cosa es que me lo termine :)

**Sakura Gragneell Heartifilia**: Hola n,n Gracias por leer :D, y , Nunca es tarde para leer :) Muchas gracias :D si me la pase muy muy bien n.n jeje tube doble desyauno ,me llevaron al cine y comi mucho pastel :3 mucho :3, Ahaha ya se xd, cada vez cumplo años más rapido D: casi casi mañana cumplo los 80 u.u!, Gracias :D aha! aqui nuestro natsume hace expresiones :D! y nuestra castaña muy pronto le llamara por su nombre :3

**Kanna Meiko chapter: **Hola, Muchas gracias pro leer :D, y no peleen :3, jaja, si me hacen sentir arrugadita y.y :) pero bueno tarde que temprano tenia que papsar no ? es parte de nuestra vida :) jeje :D, muchas gracias por seguir entrando.


	16. Peligrosa Fobia!

**HOLA!**

**DISCULPEN MI RETRAZO, PRIMERO MIS EXAMENES Y AHORA ESTO, No eh tenido dias de descanso porque mi mami se puso mala y la llevaorn a internar la eh estado llendo a visitar mi papa y mis hermanas y claro mi hermano. Tal vez me retrace esta semana, puesto que estamos consiguiendo los pagos una operacion y con mis estudios y el trabajo! **

**Pero aqui sigio! y aqui esta el capitulo! Les prometo un dia colocar doble capitulo como paga por a verlos tenido en espera! Los quiero y gracias por todo!**

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

**Capitulo 16-Peligrosa Fobia!  
**

* * *

**-PDV DE Mikan-**

En cuanto me di cuenta ya tenia mi mano posada sobre su cálida mejilla, Al hacer tal cosa mi rostro molesto cambio a uno sorprendido puesto que mi mano sentía aquella calidez , Ya puedo volver a sentir!?, Baje mi mirada hacia mis pies los cuales movía para tener aun más claro que si, tocaban la tierra, los sentía pesados, sentía el calzado, ya podía sentir nuevamente, Y Me encanta!, Subí mi mirada hacia la del chico azabache.

¨-Solo quiero saber si me sientes!¨- Dije en un tono serio, Ahora sin quitarle la vista de encima, el parecía estar paralizado,porque!?, no daba ni un movimiento ni aquella mirada carmesí parpadeaba, después de este segundo, Comencé acariciar levemente su mejilla, En realidad esta era muy suave, su piel, su color de test era hermosa a mi vista, y al contacto, Me habían dicho desde el principio que no los juzgara, y no, aun no lo haré, quiero estar segura de lo que me estoy dando cuenta de él, observe su extraña expresión congelada¨- Tu mirada! Tu expresión! me dicen que si..¨- Dije en un tono suave, calmando lo molesta que me había sentido anteriormente, sus ofensas, sus palabras insensibles, Voltee nuevamente al bosque que no tenia color alguno tan solo el gris daba una triste imagen por todo nuestro alrededor, En verdad esta es su mente!?, porque no recuerda cuando creo los arboles o más bien dicho, el bosque!?. Mi mirada volvió con rapidez hacia la del azabache puesto que mi mano había sentido como era sujetada suavemente por otra, cuando volteo observo con sorpresa que su mano esta puesta sobre la mía, Apareció Esta extraña sensación en el estomago comenzó a hacerse muy presente, ademas mi corazón acelero su pulso, porque me siento caliente nuevamente!?, Parpadee como mil veces al sentir como acariciaba la piel de mi mano. Cuando controle ese parpadeo voltee hacia su mirada carmesí la cual me observaba con curiosidad.

¨-Si me sientes!¨- Dije al instante en que se formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sobre mi rostro la cual no pude desaparecer por la emoción¨- Me sientes!¨- Volví a decir, Estos habían sido los segundos más emocionantes de mi vida, desde que lo conocí había deseado volverla el deseo de sentir. porque nomas en su mente!?, podría también tocarlo en la vida real!?. como podría hacer para que el pudiera volver a sentir en la vida real!?, Segundos después vi como sujetaba mi mano entre su mano, lo voltee a ver , ahora su mirada no era curiosa , ahora aquella mirada estaba llena de frialdad, que esta ocurriendo!?, Sentí un dolor cual provenía de mi mano, Me hizo voltear con rapidez y también me hizo lanzar un quejido, El chico me estaba apretando fuertemente la mano, Tanto que sentía que se me adormecía.

¨-S-Suelta m-me la-lastimas!¨- Pedí entre cortando las palabras por el dolor, me taloneaba hacia atrás y hacia los lados para que me soltara Hecho que me hizo trotar de asco sobre aquella calle, Comence a tallarme las piernas y brazos pensando en que era horrible tener sangre de otra perosna sonbre mi ropa, era escalofriante.

¨-Qué haces!? Quieres ir al baño!? O porque haces esos ridiculos pasos!?¨-

¨-Dame el bastón, Ya!¨- Le escuche decir, no como una petición no! si no como una arrogante Orden, tal tono que no me pareció Por lo que negué.

¨-Solo quiero saber algo más!¨- Tal vez me estaba metiendo en graves problemas, tal vez me lastimaría por intentar inquirir en estos treinta años que pasaron.¨- Porque querías crear un bosque!?..

¨-Te dije que no lo recuerdo..

¨-Pero porque no lo recuerdas!?, Porque creaste algo que no te gustaba!? Hace cuanto que esta!?,porque algo sin color!? Porque un bosque sin salida!?¨- Su tono de voz me explotaba el cerebro, Seguía sujetada a su mano con fuerza, ambos con el brazo estirado, lejos uno del otro lo único que nos mantenía unidos era aquellas manos, Segundos después se haberle lanzado aquellas preguntas, le observe rodar sus ojos con irritación, Me mordí el labio sintiendo una clase de nervios recorrer mis venas.

¨- Ese tipo...¨- Paro al negar levemente con la cabeza¨- Esa persona, nos creo este bosque dentro de nuestra cabeza, el único lugar en donde podemos tocar lo seco ,lo rasposo, lo descolorido, aquí es donde paramos cada que la noche se va, aquí en este lugar...¨- Mire como su brazo desocupado lo subía a los lados, para darle exageración a las palabras y mostrar que aquello que llamaba ¨lugar¨era el bosque mismo.

¨-A-Aquí¨- Me temblor la voz al principio, temblor que intente controlar , Sus palabras me habían llegado al corazón, eran tan tristes¨- Aquí has venido siempre que amanece!?¨- Inquerir, Esta vez no con un tono emocionante o con una sonrisa, no! esta vez fue diferente, sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, incluso sentí como mi barbilla se arrugaba y yo juntaba mis labios con fuerza, lo sentí como un niño, como una inocente criatura Esclavizada ah este horrible bosque y juego de la ciudad de las pesadillas.

¨-Si¨-Le oi responder con un tono neutro, Seguía sujetándome la mano, Por alguna razón eso no me molestaba, No podía quitarle la mirada de encima, Quería, pero no podía!Sentía un pesar en mi pecho, A quien en esta maldita ciudad, le gustaría permanecer todas las hermosas mañanas encerradas en este bosque rodeado de perdición y tristeza!?, Porque así fue como me sentí en el primer instante en que aparecí dentro de su mente. Que ningún Alma que estuvo bajo su trato, intento ayudarles a que ellos volvieran a sentir!?, Podrían volver a sentir en la vida real!?.¨¨-Aunque...¨- Paro a pensar, ¨- Eso no debería importarte¨-,Su tono seguía a la punta del filo de un par de tijeras, Tan cortante y rasposa pero también hiriente.

¨-Dices...¨- Me acerque un poco, solo un poco a el, tan solo di dos pasos en frente,ambos quedando a menos de medio metro¨- Qué aquí no ah venido nadie más que yo!?¨- Me lance a preguntar intentando evadir lo quebrado de mi voz, yo era muy sensible, demasiado sensible, también me entrometía mucho en la vida de los demás, claro cuando me daba curiosidad, pero...siempre me metía en su vida porque sentía que necesitaban ayuda...y el...

¨-Y La ultima! ¨-Dijo¨- Todo esto ocurrió por tu culpa, si no hubieras tocado el bastón nada de esto hubiese pasado..¨- Su mirada hacia mi fue penetradora, aunque no me hacia sentir intimidada, era como si me estuviese haciendo fuerte ante sus miradas.

¨-ni hubiera ni el Hubiese existen para mi!¨-Confesé, soliendo de miedo lado mientras me encogía de ambos hombros, era sorprendente como es que aun me sujetaba de la mano.¨- Tal vez fue cosa del destino estar aquí¨- Agache mi mirada, no estaba tan segura de si era el¨destino o simplemente una equivocación o un castigo ¨, aun así las mantuve firmes.

¨- Como puedes saber que estar dentro de esta ciudad es cosa del destino!?, Entonces dirías que simplemente el Destino nos odia a todos¨-Comento en un tono muy molesto, ante sus palabras levante la mirada con sorpresa, quede completamente en blanco, ¨- Y si así fuera,!Congratulation!, Te llevo a la muerte¨ Me miro con desagrado, Cosa que me paralizo de pies a cabeza, fruncí mi frente la cual se encontraba llena de confusión, yo simplemente comencé a negar con la cabeza ante su forma de pensar. Era increíble! se estaba desahogando...

¨-Qué eso no es obvio!?, Tarde que temprano tenemos que morir, es algo natural en nuestra vida, el Humano nace, vive se multiplica y muere!. El destino es algo que Dios creo de una manera muy curioso, Tiene planeada tantas cosas misteriosas que nadie puede llegar a entenderlo! Y conforme a lo que te estas basando, déjame decirte que mi llegada ah esta ciudad tal vez no sea para solo morir, Tal vez sea para ayudar, para crecer, para conocer, para salvar!?, Quien puede saberlo, Solo el que lo creo...

¨-Dios! dios! dios! Tu crees que existe ese dios del que tanto hablan los religiosos!?, que se supone que dios quiere lo mejor en la vida de cada humano!?,¨- Me pregunto con una mirada bizarra.

¨-SI¨- Aclare en un tono molesto

¨-Bien, si es que existiera, entonces como es que dejo que ese hombre diera ah esta ciudad como holocausto al mismo infierno!?...

¨- Tal vez La ciudad! No a los que la habitan...¨- Di mi punto de vista, Estaba apunto de decir unas palabras, pero este se apresuro hablar.

¨- Entonces , si quiere lo mejor para ustedes, porque es que los tiene aquí encerrados!? si en verdad existiera, si en verdad tuviera ese amor del que tanto hablan, entonces, no hubiera dejado morir a tanta gente¨- Lo oi cuestionar¨- Adelante! Responde¨- Me tentaba con una mirada retadora, cosa que odiaba que las personas hicieran, Me sentía nerviosa, comencé a mirar hacia los lados, y ah tragar reiteradamente puesto que no podía creer lo que mes estaba diciendo¨- Si en verdad existiera ese dios al que le llaman dios de amor, no viera permitido que nos convirtieran en lo que somos... come almas, No vendríamos ah este bosque, No dejaría que nos quitaran los recuerdos o eso que le llaman sentimiento y tacto de todo tipo...Así! que...¨- Me miro con fulminacion, Aquella mirada me lleno de terror, incluso ocasiono un remolino de escalofríos peleando entre todas mis venas.¨- Ese dios no existe, Ya se realista y Deja de ser una niña tan Fantasiosa...¨- Termino a decir, Debería enfadarme!?,No! este era el verdadero chico!?, Si!, se estaba desahogando, su a Preton de manos me lo decía, su expresión, su mirada, el ambiente, el bosque, Todo me lo decía, Me demostraba el rencor que tenia, el odio que sentía el cual se había guardado por todos estos treinta años, Incluso. No se, No estoy segura, sonara extraño que se los diga, pero mi corazón A través de sus duros y brutales latidos escucho otras palabras cuales provenían del corazón de aquel chico frente a mi. Oh es mi imaginación o claramente eh escuchado que esta diciendo a gritos que se siente tan Solo!...

Sentí el contacto de ambas manos, el sudor, la calidez, la fuerza brutal, Mire al suelo por aquel segundo en que ya había pasado entre nosotros con gran duda, Volví a morderme el labio, no estaba segura de lo que haría, estaría bien si!?... Es algo que hacia siempre, Apresure mis pasos hacia el herido niño frente a mi, con mi brazo desocupado lo rodee del cuello y por ultimo forme un abrazo, mi rostro estaba recargado sobre su hombro, Era tristeza lo que sentía recorrer ambos cuerpos, El chico era alto, muy alto, cuanto media, Uno setenta y tantos, su estatura me recordaba a mashiage-san...

¨-Perdón...Perdón...Perdóname...¨- Decía reiteradamente, me disculpaba por a verle hecho confesar aquel odio y aquella soledad. ¨- También por lo que dije antes de entrar a tu mente! Por todo perdón...¨- Sentí al instante en que decía aquellas palabras como el azabache soltaba mi mano, Después de eso sentí como ambas manos las colocaba sobre mis hombros.

¨-No!, de hecho aquellas palabras que has dicho antes de entrar en mi mente, son ciertas¨- Quite mi rostro de su alto hombro, después dirigí una mirada incrédula hacia el azabache quien me observaba fijamente. ¨- No tengo corazón¨- Me temblaron las rodillas al sentir como sus palabras chocaban contra mi cabeza una y otra vez, luego me aterre al ver como formaba una sádica sonrisa sobre aquellos labios.¨- A verte acercado tanto a mi fue tu error más grande niña, No quieras hacerte la valiente ni la heroína en esta historia, te arrepentirás por haber caminado sobre dolor descalza..

¨-Pues entonces matarme por hacerlo!¨- Me maldije a mi misma al decir aquellas palabras tan fáciles¨-D-digo..¨-Agache mi mirada en dirección a su pecho.

¨- Tu sabes como! Tan solo Juzgarme y con eso terminas todo!¨- Se acerco a mi rostro quedando a escasos centímetros, fue una escena que me hizo colocar tensa, incluso moví mi mirada y mi rostro aun lado para evadir aquella mirada aterradora.

¨-No quiero!¨-Dije en un tono realmente serio, sin voltear a verle, sentía su respiración chocar contra mi cuello, Lo que me colocaba nerviosa.

¨-Entonces te provocare...¨- Aquellas palabras hicieron que abriera mis ojos hasta el tope, que había dicho!? escuche bien!?, provocarme!? provocar, porque!? Voltee a verle al instante, me encontré a tan solo Tres centímetros de su rostro.

¨-Q-que harás!?¨- Me lance a preguntar, Incluso intente separarme de él pero me tenia sujetada de ambos hombros, lo que me impedía alejarme de él, El chico formo una maliciosa sonrisa después de aquellos segundos, Luego sentí como me empujaba bruscamente hacia atrás provocando mi caída , Azote contra la seca tierra, Intente levantarme pero en cuanto me di cuenta él ya estaba sobre mi.

¨-Lo mismo que ellos hacían..

¨-NO! Te mato!..¨- Lo mire amenazante, empujándolo del pecho puesto que se estaba cercando demasiado a mi, quería mi espacio y no me lo daba, Sentí como con una sola de sus manos me sujetaba bruscamente mis muñecas y las colocaba por encima de mi cabeza ¨- P-pobre de ti...¨- Lance un quejido de dolor,Luego de esto observe como se acercaba con rapidez hacia mi, LO que me hizo voltear mi rostro hacia uno de los lados.

¨-Recuerda que soy tu guardián y por lo tanto te puedo hacer lo que me plasca y ahora más que puedo tocar tu frágil piel...¨- Susurro a mi oído lo que ocasiono un tenebroso escalofríos.

¨-N-no lo harías¨- Masculle¨-. Dijiste que no te importaba volver a sentir, que no eras lo que deseabas...¨-Estaba apunto de decir otras palabras pero sentí como una de sus manos me sujetaba de la barbilla ,haciendo que quedara frente a él, cara a cara, vi como se me acercaba con una interesante mirada perversa.

¨- Ahora si me lo recuerdas, no!?¨- Ante aquellas palabras que me hicieron marchitarme entera, Me sentí arder en mil formas, ademas de esto Su mirada era tan, Dios! como diría esto!?, seductora!?, Intente desatar el agarre de su mano contra mis muñecas en aquel instante, luego vi como se alejaba del mio lo que me hizo lanzar un suspiro de alivio,Segundos después parpadee un par de veces al sentir como pasaba su desocupada mano sobre mis cabellos Ocasionando que mi corazón se acelerada.

¨-Así que...¨- Le oi parar,al sujetar un mecho de mi cabello entre su mano , observe sorprendida como rosaba sus dedos con lentitud sobre mi mechón de cabello creando una extraña sensación dentro de mi estomago lo cual me descontrolaba¨- Esto es el deseo.!?..¨- Explote en mil pedasitos al ver como colocaba aquel mechón de cabellos sobre sus labios y luego como lo olía, el temblor se añadió a mis huesos con lentitud, sentí arder mis mejillas, Se me dificultaba tragar puesto que sentía como si me estuviera tragando un troque entero cuales llantas hechas de petroleo se quedaban atascadas en medio de mi garganta Lo que provocaba asfixiarme.

Mis ojos destellaron un brillo de terror al ver como acercaba su rostro frente a mi nuevamente, quedando a escasos centímetros, lo observe paralizada, esa mirada tan profunda, Que iba hacerme!?.

¨-Esta bien! Esta bien, Tu ganas, Te devuelvo el bastón!¨- Grite, Deseando que este dorado palo apareciera, Lo que logre hacer, Este callo de mi lado derecho alado de mis brazos cuales muñecas estaban siendo sujetadas por su mano. Vi como él chico dirigía su mirad al bastó.

¨- Oh! pero falta tu castigo¨- Me observo con malicia, lo que me estremeció , Segundos después de ver aquella sádica sonrisa, sentí como pasaba tanto sus labios como su nariz por todo mi cabello hasta llegar a mi frente lo que me acelero los latidos a mil por segundo, este chico me provocara un infarto!

¨-Este olor Es la bendición del anciano, seguramente...Me agrada!¨- Le oía murmurar, SI seguia con esto mi corazón saltaria desde lo más alto del más alto tejado.

¨-P-Porfavor..¨- Fruncía el ceño y cerré los ojos del miedo que tenia, Pero al no sentir ni sus manos ni su respiracion fue el hecho por el que entre abrir mis ojos, parpadee un par de veces, Me estaba viendo directamente y a tan solo tres centímetros uno del otro.

¨- Sigue rogando! Así me gusta...¨- Sujeto nuevamente mi barbilla , vi como se acercaba a ella, Segundos después sentí su respiración chocar contra mi cuello, Jadeaba hacia los lados para que no siguiera oliendo, parecía perro, Jalaba mis brazos para desatar su agarre, pero era tan fuerte y yo tan débil, ni siquiera podía mover mis piernas, el estaba arriba de estas, sentado como si yo fuese su cogin más cómodo.

¨-Por favor! No hagas esto!¨- Rogaba en tono casi chilloso, Poco después de a ver hecho aquella suplica sentí como mordía mi barbilla levemente, lo que me hizo tensarme de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo erizar por completo mi piel, y lanzar un gemido de aquellos mis labios, acelerando los brutales latidos de mi corazón ahora a un dos millones por segundo, un calor me hundido por completo al sentir tal suavidad pasar por mi barbilla, eran sus labios los que rosaron tan lentamente en mi piel, después de su mordida en mi barbilla.

¨ Saben a. ...

¨-Ya déjame por Favor, no seas un pervertido Ojji-Old-Sama!¨- Lance en voz alta, Cerrando fuertemente mis ojos al instante.

¨-Porque quieres que pare!?, Deberías aprovechar ahora que puedo sentir, no es eso lo que querías?!, No quería que te sintiera!?¨- Me pregunto sin expresión alguna,

¨-No! te equivocas. No quería que me sintieras, quería que sintieras para que tocaras otras cosas, no Yo! si n o que Sintieras otras cosas...¨- Aclare con algo de desesperación Volví a cerrar fuertemente mis ojos, quería que me soltara Ya! quería salir de este lugar, Segundos después sentí como acariciaba una de mis mejillas , Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al contacto y ah tal suavidad.

¨-Te deje en claro que no deseaba eso!¨- Me miro fijamente¨- Todo estaba bien, normal, antes de que te entrometieras!..

¨- Pues perdóname! por querer que volvieras a sentir, que sintieras algo más que odio, que sintieras algo más que lo seco y lo Ras..

No pude terminar las palabras, porque había sentido un inmenso dolor en mis piernas, Que era este dolor que sentía!?, lanzar un grito desgarrador a los aires, cerrando fuertemente los ojos por el dolor que sentía, porque!?, Sentía como si algo muy filoso me las estuviera traspasando.

¨-D-D-D-uele¨- Lance en un débil susurro, Apenas podía hablar por el dolor, que estaba ocurriendo!? no lo entendía, Luego sentí como algo me jalaba de las piernas, Lo que me habia aterrado a un más.

¨-Algo me jala ,algo me esta jalando! sácame de aquí, Me lasti-tima AAACH!¨- Lance un enorme quejido, ya no podía abrir mis ojos del dolor que sentía, tan solo sentí como el guardián me liberaba de su agarre , al sentirme en libertad de su agarre me lleve las manos a las piernas, en donde sentía el dolor.

¨-Despierta Tonta! regresa a tu cuerpo ahora mismo!¨- Fue lo que le escuche gritarme,y lo ultimo que escuche antes de Volverme a sentir tan liviana, el dolor por segundos desapareció, Que extraño, Poco a poco me comencé a sentir nuevamente pesada, Mis oídos captaban extraños sonidos a mi alrededor, Lo que me hicieron abrir con pesadez mis ojos, Lo cierto es que cuanto parpadee unas cuantas veces para que mi vista se aclarara y se encontrara con unas telarañas, Fue lo primero que vi, abri mis ojos como los ojos de un pug, Me escape, esas telarañas eran enormemente grandes y extensas frente a mi, Y no solo eso, había sangre sobre aquellas telarañas, y lo más extraño esa sangre cubría unas pelotas!? más bien creo que era algo con forma ovalada, Como del tamaño de la mano mia!?, no estas parecian ser más grandes, Qué es esa baba que emerge desde dentro de esas formas ovaladas!? cuales están cubiertas por sangre. Me encontraba como a dos metros y medios de esas telarañas y esas cosas ovaladas con sangre Voltee hacia mis brazos lo sentia de alguna forma pesados y sin movimiento alguno, algo los mantenía esclavizados, al voltear hacia mi izquierda que me voy encontrando con que mis brazos estan repletos de aquellas telarañas, algo que me dejo terror en los ojos, voltee a mi derecha y de igual forma mi brazo estaba invadido de esa tela tan pegagosa, Ambos brazos me esclavizaban en la pared!? o techo!? Lo que era desde mi cuello hasta la mitad de mi estomago se encontraba envuelto en esas telañaras las cuales me mantenian pegada a la pared o techo, sea lo que sea, esto me impactada demasiado,Mi atención fue llamada a una dolorosa pulsación cual provenía de mis piernas, lo que me hizo voltear, Lance un grito que solo se escucho dentro de mi garganta a la cual rasgo al instante, Mis piernas estaba completamente rasgadas de enfrente y de los lados, heridas las cuales sangravan con prisa, no era eso lo que me pasmo y lo que me aterro, no, mis piernas eran las unicas que no estaban cubiertas por aquella telaraña, no! estas tan solo colgaban de mi cuerpo, Baje mi mirada en direccion a la telaraña frente a mi, con rapidez mire a mis piernas y luego volvi a bajar la mirada ah aquellas cosas ovaladas de las cuales emanaba algo baboso , reiteradamente voltee a mis piernas y hacia aquellas cosas, más de tres veces, no podia entenderlo, no podia creerlo, la sangre que cubria aquellas cosas ovaladas y babosas provenia de mis piernas, Me estaba desangrando!, Segundos despues comenze a escuchar unos ruiditos cuales provenian de aquellas cosas ovaladas, Abri mis ojos al tamallo de una llanta de camion, Lo primero que mire salir eran unas largas y gruesas patas negras.

¨-A..h.¨-Intentaba decir algo, gritar, pero mi voz habia salido corriendo de tal horror, Al ver lo que por toda mi vida desde que mi infacia habia sido mi peor pesadilla, Las arañas, y esta era de un tamaño no usual, Entonces me di cuenta de queran huevesillos, Quien los habia puesto!?, Fue la pregunta que desato al horror dentro de mi, Cuando esta salio por completo de su caparazón lo que me dejo palida y boca abierta con los ojos idos cual borracho, Comenze a mover mis adoloridas piernas, puesto que este bicho horrendo estiraba sus antenas y patillas para alcanzarlas, Intentaba decir algo con mis labios, Pero no podia tan solo los sentia temblar, Al momento mi mirada se dirigio a otro huevesillo cubierto de baba y sangre, el cual comenzo abrirse, y despues de este los otros siete, los cuales no tardaron en nada en beber la sangre que se encontraba encharcada sobre aquellas telarañas bien teladas y sujetas, Todo parecia estar bien, mientras mantuviera mis rodillas dobladas, estos no me alcanzarian, Comenze a mover mi brazo derecho para intentar desacer la tela de la telaraña que envolvia mi brazo, pero, En cuanto vi a tres de esas arañas más grandes de lo que era una araña natural , negras ,gordas y con antenas y sobre todo patudas que comenzaron trepar aquellas telañaras que me rodeaban frente a mi con tal de alcanzarme fue cuando comprendi que me miraban como un alimento. Cerre fuertemente mis ojos y trage duro sintiendo como una carbon desaciendose en el infierno.

¨-!¨- Entonces lanze un grito ,Un grito que parecia descompuesto, pero su tono era el más fuerte que podia crear y sacar de mi pecho, Lo hize con tantas fuerzas, con tanto terror que sentia, ¨- !¨- Lanze otro más al sentir como una alcanzo mi tobillo, hecho que hizo que los sacudiera con brutalidad y rotundidad razon por la cual este cayo nuevamente en aquellos caparazones rotos del cual habia salido.¨- ! N...¨- Donde estaba él!?, en donde estaba yo!?, proque habia arañas de este tamaño!?, porque me miraban como su cena!? porque bebian mi sangre!? ,quien me puso aqui!?¨- !N...¨- Se me habia escapado la voz, cosa que me hizo saber que esta tuvo más terror que yo, Vamos, Vamos, Comenze a suplicar! Queria volver a gritar,Del terror y la desesperacion que sentia a pensas me di cuenta de que me encontraba llorando¨- N...¨- Pero el nudo de piedra mantenia mi garganta esclavizada, y que iba a gritar!?, Lo unico que se me habia venido al momento en que lo pense, Era azechada por una araña frente a mi a tan solo un metro, Me saltaria!?, o que esta planeando!? sus ojos eran terriblemente asqueantes, me perturbaban, me descontrolaban, me desesperaban, me aterraba, mi cuerpo y mi voz me traicionaron sentia como si me estuvieran matando con lentitud, mis piernas sangrando con rapidez, quien no!?, si a simple vista se notaban todas las rajadas en mis piernas, quien me las hizo!?, esta seria mi muerte!? ser comida para mis peores pesadillas!? las cuales arruinaban cada bello momento de mi infancia!?-¨...¨- Nada... No podia gritar äyuda¨ ni siquiera al guardian podia llamar con mi propia voz, mi voz... me abandono por terror, nunca pense que esto puediera suceder.

¨-Qué fragados es todo esto!?¨- Aquella voz la reconoci inmediatamente.¨- Maldicion! esos mounstros seguro tienen algo que ver...

¨-A..e..y..h¨- Movia mis labios reiteradamente intentando hacer que mi garganta soltara algo, Tan solo podia sentir las hirvientes lagrimas que recorrian mi rostro constantemente Sin esperar un segundo, que a su paso consumian mi esperanza,

¨-cute! ¿Dónde demonios estas ¨ -? Escucha como cercas Aquella pregunta, no podía quitar mis ojos de todos Aquellos aragnidos Bajo mis PIERNAS, Quien Bebian mi sangre u Otros tratando de alcanzar mi PIERNAS, incluso había ya algunos Cuale trepaban ellos telarañas para llegar a mí.

¨-aqui..¨- Lo dije en un debil y susurro que tan solo pudo ser alcanzado por mis oidos-¨ A-qui...to-n..to..¨- Mi voz era muy debil y susurrante hasta estaba rota en simples y pequeños pesados, La estaba recuperando por el terror que sentia, sin duda alguna odiaba tenerle fobia a los aragnidos, Respire profundamente, queria tranquilizar mi alma, solte un largo suspiro y nuevamente comenze a respirar profundamente, la fobia a estos aragnidos no se me habia empeorado tano anteriormente puesto que las arañas no eran de ese tamaño , las arañas no se bebian mi sangre y no intentaban atacarme...¨- ESTOY AQUI!¨- Dije en voz alta, algo que agradeci desde lo más profundo de mi ser, por fin voz mia, pense que te habias olvidado de mi¨- Aqui...aqui..aquiiiii!AQUII!¨- Mi modo escandaloso salio por fin, esto me pasaba pro la fobia a las arañas,En ese instante en que lance reiterados gritos cuales ocacionaron que las horribles arañas bebes picotearan lo que parecia ser el nido, observe como brincaban en direccion a mis piernas, intentaban alcanzarlas, otras escalaban más aprisa.

¨-Sigue gritando Niña! Hay muchas telas y muertos dentro de ellas!¨- Escuche que me pedia.

¨-Aquii! Aqui!¨- Lo cual no espere ni un segundo pasar despues de su peticion, al momento en que senti como dos de esas arañas se trepaban en mi pierna, me escandalice aun más y me salio el modo Karate, Comenze a mover mis pies hacia adelante y hacia atras, hacia los lados con brutalidad para que estas me soltaran, al instante lanzaba gritos de horror sintiendo sus picos o colmillos clavarse en mis tobillos, Otra evz mi fobia iba creciendo, esto era mi terroible pesadilla, lo que mas eh odiado en la vida son los aragnidos, y si estos eran venenosos!?¨- Sacame de aqui! SACAME DE AQUI! Sacame de aqui! Sacame de aqui!¨- Comencé a chillar , Rogando reiteradamente que este se apresurara, Solo me quedaba una araña en el tobillo y era la cual estaba chupando mi sangre hecho que me hacia aterrarme y sacudir brutalmente, no paso ni un segundo más En cuanto veo frente a mi caer aquellas telarañas que me tapaban la vista de todo lo exterior, Unas manos cuales las arrancaba con brutalidad, segundos despues un rostro el cual me era tan familiar, y por ultimo me encontre con aquella mirada carmesi, ambos compartiendo la mirada por esos determinados segundos, Los conte bien, fueron cinco..¨-!Quitamela!¨- Apunte con mi excalofriante y aterrada mirada hacia mi tobillo izquierdo, Rapidamente vi como con tan solo un golpe y destello de luz de aquel baston doradoo aquella araña despegaba sus colmillos de mi piel y segundos despues caia muerta al suelo.

¨-Sientes tus piernas!?¨- Fue lo unico que le escuche cuestionar, Asenti unas cuantas veces haciendo unos ruidos al inhalar por la nariz .

¨-Las siento pero, Me duelen mucho!¨- Respondi despues de mi asentimiento,¨- Sacame de aqui, Porfavor, no dejes que me coman¨- Roge aterrada, Sentia aun las lagrimas me bañaban por completo, parecian cual regaderas calidas.

¨- Te las voy a curar, asi que deja de llorar niña¨- Dijo en su tono inexpresivo, Aunque su mirada, esa sim era diferente a las que me hacia anterior mente,Nunca lo habia visto asi, Extraño... Luego vi como llevaba su baston hacia mis piernas, Y como de aquella extrella de siete picos cuales tocaban ambas rodillas emanaba una dorada luz , segundo despues estas cubrieron por completo mis piernas, Senti una fuerza calida recorrerme las venas, de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a mi rostro, Qué seria!?, senti como el inmenso dolor que sentia se desvanecia con rapidez lo cual me llego asombrar, una vez que mis piernas dejaron de brillar, observe como mis heridas ya habian cerrado y como la sangre que se encontraba encharcada en mi pantalon mezclilla ya habia desaparecido, dirigi mi mirada asombrada hacia el azabache quien limpiaba su dorado baston con sus manos, No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa sincera hacia él.

¨-Gracias!¨- Dije con suavidad dando una tierna sonrisa hacia el guardian, quien me obserbaba con gran seriedad, si, él era asi, no sonreia alegre, no miraba diferente, nada, seco, oculto y misterioso de helado corazon sin sentimiento alguno, Mi mirada se coloco hacia su lado derecho, Mis ojos se abrieron hasta el tope al instante, MI boca comenzo a entre abrirse con temblor añadido a mis labios, me empadileci, y paralize al ver aquella mounstrosidad patuda caminar hacia nosotros.

¨-Que con esa insolente mirada!?¨-Cuestiono al instante en un tono molesto, colocando una mirada fulminante hacia mi.

¨-A-a-a-a-aaaaa...-a-aa-¨- Tan solo podia apuntar con la mirada escamada hacia su lado derecho, puesto que el habla por mi fobia se descomponia, Asi que trage fuertemente al ver más acercamiento entre nosotros, respire con profundidad¨- !ARAÑA!¨-Solte en voz alta, él guardian se dio la vuelta rapidamente, convirtiendo al isntante su baston en do guadañas las cuales acomodo en ambas manos, Sentia el vibrante terror en mis ojos al ver las patotas peludas de aquella araña, pero, esa no era una araña igual a una araña, era nauseabunda, no podia quitarle la vista de encima, pero sentia como mi estomago se revolvia al verle la cara, una cara humana, una mujer!?, sus cabellos largos color indigo, no tenia labios tan solo podia captar aquellas puntadas de hilo que saltaban de esa parte, le cocieron los labios!?, Que horror. Sus ojos, eran tambien los más espesclunantes que eh visto, no tenia ojos en la parte que deveria tener, no, lo unico que miraba en aquella parte, tambien eran solo puntsdas, ademas de eso Tenia siete, tres en la frente y dos en cada mejilla, Senti un escalofrio que me sacudio el cuerpo completo, Volte hacia mi lado derecha, Para no verles más Tan solo escuchar los azotes de las guadañas contra aquel horrendo cuerpo deformado en mil patas peludas color negro. Una viuda negra!?, No mikan, no voltees, soñaras pesadillas. En cuanto voltee a mi lado derecho que escandalice , Habian más de esos bichos y se dirigian hacia mi.  
¨- NO,NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONNOONONONONONONONONONONON!¨- Comenze a jalarme a todos lados para que mis manos se desataran de aquellas pegasosas telarañas las cuales me pegaban a lo que parecia ser el techo, La altura no era mucho por lo que no me llego a asustar, no! lo que si me asusto y lo que dio paso a mi fobia escandalosa fueron aquellos bichos encaminandose hacia mi ¨-NONONONONONOOONNONONO!¨- por un momento me senti como una piñata, moviendome a los lados, colgada del techo lista para ser golpeada por aquellos picudos palos!, Hasta que senti como uno de mis brazos se libero de las telarañas, las cuales ya se estaban despegando del techo, Las jale con rotundidad hasta quedar pro completo despegada, lo doloros fue a ver quedado colgada de mi brazo derecho, este aun seguia pegado al techo por aquellas molestas telarañas, pero ya no era hora para despegarla, no! Ellas se estaban dando prisa, Lleve mi mano enseguida hacia mi pierna derecha en la cual se encontraba aquella liga que sostenia la ultima arma que me quedaba, la cual logre alcanzar,No me dio tiempo para revisar si tenia o no tenia balas, tan solo con rapidez voltee hacia mi lado derecho apuntandole a una de ellas con el arma¨- Espero no fallar¨- Pense en mis adentros, el guardian peleaba con dos más, y estas dos a metros de mi, más los hijos quienes trepaban pro las paredes, algunos resbalaban, otros brincaban, cuantos más abra!?, en total eran como cincuenta!?, No se, No lo pense tanto, Jale el gatillo reiteradamente en direccion a la araña con el rostro deforme de un hombre, al parecer era el padre!?, y era horrendo, Seguia jalando del gatillo puesto que este corria hacia mi, cuantas veces le eh disparado!? y no ah muerto, Mientras hacia esto cosa que me sorprendida , que voy sintiendo como caigo en direccion al suelo, Al parecer las telarañas que esclavizaban a mi brazo derecho en el techo ya se habian despegado y roto, Azote contra el sangriento piso y Al instante lanze un quejido por el dolor que senti al caer.

Me levante de un jalon del suelo, sujetando con mis dos manos la pistola cual habia apuntado a la araña gigante y patuda, esta seguia viva ah pesar de todas las balas que le avente, observe sus nauseabundas patas, a las cuales segundo despues les apunte con el arma, Y no deje pasar más tiempo en que comenze a jalar con rotundidad y reiteradamente el gatillo, En el que salian las balas a toda velocidad cuales impactaban en aquellas patas, Consiguiendo que la araña lanzara un grito chillon mientras caia en directo al suelo, Asi que eran las patas, su debilidad! , Mi cuerpo comenzo a temblar al ver monton de arañas más grandes que mi mano quienes se dirigian hacia mi con rapidez, Voltee a mi alrededor con terror estas me estaban rodeando, Busque y busque al guardian, al cual no halle, Ah donde se ah ido!?. Donde estan aquellas arañas con las que peleaba, no hay no rastros, me dejo!?, Me dejo aqui...

Baje mi rostro impactada por lo que no hallaba, por lo que estaba pensando, el guardian me dejo en este horrible lugar rodeada pro arañas las cuales se encaminaban hacia mi, Me temblaba todo el cuerpo de miedo, Incluso mi respiracion y los latidos de mi corazon eran muy acelerados, agitados por todo lo que esta noche me habia pasado, era asombroso, desde que llegue todas mis noches han pasado miles de cosas nauseabundas, aterradoras, horrorosas, me estaba cansando, mi alma se estaba rindiendo, cada vez salia una nueva moustrosidad, porqué!?, pensaba que me sabia la Vhistoria completa, en la historia no se hablaban de esas criaturas deformes que comian almas, ni estas arañas con cabezas y brazos humanos, De donde han salido!?. Jale el gatillo en direccion de unas arañas bebes cuales ya estaban cercas de mi, tan solo senti pena por mi misma al ver que la bala nunca salio del arma, jalaba reiteradamente, y las balas nunca salieron, me lamente al no traer balas de recarga, Seria este mi fin!?,La señora maria y stefania-chan dijeron que las personas que habian aceptado el juego con los guardianes no duraban más de dos semanas, y la mayoria no llegaba a la semana, Yo estoy en el quinto dia, aun que más bien siento que fueron cinco semanas por todas las cosas que eh visto, hecho, conocido y aprendido, Recorde entonces que manaka-chan y makana-chan me habian dicho que siempre le recordara al guardian de su trato, que era protegerme, pero ahora no se donde esta, y yo estoy rodeada por todos estos aragnidos, mi fobia me hace insignificante y debil, Recorde que el angel salva y el demonio traiciona, Lo confuso de la historia es que advirtieron que el angel se comportaria como un demonio y el demonio como un angel, pero tan solo conociendolos , sus actitudes, tarde que temprano su naturaleza sale en uno de sus actos, De ahi sale la traicion del demonio, y de ahi mismo sale la bondad y misericordia del angel...él cual sera!?...

Subi mi mirada encharcada por mis lagrimas, La coloque directo al techo, en la cual se encontraba un bulto de telarañas, Entonces me llego una idea, La telaraña que me sostenia en el techo podian con mi peso, si brinco y alcanzo este bulto, podra conmigo!?, Asi estas arañas no me alcanzaran, Lo malo de esto esque no soy tan alta, y siempre fui mala brincando, Pero nunca es tarde para mejorar y volver a intentar, Asi que comence a saltar estirando ambos brazos para lograr alcanzar aquel bulto, creo que ni llego a los cinco centimetros de alcanze, me entre agache para ver si daba mejor funcionamiento, luego con fuerza me empuje hacia arriba, desgraciadamente no pudo alcanzarlo, La quinta vez que hice esto logre alcanzar el bulto, en cuanto lo sujete de mis manos quede colgada de el tan solo tres segundos, no crei estar pesada mi rostro cambio a uno más aterrado al ver como el bulto de telarañas se rompia y como de este salia un liquido apestoso y pegajoso el cual me provoco asco y la cual me empapo de cabeza a pies, me solte de aquel bulto y cai en dieccion al suelo, mi cuerpo me temblaba con horror, incluso mis ojos quedaron paralizados no podia quitar mi vista de aquella nauseabunda arañas y sus chillosos ruidillos, mis ojos se humedecieron, esto era horrible, era una pesadilla, era el infierno, Comencé a llorar , ya era tarde en cuanto vi como una araña se lanzaba hacia mi pie izquierdo hecho que me hizo reaccionar y quitarla con ambas manos , me levante de un jalon, otras más se lanzan hacia mi, comencé a jadearme a los lados, dar movimientos bruscos, golpearlas y jalarlas con mis manos, Lanzaba gritos de terror al sentir sus patas treparme las piernas, Crei que seria el fin hasta que vi como me empezaba a elever del suelo Lo que me sorprendio demasiado, Estaba flotando, increible, como!? porqué!?, Pege contra el techo de aquel enorme salon, Ahora estaba más lejos de las arañas, ya no podian atacarme.

¨-A caso el...¨- susurre para mi viendo como las arañas ahora estaban bebiendo aquella sangre que salio dle bulto cual jale desde este techo, Lo que evite ver fue el cuerpo de la persona que se encontraba dentro de aquel bulto de telarañas, Depronto todo mi fondo terrorifico fue cambiado por uno multi color, ya sabia lo que estaba sucediendo, el gaurdian me estaba tele transportando , Gracias a Dios, saldre de este horrible lugar, lejos de mi fobia, Despues de estos segundos envuelta en el fondo multi color este desaparecio repentinamente y dejo a mi vista un fondo obscuro frente a mi alumbrado por una luz entre el color blanco y entre el color amarillo, cual provenia de aquella media luna que se encontraba sobre mi, Baje mi vista en direccion a las calles en las cuales habia aparecido, me encontraba en medio de una enorme calle, angosta de ambos aldos y parecia ser enormemente larga y por como se miraba esta calle la cual pisaba con la suela de mis tenias, parecia que apenas la estaba } reeconstruyendo, Voltee a mi alrededor, no habia ni casas, ni edificios algunos, Donde me encontraba!?,Sin ruido alguno, y al parecer sin ninguna amenaza a mi alrededor, de pronto, mi nariz capto un aroma a tierra mojada y a pez, esto me hacia sentir a la tranquilidad que me relajaba, seguia captando su aroma cual me era muy familiar, La playa, tal vez se encontraba cercas de donde esto, pero hacia que lado!?, Comenze a buscar , derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo, la pregunta del millon, donde esta él!?, Todo lo que anteriormente me ah pasado, Odio tener esta fobia, me impide tener el valor suficiente para pisotearlas, pero que estoy diciendio!?, Ah esas cosotas no se les podia pisotear, Pero de igual, esta fobia era horrible, Me hacia atontarme y me bloqueaba la cabeza por completo, SI no viera sido por el guardian tal vez yo ahora no estaria con vida...

Me revise de pies a cabeza, Me di cuenta de lo nauseabunda que me encotraba, toda mi ropa bañada en esa cosa pegajota que apestaba asquerosamente, Eso no era lo que me estaba preocupando...

¨- Ya no ah de tardar en amanecer¨- Aquellas palabras que salieron de una voz masculina las cuale reconoci me hicieron voltear hacia atras, Frente a mi a medio metro se encontraba el guardian, Su camisa negra estaba rasgada, sus cabellos más alborotados de lo normal, Observe su guadaña entre su mano derecha, La cual habia emanado una luz dorada y en cuanto esta sedio la guadaña se habia convertido a su forma natural un baston.

¨-De donde salieron esas arañas!?¨- Me lance a preguntar, Seguia confundida, no lograba entender nada aun, la confusion me enloquecia, me hace desesperarme, pero intentaba evadir ciertas que me harian derrumbarme por completo.

¨- No tengo idea de donde fregados han salido, lo que si se es que el desgarrador de almas tiene algo que ver en esto...

- El mosuntro dices!?¨- Inquiri con un tono más serio de lo normal,¨- Ese moustro los desperto tambien!?¨- Pregunte alterada, puesto que el guardian se habia quedado callado ante mi primera pregunta.

¨- No!, Aquella persona no creo más criaturas y menos creo ah estos insectos...¨- Lo oi decir, primero con un tono firme y por ultimo termino en un tono dudoso!?.

¨- Quieres decir¨- Me acerque a él¨- Que es posible que el moustro los creara!?¨- Preugnte con incredulidad, Su mirada penetrante habia cambiado a una fria.

¨- Porbablemente!¨- Respondio, aun que no era una respuesta clara para mis dudas, no lo podia creer, un moustro creando a otro moustro!?Como!?, Me entraba desesperacion, Mikan tranquilizate! Tranquilizate, Sujetaba con fuerza ambas manos intentando procesar todo lo que me acababa de suceder en todo este dia, pero era inebitable, ahora mismo ardia en mil llamas, mis manos me sudaban horriblemente. Mi fobia queria regresar a medida en que aquellas espeslunante simagenes de los gigantes insectos golpeaban con estruendo mi cabeza. Tranquila! Respire profundamente y exhale al instante con lentitud, hice esto reiteradamente para tranquilizarme.

¨-Como es que llegue ahi!? Seguia siendo dentro del hospital!?¨- Pregunte dudosa, me encontraba cabisbaja, Mi mirada daba para todos lados tan solo esperando la respuesta del chico azabache.

¨-Si seguiamos dentro del hospital, Al parecer ese nido de aragnidos se encontraban en el almazen del hospital¨- Respondio enseguida, Me pase mi mano por encima de mis largos cabellos castaños mientras a la vez subia el rostro en direccion a él.

¨-P-Pero ...

¨-Ah! Miren nada más a quien me eh encontrado...¨- Una voz mascula me interrumpio, Aquella voz no la reconocia ni mucho menos la habia escuchado, fue el hecho que me hizo voltear con lentitud hacia atras puesto que desde atras mio se escucho aquella voz, Mi mirada de confusion cambio a una Perpleja Puesto que frente a mi se encontraban dos personas, Una de ellas que se encontraba flotando en el viento como mi gaurdian, y a este tambien le cubria desde la punta de la cabeza hasta el cuerpo entero una capa negra, de su mano derecha tenia un baston color plateado y una figura en forma de soll se encontraba sobre ella, Ah caso un guardian!?, Pero eso no fue lo que me lleno de impacto y me dejo por completo perpleja, cuando voltee un poco más a la izquierda de aquella persona Me encontre frente a frente con un reconocible chico, Nuestras miradas se habian encadenado unas a otras, aquellos ojos color miel, aquellos cabellos dorados, Aquel rostro.

¨-Mikan..chan!¨- En cuanto me nombro ocaciono que me temblaran el corazon y se me humedecieran los ojos, Ambos nos habaimos reconocido, Ambos perplejos e impactados, boquiabiertos y empadilecidos por nuestro remoto encuentro!, Algo que no me esperaba en la noche, Algo que hizo que naciera dentro de mi ser un amanecer esperanzador...

* * *

Continuara...

**COMENTARIOS responder:**

**Gues: Gracias por leer :D, Jajaja okas ;) no te preocupes no le voy a subir de nivel jeje :D**

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia: Hola jeje muchas gracias por entrar y leer el capitulo :D, asi que tienes esa edad? :O!, Me ganas por cinco :O, mE SORPRENDE! :O, Mi hermana la mas mayor tambien tiene 23 :3 :D! Seguimos siendo jovencitas ;)jeje :3 Muchas gracias por tus animos :) Y que bueno que te giga gustando La historia :D! Te envio un gran saludo y un hermoso dia n.n**

**Kanna Meiko: Hola :D, muchas gracias por entrar y leer la historia kanna-chan y meiko-chan n.n! Si aqui les dejo otro y espero que este les haya gsutado, les envio un gran saludo y que tengan dias hermosos n.n**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR ENTRAR Y LEER!

DISCULPEN MI RETRAZO! NO EH TENIDO DIAS DE DESCANSO ULTIMAMENTE POR LO DE MI MADRE! Me trae muy preocupado, Pero quiero decirles que continuare y continuare con la historia ;) GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!


	17. El guardian de ojos Azules!

**AGRADECIMIENTO:**Gracia a todos por sus deseos y buenos cometarios a cerca de lo de mi mami, ya esta bien le controlan el dolor por medio de medicamentos su operacion sera este martes osea mañana, confio en Dios que todo saldra bien :).Ella me ayudo a escribirles este capitulo!Me dio muy buenas ideas con las que podia continuarlas, Espero y les guste :)

**ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAES!**

* * *

Capítulo 17- EL guardian de ojos Azules

* * *

A tan solo seis metros de mí se encontraba, No me importo quien era la otra persona encapuchada a su lado no, Solo el, su tono de voz el mismo, su rostro el mismo, sus cabellos, su misma ropa como aquella noche, no podría ser una criatura, un mostró, no! No lo dude

¨-Kokoro-san!¨- Lo nombre después de que él ya me había nombrado, Al instante comencé a dar pasos dudosos en dirección a él, digo que eran dudosos porque aparte de que me temblaba cada paso que daba me daban ganas de correr pero a la vez no podía por miedo. Porqué!?.

¨-Mikan-chan si eres tú!¨- Vi como corría hacia mí y segundos después estiraba sus brazos , Al sentir la calidez de ellos cuales ya me estaban rodeando, cuantas lagrimas desenvainadas se aventaban desde mis lagrimales al exterior para recorrer con rapidez mis mejillas, dándole un toque de tranquilidad. Le correspondí el abrazo.

¨-Kokoro…san!¨- Solté en un débil tono, Formando una sonrisa de alegría sobre mis labios, aunque ya me estaba partiendo en llanto y era lo que no quería que sucediera, no quería que me vieran débil, siempre tratando de que me vean fuerte, pero era inevitable. ¨- No sabes como deseaba encontrar a uno más…U-uno más¨- Mi voz se había descompuesto por completo al sentir como me envolvía con más fuerza en sus brazos.

¨-Yo también Mikan-chan! Yo también lo deseaba con toda el Alma…¨- Aquellas suaves palabras acariciaron mi cálido corazón lo que ocasionó que se estremeciera mi alma por completo.

¨-Natsume! Mirate nada más, tan igual como siempre,solo que si la capa claro... No me digas que esta pequeña es tu esclava!?a donde se dirigian ambos°?¨- Aquellas pregunta nos saco a ambos de nuestros pensamientos y el ambiente tan esperanzado que nos rodeaban.

¨-Se nota que no has cambiado tu nivel de Guaruda chismosin Ruka, Lamentablemente, Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¨- Le oi responder al guardian con un tono irritable y una mirada llena de desagrado hacia aquel encapuchado chico, entonces era el otro guardian, ,Parpadee un par de veces al ver al encapuchado frente al azabache, Sus ojos, eran preciosos,En ellos podia ver el cielo, Un azul a mentado deslumbrante y sinsero, ambos ojos brillaban con elegiancia en esta obscura noche, En aquellos segundos voltee nuevamente a observar a azabache de nombre Natsume, Mi mirada fue en direccion a su mirada carmesi, los de este chico era un rojo intenso cual rosa roja de espinas venenosa, un carmesi profundo, una mirada misteriosa, interesante y de cierto atravtivo, brindaba algo de miedo a las almas de quienes le miraran, lo contrario de la mirada del guardian desconocido de ojos azules.

¨-Natsume°¨-pense en mis adentros, ese nombre, era el que queria llegar a pronunciar cuando estaba rodeada por las telarañas, y no solo eso, aquel nombre era el nombre que aparecia escrito en aquella libreta universitaria la cual me habia hallado en aquella extraña casa color salmon, Ese nombre , esa foto, Ya lo habia vuelto a recordar. Entonces si se llama natsume, Por alguna razon saber que en verdad ese era su nombre me hacia sonreir de alguna manera. claro, ya sabia algo más de su verdadero yo.

¨-Mikan-chan, dime que no es cierto...¨- Senti como ambas manos me sostenian brutalmente de mis hombros y me jadeaban hacia enfrente y atras reiteradamente en que terminaban aquellas palabras , Voltee con rotundidad hacia kokoro-san, Su rostro estaba realmente lleno de preocupacion, Me habia quedado paralizada ante su comportamiento y su brusco agarre.¨- Aceptaste su juego?¨- M pregunto en un tono de voz que golpeo mis oidos con estruendo, Tanto que creo que quede en blanco por las de cinco segundos¨- Responde°¨- Me lo seguia pidiendo, al paso de este segundo siguio insistente, Él tambie , no?, si venia acompañado de este encapuchado significaba que él tambien habia aceptado el juego, no°?, Aquello que habia pensado me hicieron abrir mis ojos cual dos redondos platos, Senti como se me humedecian levemente, pensando en todo lo que yo habia pasado, y llegando a la pregunta de que si él tambien lo paso°?, Algo que yo deseaba que ninguno de mis amigos pasara.

¨- Tu tambien, no es asi°?¨- Pregunte en tono exclamante, Me decidi a preguntar sin responder a u pregunta Despues de un largo silencio que habia hecho yo, me decidi a preguntar sin responderle, Observe como fruncia su seño en señal de la pregunta .

¨-Pues que no es obvio que sea mi esclavo°?¨- Aquella pregunta de la voz desconocida me hizo voltear hacia mi lado derecho, provenia de aquel guardian de ojos azules a mentados, Él cual volaba en direccion a nosotros, Aprete fuertemente mis manos , lleve mi mirada hacia aquella mirada carmesi la cual nos obervaba con frialdad, Era triste...

¨-Si,¨-Kokoro-san Remarco a mi duda¨-Lo hice porque...¨- Lo mire parar por estresantes segundos , se coloco cabisbajo, mire aquella tristeza reflejada en su rostro, lo que me preocupo mucho, Senti como retiraba sus amnos de mis hombros con lentitud¨- me ofreci por Imai-san...

¨-Que le paso...Hotaru...°¨- Me quede corta en palabras, me di cuenta que ni siquiera le habia hecho la pregunta correctamente, Aquel tono masculino el cual reflejo odio y miseria me hicieron partirme en dos, Me pase ambas manos por mis cabellos, no queria ser debil delante de él¨- Que le sucedio a Hotaru?¨-Pregunte enseguida con desesperacion.

¨-Ah asi que tu tambien eres amiga de ella¨- Voltee en direccion al encapuchado de ojos azules, Ya se encontraba a tan solo diez centimetros de nosotros, Asenti un par de veces ante su comentario

¨-Pero que es lo que paso para que tu aceptaras su juego°?¨-La pregunta se la habia hecho a kokoro-san, Quien se quedo varios segundos mudo, dando su mirada en direccion al suelo.

¨-Sucedio que..¨- Levanto su mirada llena de decepsion, porque°?, Observe como los nudillos de sus manos estaban completamente blancos puesto que por lo rotundo que apretaba sus manos la fuerza con la que lo hacia le habia ocacionado ese color.¨- Hace dos dias, Me tope con imai-san en los basureros de esta ciudad, Habia escuchado unos estruendosos disparos, a tan solo metros de mi, hecho que me hicieron correr con más aprisa,, preguntandome si seria alguien que conociera o cual quier persona, recorri un lote vacio el cual me llevo hasta aquel basurero, Aquella persona era Imai, ella estaba siendo correteada por unas extrañas criaturas negras que tenian tanto alas del mismo color como patas con garras, Me habia quedado paralizado ante aquellas terrorificas criaturas, tenian un gran parecido a los cuervos, puesto que tambien tenian plumas y un pico largo, Frente a mi habia pasado aquella escena tan dramatica y espantosa, Despues de esto mi mirada dio un giro a la derecha, a grandes metros, una persona que flotaba por el aire , esa persona estaba encapuchada, esa persona era este guardian quien tambien observaba lo que le sucedia a Imai, Las trampas de estos guardianes para que aceptes su juego eran realmente sucios , La unica arma que tenia la use para disparar aquellas criaturas, Pero era como si algo estuviera deteniendo las balas que de mi arma salian, En cuanto observe como una de esas criaturas, o más bien cuervos mutados ,como habia acorralado a Imai-san, y como segundos despues otro se le echaba encima, la empezaron a morder, su cuerpo resplandecio una luz azul en cuanto el primer cuervo le habia lanzado la primera mordida, No te miedo mikan-chan, llore como nunca, Incluso corría en direccion a ella para ayudarla pero por alguna extraña razon o por un sucio guardian no podia llegar a ella, Ah tan solo cinco segundos más tarde este encapuchado se me acerco y me hizo preguntas sobre si tenia algo que ver con ella, Por ultimo termine rogandole por que la salvara y este me hizo una propuesta, termine aceptandola para salvar su vida...¨- Mi cuerpo me habia temblado al instante en que pornuncio cuervos mutados, como°?, y mis lagrimas se convirtieron en un sunami que chocaba contra mis mejillas en cuanto dijo que habian acorralado a hotaru, Contemplaba aquella mirada llena de decepción, Llena de tristeza, llena de Odio que daba en exprecion ante su testimonio, Segundos despues cuando kokoro-san me termino de contar esto una extraña carcajaa resalto de entre nosotros, lo que nos hizo voltear espantados hacia nuestro lado derecho, era aquel guardian de ojos azules quien se soltaba a reir,Hecho que me enfurecio por completo ,como se atrevia°?.

¨- Los humanos siempre exageran con nuestras propuestas°¨- Comento despues de a ver parado su ridicula e insultante risilla.

¨-No es cierto°¨- Ambos tonos se vieron unidos en una sola frase , cosa que nos hizo voltear a vernos con sorpresa, Me hacia recordar viejos tiempo, kokoro-san y yo casi siempre pornunciabamos al mismo tiempo una frase, cosa que desepertaba la murmuraciones de muchos grupos de estudiantes hacia nosotros en los que nos llamaban ¨Pareja perfecta¨

¨-Ademas, Ustedes tambien son Humanos¨- Lo mire con desagrado, Al parecer este tambien se negaba como a una persona de carne y hueso y aceptava ser tan solo un espiritu más. Porqué°?.

¨- Natsume, permites ese tono de voz tan mal educado°?¨- Obseve como le hacía aquella pregunta, una mirada entretenida, senttia como si estuviera sonriendo con malicia.

¨-Que su irrespetuosidad valla hacia ti, si°¨- Observe como él o más bien Natsume, respondia con desgano Al soltarlo en un suspiro, Cosa que me hizo formar una sonrisa de media luna sobre mis labios, la cual desvanecí en tan solo sentir un hueco en mi estómago, sabia la razon. mis amigos...

¨-Ya veo porque la tienes tan chiqueada...¨- Dijo, Segundos después Sentí como su bastón con la figura de un sol me levantaba la barbilla en dirección a él, Cosa que me puso algo nerviosa, Como que chiqueada por el azabache!?,No lo creo, Chasquee un poco entre dientes al observar tal acercamiento suyo hacia mi rostro, Esos ojos, Como ojos de un ángel…Pero, su actitud apesta.

¨-Si con chiqueada te refieres a ser tan insensible, arrogante e insultante, Entonces sí, me tiene chiqueada¨- Dije en un tono sarcástico dirigido hacia mis últimas palabras, Al instante retrocedía cinco pasos para estar lejos de este chico, Al hacerlo este comenzó a reírse, cosa que lo tome como una burla hecho que me hizo cruzarme de brazos.

¨-Tienes agallas niña!¨- Dijo en un tono divertido , Nuevamente dirigió su vuelo en dirección a mí, lo que me hizo retroceder. Se comporta como de la misma manera en la que lo hizo Natsume, una manera intimidante.

¨- Si no fuera por esas bendiciones que tienes, te aseguro que ahorita mismo estarías muerta por tanta irrespetuosidad que nos das….¨- Se puso tan cercas de mí que me ocasiono terror e intimidación alguna.

¨-No le hagas nada!¨- Más que una sugerencia sonó a una petición aquellas palabras las cuales salieron de la boca de kokoro-san, quien se ponía en medio de nosotros, Dos, nuevamente este guardián comenzó a reír, que le causaba tanta risa.

¨-Pero claro que no le hare nada¨-Dijo entre risas¨- Esta chica consiguió dos bendiciones en tan solo muy poco tiempo, Su alma ahora tiene mucho poder, valor y un …¨- Paro por segundos dándome una penetradora mirada ¨- exquisito olor, que a nosotros los guardianes nos es irresistible¨- Aquellas palabras me tensaron totalmente , Me quede congelada, pasmada cual calcomanía, Incluso sentí un aterrador escalofríos.¨- Ahora comprendo porque tanta protección¨- Note como miraba de reojo a natsume, El cual tenía un rostro de molesto hacia el chico de ojos azules.

¨-De que estas hablando!?, Como que bendiciones!?, Protección!?, Pues la tiene que proteger, eso no es obvio!?, El hizo un trato con ella, Como tu conmigo por ese motivo de jugar a su sucio juego nos tienen que proteger!¨- Kokoro-san parecía estar muy enfadado en este momento, Hecho que me hizo llevar mis manos hacia su brazo derecho el cual se encontraba cercano a mi puesto que temía que su tono alto y rostro molesto le ocasionara problemas con ambos guardianes.

¨-Tranquilo werito¨- Le oí bufar al aire¨- Cuando un alma que está bajo el juego y trato de un guardián es bendecida por un espíritu, este consigue cierto poder y valor, lo que lo hace especial es el poder, ese poder nos hace ser más poderosos a nosotros los guardianes, y si aquel alma llega a morir su poder nos pertenecerá.¨- Respondió a sus dudas, aquella respuesta ya la sabia puesto que Natsume me lo había contado, aunque, nunca menciono lo último de ¨que ese poder les hace ser más fuerte y que cuando muera les pertenecerá a ellos, Al pensarlo , solo me confundía más.

¨- Pero si morimos por manos de otras criaturas, nuestro poder será de ellas, no!?¨- Inquirí un poco asustada, Ambos guardianes dirigieron su mirada hacia mí.

¨-No!¨- Respondió Natsume, quien daba una fría mirada hacia nosotros¨- Si mueres por manos de otros, tu alma les pertenece, pero las bendiciones que te otorgaron los espíritus nos pertenecerán a nosotros¨-Aclaro¨- Aun si no mueres, tus bendiciones ya me pertenecen , ya me hacen ser más fuerte de lo que soy, Incluso una bendición vale más que tomar dos almas¨- Aquellas palabras me ahogaron por dentro, Me sentí pequeñita, Por eso me estaba protegiendo tanto, Ahora lo entiendo… desde la primera bendición había cambiado su actitud hacia mí...

¨-Exacto! Exacto¨- Dijo reiteradamente el otro guardián encapuchado.¨- Mueras o no mueras, tus bendiciones ya le pertenecen de quien estas bajo su trato¨- No sé por qué sentí que nuevamente ese formo una maliciosa sonrisa sobre sus labios, De pensar lo horrendos que eran en el interior estos dos, me daban tanto asco.

¨-Egoísta-…¨- Masculle con un tono furioso, También notaba como kokoro-san se guardaba la ira dentro de su alma. Tan solo la mostraba en la forma en que apretaba con rotundidad sus manos.

¨- Ah! Pero lo estupendo de la situación, Es que Has llamado mi atención….¨- Aquel tono de voz me erizo la piel por completo, como que su atención!?, Ah que se refería con eso!?, Me había provocado miedo, y tener miedo era mi gran traición….Mikan tranquilízate…

¨-Déjate de tonterías y lárgate de una vez, si no quieres que te corte el taladro, que ella me pertenece¨- Voltee con rapidez hacia Natsume, quien ya había convertido su bastón en dos guadañas, Segundos después voltee hacia el otro guardián quien lo observaba con gran seriedad.

¨- En estos treinta años de mi larga vida, nunca eh visto una humana que llegue a tener más de una bendición ya que ni con la primera bendición podía sobrevivir a esta ciudad llena de criaturas come almas…y tú Crees que tan fácil me iré sin obtener mi capricho!?¨- Ahora observaba como el bastón del encapuchado se convertía en dos espadas angostas de gran filo, Retrocedí a pasos largos lejos de estos dos, Incluso kokoro-san me había sujetado del brazo para alejarme de ellos. Se iban a pelear!?, Por mi alma!? Oh más bien por tener el derecho del poder de mis bendiciones, Como bien lo dijo natsume, estas bendiciones son un gran problema….Como desearía no tenerlas…

¨- Si!¨- Escupió natsume con una fulminante mirada, Nuevamente el guardián encapuchado comenzó a soltarse a reír, Como se ríe, que le causa tanta gracia!?.

¨- Sabes muy bien que con una pelea no lo resorberemos¨- Soltó en un tono neutro¨- La chica preciosa es la que tiene la última palabra ¨- Me señalo con una de sus espadas lo que ocasiono que me abriera mis ojos hasta el tope y que mi iris resplandeciera un brillo de terror. Frente a mí y con brazos extendidos se puso kokoro-san, Lo que me trajo mucha duda y confusión, como que yo tenía la última duda!?¨.

¨- No creo que ella quiera irse con alguien tan pervertido como tú!¨- Dijo enseguida en que el encapuchado termino de hablar, Luego dirigió una mirada fija hacia mi Hecho que hizo que lo repudiara, Me habida decepcionado de él de cierta manera. Aunque no sé porque me sentía tan ofendida. SI me ofendía de cierta manera puesto que yo pensaba que Natsume ya me estaba mostrando sus buenos sentimientos, ahora no se si eso es lo peor….

¨- Ya lo veremos Natsume! Con el tiempo ella lo decidirá! ¨- El guardián encapuchado se dio media vuelta y voló en dirección a mi¨- Claro, nunca te podrás deshacer del trato que hiciste a un guardián para su juego, pero si podrás cambiar de pertenencia¨- Me dijo en un tono bajo, dándome una mirada fría Cual cubo de hielo, Luego observe como volteaba a ver a kokoro-san¨- Es hora de irnos!¨- Dijo, hecho que me hizo voltear con rapidez a ver a kokoro-san quien le asentía.

¨-NO! NO,NONO!¨- Negué con rotundidad tanto con la cabeza como de labios, no quería que kokoro-san se fuera con él, no quería que se fuera cuando por fin le había encontrado¨- No te vayas! No Cuando te eh encontrado! ¨- Lo sujete del brazo con ambas manos, kokoro-san me dio una mirada triste.

¨-Mikan-chan, no te preocupes yo estaré bien¨- Llevo su mano hacia mis cabellos los cuales comenzó alborotar.

¨-No! Kokoro-san, Ahí un refugio donde todos estaremos a salvos, además, Mashiage-san se alegría demasiado por verte!¨- Dije siendo insistente, aun no le soltaba del brazo, no quería que se fueran, segundo después vi como inclinaba su cabeza Y sonreía con frialdad, cosa que me dejo incrédula.

¨-Mashiage-san eh!¨- Susurro en un tono seco, tono que no quise darle importancia.

¨-Si!, El se alegraría demasiado por verte vivo y sano!¨- Dije en un tono emocionado y dando una sonrisa alegre, evitando que el ambiente triste volviera hacia nosotros.

¨-Ay Mikan-chan…!¨-Soltó en un suspiro, cual tono me había sonado a decepción. Segundos después subió su mirada a dirección mía.¨- Como me encantaría que me miraras de esa forma tan especial O Más bien….Ser tan especial en tu vida¨- Aquellas palabras me confundieron tanto, que ocacionaron que parpadeara un par de veces, Intentando captar la situación.

¨- De que hablas!?¨- Me lance a preguntar ¨- Claro que te miro de forma especial, a ti y a los demás, Anna-chan, Misaki-sempai, Tsubasa-sempai, Mashiage-san, Yu-san, Permy, Hotaru Y kokoro-san, todos ustedes son realmente especiales para mí! Desde que los conocí los eh visto como parte de mi ¨- Me había soltado demasiado en esos segundos, Un tono algo exagerado, pero siendo profundamente sincero, Al pronunciar el nombre de cada uno de mis amigos me hacía sentir triste, se me habían humedecido nuevamente los ojos puesto que extrañaba demasiado a todos, los quería ver ya, ese es mi deseo, Observe como formaba sobre sus labios una media sonrisa.

¨- No hablo de esa forma especial que tenga que ver con familia y con amigos..¨- Dijo enseguida, Que me quería decir con eso!?, Me Dejo congelada¨- A todos nos miras así, a todos menos a mashiage-san, Lo envidio…¨-Paro por determinados segundos, entre abrí un poco mis labios por aquel ultimo nombramiento, ¨- Siempre has visto de una manera diferente a mashiage-san, Una manera más especial, esa mirada tan pero tan especial sobre pasa lo de más allá que un amigo ….¨- Me esclavizo con aquellas palabras, incluso intentaba mover los labios para decir algo puesto que no era cierto, a mashiage-san también lo miraba de igual forma que a todos, no es así!?, Observe como pasaba su mano izquierda sobre mi brazo derecho, acariciándolo con lentitud¨- Lo envidio demasiado por ser él, el que obtenga tu atención y tu preciosa mirada, tengo envidia por ser él, el que tenga tus sentimientos, Tuve tanta envidia….

¨-KO…¨- Intentaba nombrarlo, pero no podía, ni siquiera podía moverme, que estaba sucediendo!?, Tampoco podía quitarle la mirada de encima, ni siquiera voltear a ver a los guardianes a quiénes presentían que se encontraban de cierta manera entretenido a nuestra platica.

¨-Y sigo teniendo tanta envidia de que cada que hables de él se te forme una de tus maravillosas y hermosas sonrisas que hasta sus bellos ojos brillan cada que lo vez o lo piensas¨-

¨-n…

¨- Incluso ahora, le tengo demasiada envidia…..Que no puedo ser fuerte para resistir la tentación de besarte...¨-Lo último Lo dijo casi en un suave susurro, una declaración que me erizo la piel por completo , Segundos después coloco su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla y después de esto vi cómo se acercaba con rapidez a mi rostro, Mis ojos se pelaron al sentir el contacto de la suavidad y calidad de sus labios acorralando los míos, Que está haciendo!?, No podía escapar, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía la humedad en mis ojos, sentía la sorpresa, el impacto chocar contra mi cuerpo, sentía mil emociones sacudir mi estómago, sentía como brincaban mis pupilas a tal inesperada escena., Lo solté levemente del brazo izquierdo, Y al instante sentí como colocaba su mano izquierda sobre mi otra mejilla, Presiono ambos labios con más fuerza, sentí la pulsación brutal de la aceleración de mi corazón contra mi pecho, Mis mejillas ardían en mil llamas. No lo podía creer, Kokoro-san me estaba besando….

Sentí como acariciaban sus heladas manos mis mejillas con lentitud y cuidadosamente, Nuevamente hundió más sus labios en los míos, El oxígeno se me había escapado del cuerpo muy rápido, era algo que mi corazón pedía a gritos, Oxigeno! Oxigeno!. .todo ese oxigeno se vio esfumado al momento en que intensifico sus labios con los míos, porque no podía escapar de esto!?, Mi mirada dio en dirección a un par de miradas cuales nos observaban con perplejidad, Cerre fuertemente mis ojos, sentía como mi color rojo cambiaba a uno morado por falta de respiración y no solo era eso, si no que también sentía que algo dentro de mi estómago explotaba en mil pedacitos y aquellos pedacitos me ocasionaban un cosquilleo extraño, Luego de esto sentí como el beso fue bajando de intensidad, segundo después separo sus labios de los míos con lentitud, dejándome boca abierta y con la mirada cual no dejaba de parpadear del asombro, incluso no sabía que pensar, que decir, quede completamente en blanco.

¨- Ante esto , fui débil!¨- Retiro sus manos de mis mejillas, dibujando en su rostro una fría sonrisa que me dejo palidecida, Porque kokoro-san!?, Después kokoro-san me dio la espalda¨-Cuídate mucho mikan-chan¨- se encamino al chico encapuchado¨- Ya no podemos ir!¨- Le aviso en un tono inconsciente, Porque!?, Me quede ahí, tan solo observando como ambos se iban alejando, Porque!?, Quede congelada, quede paralizada, no sentía las piernas, no sentía mi pecho, no sentía mi cuerpo en esos segundos, Mis labios tenían un extraño sabor, Qué era esto!?, porqué!?, porque!?, Gritaba dentro de mi alma, que estaba ocurriendo!? O que acababa de ocurrir!?Porque kokoro-san!?,Porque!', eran preguntar que golpeaban brutalmente mi cabeza. Quería despertar, quería que esto fuera un simple sueño, una pesadilla, algo que nunca debía de suceder.

Me deje caer sobre mis rodillas, ambas palmas de mis manos tocaron la helada y áspera calle bajo mis piernas, Baje mi rostro, porqué kokoro-san prefirió irse!?, Porque kokoro-san dijo aquello!?, Porque kokoro-san hizo esto!?, Porqué!?, Que debería hacer!?, Lleve mi mano derecha hacia mi rostro, las yemas de mis dedos tocaron mis húmedos labios, Los pace reiteradamente sobre ellos, recordando aquella sensación que era inevitable parar de recordarla, aquel había sido mi primer beso, un beso al cual no correspondí , Mis labios captaron un sabor salado de aquel líquido que había salido al exterior de mis lagrimales.

¨.Kokoro-san porqué ¡?¨- Lo avente en un agrio susurro mientras me pasaba mis manos sobre las mejillas cuales estaban queriendo ser encharcadas por las gotas saladas. ¨- Esto era horrible, todo lo que me habia pasado, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que les había sucedido, todo esto es mi culpa…¨- Me odie en este momento, de pies a cabeza, de alma y entrañas.

¨-No seas exagerada!¨- Aquellas palabras Que salieron de los labios carmesí de Natsume, me hicieron parar el llanto. Pudiera ser eso, pero esto era algo que tenía que desahogar, no con esta persona no!, a quien!?, No sé, me encuentro tan confundida, no podía confesárselo a mashiage-san, porque razón no podía confesárselo!?, No sé, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, Al paso de estos segundos escuche a tan solo unos metros unas chillonas voces las cuales reconocí inmediatamente hecho que me hizo voltear en dirección al obscuro y nublado cielo que nos cubría ambos, Observe Aterrada la parvada de cuervos los cuales volaban en dirección a mí, Me levante de un jalón y corrí en dirección a Natsume, Quien también se encontraba volando en dirección a mi por lo que ambos llegamos rápido uno de otro, Se coloco frente a mi al instante levanto su bastón el cual no tardo en resplandecer de aquella estrella de siente picos su luz dorada, la cual formo a nuestro alrededor un muro que nos cubría por completo, En tan solo tres segundos más tarde aquellas aves aterradoras embustearon contra el muero Brutalmente, un fuerte sonido molesto a mis oídos hecho que hizo que me los cubriera con ambas manos, Observe Impactada como aquellos cuervos ocasionaban aquel brutal y molesto sonido con sus enormes garras las cuales rasguñaban la pared que nos rodeaba, Las observe mejor, se habían vuelto más aterradoras que antes, ahora no tenían dos ojos negros no! Ahora tenían tres ojos negros y lo pero es que el tercero era de un color rojo, No solo eso, estas aves estaban más grandes que de lo normal a las aves que nos habían atacado anteriormente, Porqué!?, Serán las aves de las que hablaba kokoro-san!?.

¨-Evo-Evolucionaron!?¨- Pregunte en un tono algo exclamaste por lo asustada y sorprendida que me encontraba.

¨-Si¨- Afirmo enseguida tanto haciendo unos ligeros movimientos con la cabeza, como de labios,¨- Y , se quien ah hecho esto...¨- Añadió, palabras que me dejaron boca abierta.

¨-Dinetrio Y su clon!?¨- Inquirí , Segundos después otro azote contra el muro se escucho, aquellas aves intentaban llegar a mi!?, Las atraje por mi alma !?, me pregunte.

¨- Dinetrio es el clon quien permaneció dormido durante mas de veinte años, al que también le llaman desgarrador de almas, El original es llamado por nombre Trineto, el despertó a su clon dinetrio..

¨- Estoy muy confundida con los nombres, les llaman, abominables, desgarradores de almas, Monstros, Dinetrio, Trineto, Desgarradores de la perdición entre más...¨-me Había quejado, puesto que era cierto, de tantas maneras les llamaban que no podía distinguir quien era el clon que permaneció dormido y quien era el que había comenzado el primer día del juego con la destrucción de la ciudad, del cual la señora maria nos había mencionado en su testimonio, Aquellos cuervos evolucionados seguían golpeando la pared, al parecer no se darían por vencidos esta vez hasta obtener lo que querían, y deseo de todo corazón que no lo obtengan.

¨-Bien, parece ser que no se darna por vencidos, así que porque no jugar un rato!?.¨- En cuanto dijo aquellas palabras con una maliciosa sonrisa sobre sus labios sentí como mis pies comenzaron a separarse del suelo de aquella calle ,Moví mis brazos con exageración al ver como me elevaba en el viento, Que estaba sucediendo!?, Estire mis brazos hacia el suelo el cual ya no lograba alcanzar.

¨-Q-Que sucede!?¨- Me lance a preguntar algo titubeante, al instante en cuanto me vi a más de quince metros lejos del suelo, Moví con más exageración mis brazos, me estaba alejando demasiado de la tierra y las alturas demasiadas altas me daban terror, fobia, oh no! Me encontraba volando en el cielo, Las aves seguían golpeando la pared, Cerré fuertemente los ojos para evitar ver la altura en la que me encontraba, Incluso los quejidos de los cuervos seguían presentes y aquellos golpes que parecían seguir dando al muro que nos rodeaban.

¨-Que estas haciendo!? No te da vergüenza moverte de esa manera tan ridícula!?¨- Entre abrí mis ojos a tal cuestionamiento, frente a mi se encontraba aquel chico de mirada carmesí, cruzado de brazos dando una mirada de desagrado hacia mi, Trague duro intentando no colocarme nerviosa por la altura, ya observaba el gran tamaño de la media luna la cual nos alumbraba desde lo nublado del cielo.

¨- T-Temo a las grandes alturas¨- Respondí enseguida.

¨-Le temes a todo¨- Se quejo en un tono repulsivo cosa que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

¨-Y porque estamos volando!?¨- Pregunte molesta, desviando la mirada de la altura en la que me encontraba.

¨- Porque quiero, y ahora sostente fuerte..

¨-De que quieres que m-e Ah!¨- No pude terminar mi frase al sentir mi cuerpo subía más en dirección al suelo, Ocasionando que mi estomago sintiera una enorme ansiedad y un vacío que me entenebreció y me hizo dar un grito ahogado al mirar tal altura en la que me encontraba, ¨- !BAJAME!BAJAME!BAJAME!BAJAME!BAJAME!BAJAME!BAJAME!¨- Ordenaba de manera reiterada y con rotundidad mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos y a la misma vez movía mis brazos hacia los lados con exageración.

¨-Calma tu fobia explosiva! Solo juagaremos un poco con estos cuervos!¨- Me dijo en un tono serio, lo que me hizo entre abrir mis ojos, Sentía como las olas del viento acariciaban por completo mi cuerpo, sentía su frescura, evadiendo bajar mi mirada, tan solo la ponía fijamente sobre el cielo, De alguna manera esto era hermoso pero a la vez horrible, mientras no bajara mi mirada todo estaría bien, Estire un poco más mis brazos a los lados, De cierto modo me sentí como en la película de titani, Observe más adelante, volábamos de una manera rápida como si fuéramos parte de las olas del viento, a su mismo ritmo bailando, no podía mirar casi nada o distinguir su color por lo obscuro que estaba, tan solo distinguía las siluetas de los enormes edificios en los cuales podía hallar que a muchos de ellos les faltaba ventanas, techo u alguna pared, así era esta ciudad por las noches, un desastre y por las mañanas era todo lo contrario, tan hermoso, Me empecé a elevar más en dirección al suelo y comenzamos a volar con más velocidad, tras de nosotros nos perseguían aquellos cuervos quienes movían con brutalidad sus alas emplumadas del tinte negro, tanta era la altura que de la velocidad en la que íbamos ambos, me hizo lleve mi brazo derecho hasta mi pecho , luego de esto estire hacia enfrente mío el brazo izquierdo, al instante cerré ambas manos con fuerza.

¨- Al infinito y más allá!¨-solté en un tono divertido, y después de esto una risilla.

¨-Que bipolar eres niña, primero estabas llorando por el beso que te robaron, segundo después aterrada por la altura y los cuervos y ahora estar riéndote como una completa tonta¨-Voltee con rapidez hacia Natsume, Me había colocado sonrojada y avergonzada por las primeras palabras, beso robado, Al instante mi corazón acelero a un ritmo que me provocaba un cosquilleo en el estomago.

¨-C-C-cállate quieres!?¨- dije en un tono que demostraba lo molesto que se me había hecho su comentario y la vergüenza que me había ocasionado, a la misma vez ya había fruncido el ceño en dirección a él.

¨-Callarme porque!?, Te da pena que te recuerde el beso que el chico te dio!?¨- Inquirió con una mirada entretenida, cosa que me hizo arder las mejillas nuevamente.¨- Casi se tragaban..

¨-C-C-C-C-Callla Ya!¨- Grite enfadada, este chico me ponía de los nervios, tanto que hasta gruñí entre dientes, Voltee con rotundidad hacia otro lado para no verle a la cara¨- Además no le correspondí¨- Añadí en un tono serio, sin voltearle a ver, Puesto que me había molestado mucho.

¨-Te agrada romper corazones, eh...

¨-N-No es eso!¨-Negué con rotundidad, llegando a un punto en que Esta platica me incomodo demasiado.¨- Porque no mejor nos tele transportas para desaparecer de la vista de las palomas!?Creo que eso seria mucho más facil que estar volando como si fueramos superman por los cielos¨- Comente siendo obvia por cambiar el tema cual me incomodaba demasiado, Aunque era verdad, si podia tele transportar, porque nos encontrabamos escapando de los cuervos!? si el podia matarlos con sus guadañas.

¨-Son cuervos¨-Me aclaro En un tono frio¨-Y no quiero tele transportar, es mas divertido jugar con estas tontas aves¨-Dijo, Lo que me hizo voltearle a ver algo sorprendida por una de las palabras que había pronunciado.

¨-Divertido, eh!?¨- Levante una ceja ante sus palabras, coloco una mirada algo perpleja hacia mi¨- Nunca pensé que conocieras la palabra Divertido o tan solo el sentimiento de la Diversión!¨- Me cruce de brazos dándole una mirada incrédula, El chico parpadeo un par de veces ante mi comentario, luego de esto volteo en dirección a los cuervos quienes seguían en nuestra persecución.

¨-No intentes cambiar el tema Tablero, Responde... Entonces que es!?, El otro del que tanto el chico que te robo el beso envidiaba!?¨- Siguió insistente con el tema.

¨-Dios! eres horriblemente Pesado!¨-Escupí con gran irritación la cual ya se me notaba en el rostro.

¨- Solo contesta o te tiro al vacío!..

¨-Serias capaz!?¨- Pregunte al instante con un tono asustado, abriendo mis ojos hasta el tope por su amenazantes palabras, Aunque era obvio si se atreve Y Mas por la sonrisa maléfica que había formado sobre sus labios¨- Q-que quieres que te responda!?¨- Pregunte molesta , después de esto le saque la lengua, Odiaba que me amenazara de esas formas tan insensibles.

¨-Quien es el chico del que tanto envidia!?¨- Lo lanzo al aire, No tardo ni dos segundos en pensar su pregunta, Lo que me hizo hacer un puchero sobre mis labios.

¨- Porque te interesa tanto esta charla, que tiene que ver con, amigos y amor no correspondido!?¨- Lo observe fijamente y con gran interés, Tanto me había envuelto en esta charla que se me olvido la fobia a las alturas, Pasaron largos segundos en los que no escuche ninguna respuesta¨- Entonces...¨- Hable ante su repentino silencio.

¨-No me interesa, simplemente quiero saber¨- Respondió en un tono áspero, Rodé los ojos para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

¨-El chico del que kokoro-san hablaba se llama Mashiage-san, Nunca pensé que kokoro-san le tuviera envidia y por esa razón...¨-Pare por determinados segundos sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban acelerarse cada vez más, Voltee de reojo a ver al guardián quien me observaba con interés ¨-A-Ah q-q-quiero decir¨- Baje la mirada puesto que me provocaban muchos nervios el ver como Natsume me miraba, lo cual fue una pésima idea a verlo hecho puesto que me aterre al ver la gran altura en la que estaba por lo que lance un grito y rápidamente voltee hacia otro lado.

¨-Bien!?¨- Siguió insistente, lo que me provocaba molestia, Porque quería hablar de ese tema!?, Cuando ni yo misma lo entendía.

¨- Ya te respondí¨- Dije enseguida en un tono irritable.

¨- Por ese chico ,es que no le correspondiste!?...

¨-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-que tratas de g-ganar con esa pregunta!?¨-Pregunte vacilante, moría de nervios ante aquella pregunta¨- P-porque tanto interés!?¨- Me lance a preguntar, Observe como ambos dejábamos de volar y quedábamos flotando en medio de la ciudad, y seguramente muy lejos del suelo, eso era lo que no quería saber.

¨-No es interés Tabla tonta, Solo responde..

¨-Deja de llamarme tabla!¨- Gruñí entre dientes, Frunciendo el ceño, este me haría arrugarme con tanta facilidad de lo molesta que me ponía a cada rato hasta sentí que de mis orejas salía humo.

¨- Responde...¨- Aquellas palabras y tono de voz no sonaron a una sugerencia o a una petición no, Mas bien sonó a una arrogante orden.

¨-No! ellos son mis amigos! Y a ambos los quiero por...igual¨- Dude un poco ante mis ultimas palabras, Dios!, Porque me temblaban las manos!?, Y sentía una precio en el pecho!?, ¨-S-son solo mis amigos, n-no siento nada por ...nadie!?¨- Nuevamente lo hice, termine en tono dudoso, como si me lo estuviera preguntando a mi misma, Parpadee un par de veces, intentaba calmar estos nervios los cuales me revolvían el estomago. Es obvio el beso de kokoro-san solo me confundió. solo eso..no!?, Comencé a negar reiteradamente con la cabeza¨- Ellos son solo mis amigos¨- Termine a decir en un tono firme¨- Puedes responderme ahora tu una pregunta!?¨- Lo mire con gran seriedad, El tan solo quedo con sus labios entre abiertos, su mirada seguía sobre la mía. Mirada a la cual le puse más atención, parecía curiosa, muy pero muy misteriosa, como que a la vez quisiera expresarse de otra manera pero no logra hachero..

¨-Qué quieres que responda!?¨- Pregunto enseguida, Aquellas preguntas que me habia hecho, hicieron que me naciera una curiosidad y una cuestión la cual debía hacerle sin importar que.

¨-Como sabes que es un beso!?¨- Pregunto con firmeza.

¨- Lo supe desde hace unos trece años atras, me habia tocado hacer trato con una pareja que era realmente nauseabunda, un dia los vi besandose, o eso me dijeron que haciano, y que tambien hacian ese tipo de cosas, cuchiplanchear y tirarse uno arriba d...

¨-C-C-C-creo que es suficiente con lo primero de que los viste besarse ¨- Interrumpi, me habia dado demasiada informacion la cual no necesitaba saber, Me dava cierta verguenza saber sobre esos temas, Tanta verguenza me dio que hasta nege hacindo un movimiento exagerado con mis manos, cruzandolas ambas reiteradamente frente al gaurdian para que se detuviera.¨- Que sucederia si tu como gaurdian te llegaras a enamorar de la persona queestuviera bajo tu trato!?¨- Levante una ceja al hacerle la pregunta, me halle interesada en la mirada incredula que me hizo.

¨-De ti!?¨-Obserbe como me miraba de manea burlona de pies a cabeza, lo que me dejo boquiabierta y negar con rotundidad¨¨- Nunca pese que fuerzas tan atrevida..

¨- Malentendiste todo!¨-Hable enseguida soltando una ligera sonrisa mientras seguia negando con la cabeza¨- No hablaba de mi, si no de alguien más... oh bueno..¨- Pare a pensar por algunos segundos¨- Digamos esto, pero obio que no sucedera¨- Dije en tono seguro¨- Que harias si te llegaras a enamorar de mi..?.¨-Voltee hacia el cielo, sorpredida contemple las cercanas nubes , de alguna manera senti ganas de tocarlas, saber como se sentian.

¨-Nunca lo haria¨- Respondio despues de varios segundos.

¨-Hablas muy presipitado¨- Dije en tono neutro, ¨- Si sintieas algo por mi, un interes, una atraccion, algo, una mosca por decir, Que harias!?, Te declararias, le demostrarias tu amor, sabrias con exactitud lo que sientes!?¨- Pregunte muy persistente en la pregunta, Observe como desviaba su mirada de la mia, y la ponia en direccio al cielo,tal como yo hize hace rato.

¨-No lo se¨- Respondio en un tono dudoso, Lo que llamo más mi atencion.

¨-No es una respuesta clara¨- Sonrei interesante, Intentaa acercarme a él, Pero no podia puesto que era muy dificil cuando ambos flotabamos en la nada, Por lo que mejor opte por contemplar las hermosas nubes grises a tan solo dos metros de nosotros, asi lo alcance distinguir.

¨- Para mi la es, no se que haria puesto que nunca lo eh sentido...¨- Intente decifrar con exactitud lo que me queria decir,o , me queria decir que simplemente no recuerda lo que se siente o lo que haria puesto que olvido todo los bueos sentimientos y el tacto o las emocione, o , es que simplemente no cree en el amor, o tan solo desea nunca sentirlo!? .

¨-Nunca lo has sentido!? O, es que , no recuerdas lo que harias puesto que te robaron la memorias y los sentimientos?¨- Me lanze a inquerir más puesto que no logre decifrar su respuesta.

¨- Extacto!¨- Me quede en gran duda con su simpel y cortante respuesta.

¨-Exacto que!?¨-Insisti en una respuesta clara con un tono suave , al instante Me encogi de hombros, El tan solo no dejaba de obserbar el cielo hecho que me hizo contemple su misteriora mirada.

¨-No recuerdo¨- Respondio sin más al lanzar un suspiro con cierta pesadez, su mirad m decia algo, Solitario...

El silencio goberno a nuestro al rededor despues de tal respuesta, Sui mi mirada endireccion a las nubes, Creo que ya nos habiamos perdido de la vista de los cuervos por lo an rapido que ibamos volando, Estire mi mano en direccion a las nubes, desee tocarlas pero no podia alcanzarlas.

¨-Yo tampoco conosco del todo el significado de lo que es Amor o la palabra enamorarse¨- Comente despues de un largo e incomodo silencio, Sin voltearle a ver, mi mirada seguia en direccion hacia las nubes, las cuales intentaba alcanzarlas, una y otra vez reitetadamente me estiraba, tanto mis brazos como los dedos de mis manos, Se sentirian humeda!?, Calidas!?, Heladas!?, Agua!?, No se , su textura, su forma me daba tanta tentacion saber como se entian, incluso ni cuenta me di de que ya habia formado una sonrisa no solo por lo tonta que me miraba al estirarme como si me estuviera dando un calambre en todo el cuerpo, no, si no por el cecreto que le revele a Natsume, Segundos despues senti como mi cuerpo se elevaba más en direccion a las nubes, no paso mucho cuando mis manos atrasaron la priera nube, Esa sensacion, movi mi mano hacia los lados con lentitud, forme una sonrisa de satisfaccion y una mirada de curiosidad, las nubes eran gaseosas, lo sabia, pero al atravesarlas las senti tan heladas, un frio que me ocasionaba frio,Lol!, me hacia tener escalofrios pero era una sensacion maravillosa, incluso sentia mi mano humeda. Voltee con rapidez hacia el guardián con emoción.

¨-Es facinante!¨- Solte en una alegre sonrisa en la cual se me notaba lo maravillada, Me encontraba muy emocionada, creo que me vi como una pequeña niña de cinco años la cual se emociono al encontrar un tesoro o lo que más bien ese tesoro eran todas las peliculas de barbie, Bueno esa niña habia sido yo, de echo, y ese tesoro me lo habia encontrado accidentalmente en un bote de basura, La emocion me habia envadido el cuerpo por completo que hasta comenze a saltar de la emocion, Lamentablemente en cuanto puse barbie rapunzel, comprendi el porque estaban en el bote de basura, todas estaban completamente rayadas, por lo que termine llorando.

Mi rostro de alegria habia cambiado a uno curioso al ver como Natsume formo una media sonrisa sobre sus labios, lo que desaparecio mi sonrisa sobre mis labios, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, Hicieron que mi corazon diera latidos brutalmente , me mordi el labio inferior al ver lo increible que se vio el guardian, lo acepte, me seni calida con ello.

¨-Sonreiste!¨- Lo señale, no pude ocultarlo lo aosmbrada que estaba, era la primera vez que lo miraba sonreir de esa manera, Al instante vi como la desvanecia

¨-No es obvio que es algo normal qe haga!?¨- Pregunto al encogerse de hombros, forme una sonrisa sobre mis labios mientras negaba con la cabeza reiteradamente.

¨-Tu siempre sonries de manera fria, malisiosa Y sadica, pero nunca de la manera en la que lo hiciste hace un mini rato, la cual habia luminado algo de es verdad!? ¨- Lance con rapidez al aire, mientras bajaba mi mi mano de aquella nube¨- No es verdad!?¨- Insisti llena de curiosidad, Su mirada seria se habia vuelto penetrante.

¨-No se de que estas hablando tablero!¨- Comento enseguida, lo que me hizo fruncir con extrañes mi rostro, ¨-Sonreir por conmocion!?¨- Dijo en un tono burlon, Porqué!?, Formo ahora una mirada de desagrado hacia mi, Hecho que me hizo quedar en duda, Si sabia lo que era un beso, una pareja, un cu..cuchiplancheo, entre otras cosas...como es que no sabia lo que era la conmocion!?. O na sonrisa de conmocion!?. Bueno tal vez porque nunca le a tocado verlo, pero entonces porque la fromo!?, ahi cosas que no logro entenderlas.

¨-Nunca te han dado ganas de besar a alguien!?¨- Me lleve las manos sobre mi boca al instante en que termine de hacerle la pregunta, Observe como daba una mirada llena de interes hacia mi, lo que me provoco más nervios.

¨-Porque quieres saber eso!?¨- Ahora mire como se acercaba en direccion a mi, intente retroceder pero era obvio no podia, me encontraba flotando en medio de la nada, Segundos despues ya habia colocado su rostro a escasos centimetros del mio¨- Porque tanto interes en saber de lo que tengo o no tengo tantas ganas!?¨- Me pregunto, senti su respiracion chocar contra mi rostro, lo que ocaciono una explocion de mariposas guerreras dentro de mi estomago, Incluso senti mucho calor en ese preciso instante.

¨-N-N-N-No es eso¨- Nege titubeante puesto que me encontraba dmasiado nerviosa por tal acercamiento¨- Solo era algo que pense en voz alta..¨- Dije en voz baja y en un tono serio bajando mi mirada hacia su dorado baston el cual sostenia de su mano derecha.

¨-Pues..¨- Oi decir, voltee con rapidez y le puse total atencion a lo que me diria¨- No! no eh tenido a lo que llamas ganas de tragarme como lo estaban haciendo tu y el otro.¨- Respondio en un tono Aspero, sus palabras me habian provocado una reaccion exagerada, seguramente mi piel se habia tornado de un color rojo cual carmesi.

¨-NO!¨- Nege con rotundidad¨- NO ESTABAMOS TRAGANDO!¨- Aclare en tono muy alto y molesto, Al instante en que le habia aclarado aquello en casi un grito, sentí como mi cuerpo me comenzaba a pesar de una extraña manera, después vi como mis cabellos volaban frente a mi alrededor resaltando en mi rostro, Que estaba sucediendo!? , sentí como si una fuerza me aventara en dirección a bajo, Cuando me fije bien ya había pelado mis ojos puesto que me di cuenta que estaba cayendo desde la altura en la que estábamos, como!?, segundos después resaltaron los bordes de la capa negra que el guardián me había prestado para no tener frio, Que esta ocurriendo!? porque el viento me golpea de esta manera tan brutal!?, observe sobe mi a metros el rostro del guardián quien me observaba de una manera congelada.

¨-Ayúdame!¨- Pedí en un grito, Sentía como si fuese una mano gigante la que estuviera sobre mi cuerpo y lo quisiera unir de un golpe a la tierra cosa que no quería y fue el hecho por el que volví a gritar aquellas palabras¨- !NATSUME!,!AYUDAME!¨- No supe si me escucho, el seguía ahí tan solo viéndome caer al vacío, en dirección a lo que seria mi fin!?, Porque estoy cayendo!?, Cerré fuertemente los ojos , lleve mis manos al rostro dejando de luchar con el viento, dejándome caer con más facilidad, y para acabarla alcance a escuchar nuevamente aquellas chillonas voces cuales provenían de los cuervos. No quise abrir los ojos, me quede así de quieta, esperando, Pasaron a mi cabeza todas aquellas imágenes de mis ocho amigos, ya habían pasado exactamente cinco días y tan solo e encontrado a dos de ellos, esto es demasiado estresante, desesperante, me mata en llanto en tan solo pensar que a los demás les halla pasado algo, algo como lo que kokoro-san conto que le paso a Hotaru, Hotaru donde estas?, Quiero verte, segundos después sentí como aquella fuerza que me aventaba que hacia que mi caída fuese más rápida desaparecía repentinamente, Las olas del viento ya no me golpeaban como antes, no! es más, ya no sentía sus olas, Ni siquiera escuchaba las chillonas voces.

¨-Morí?¨- Lance en casi un susurro, aun no quería quitar mis manos de mi rostro puesto que no quería ver la realidad, y que tal si, si!?,NO! prefería no mirar, esto era demasiado, y mi corazón no resistía tanto.

¨-No! Tonta, sigues con vida¨- Aquellas palabras, aquella voz que provenía nada mas y nada menos que de Natsume, lo que me hizo mover mis manos y colocarlas en su estado natural, al instante entre abrir mis ojos los cuales parpadearon un par de veces para que la vista se aclarara hacia una pared algo descolorida con mil figuritas sobre ella.

¨-Porque estaba cayendo!?¨- Me lance a preguntar mientras observaba curiosamente aquellas figuras cuales se me hacían muy familiares.¨- Tu hiciste que me cayera?...

¨-Claro que no¨- Negó en un tono áspero¨- Fue porque ya esta amaneciendo y cuando suele suceder nuestros poderes desaparecen poco a poco y nosotros con ellos¨- Respondió Enseguida, Coloque mi mano derecha sobre aquella pared descolorida, la baje lentamente junto con la mirada hasta toparme a un dibujo de una casa, se parecía al dibujo que la pequeña Yoon-chan había creado¨- Y a donde me has traido!?¨- Cuestione al momento en toparme con la casita.

¨-Al lugar en donde tu y tus amigos se refugian¨- Mis ojos se abrieron al instante en que me había dicho aquellas palabras, entonces estaba en lo correcto esa casita la dibujo la pequeña yoong-chan, para que la pared no se mirara tan triste, lo recuerdo bien, fue lo primero que se encontró frente a mi, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera le pedí a Natsume que me trajera al refugio, porqué lo hizo"?, No se pero cada día este chico me sorprendida más. Baje más mi mirada, en aquella pared se hallaban dibujitos como de payasos, sol , casas, corazones y flores, los cuales dibujaron los pequeños de Yoong-chan y Yuky-san, Voltee con rotundidad hacia mi alrededor formando sobre mis labios una alegre sonrisa para saber si mis amigos seguían despiertos o algunos de ellos me esperaran en la sala, Pero al dar la vuelta mis sonrisa había desaparecido por completo e incluso la confusión llego a esclavizar mi rostro, parpadee un par de veces con cierta extrañes, El sillón azul seco se encontraba todo rasgado, las almohadas de ese mismo color se encontraban destruidas, La mesa de caoba a la cual le hacia falta una pata y se encontraba frente de ese sillón estaba completamente hecha chillaron, Voltee a la derecha, la pizarra colgada en aquella pared blanca, ahora estaba por los suelos, voltee a la derecha, La enorme mesa En la cual se encontraban las millones de cajas con armamento, Ahora todas estaban arrumbadas por los suelos, Las armas , algunas de ellas hecha polvo, qué!?, Además las sillas, ya no tenían patas, estaban completamente destruidas, No era solo eso, mi mirada se puso sobre un rio de balas que habían sido lanzadas de un arma, daban en dirección al pasillo, Entre abrí mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron hasta el tope al notar pequeñas manchas de sangre que también iban en dirección al pasillo, Aquello hizo que mi respiración se acelerara y que mi corazón golpeara con terror mi pecho al ver un charco de sangre en la esquina de donde iniciaba el pasillo.

¨-CHI...COS!...

* * *

Continuara...

RESPONDER REVIEWS:

**GUES: ** Si te evitare las pesadillas para que veas que soy buena amiga :3, claro el nivel del miedo que pongo es tan solo un 7 , yo diría jeje :) Ya le dieron medicamento a mi mama y le van a operar mañana, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos :D!

**Zurinaye:** Muchas gracias por tus deseos :) Ya le dieron medicamento para calmar el dolor y la operaran este martes, gracias por todo :)

**Kanna Meiko:** Ahaha jeje ya ya colge uno nuevo :), Decidi a ventarme una desvelada para escribírselos y no tardar en poner uno nuevo ;) y no lo hice jeje n.n, Perdon por mantenerlas en espera por largo tiempo S:, pero aquí esta kanna-chan y meiko-chan n.n espero y lo hallan disfrutado n.n todo por que no me maten :o n.n

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia:** Si la chiqueamos demasiado, le llevamos su fruta con granola con fresas bañadas en poquita miel pues no la dejan comer algo que tenga tanta grasa ni chile ni sal , Ya le dieron medicamento para calmar su dolor y mañana la operan , dijeron que no era algo de lo que nos teníamos que preocupar, pero pues, eso siempre dicen los doctores para tranquilizarnos aun asi seguimos en contacto todo lo posible, ayer que me lleve la laptop para el hospital, y me decía que escribiera un capitulo más y me ayudo a escribirles este :p, Ya lo demás lo termine en casa puesto que queria ver una película con ella, una que esta bien hermosa y se llama cartas a Julieta, a mi mami le facinan esas cosas románticas :), Muchas gracias Sakura-chan n.n por tus buenos deceos y tus lindos consejos :D! Gracias por todo!


	18. Los sentimientos de Aoi

Eh vuelto y pido mil y un millon de disculpas por tardarme encerio :l Estaran muchos decepsionados, y perdon poreso :C aun que me pogna triste continuare con la historia. y para quienes me enviaron sus preciosos y hermoso mensajes de Animos a mi mama muchas gracias son bien lindos, si mi mama ya esta mejorando, ya esta recuperandose gracias a Dios y a ustedes amigos mios por sus mensajes LOS AMO MUCHO ! Gracias por estar conmigo :´)

ACLARACIONES : NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES pero si el drama :3!

* * *

Capitulo 18-!Los sentimientos de Aoi!

* * *

—!C-Chicos!—

Mikan estaba completamente palidecida y aterrada ¿Donde estaban todos? ¿Porque el refugio estaba destruido? ¿Quien había entrad?.  
Sin más se lanzo a correr en su busca, Hacia los pasillos principal mente , los que daban a las habitaciones de sus amigos.  
Empujo la primera puerta de su lado derecha, Aunque cuando lo hizo esta cayo al suelo, Mikan la observo sorprendida, estaba completamente rasguñada y quebrada de todos lados ¿Quien había hecho esto?

—!CHICOS! ¿Donde están?— Grito muy preocupada , Al no ver nadie en aquella habitación se decidió a seguir a buscar en las otras, Se Asusto mucho mas al ver la cantidad de destrozos y balas con las que se encontraban en cada parte a la que iba a buscarlos dentro de aquel refugio.—!Por favor respondan!

Mientras tanto el guardián habia encontrado algo que seguramente le destrozaría por completo el alma a Mikan, El se encontraba en el segundo piso, Observando un cuerpo humano, Tirado y Herido por los suelos, La sangre no dejaba de salirse en un costado de la Costilla, Pero este aun seguia respirando, y aquellos ojos azules no dejaban de ver al guardián lo que le sorprendió un poco.

—!P..po..r... ...vor... ...— Trato de hacer lo posible por que sus palabras se entendieran, pero Su dolor y su vida se acortaron en ese Instante había caido en las manos de la muerte, Cerro con lentitud sus ojos y dio su ultima exhalación iba a tomar una larga siesta, El silencio se adueño de los alrededores, Siendo sincera, Natsume sabia que esta Chica habia dado la vida por los demas.

No pudo hacer nada por aquella chica, Ni la conocia, pero algo si vio en aquel desahuciado rostro, y era que aquella mirada se le hacia tan conocida. Oh claro, ella es una de las Hijas de aquella persona que un dia dio su alma para que ellas sobrevivieran en un ataque de Dinetrio y asi lo cumplio el guardián, se llevo el alma de aquella mujer y dejo a las gemelas al cuidado de otras personas que si tenian donde refugiarse.

Enseguida una pequeña Luz blanca salio de la boca de aquella Joven, El guardian la observo, esta Comenzó a recorrer los grandes pasillos, Al parecer iba en camino al descanso, ¿No?, Lamentablemente ningun alma que muera dentro de esta ciudad descansara, Asi que esa luz blanca Se fue al Observatorio.¿Observatorio? Es el lugar que los guardianes han tratado de encontrar, pero lamentablemente ellos no pueden encontrarlos, no son aptos, solamente un Humano es capaz de encontrar el Observatorio(Lugar donde las criaturas habian permanecido dormidas y donde Vermudez y Dinetrio Hacen sus experimentos, Ahi es donde permanecen todas las almas muertas de la Ciudad).

Natsume Se permitio soltar un suspiro para luego bajar al Ultimo piso, el cual habia sido el refugio que le daba paz a Mikan, La chica seguia gritando como loca el nombre de cada uno de sus Amigos y más los nombres de los dos pequeños.

—¿No encontraste a nadie? —Mikan se lanzo a preguntar, EL guardian la contemplo a tres metros de el, Se veia tan preocupada, Tan cansada y agitada.

—!Hay algo que deves saber!—Solto enseguida mientras tomaba vuelvo cercas de ella, Pero mikan retrocedio unos pasos chocando con la pared detrás de ella.

—¿Q-qué ?—Pregunto , Mikan no dejaba de temblar, ya se le venia a la mente lo que seguramente Natsume le diria—¿Qué es?—Pregunto ante su repentino silencio.

—!Una de las criaturas logro encontrarlos y no solo eso...—Dejo en el aire, Cosa que no le gustaba a Mikan que él hiciera.

—!No pares por favor! !Sueltalo! ¿Estan todos bien? ¿Tu lo sabes?.

Pero el guardián negó reiteradamente con la cabeza, Enseguida Mikan encarno con tristeza ambas cejas, a la misma vez le temblaron los labios, dando a notar que queria decir algo pero no podia con ese dolor, pesar y preocupación, Volteo a su alrededor para ver todo el desastre de la que antes era sala.

—!Se llevo un alma!..—Dejo en un áspero tono, mientras se dedicaba volar hacia los lados .

—!No puede...no pueden NO!...¿Por que?...

Mikan Estaba Quebrantada en cuanto le dijo eso, Se paso Con desesperacion sus manos por su frente y por todo su largo cabello mientras a su vez caia sobre sus rodillas. En menos de tres segundos Los ojos de Mikan se tornaron rojos por la nostalgia y enseguida de ellos comenzó a salir un Suriname De lagrimas.

—¿p..por qu-e?— Su dulce voz se había quebrado, se habia descompuesto por completo, Quedo con la mirada a los suelos, se abrazo los hombros y se acuno en la tristeza.

En Natsume se habia dado la vuelta listo para irse , Aunque por alguna extraña razon no queria dejarla Sola, por primera vez en la vida la vio tan fragil y tan inocente, Pero irse era algo natural que debia hacer en cuanto el sol diera el primer rayo de luz, y eso ya habia llegado, por lo que no pasaron ni un minuto en cuanto él habia desaparecido y dejado a una desamparada Mikan llorando por los suelos.

Ahi se quedo tornada en la Trizteza de ese lugar, Rodeada de la soledad de su corazón, Acunada por lo Quebrantado de su alma.¿Qué mas podia pasarle?, Aun que Mikan no supiera de que alma se tratara, aun asi, ellos eran sus amigos, todos los eran, tan bien que la trataron, le dieron comida lugar para dormir y un cuidado especial, Cualquier muerte de inocente significaba algo en el corazón de Mikan.

Despues de largos minutos que permanecio en el suelo, se decidio por tomar fuerzas y levantarse, Se seco las lagrimas encarnando su rostro a uno furioso, Se habia decidido vengar aquella alma sea la que sea.

Se encamino hacia las pocas armas que no estaban hechas polvo y que se encontraban sobre el suelo, las agarro, Eran cinco en total, dos eran de la marca Browing 380 ambas color negro con mango de caoba y otras dos eran Beretta 9mm , una color del oro y la otra plateada, y la ultima que agarro era de Glock 27 10mm color negra, La suerte de esto es que los chicos habian acomodado en pequeñas cajas las balas de cada marca de pistola, no tardo nada en encontrar esas pequeñas cajas, Mikan habia recordado que aquellas cajas las guardaban en la cocina, en lo más alto de la tercera alacena para la seguridad de que los pequeños no las agarraran.

Se coloco una carrillera rodeándola por su cadera, en ambos lados de esta tenia cartucheras, lo que le permitia poner dos de aquellas pistolas, Dos mas se las coloco en la gruesa liga que aun tenia en su pierna, Y la ultima la guardo en una pequeña mochila que lleno con agua y comestible Y por ultimo se sujeto el cabello en una larga cola, Antes de irse en su busqueda agarro el libro de los Guardianes que Manaka le habia dado a leer, y despues agarro un par de cuchillos en caso de que llegara a ocuparlos.

Se encamino hacia las grandes escaleras lista para ir al segundo piso y salir del edificio en busca de los demas, Apretó fuertemente sus manos y al instante apreto sus labios.

—!No mires atras! !No mires atras! !Nunca mas!—Se susurro mirando las escaleras, se encontró con manchas de sangre , todos los escaleras que estaba subiendo estaban manchados de sangre, para su sorpresa y la aflicción de su alma, Mucha sangre. Se sacudió la cabeza mientras subia con más prisa las escaleras, esta vez con más firmeza.

En cuanto termino de subir las escaleras Mikan inhalo profundamente y exhalo lentamente, Volteando a ver el techo pidiendo ¨Esperanzas¨, Pero eso no le llegara estando en esos largos pasillos, Comenzó a caminar y con prisa, Seguía muy nerviosa Y Con la vista hacia el suelo.

Ya habia amanecio lo que la mantenia a salvo de cualquier criatura que quisiera atacarla, Estaba pensando en muchas cosas como : ¿En donde estaran los demas? !Natsume habia dicho que se llevo solo un alma, asi que los demas estan con vida, ¿Pero en donde?, Malamente su mirada dio a parar en un charco de sangre, un gran charco de sangre que la hizo sentir un infernal escalofrio de pies a cabeza. Subio un poco su mirada , algo que no debio hacer puesto que se hallo ahora con un cuerpo.

—!Dios!...—Expreso impactada, Sus preciosos ojos brillaron del terror, Corrio endireccion a aquel desolado cuerpo y sin ningun movimiento, Cuando Mikan lo observo más de sercar Se llevo de golpe su mano sobre su boca —!Makana-chan!.—Solto en seguida y al instante le recorriedon con rapidez sobre sus mejilas dos lagrimas las cuales calleron al rostro de la dulce Makana.

Nuevamente habia comenzado a llorar y es que era inevitable esos sentimientos tristes que se producian dentro de ella, Ella era una de las chicas que la habian tratado tan bien ¿Porqué?.

Un lado de ella queria agacharse y tocarla, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y suplicar ¨No te vallas¨, Otro lado de ella le decia que no devia hacerlo si no , se hundiría más en la tristeza y en la nostalgia , Lo unico que pudo hacer fue arrugar su rostro de la desesperación y gruñir en sus entrañas , Se sentia arder en llamas, Sentia su garganta llena del Agrio dolor y tanto lo sentia que hasta nauseas le habian dado.

Corrio fuera y lejos de aquel cuerpo, no podia aguantarlo ¿Por qué hacian eso a un alma totalmente inocente?, Busco la salida del edificio, Tenia que respirar aire fresco, Tenia que ser iluminada por los rayos del sol, Tenia que buscar esperanzas, más esperanzas y fuerzas de las que tenia.

Dio vuelta a la izquierda, por fin el pasillo habia terminado y ahora dejaba ver unas largas escaleras que te llevaban a los piso de arriba, Busco y busco, izquierda y derecha, Hasta hallarse con una gran puerta que ya estaba abierta, Ahi habia sido por donde los demas habian escapado ante el repentino ataque de la criatura.

Mikan corrió con más velocidad, Al instante en que estaba por salir del edificio respiro profundamente y en cuanto los rayos tocaron su rostro fue cuando ella :

—!¿POR QUÉ?!...!¿POR..QUE?!

Ese grito desgarrador de almas fue acompañado por el chillido llanto de un monton de pajaros que sarparon de los tupidos arboles de su alrededor, Mikan tenia que desahogarse, y mediante un grito asi lo hizo.

Despues de una larga media hora, Mikan se encontraba caminando a paso veloz por largas cuadras, Buscando en cada parada que hacia a sus amigos o a cualquier otra persona, Se mantenia fija solamente en su busqueda, puesto que no queria recordar el pasado, si asi lo hacia seguramente no saldria de la deprecion y la culpabilidad, Mikan se conocia muy bien, si vuelves al pasado con este dolor, una segunda vez no te dejara caminar con bien y estar asi en la ciudad es un peligro mortal, Aunque todo lo tenia bien oculto en el pecho que hasta en veces este le daba un dolor que la hacia tener un grueso nudo que nacia desde la punta del estomago y crecia hasta la garganta.

Asi tardo por horas, recorriendo plazas y plazas, casas y lotes baldíos, tiendas bien arregladas y otros lugares con los que se topaba, No muy lejos alcanzo a contemplar la hermosura de la playa, en la que dias atras se estaba ahogando y en la que casi era alimento de los cuervos.

Un rio de olas en Viento chocaron contra el cuerpo de Mikan, sus largos cabellos danzaron elegantemente en las Olas, se cubrio con las manos estas eran muy fuertes y traian consigo la tierra y una que otra hoja de Árbol, Una vez terminado esto se decidio a continuar su camino.

—¿Donde estarán todos? ¿por que no me encuentro con nadie?—Se pregunto a si misma en un tono muy debil, Mirando sus botas todas sucias y uno que otro lado abierto o rasguñado, Tan bonitas, tan caras que le habian costado y no hace mucho que las habia comprado y ahora estan desgastadas.

Este dia era muy helado, como el de ayer, en realidad no se sabia cuando haria calor y cuando haria frio, esta Ciudad era demasiado extraña, Solto un desanimado Suspiro, Luego subio la mirada en direccion al Sol, Aun seguia arriba lo que traia aun buenas noticias a su alma.

—!Feliz cumpleaños Mikan!—Susurro debilmente, Formando una aspera sonrisa sobre sus labios, Se sentia completamente sola, no sabia exactamente a donde ir ni siquiera recordaba por donde quedaba la casa de la señorita Maria, donde se refugiaban muchas personas de Dinetrio y Vermudez.

Cuando Mikan dio vuelta en una esquina del edifico con el nombre de ¨Fargus gus Far¨ tenia finta de ser Restaurante, pero el punto es que Mikan dio la vuelta y se encontro con una angosta escuela, paresia ser una escuela para niños de primaria, por todos los columpios y resbaladeros, Tambien por el cerco tan colorido.

—!Muchacha! !Muchacha por favor ayudame!

Mikan quedo congelada ante aquella voz, era la misma que habia escuchado anteriormente y en muchas ocasiones , pero ¿Por que la escucho por la mañana?, Volteo a su alrededor buscando de quien pertenecía .

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto enseguida, seguia volteando a mirar a todos lados, pero no se encontraba con nada extraño, o tal vez solo fuera su imaginacion.

—!Mi nombre es Aoi! !Soy hermana del Guardian con el que tienes trato!.

—!Que!— Exclamo sorprendida, siguio buscando pero no se hallaba con nada—!imposible!—Susurro—¿Por que no te muestras? ¿Que es lo que quieres?.

—!No me puedes ver bajo la luz del sol! !Quiero a mi hermano devuelta! !Es lo que busco! !Por favor ayudame!—Suplico en una chillosa voz.

—¿Q-Qué quieres que haga? ¿Como puedo ayudarte? —Mikan volteo a donde aquella dulce voz se escuchaba más clara, y fue de su lado derecho frente a un Alto que estaba a tan solo quince centimetros de ella.

—¿Podrias volver a la casa en la que agarraste la foto de mi familia? !Por favor...

—!S-si claro, volveria si supiera en donde esta...—Solto muy dudosa mientras se llevaba una mano por sus largos cabellos peinados en una cola.

—!Solo sigue mi voz y mis indicaciones! !Te estare guiando!..—Informo en un dulce tono aquella voz, Mikan simplemente asintio y enseguida tanto aquella niña ¨Fantasma¨y Mikan comenzó a caminar sobre las heladas calles de un hermoso dia, Aun que para Mikan no fuera hermoso.

Aquella voz profundizada en el eco, dirigia firmemente a Mikan, y ella podia lograr entender y captar hacia que partes ir con mucha facilidad, Al paso de media hora, Mikan encontro la casa Color salmón en la que habia sacado aquella fotografia de la habitacion que era de Natsume.

No tardo en entrar dentro de la casa y cuando lo hizo se sintio muy tranquila, Algo que le fue muy extraño, pero por alguna razon dentro de esta casa habitaba una Paz como la paz que habia sentido al estar con los chicos en el refugio.

—¿Ya me puedes ver?—Inquirio la voz, aquella dulce voz se habia escuchado por detras de Mikan o que la hizo voltear con rapidez y con cierta extrañes, sus ojos parpadearon unas cinco veces al ver frente a ella a una pequeña Niña de unos nueve años de edad,Totalmente blanca a excepción de sus cabellos negros y esos ojos cual carmesi igual a los ojos de Natsume, Tal como en la foto.

—!Si!—Respondió un poco insegura, Observo como la niña flotaba por el viento y volaba tristemente en direccion a la cocina.—Puedo preguntarte algo...

—!Me se tus preguntas! ¿Por que me ofreci estar bajo su trato? y ¿Por que le pedi el deseo de estar aun aqui que en el observatorio... !En primer lugar, Queria seguir mirando a mi hermano, Queria verle aun,Mi hermanito es lo unico que me quedaba y me queda, Pense que estando muerta podria tocarlo pero no fue asi... Aun estando muerta no puedo tocarlo...!Por que el no siente nada y nunca lo sintio!... ¿Sabes lo triste que eso? ¿Que te arrebaten a lo uncio que te quedaba en esa vida?, !No lo soporte y por eso acepte estar bajo su trato y hacer sus tareas aun que sabia bien que no viviría por mucho tiempo! !Pero lo hice porque quise estar cerca de él aun que me tratara tan seco tan frio!...

Mikan se quedo completamente paralizada, Incluso el ver el triste rostro de aquella niña que le estaba contando todo le habia hecho sentir una estupida, La niña habia sufrido mas que ella, !Sus quejas no eran nada comparadas con la de Aoi!, tan solo Una niña, una inocente creatura, y se estaba desahogando con Mikan.

—!Quise intentar hacerlo sentir, Volverlo a como era antes, Volver a ver sonreir a mi Hermano!...!Pero no pude lograrlo! !Y Durante mi muerte eh estado buscando informacion en todos lados! !Ya vez, Mi alma no descansa! !No estoy en paz y no lo estare si mi hermano no vuelve a ser el mismo que antes! !Hace dias atras despues de tu llagada , Mire que mi hermano te empezo a ver de una manera diferente a como veía a las demas personas! !Cada que otros le hacian una pregunta, Natsume nunca respondia, los ignoraba completamente e incluso se alejaba a mas de cinco metros de ellos, En cambio contigo, eh estado viendo que te responde...

—!De una grotesca y arrogante manera!—Aclaro Mikan con un tono furioso, Habia fruncido el ceño y a la misma vez habia arrugado la naris.

—!Pero te respondia aun en su manera, Tambien te protege contantemente y no por que sea su trato, ellos protegen a su antojo y cuando pueden, pero Natsume él vio algo en ti y la vez que les atacaron las criaturas en el puente, tú estabas apunto de morir..

—¿Estuviste viéndonos en el puente? — Pregunto asombrada, A la misma vez se llevo las manos a la boca —!D-disculpa por interrumpir!— Dijo muy avergonzada, La niña soltó una pequeña sonrisa pero luego continuo.

—!No te preocupes! En ese entonces en el puente, Mi hermano te devolvio tu alma, y eso no venia en su trato, ellos no hacen algo diferente si no viene del trato que hizo con la persona o de su trabajo.!desde el primer dia en que llegaste vio algo en ti, y se que eso puede ser una oportunidad para que vuelva a sentir!.

—!Un momento! ¿piensas que le atraigo?—Pregunto Incredula, hasta se habia señalado con el dedo indice de su mano derecha, La niña asintió reiteradamente con la cabeza. —!Pero eso es imposible! !Ellos no sienten! !No tienen sentimientos!

—!Tienen sentimientos pero de los malos, más no conocen de los buenos sentimientos! !Quiero decir, pueden llegar a sentir algo pequeño que sea bueno pero nunca sabran su significado y no dejaran que cresca, por que Si no conocen y no sienten no pueden desear sentir lo bueno,y no sabran que es lo bueno, porque solo conocen lo malo gracias a ese malvado Reo-sama.

Aquellas palabras chocaron contra el cráneo de Mikan, Y lo primero que llego a su mente fue aquella vez que lo toco dentro de su mente, Y Cuando el le beso la barbilla.

—¿Te ocurre algo? !Estas toda roja!— Dijo , la niña estaba preocupada por el tono rojo que se habia añadido al rostro de Mikan que inmediatamente salio de sus pensamientos y se sacudio un poco la cabeza.—!Escucha mikan-chan...!Si, si me se tu nombre!... No se que hiciste para despertar la atraccion en mi hermano, Al menos cree que es atraccion, Tal vez con preguntas o simplemente por tu belleza, por que los Hombres son Hombres y es natural setir atraccion por algo, La cosa es que , esa es una oportunidad.

—!Podria ser...—Dejo timidamente en el aire, agacho un poco la mirada para luego decir—!Una vez entre a su mente...

—¿Entraste a su mente? !Eso es imposible!— no cabia en su asombro— ¿Como paso? ¿Qué hiciste?

—!No si tocas su baston dentro de tu mente! !Si lo tocas haces un intercambio! !N-No te quiero hablar del intercambio fue horrible! !La cosa es que entre a su mente y lo toque y el me toco y Pum!

—¿Pum?—La niña enarco una ceja completamente confundida¿Que quiso decir con pum?, Mikan estaba completamente roja y por alguna extraña razon se le habia acelerado el corazón.

—!S-si! !Pum! !Ash la cosa es que lo toque y el me sintio y no se si eso signifique ¿Algo?.— Termino sus palabras con extrema inseguridad, luego solto un largo suspiro y camino un poco hacia la pared de su mano derecha para tranquilizarse.¿Que era ese extraño sentimiento en su estomago?.

—¿Que si significa algo? !Si es super genial! !Sabia que tu eras diferente a todos los demas! !Si mi hermano te toco debes volver hacer que el desee que te toque! Pero, ¿Te toco mucho, mucho? —Inquirió un poco mientras acortaba la distancia que habia sobre ambas.

—!Pus! !eto..algo asi!—Agacho el rostro avergonzada,—!Mi corazón! —Penso en sus adentros, ¿por que se sentia tan extraña al recordar el beso?, No habia sido en la boca, si no en la barbilla, ¿Pero por que se sentia asi?.

—¿Te puedo pedir que hagas algo esta noche?—Pregunto en un tono debil ,Ahora estaba haciendo que la distancia entre las dos creciera, Mikan la volteo a ver con algo de extrañes ¿Por que tan de pronto el cambio ?

—!Si adelante!..

—!Ahi algo que eh estado haciendo todo este tiempo! !Eh ido al Observatorio y e ido a los lugares donde Reo-sama hacia sus inventos y pociones que utilizo con mi hermano! !Aunque claro nunca eh podido saber que les echaba! !Pero si eh podido leer una que otra hoja suelta que me encontraba por los suelos!:...Lo que quiero decir es que...

Aoi comenzo a volar endirecion a los pasillos, y Mikan quien la observaba demasiado confundida se acerco un poco a un par de sillones de la sala.

—!Un momento! ¿Puedes tocar cosas?—Solto Mikan, Era sorprendente ver como un fantasma como ella puede seguir tocando las cosas de esta ciudad estando muerta.

—!Si! !Iba con el deseo que le pedi a mi hermano antes de morir! !Aun que claro tambien atravieso paredes y blablabla por que tengo la Autoridad! !Pero no es algo que me guste! !Todo este tiempo me ha mantenido muy triste y blablabla...Por que soy como un fantasma que nunca tiene hambre, no le dan ganas de ir al baño o no pueden verla bajo el sol y blablabla! !Soy muy diferente a ustedes, aparte de que aunque toque las cosas no puedo sentir la textura o suavidad de un objeto ni de ustedes..

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿No sientes?— Mikan le lanzo una fija mirada, y dio un par de pasos para recargarse en el sillon mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—!Bueno es complicado! !Mori conociendo los sentimientos que a mi juventud conoci! !Y Al tocar un obsejo no lo siento, no siento su tacto, aun que lo recuerde! !Ademas, se que con el tiempo lo olvidare por completo...!eso es y triste... y blablabla.

En seguida la niña salio de una habitacion y entre manos tenia un par de botellas llenas de un extraño liquido transparente. Mikan la volteo a ver con algo de tristeza , Una niña que dio todo por estar con su hermano, una niña que deseo estar aquí por su hermano, Una niña que sigue buscando informacion por su hermano, Esa niña simplemente era Admirable.

—¿Qué son esas botellas?— Pregunto Mikan apuntando hacia tres botellas con liquido brillante, Aoi las habia dejado sobre la barra de la mesa de madera de la esquina del refrigerador negro.

—!Mis sentimientos combinados con una pisca de mi corazón y mis memorias ,Claro , algo más pero eso ya es cosa de blablabla!

Mikan quedo claustrofobia, ¿Que habia dicho?, Intento recuperar el oxigeno, que una niña le dijera lo que esa botella tenia, Mikan no se lo podia cree tan facilmente¿ Ese liquido dentro de los frascos eran sus sentimientos, su corazón y su que? ¿Memorias?¿Como puede hacer algo alguien asi? !Sin duda alguna aun no podia comprender todo lo que en esta Ciudad sucedían, era realmente confuso!.

—¿Como hiciste algo asi?—No cabia en su asombro, intentaba reproducirlo nuevamente en su cabeza, tal vez habia bromeado con eso.

—!Yo...—Dejo en el Aire, El como lo saco no habia sido facil, le habia tomado un largo tiempo y Recordarlo le ocasionaba mucha tristeza—!Por medio de la sangre de mi cuerpo hice todo eso... Tu diras: ¿Que loco hace eso? ,Después de morir, lo que restaba de la sangre de mi cuerpo, yo...

—!No quiero que me digas algo que te hace sentir triste!—Interrumpio Mikan, se habia preocupado por aquel ensamble que Aoi habia dado .—!No creo que seas una loca, AL contrario es Admirable todo lo que haces por tu hermano!—Dijo sinceramente, Formando una dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios, Una sonrisa que agrado mucho a Aoi y la hizo sonreir de igual manera.

—!Muchas gracias!...!La cosa es que en tu sangre se resguardan tus sentimientos!... Y Reo-sama baño a mi hermano y a Ruka-kun con una combinación que hizo, Muchos dicen quelo mas importante los baño en la Inmortalidad y en un poder sobrenatural, pero dice en el libro de los guardianes que al momento en que Reo-sama borro sus sentimientos y recuerdos, todo lo habia sellado con una gota de su sangre para evitar que estos volvieran a sentir...!Entonces yo crei que si lo bañaba en mi sangre a la cual le heche otras cosas combinadas, podría suceder que mi hermano vuelva a Sentir!

—!Dios! !Lo que me dices puede dejarme un trauma! Pero, ¿Estas segura?.

—!No estoy completamente segura! !Pero nada se pierde!.— Se encogio de hombros Mientras formaba una emocionante sonrisa.

—¿Entonces porque no lo hiciste antes?—Se lanzo a preguntar, A la vez le venían unos cuantos pensamientos del porque seguramente ella no lo llego hacer.

—!Por que el ... no me deja acercarme a el! !No me quiere cercas! !Sabe que intento hacer algo como esto y por eso mucho menos me dejara estar cerca de él...Ademas si tu consigues hacer esto yo podre vivir en paz...

—!Perdon!—Mikan se disculpo , no podia entender muchas cosas, pero sabia que esta chica era sincera con ella, De alguna manera Mikan asi lo sentia y no se iba a echar hacia atrás.

—!Tranquila! ¿Tu podrías hacer esto? !Ya que todas las noches te la pasas con el para hacer su trabajo! !Tu eres la unica que él deja que este cercas porque estas bajo su trato!

—Pero.¿Como sabemos que tu el liquido en la botella lo puede bañar? !Recuerda que el chico no siente nada ni puede ser tocado!— Informo, Mikan se habia cruzado de brazos, De cierta manera lo habia pensado bien ¿Como podia saber eso? , La niña bajo confundida el rostro hacia sus botellas que habai dejado en la barra.

—!No me desanimes!...¿Podrias intentarlo?—Volvio a instistir, Mikan se sintio culpable por las primeras palabras que le habia dicho, pero si le derramaba la sangre al cuerpo del guardian, y aun si esta sangre no llegaba a tocarlo, ¿Que pensaria el guardian si se daba cuenta? ¿Como reaccionaria? !Tal vez le daria fin a su vida o se molestaría tanto que la daria como cena a los Cuervos, Pero tampoco queria decirle no a la pequeña, se miraba tan fragin e inocente, su muerte habia sido tragica, y aun asi sin descansar seguia luchando por encontrar algo que hiciera que su hermano volviera a sentir en la vida real.

—!Lo hare! !Lo hare por ti Aoi-chan! !Por ti!— Intento levantarle los animos dibujando sobre su rostro una alegre sonrisa.

—!Muchas gracias Mikan-chan! !Solo necesito algo para finalizar!—Dijo para luego irse en direccion a la habitacion,Mikan quien habia tomado una reacción seria ante aquellas palabras, Pregunto:

—¿Qué falta? ¿Qué haras?

—!No se por que presiento que si mi hermano vio algo diferente en ti, entonces ¿Por que no derramar un poco de tu sangre sobre su cuerpo tambien? Podria romper el sello de Reo-sama y el seria libre ¿o tu que crees?—Pidio su opinion—¿Que crees? ¿Que crees? —Insistio llena de emocion, se le notaba por la forma en que sonreia y de que manera miraba a Mikan.

—¿T-tu crees? pero,¿Cuanta cantidad debo dar?— Pregunto algo asustada, Y si pedía ¿Un litro? o ¿Dos de su sangre?,Quedo en shock, no sabia que pensar al respecto o no sabia ni siquiera que sucedería despues de eso.

—!solo unas siete gotas y sere feliz! —Dijo muy emocionada,Enseguida salio de la habitacio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Mikan bajo un poco más la mirada las manos de aquella niña, Traía una Jeringa embolsada.

—¿Segura que unas siete?—Inquirio preocupada, Segundos despues apoyo su brazo en la barra lista para que la pequeña sacara la sangre.

—!si siete en esta botella y siete en la otra!—Respondio muy alegre mientras acercaba la Jeringa al brazo de Mikan, y ella quedo aun más espantada.

—¿por que en dos botellas?—Mikan quedo completamente desentendida, Se recargo sobre la barbilla contemplando mas de cerca el liquido dentro de aquellos dos botes intentando entender toda la situación.

—!Ah cierto! !Se me olvidaba!...—Dijo alejandose de alba para luego agregar — !Tambien quisiera que tu te bañes con mis sentimientos! !Debes saber que cuando derrame de tu sangre en estas botellas yo estare dentro de ti!

—¿Qué? !Eso no me lo habias dicho!—Negó reiteradamente con la cabeza, Mikan estaba un tanto perturbada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.—¿Por que estaras dentro de mi?

—!Es que... La cosa es que que si tu te bañas en mis sentimientos y él tambien ,puede a ver una oportunidad para que se toquen, Entonces si ahi esa oportunidad, yo quisiera estar dentro de ti en ese momento para sentirlo y que el pueda sentirme, solo por unos momentos, sentir a mi hermano! !Si lo puedo sentir podre entrar dentro de su cabeza e intentare hacer que recuerde!.

—!Pero. ¿No pasara nada grave? o ¿Si?— Inquirio aun más preocupada de lo que estaba anteriormente, Encarno ambas cejas en direccion a Aoi quien estaba apunto de responer con un inseguro rostro:

—!No lo se! !A ti no te pasara nada , lo prometo! ! pero tal vez a mi si, tan solo quiero sentirlo, Tan solo una vez más, es todo...— La voz de Aoi se estaba descomponiendo , Retrocedio unos pasos lejos de Mikan.

—!Lo siento! !Aceptare bañarme en tus sentimientos! — Dijo en un tono firme, Mikan volvió apoyar su brazo en la barra, mientras que Aoi intentaba recuperarse de lo triste que era para ella recordar y lo que sentía, Se acerco una vez más al brazo de Mikan lentamente ,y encajo la aguja en su brazo derecho , Lentamente comenzó a sacar la sangre, y una vez que la jeringa se lleno a la Mitad, Aoi la separo y formo una debil sonrisa.

Mikan sin tocarse el lugar donde le habian inyectado, Decidio ayudar a Aoi para abrir dos botes del liquido cristalino, Una vez abiertos Aoi derramo siete gotas en cada una, Y despues de eso se encajo la Aguja en el pecho, Algo que aterro demasiado a Mikan y la hizo retroceder con violencia.

—!P-pero ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Que hacea Aoi-chan?—Pregunto sorprendida, No podia alejar su vista del liquido brilloso con el cual era llenada la Jeringa.

—!Tranquila a mi no me duele! !Solo estoy sacando más de mis sentimientos!— Dijo en un tono divertido Al instante ya se habia sacado la aguja del pecho y comenzo a derramar de ese liquido birlloso dentro de las dos botellas.—!Listo! !Por favor hecha el liquido desde tu cabeza—No habia sonado a una sugerencia si no a una Petición que Aoi le habia hecho a Mikan, Le señalo a cual de todas las botellas y Mikan contemplo aquella botella, Tenia miedo ¿Y Si moria?,Quedo indecisa mientras estiraba el brazo y su mano para agarrar la botella.

Al agarrarla y observar como esta brillaba decidio por subirla hasta su cabeza, Pero antes trago duro, Sus rodillas le temblaron por el miedo que sentia, no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo hasta en ese entonces, ¿Y la búsqueda con sus amigos? , No era que se le hubiesen olvidado, ni siquiera la muerte, de echo aun estaba esa yaga en su interior la cual no queria tocar, Solto un pequeño suspiro mientras a su vez cerro los ojos lista para echarse el Liquido.  
Al hacerlo lo sintio como si esta fuera el Agua fresca de la Playa Aun que no tenia olor a Sal, Tampoco la iba a probar para saber a que sabia, Simplemente ahi permaneció helada, esperando a lo que sucedería.

Enseguida, sintio como algo se impregnaba a su ser, Era como si sus venas estuvieran absorbiendo ese extraño liquido en el que se encontraba su sangre y la combinación de los sentminetos de Aoi, Abrio los ojos al sentir su pecho Oprimido por algo, Al momento en que abrio sus ojos todo se le movio por lo que la hizo caer directo al Suelo.

—¿Q-Qué esta pasando? —Se pregunto confundida, Su voz la habia escuchado en un tono muy extraño, aquella pregunta se repitio cuatro veces como si alguien más la estuviese pronunciando dentro de su cabeza, No paso mucho cuando comenzó a sentir que alguien la picaba en todas partes, como si le estuviesen clavando algo con mucha fuerza.

Mikan termino embarrada en el suelo de aquella casa, Aoi solo la observaba con algo de preocupacion y no paraba de volar de un lado a otro.  
Ahora Mikan estaba respiracion con violencia como si tuviera miedo de que su respiracion parara, Observaba las sillas, la sala, las paredes, Todo se le movia, todo dava vueltas todo rebotaba, Al ultimo termino cayendo en un absoluto sueño.

Ahora se encontraba en un precioso Jardin como si fuera el mismo Eden, La naturaleza era preciosa, Los arboles muy verdes, los arbustos tupidos de ramas y flores coloridas,el cielo muy azul adornado con unas cuantas nubes y por ultimo unas risas que se escuchaban desde su lado izquierdo, Mikan volteo curiosa, Todo lo estaba viendo en camara Lenta.

En cuanto volteo se hallo con una pequeña niña de cabellos negros que le caian sobre sus hombros ,Se parecia mucho a Aoi, y ella estaba siendo columpiada por un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y de piel moreno claro, de alguna forma se parecia ..

—!Natsume! !Mas Rapido Natsume!— Reia muy divertida aquella niña, Ahí fue cuando Mikan lo supo, estaba dentro de los recuerdos de Aoi.

—!Si te doy más rapido saldras volando!—Aviso Natsume , Mikan pudo contemplar aquella Sonría de alegria sobre sus labios carmesi, Incluso, cuando Mikan se acerco más a Natsume pudo distinguir un par de ojos color Rojos, Era identico al guardian con el que hizo trato.

Mikan se acerco solo un poco más para contemplar aquel hermoso momento ,Ahora Natsume y Aoi se encontraban jugando a las atrapadas,Mikan nunca antes habia visto a Natsume sonreír de esa manera, !No!, Siempre sonreia de manera Maliciosa o Fria o hasta se burlaba de ella, Pero nunca de esta manera tan llena de Felicidad y alegria, se miraba tan bien.

Incluso Aoi, se miraba tan preciosa y tan Feliz, Seguro este era un momento que Aoi jamás Olvidaría, Ahora ambos se estaban abrazando y Natsume la habia alzado entre brazos para darle un par de vueltas.

Segundos despues todo comenzó a dar vueltas y Mikan se llevo con rotundidad las manos a su cabeza a la misma vez se hinco porque habia pensado que seguramente terminaria por caer por lo mareada que se sentia.

—!Natsume! !No hermano! !No te vallas! !No me dejes!— Ahora podia escuchar los desesperados gritos que daba Aoi, Mikan quiso abrir los ojos pero por alguna manera no podia y tan solo sentia como su cuerpo se inundaba en algo caliente¿Que era eso?

—!Estare bien Aoi! ¿Escuchaste? !Regresare! !Lo prometo!—Aquella voz provenía de Natsume, que cada vez se iba apagando más , asi lo escucho Mikan, Y Despues de eso se escucharon unos estruendosos gritos, tanto de Natsume como el llanto de Aoi.

Mikan se llevo las manos a sus Oidos, !esos gritos los escuchaba tan cercas de ella y le lastimaban mucho, ademas de que la llenaban de terror ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Por que no podia abrir los ojos? ¿Que era este calor que sentia?.

—!Despierta muchacha! !despierta!—Pedia a gritos, Aoi quien se encontraba preocupada e hincada frente al cuerpo de Mikan.

Enseguida sintio una calma en su interior, Aquella voz de Aoi la estaba despertando, Si exactamente esto solo habia sido una pesadilla, Cuando Mikan entre abio sus ojos, lo primero con lo que se hallo fue con el preocupado rostro de Aoi.

—!Funciono! !Si funciono contigo! !Funcionara con mi hermano!—Dijo muy entusiasmada, Mientras que Mikan simplemente intentaba recuperar un poco más la vision y salir del dolor de cabeza que tenia en ese momento.

—¿Tu crees?.—Solto a preguntar mientras intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas, aun se sentia muy extraña y le dolia todo el cuerpo.

—!Si! !Vieras visto! !Comenzaste a brillar como una estrella! ¿Tuviste algún recuerdo? o ¿Algo asi?—Pregunto llena de curiosidad, Observando como Mikan estaba toda somnolienta.

—!Uno en el que tu y Natsume se columpiaban! y después gritos ...estruendosos gritos..

—!Los gritos son pocos! La cosa es que si tu tuviste esos recuerdos entonces mi hermano ambien los tendra! !Cuando lo bañes podrias ¿Darle un abrazo o un beso?

—¿Qué yo qué? —Quedo completamente desentendida, Y a la vez se había sonrojado un poco— ¿Un abrazo? !Beso ni loca!

—!Sisisisisisis! !Yo estare ocultandome dentro de ti, y Cuando lo bañes en mis sentimientos, necesito que lo abraces, Asi yo podre entrar a su cuerpo sin que él se de cuenta de mi precensia ¿Podrias?

Mikan Habia intentado responder pero no pudo puesto que habia sentido como Un corazón golpeo bruscamente su pecho Y eso le habia dolido, aun que ya sabia que ese dolor era un señal.

—!Te esta llamando! ¿Ya anocheció?—Pregunto Aoi sorprendida, volteando a su alrededor, Y En cuando volteo hacia la ventana se percato de que si, absolutamente ya habia anochesido, Entonces Aoi corrio para agarrar la otra botella y dársela rápidamente a Mikan.

—!Pero no me e recuperado!—Aviso Mikan, que aun seguia en el suelo y Mareada, Sostuvo entre sus manos la botella que Aoi le habia estirado.

—!Tranquila! !Yo estare dentro de tu cuerpo dándote fuerza y Valor, y nos podremos contactar por medio de pensamientos! !Asi que no te preocupes por nada!

Antes de que Mikan quisiera decirle otra cosa, Aoi ya habia entrado a su cuerpo, y sintio como si le hubieran inyectado Algo en su pecho, Mikan no podia parar de temblar y es que se sentia muy extraña por aquel liquido que se habia echado.

—!Tranquila Tranquila!—Escuchaba Mikan dentro de sus pensamientos, y sabia bien de quien era aquella voz de Aoi, Y Se escuchaba muy Alegre y ansiosa

—!¿Y si te descubre? —Mikan estaba completamente preocupado de que algo malo llegase a suceder, Natsume no era muy tolerante y tenia una actitud de los mil demonios.

—!Jamas! !Estoy dentro de ti, y si te preocupas de que yo pueda hacerte algo malo estando dentro de ti! !No te preocupes! !No soy como los otros espíritus que piden ser Libres —Dijo con delicadeza, Aunque Mikan no la pudiera ver , la sentia cerca de ella, y era algo muy extraño, ¿Como podias sentir a alguien muerto? , Aunque Aoi era alguien especial ya que ella antes de su muerte le habia pedido al Guardian que le cumpliera un deseo, y asi lo hizo Natsume.

Por lo extraño que fuera Mikan aparte de sentir y escuchar una doble voz sentia un doble palpitar y una doble respiracion, Segundos después Mikan termino por desaparecer de aquella casa color Salmón.

* * *

**Continuara,,, Ot ya empieza lo bueno bueno :O amoul amoul. ¿Estan listos, ya escribo el proximo capitulo y mil disculpas :c muchos me odian seguramente pero perdon espero y me perdonen :c**

**RESPONDER REVIEWS: HERMOSOS REVIEWS **

**Siniestra : **Muchas gracias por leer :) espero no a verte echo esperar mucho por el siguiente capitulo :´) gracias por entrar a esta historia c:

**Brica:**Muchas gracias brisa n.n, aqui tienes el proccimo capitulo y espero no a verte echo esperar mucho :s, me retrace demasiado pero eh vuelto a gracias a Dios aqui estoy con el proximo capitulo y espero que te guste brisa Muchas gracias linda n.n

**Natsik:** Hola natsik, Te agradesco por aqui por tus grandes y hermosos mensajes que me lei el dia de ayer, Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi mami ya esta mucho mejor como ya sabras :) y Aqui esta este capitulo n.n espero que te guste n.n Se te quiere mucho Nasik n.n **Sakura Dragneel Heartigilia: ** :´( Perdoname pro tardar demasiado en este capitulo, perdon perdon perdon :c espero no a verte decepsionado :C ya los extrañado y despues de un alrgo tiempo eh vuelto :C aunque eso es malo el averme tardado y perdon :´(

**Lauren: **Muchas gracias por leer ytusugerencia es muy buena , y la tomare no faltara mucho ;) Gracias por leer n.n y Perdonen mi retrazo.

_**PERDONEN POR TARDARME MUCHO :´/ Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS GRACIAS POR ENTRAR !BESOS Y MUCHOS SALUDOS** _


End file.
